


De Temps à Autres ( Quand j'aime à me souvenir de vous et moi)

by Skadia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadia/pseuds/Skadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Sam Winchester vit Jessica Moore, elle était dans le bus et semblait triste. La première fois que Castiel Novak vit Dean Winchester, il lui commandait un café en parcourant un journal. La première fois que Charlie Bradbury vit Meg Marsters, elle dansait en sous vêtements dans le dortoir. Des années plus tard ils s'en souviendraient encore avec bonheur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un bout de toi m'accompagne où que j'aille

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est un Univers Alternatif dans lequel j'ai tenté de garder autant d'éléments du canon que possible tout en plaçant les personnages dans un univers heureux, dépourvu de surnaturel.
> 
> La fac où se déroule l'action est très librement inspirée de l'université de Stanford.
> 
> Cette fic comporte une bande son basée sur les personnages et leurs interactions, vous pourrez trouver tout les liens ici: littleworldofskad.tumblr.com/tagged/TAA 
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

PRESENT - Septembre

Ocean Avenue- Californie

La première fois que Sam Winchester vit Jessica Moore, elle était dans le bus et semblait triste.

La première fois que Castiel Milton vit Dean Winchester, il lui commandait un café en parcourant un journal.

La première fois que Charlie Bradbury vit Meg Marsters, elle dansait en sous vêtements dans le dortoir.

Deux ans plus tard ils se souvenaient tous de ce jour de fin Septembre et de l'exacte émotion qu'ils avaient ressentie à ce moment. De la compassion, du ravissement, de l'étonnement.

Deux ans plus tard ils se rappelaient de ce moment comme d'un moment heureux dans une vie heureuse. Bien sûr il y aurait encore de nombreuses années destinées à s'empiler sur leurs souvenirs jusqu'à les rendre désuets. Bien sûr la vie ne serait sans doute pas toujours comme elle l'était à présent. Et bien sûr ils avaient eut leurs lots de malheurs quotidiens, de souffrances ordinaires et de déchirements. Mais ni plus ni moins que d'autres.

Et tandis que Castiel mettait le pied dans une des dernières fêtes de sa fraternité à l'université sur Ocean Avenue, il était simplement heureux et reconnaissant de ce que la vie leur avait apportés à tous jusqu'ici.

Jour après jour ils avaient tous parcouru un chemin les menant presque sans heurts de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Presque adulte. Mais jamais tout à fait parce que c'était encore un concept terrifiant qu'ils préféraient tous ignorer le plus longtemps possible. A ce jeu là, ils pourraient sans doute tous mourir centenaires en ayant dix huit ans dans leurs têtes.

Et c'était juste bon d'être en vie et en bonne santé dans un pays libre et riche. De marcher dans l'immense maison de la fraternité comme si elle lui appartenait (ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité à vrai dire, il avait passé tellement de temps ici) en récupérant au passage un gobelet rouge plein d'alcool tandis que, par dessus la musique, il entendait Jess crier son nom.

Il s'étouffa avec sa boisson quand elle le serra dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. (Cela faisait trente neuf heures si Castiel avait bien compté.)

« Regarde, regarde ! » Piailla la grande blonde en lui mettant sa main sous le nez.

« Il s'est décidé ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire de la taille du Texas.

« Pas trop tôt » Commenta la voix sarcastique de Meg qui arrivait derrière Jess. «Si je vois encore une bague de fiançailles je vais devoir égorger un chaton pour exorciser. »

« Je croyais que c'était déjà fait. » Rétorqua Sam en lui tapant sur la tête gentiment.

« Hé je suis pas un monstre Samsquatch ! » Protesta le petite brune.

« Ravi de l'apprendre » Se moqua le jeune homme en posant une main possessive sur Jess.

Castiel sourit et reprit une gorgée d'alcool. Le cocktail était si chargé qu'il lui montait déjà à la tête. Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit tourner la tête vers Charlie qui lui tendait son verre pour trinquer.

« J'ai parié sur quatre » Dit elle en guise de salutation.

Castiel cogna son gobelet contre celui de la rouquine et reprit une gorgée pour tester la quantité d'alcool.

« Cinq. » Dit il.

Meg fronça les sourcils. «Vous n'êtes pas censés commencer le jeu quand je suis encore là ! » Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Plains toi, tu peux truquer le pari ce soir. » Dit Sam.

« Je truque toujours le pari. » Meg attrapa la main de Charlie, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour y goûter l'alcool. « Voyons si je tiens jusqu'à cinq... » Dit elle en prenant un verre sur un plateau qui passait à proximité posé sur le bras d'un première année aspirant à intégrer la fraternité. « Et maintenant tous au salon, Ash a commencé les parties de Bière Pong ! » Décréta-t-elle en entraînant Charlie derrière elle. Castiel leur emboîta le pas en ignorant les murmures sur leur passage. Charlie et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à parier sur combien de verres il faudrait à Meg avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Après tout on était Mardi. Et même le Doyen avait entendu parler des Mardi-en-Soutif de Meg Masters.

Dans le salon, Ash jouait au Bière Pong avec quelqu'un que Castiel ne voyait que de dos et qui, manifestement, perdait. Mais même de dos ils l'auraient tous reconnus. Peut être que les murmures sur le passage des filles ne concernaient pas que Meg. Peut être qu'ils le concernaient lui.

Le cœur de Castiel manqua un battement. Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui l'air paniquées. Dans son dos il entendit Sam étouffer une exclamation et tout les regards y comprit celui d'Ash se tournèrent vers eux, sauf celui de son adversaire.

Un nouveau verre rouge apparut dans le champ de vision de Castiel au bout du bras de Jo Harvelle qui semblait préoccupée.

« Bois. » ordonna-t-elle. Castiel but sans poser de question, parce qu'il était loin, très loin d'être assez saoul pour affronter le retour de Dean Winchester à Ocean Avenue.

…...

DEUX ANS PLUS TOT - Septembre

« Un café taille médium s'il vous plaît ». Castiel nota la commande en hochant la tête avant de demander à quel nom.« Dean » Répondit l'autre en levant à peine les yeux de son journal. Castiel hocha encore machinalement la tête en versant le café dans un gobelet en papier, prenant mentalement note d'en faire couler de nouveau.

Il était très tôt le matin et il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être bien réveillé. Il écrivit le nom sur le couvre gobelet et le tendit au client toujours accoudé au comptoir du RoadHouse. Celui ci le remercia brièvement avant de sortir, suivi par le regard approbateur de Jo qui l'avait encaissé.

La petite blonde donna un coup de coude à Castiel.

« Pas mal non ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se mit en devoir de préparer une nouvelle cafetière. Les habitués n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Castiel ne travaillait au RoadHouse que depuis une dizaine de jours mais il tenait à faire son travail correctement et aussi vite que possible. Le bar était accueillant même à cette heure matinale, malgré les bâillements de Jo. La lumière tamisée tombant des vieilles appliques renvoyait les ombres de la fin de nuit dans les recoins créés par les tables et les pieds des chaises. Les banquettes rouges délavées apportaient peu de couleur au bois sombre du bar. Ça sentait la bière un peu rance et le tabac froid. C'était confortable.

« Alors ? Cette première semaine de cours ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Intéressante » Répondit Castiel. « Même si je me perds sur le campus... ce truc est plus grand que la ville où j'ai grandit ! » Il lança la machine à café et vint se percher sur le comptoir à coté de Jo. Ce fut ainsi qu'Ellen Harvelle les trouva dix minutes plus tard, en grande conversation.

« Les gosses, je vous paye pas pour bavarder ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« On bossera quand il y aura des clients. » Répliqua Jo en sautant en bas du comptoir. Castiel était déjà sur ses pieds prêt à s'excuser.

Quelqu'un entra et ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de bavarder durant le reste de la matinée.

ù*ù*ùù*ù*ù*ù*

La jeune fille était assise à l'avant du bus, la tête posée sur la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Sa masse de cheveux blonds bouclés attira l'œil de Sam quand il monta dans le véhicule, saluant le conducteur d'un signe de tête. Il s'installa quelques sièges derrière la fille, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Sam avait l'impression d'être intrusif mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée. Elle se tenait contre la vitre, serrant son sac contre elle. Elle semblait triste. Sam avait presque envie de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et de lui faire écouter une chanson joyeuse pour qu'elle se mette à sourire.

Elle descendit au même arrêt que lui, devant la bibliothèque où il travaillait et il sourit en se disant qu'il aurait l'occasion de peut être la voir encore dans la journée. Il se fit immédiatement l'effet d'un pervers voyeur et baissa la tête sur ses baskets en passant la porte.

«Good morning Vietnam ! » Le salua Luc en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Sam le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule agacé et posa son sac derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. La fille blonde disparut entre les rayonnages. « Le chat a mangé ta langue ? »

« Bonjour Luc. »

Le bibliothécaire hocha la tête, satisfait, et Sam se mit à empiler les retours de la veille sur un petit chariot. Il rangea les livres distraitement, cherchant la fille entre les livres, mais il ne la revit pas de la matinée.

*ùù*ù*ùù**ùùù*ù

Charlie avait son plan du campus à la main, un gros sac sur l'épaule et un autre encore plus gros dans l'autre main. Elle était à peu près certaine d'être dans le bon bâtiment, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la chambre.

Il y avait de la musique dans le couloir et apparemment elle venait de derrière la porte qui portait le numéro qu'elle avait noté sur son papier. Pas vraiment son genre de musique. Elle soupira et poussa la porte.

La chambre était spacieuse, séparée en deux par un long paravent de bois mais Charlie ne remarqua pas le décor. La première et la seule chose qu'elle vit ce fut une fille brune en sous vêtements qui se déhanchait les yeux fermés, les bras en l'air sur un air de pop. Charlie connaissait l'expression « bouche bée » mais elle ne l'avait jamais expérimentée aussi intensément.

La fille s'arrêta de danser en même temps que la chanson et rouvrit les yeux.

« Oh merde ! » Cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur son jean jeté en travers du lit. Elle se mit à rire en tentant de l'enfiler. « Je suis vraiment désolée je croyais que j'étais seule ! »

« Tu l'étais » Répondit Charlie avant de se racler la gorge. « Je... je crois que je suis ta colocataire. »

« Oh ! » La brunette finit d'enfiler son jean et passa rapidement un t-shirt avant de s'avancer vers elle la main tendue. « Je suis Meg Masters ».

« Charlie Bradbury. »

Meg attrapa d'autorité son sac. « Tu préfères le lit coté porte ou coté fenêtre ? »

Charlie secoua la tête. « Peu m'importe » et Meg posa son sac sur le lit derrière le paravent de bois. Charlie passa le reste de la matinée à ranger ses affaires et à se faire expliquer les règles de la résidence universitaire par Meg. Comme si elle ne venait pas de la voir en sous vêtements.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Plus tard, ce jour là, Castiel profita de son après midi libre pour explorer la ville autour du Campus d'Ocean Avenue. Le mois de Septembre était chaud, le temps à peine nuageux, tout était idéal et lui donnait envie de sourire. Il poussa la porte d'un disquaire, l'anniversaire d'Anna approchait et il lui fallait un cadeau à envoyer d'ici là, à défaut de pouvoir être présent. Il s'attendait vaguement à un petit bruit de clochette pour annoncer son arrivée mais un riff de guitare le fit sursauter. Il referma la porte doucement et le second riff ne le surprit pas. Il se mit à errer dans les rayons, récupérant de ci de là des CD dont les pochettes attiraient son attention.

« Oh bon sang mec tu vas pas acheter ça ? »

Castiel sursauta pour la seconde fois et se retourna. Il se heurta à deux yeux verts dont il se demanda immédiatement comment les définir. Il devait y avoir un visage autour de ces yeux mais il ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce que l'autre claque des doigts devant lui pour le ramener à la réalité. « Hé... t'es avec moi ? » Castiel battit des cils une fois ou deux et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Heu... désolé. Tu es Dean c'est ça ? »

L'autre parut surpris. « On se connaît ? » Le visage autour des yeux était beau, maintenant que Castiel le voyait. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, mais c'est moi qui t'ai servi ton café ce matin. Au RoadHouse. »

« Oh... désolé alors. »

« Ne le sois pas. »

« Oh si, je suis désolé. » sourit Dean. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ces yeux plus tôt. »

Castiel savait depuis longtemps qu'il lui était quasi impossible de rougir. Il baissa quand même la tête, gêné tandis que son cœur manquait un battement. « Ça marche ce genre de phrase d'accroche en général ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait moins chevrotante qu'en réalité.

« A toi de me le dire. » Dean s'était appuyé contre un présentoir, les bras croisés et il souriait, sur de lui. « C'est la première fois que je l'utilise. » Il existait forcément un état ou un pays où ce sourire était illégal. Forcément !

« Je cherche un cadeau pour ma petite sœur, c'est son anniversaire la semaine prochaine. » Éluda Castiel « L'ennui c'est que mes connaissances en musique se sont arrêtées à la mort de Kurt Cobain.».

Dean hocha la tête et lui prit les CD des mains. « Qu'est ce qu'elle écoute ? Je suis plutôt doué pour trouver des musiques adapté à n'importe qui. »

« Tu travailles ici ? »

Dean hocha la tête, et Castiel lui cita de mémoire les artistes dont Anna lui parlait régulièrement, s'amusant des grimaces de son interlocuteur. L'autre le guida au travers des rayons lui mettant des CD dans les bras jusqu'à former une pile assez conséquente.

Castiel sourit en essayant de n'en faire tomber aucun. «Maintenant j'ai un défi pour toi. » Dit il

Dean haussa les sourcils.

« Ma sœur vit chez ma mère et elle est … un peu mono maniaque, si je lui offre un CD et qu'il lui plaît, elle l'écoutera en boucle pendant des semaines. »

« Et tu voudrais quelque chose qui ne rende pas ta mère folle au point de te déshériter. » Compléta Dean en souriant. Castiel hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur les lèvres pleines de son vis à vis. « J'adore les défis. » S'amusa le disquaire en lui reprenant la pile des bras. Leurs peaux s'effleurèrent une seconde et Castiel pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ce serait de réellement le toucher. Bon sang il n'avait plus quatorze ans et il ne connaissait même pas ce type !

Dean réduisit la sélection à quelques disques que Castiel paya sans tenter de les écouter. Pour une raison inconnue le jeune homme lui inspirait confiance. Sans doute parce qu'il avait un sourire canaille et sain et les plus beaux yeux que Castiel ait vu depuis des années. Et peut être aussi parce qu'il avait encore quatorze ans au fond et que chaque minute passée à coté de Dean lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le mot « béguin » tatoué sur le front en néons de plus en plus lumineux. Ce qui était une sensation à la fois gênante et plutôt agréable.

Dean griffonna un numéro de téléphone sur le ticket de caisse et le tendit à Castiel en se penchant par dessus le comptoir. « Si tu as envie de m'en dire plus sur tes goûts musicaux avant la mort de Kurt. »

Castiel plia soigneusement le ticket avant de le mettre dans la poche de sa veste en hochant la tête. Il avait de nouveau l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à rougir.

Il sentit les yeux de Dean le suivre jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent de part et d'autre de la boutique. « Je m'appelle Castiel ! » Dit il assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende.

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et Castiel s'en fut.

C'était une très belle journée.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

L'université sur Océan avenue avait deux qualités aux yeux de Sam Winchester. Elle appartenait à l'Ivy League et était située si près de la plage qu'il pouvait voir la mer depuis son cour de droit des entreprises. Le tronc commun des premières années était une horreur de matières généralistes à moitié imbuvables et Sam savait qu'à peine quelques mois après la rentrée (aux alentours des partiels de Janvier) il s'en voudrait déjà d'avoir choisit cette voie plutôt que caissier à l'épicerie du coin, là bas au Kansas.

Mais pour l'instant, le soleil tardif de la Californie suffisait à son bonheur.

« Tu vas te mettre à l'eau cette année ? » Ronchonna Dean.

Sam tira la langue à son frère, les embruns lui avaient déjà salé la peau et fait boucler les cheveux. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable au rythme des vaguelettes qui s'écrasaient régulièrement contre ses chevilles. Il fit glisser sa planche de surf sur l'eau, la dirigeant d'une main, un œil sur les vagues à l'horizon.

Dean était déjà à califourchon sur sa planche et ramait mollement en attendant son frère. Depuis un mois qu'ils étaient en Californie, le soleil avait bronzé sa peau et fait ressortir des taches de rousseur après lesquelles Sam l'entendait pester le soir dans la salle de bain.

Ils atteignirent la lisière des vagues et en laissèrent passer deux avant de s'accorder d'un regard sur la troisième. C'était le meilleur moment pour Sam. L'instant où il manœuvrait sa planche pour se placer dos à la vague, où l'eau le soulevait rapidement. L'instant où il sautait sur ses pieds, jamais réellement certain de ne pas glisser sur la planche mouillée et où il se laissait porter en avant. Il avança un pieds vers le nez de la planche, sentit ses muscles se contracter, son dos se courber et l'air frais sur sa peau tandis qu'il opérait un quart de tour pour longer la crête de la vague. Plus loin devant, Dean se laissait glisser au pied de la vague en opérant d'amples virages pour en profiter plus longtemps. Il avait appris à surfer à Sam mais avait finit par admettre que l'élève avait dépassé le maître très rapidement. C'était d'ailleurs le seul domaine dans lequel Dean acceptait de lui reconnaître une supériorité quelconque. Sam se pencha en avant, s'avança un peu sur la planche pour prendre de la vitesse en profitant des circonvolutions de son frère pour le rattraper et passer juste en dessous de lui, et lui couper la vague.

Dean glapit et Sam entendit un « plouf » satisfaisant derrière lui. Il fit un nouveau quart de tour sur la vague qui commençait à faiblir pour s'assurer que son frère émergeait de l'eau.

« Bitch ! » Brailla Dean en tirant sur son strap pour ramener sa planche à lui.

« Jerk ! » Répliqua Sam en se laissant mollement porter par l'écume jusqu'à la plage. La planche commençait à vaciller sous lui à mesure que la résistance de l'eau diminuait. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur les genoux puis à califourchon sur la planche tandis que Dean le rejoignait à la nage.

« J'vais me noyer un jour avec tes conneries ! » Grogna Dean en le poussant à l'eau. Pendant une seconde, la tête immergée, Sam n'entendit rien juste avant d'émerger en crachant du sel et en souriant. Quelqu'un marchait sur la plage déserte et Dean suivit la silhouette des yeux avec un sifflement admirateur. Sam plissa les paupières pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« Jolie. » Commenta Dean en remontant sur sa planche.

« Je l'ai vue ce matin a la bibliothèque. »

« Dis moi que tu l'as abordée. »

Sam secoua la tête et se remit à ramer en direction des vagues.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas tirer ton coup Sammy ! » Se moqua Dean en le rattrapant.

« Ouais ouais... » Éluda le plus jeune. « Et toi ? On est ici depuis un mois et aucun cœur brisé n'est encore venu frapper à la porte dans l'idée de t'arracher les yeux... tu t'es calmé? »

Dean secoua la tête, projetant des petites gouttelettes d'eau autour de lui. « Nah. » Répondit il. « J'ai juste mis du temps à trouver le prochain. »

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

«Castiel. »

Sam roula des yeux et s'éloigna en quête de sa prochaine vague. Sur la plage, la fille avait étendu sa serviette et commencé à lire un livre. Ses cheveux blonds se confondaient avec le sable. Quand Dean et Sam sortirent de l'eau, elle était repartie. La double empreinte de ses pas était le seul signe que Sam ne l'avait pas rêvée.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Charlie Bradbury, par la force des choses avait été une personne sociable et charmante. C'était un réflexe de survie chez la plupart des orphelins, toujours essayer de faire oublier leur état de pauvre mômes seuls au monde et se faire accepter pour eux mêmes. C'était un rôle dans lequel Charlie s'était glissée assez vite après avoir été confiée à l'assistance publique à douze ans, puis à différentes familles d'accueil. La comédie avait duré deux années avant qu'elle décide que cela n'en valait pas la peine, qu'après tout si quelqu'un devait l'aimer et prendre soin d'elle autant que ce soit pour ce qu'elle était réellement.

En y repensant elle se disait que c'était des réflexions d'adolescente un peu idiote mais elle s'y tenait néanmoins.

« Tu possèdes quelque chose qui n'est pas noir ? » Demanda Meg, qui, assise sur son lit la regardait ranger ses affaires. Charlie secoua la tête.

« T'es pas une de ces filles qui dessinent des pentacles par terre le vendredi soir et font tourner les tables en buvant de la bière rassure moi ! »

Charlie secoua ses cheveux roux en riant. Elle avait l'habitude que ses collants déchirés et ses vêtements noirs la classent dans la large catégorie « sataniste » des gens normaux. Quand parfois elle y échappait, ses piercings et ses bottes de combat persuadaient les autres qu'on pouvait l'étiqueter « gothique » alors qu'aucune des deux définitions ne lui convenait. Mais elle avait choisit de ne pas tenir rigueur aux gens de leur ignorance.

« Non. Mais je suis plus zombie et hard rock que pop et talons hauts. » Répondit elle.

« Je peux vivre avec ça. » Dit Meg en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit. Elle était manifestement le genre de personnes à se sentir à l'aise en toute circonstance et pour qui « non » ne constituait jamais une réponse satisfaisante « Alors ? Tu viens d'où ? »

« Lawrence dans le Kansas. »

Meg fronça le nez et les sourcils. « Ca existe ce bled ? »

Charlie hocha la tête en sortant une pile de pantalons de sa valise. « Et toi ? »

« New York. »

« Tu en avais assez de la grosse pomme ? »

« Nope. Mais mettre tout un pays entre mon père et moi ça semblait une assez bonne année l'an dernier et ça n'a pas changé depuis. »

Charlit rit. « Je peux comprendre ça. Tu es dans quelle section ? »

« Business. » répondit Meg en s'allongeant carrément sur le lit les mains croisées sous la tête. « Je majeure en management avec une mineure en communication et toi ? »

« Ingénierie. J'ai eut une bourse complète. »

Meg eut un sifflement d'admiration. « Tu dois être un vrai génie ! Quasiment personne ici ne se voit attribuer une bourse complète ! »

« Ah bon ? » Charlie referma sa valise vide et la glissa sous le lit pendant que Meg se redressait. « Comment tu connais autant de chose sur Ocean Avenue ? » Demanda la rouquine.

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai quasiment grandit entre les différentes fac de l'Ivy League, tout mes cousins sont passés par ici ou Stanford ou Yale... ma meilleure amie est à Brown... chaque été nos parents nous envoyaient trois semaines en stage dans une de ces facs pour s'assurer qu'on y ait une place de choix. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils et Meg pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche et attendit que sa colocataire mette les informations en ordre.

« Tu ne viens pas seulement de New York... Tu es de Park Avenue ! »

Meg hocha la tête.

« Ça explique pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidée à ranger. » S'amusa Charlie.

« Hé ! Je fais des choses quand même ! » Protesta Meg en lui mettant une claque sur l'épaule. « Je commande très bien les pizzas ! »

« Les Princesses de Park Avenue mangent de la pizza ? »

« Mon enfant, tout le monde mange de la pizza ! » Déclara Meg en sautant sur ses pieds. « Tu choisis le film, je choisis la bouffe, ça te va ? »

Charlie la considéra une seconde, perplexe, mais Meg semblait amicale et décontractée et elle se mit à sourire.

« J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les films d'horreur. »

« T'en trouveras aucun qui me fera peur ! » Fit Meg en quittant la chambre son téléphone déjà à la main.

« Ne me mets pas au défi. » Se moqua Charlie.

« Oh si ! » Meg eut un sourire presque vicieux et s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « J'adore les défis. »

Charlie sourit.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ùù**ù

« Un café taille médium a emporter! » Cria Jo à Castiel. Le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il avait entendu et attendit quelques secondes que le breuvage ait finit de couler avant de le verser dans une tasse en papier.

« Quel nom ? »

« Dean. » Répondit une voix grave. Castiel sursauta, son sang se glaça et il lâcha son marqueur tout dans la même seconde. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et quand il se releva les yeux verts de Dean l'observaient attentivement de l'autre coté du comptoir.

« Bonjour. » Bafouilla Castiel en détournant le regard pour griffonner le nom sur le gobelet.

« Je me suis dit que j'allais passer puisque tu ne te décidais pas à m'appeler. »

Castiel savait que Jo s'était arrêtée de travailler et qu'elle les regardait. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un dauphin dans un grand huit. Il déglutit pour se donner une contenance et tendit son café à Dean.

«Peut être que je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que je n'avais pas envie de te revoir. »

Dean s'appuya au comptoir en souriant, sur de lui. « Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. » Il souleva le couvercle du café avant d'y tremper les lèvres et Castiel interdit automatiquement à son cerveau de lui dessiner des images de ces lèvres contre les siennes, ni d'imaginer le goût du café sur la langue de Dean.

« Ta sœur a aimé les CD ? » Demanda encore Dean en se léchant les lèvres. Que Castiel soit pendu s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Il hocha la tête.

« Elle commence à travailler ma mère pour aller voir un des groupes en concert dans quelques mois. »

Dean eut un petit rire.

« Comment est ce que moi je peux te travailler pour que tu prennes ton prochain café avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Castiel sourit et se pencha assez près de lui pour sentir l'odeur de son café.

« Avec patience. Je termine à treize heures. »

« Je serai là. »

Castiel le suivit du regard tandis que Dean montait dans une gigantesque voiture noire et luisante. Jo lui piaillait quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il n'entendait pas. Il venait de trouver un avantage inattendu à son travail d'étudiant.

...…...

PRESENT

Castiel sortit en trombe de la fraternité, poussant des épaules tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. En courant il lui faudrait dix minutes pour rejoindre la sécurité de son appartement et faire n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il faudrait pour ne pas penser que Dean Winchester était de retour à Ocean Avenue.

« Castiel ! Cas ! »

Il se retourna. Il ne pouvait que se retourner. Il n'avait jamais résisté à la voix de Dean. Il avait les poings serrés, une boule de rage dans la gorge.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » Cria-t-il.

Dean descendit les quelques marches du perron. La musique de la fête était assourdie, un par un les invités passaient la tête par la porte ou la fenêtre, plus ou moins discrètement. En dehors des premières années (qui n'allaient pas tarder à être mis au courant) tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Dean Winchester et Castiel Milton.

Dean haussa les épaules.

« Je vis ici je te signale. »

« Désolé ça m'avait échappé ces derniers temps. » Répliqua le jeune homme. Dean s'avança, les mains tendues.

« Cas... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Siffla Castiel. Du coin de l'œil il vit quelqu'un sortir de la maison et se placer à coté de Castiel.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda l'autre en entourant les épaules du jeune homme d'un bras. « C'est qui lui ? »

« Dean. Winchester. » Répondit Dean d'une voix glaciale, son regard passait de Castiel à l'autre garçon comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il posa ses yeux verts pleins de questions sur Castiel. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel était orange et tout ce que Castiel voyait c'était les taches de rousseur sur le nez de son ancien amant. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tout va bien. » Assura-t-il.

« Cas qu'est ce que... »

« Tu es parti Dean. Tu es parti pendant douze putain de mois... qu'est ce que tu croyais ? » Le coupa Castiel avec colère.

« Cas... »

Dean avait la voix coupée et Castiel voyait une colère identique à la sienne grandir dans ses yeux. Ces yeux qu'il avait regardé avec adoration des milliers de fois, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Dit il un ton plus bas.

Dean regarda encore l'autre, puis Castiel, l'air malheureux. « A rien j'imagine. » Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son vieux blouson de cuir. Celui contre lequel Castiel s'était frotté, celui sous lequel il s'était glissé de nombreuses fois. Tout faisait mal.

Le revoir faisait mal, le sentir passer à coté de lui faisait mal, entendre ses vêtements bruisser tandis qu'il le dépassait faisait mal. Castiel se retourna pour le voir remonter dans sa voiture. Le bruit du vieux moteur de l'Impala faisait mal. Les souvenirs faisaient mal.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son nouveau petit ami et partit en courant. Peut être que s'il courait assez vite, assez loin, assez longtemps, son cœur exploserait dans sa poitrine et cesserait de lui faire mal. Peut être qu'il cesserait d'avoir envie de pleurer.

Penchés à la fenêtre du rez de chaussée, des première année avaient assisté à la scène d'un air dubitatif.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda l'un d'eux en fronçant le nez par dessus son verre de punch.

Meg se pencha au dessus de son épaule, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentait déjà l'alcool.

« Ça mon gars, c'est le sujet préféré de Radio Potins cet année. »


	2. C'est toi et personne d'autre

PRESENT – Octobre

«Sam tu vas te décider à t'habiller oui ? » Cria Jessica depuis la chambre en se battant avec une boucle d'oreille face au miroir.

Sam passa la tête par la porte, pas prêt le moins du monde, le nez froncé. « Tu sais ce que je pense d'Halloween ! » Dit il.

« Oui mais ce soir on a des choses à fêter, allez viens ce sera amusant ! » Argumenta-t-elle avant de poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il soupira et roula des yeux.

« Je te préviens, je ne me déguise pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et réussit finalement à attacher sa boucle d'oreille. La mini jupe de sa tenue d'infirmière sexy effleura Sam quand elle sortit de la chambre et il récupéra sa veste en se promettant mentalement de ne pas arracher les yeux de ceux qui la regarderaient ce soir.

Avec ses talons, elle était aussi grande que lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille sitôt la porte de la résidence franchie pour lui éviter de trébucher sur les pavés disjoints de la rue.

Ils pouvaient entendre la musique venant de la fraternité bien avant de la voir et suivirent le flot d'étudiants déguisés vers la grande maison. Une démone en soutien gorge de dentelle rouge les dépassa au bras d'une BatWoman rousse que Jess attrapa par les cheveux pour attirer son attention.

Charlie s'interrompit en pleine phrase prête à frapper et sourit en reconnaissant son amie.

« Où est Castiel ? » demanda Sam en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Meg sans s'éborgner sur ses cornes lumineuses.

« Déjà là. Il aidait Ash à tout installer cet après midi. Et tu aurais pu t'habiller Fossettes ! »

« Je suis habillé. » Commenta Sam.

« Pas pour la circonstance. » Déclara-t-elle en enlevant son serre tête à cornes pour le poser sur les cheveux de Sam. « Voilà, on va dire que tu es le Roi des Enfers. »

Jess sourit et serra la main de Sam. « Ça te va bien. » S'amusa-t-elle.

Sam soupira.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais déjà la fraternité bruissait d'activité, d'éclats de rires trop forts et de cris d'effroi enregistrés qui interrompaient la musique à intervalles irréguliers. C'était la seconde fête d'Halloween qu'ils passaient ici tous ensemble, les première années n'y étant pas conviés ( même si beaucoup essayaient.)

« Dean va bien ? » demanda Charlie tandis que Meg partait à la recherche de Castiel ( ou plus probablement de quelque chose à boire.)

« Il cherche du boulot. » Répondit Sam. Il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de temps à passer avec son frère mais avait l'intention de se rattraper maintenant que les examens étaient passés. « Il a dit qu'il viendrait sûrement ce soir. »

Charlie et Jess froncèrent les sourcils simultanément.

« C'est pas une bonne idée ça ! » Commenta la rousse. Sam acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Meg revenait tirant Castiel par la main. Il était déguisé en ange et ses grandes ailes blanches se cognaient dans à peu près tout dès qu'il tentait de se tourner.

« Ne montez pas à l'étage ! » Déclara -t-il en guise de salutation avec un grand sourire. « Jo y a mis un parcours d'obstacle dont j'ai faillit ne jamais ressortir ! »

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux. « J'y vais ! » S'exclama-t-elle en fonçant vers l'escalier, bousculant des gens au passage. Meg resta plantée dans le salon, deux bières à la main, l'air perplexe tandis que Sam et Jess riaient.

Le visage de Castiel se figea sur un sourire crispé et ses yeux perdirent soudain leur chaleur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Sam et Jess se retournèrent vers Dean qui leur adressa un petit signe de tête sans lâcher Castiel des yeux. Il avait les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches, la tête un peu rentrée dans les épaules.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

« Il est un peu tard pour ça tu ne penses pas ? »

« Cas... Je veux te récupérer ! »

Sam grimaça, ce n'était absolument pas la bonne chose à dire mais Dean ne s'en était rendu compte que trop tard. Castiel le toisa froidement.

« Ça, il fallait y penser avant. »

…...

DEUX ANS PLUS TÔT - Octobre

« Parle moi de la musique que tu écoutes.»

Castiel haussa les épaules. «Rien de ce siècle, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très intéressant. »

« On apprend beaucoup d'une personne en sachant la musique qu'elle aime. » Répondit Dean sérieusement.

Castiel sourit en tripotant la paille de son soda. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à une table du RoadHouse collée à la baie vitrée par laquelle ils voyaient les gens passer dans la rue.

« Ok alors je te donne un de mes artistes tu me donnes un des tiens. Parce que à part ton attirance manifeste pour moi et ton prénom je ne sais rien de toi. »

« Deal. Led Zeppelin. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Rolling Stones. »

« Bien sur, Metallica »

« AC/DC ! »

Dean eut un sourire ravi qui fit pétiller ses yeux. « Là on va s'entendre ! »

C'était facile de parler avec Castiel, naturel. Dean ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si simple. Dès qu'il avait croisé les yeux bleus il avait voulu les revoir, cette fois ci en pleine lumière pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien aussi beaux que dans son souvenir. Ils l'étaient quoique cernés. Mais Dean trouvait adorable la façon dont Castiel baissait ses paupières lourdes à chaque fois qu'il le prenait par surprise, et le pli aguicheur de sa bouche quand il relevait la tête vers lui et entrait dans son jeu de séduction. Il lui faisait du pied sous la table et Dean ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un lui ait fait du pied au premier rendez vous. En tout cas pas de cette façon, sans le quitter des yeux, sans rien dire, semblant savoir parfaitement l'effet que le bout de sa basket remontant sur la cheville de Dean pouvait produire.

Castiel prit une seconde gorgée de son soda et fit dévier la conversation sur le cinéma. C'était facile, terriblement facile de parler avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a amené à Ocean Avenue ? » Demanda Castiel aux alentours du deuxième verre quand ils eurent épuisé une partie du sujet des livres qui les avaient marqués.

« Mon petit frère va a l'université ici. J'ai suivit, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille sa tête de pioche. »

Castiel sourit. « Envie de s'échapper du foyer familial ? »

« Nope. Nos parents sont morts, je voulais juste pas le laisser tout seul. Je voulais être sur qu'il puisse se débrouiller. »

« Désolé. » S'excusa Castiel en reposant son verre. «C'était maladroit. »

Dean secoua la tête en s'accoudant sur la table. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est passé que ce n'est pas douloureux. »

L'autre approuva d'un haussement de sourcils et mordit dans un beignet. « Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'accent du coin, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Comme ton frère je vais à l'université. Je majeure en psychologie. »

« J'ai toujours cru que la psycho c'était pour les gosses de riches qui voulaient se planquer et rien foutre de leur vie. » Dit Dean en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Peut être que c'est ce que je suis. » S'amusa Castiel. « Un gosse de riche paresseux. » Son pied était remonté lentement le long de la jambe de Dean et l'autre passa la main sous la table pour caler la cheville de Castiel sur son genou. L'étudiant pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« Non. » Dit Dean en effleurant sa cheville du pouce. «Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre. »

« Et c'est quoi mon genre ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Allumeur. » Sous la table, il passa la main sous l'ourlet du jean pour pouvoir caresser la cheville de Castiel plus à son aise.

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda le garçon aux yeux bleus avec le sourire le plus suggestif possible.

« Pas pour moi. »

Ça avait été leur premier « rendez vous » Il y en avait eut tellement par la suite qu'ils n'auraient pas pu se souvenir de tous. Des après midis entiers passés au Roadhouse ou ailleurs à parler, à échanger des idées, et toujours, toujours cette danse étrange de deux personnes qui se désiraient, qui se le disaient mais qui ne croyaient pas réellement aux paroles de l'autre.

C'était juste un flirt.

 **ù** ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Meg et Charlie s'étaient vite habituées l'une à l'autre. Elles avaient empilé leurs ordinateurs et leurs cours sur la table du coin salle à manger de leur chambre et faisaient régulièrement un petit carré de place pour y dîner. Une fois par semaine elles se forçaient à ranger leur bazar qui retrouvait sa place dès le lundi soir. Parfois, quand Charlie tendait la main vers un de ses classeurs, elle ramenait à elle une feuille couverte de l'écriture serrée et penchée de Meg où il était question de pouvoir d'achat et de bilan sur investissements. Parfois, quand Meg tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cours, elle tombait sur des schémas griffonnés d'une main hâtive couverts de symboles qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une langue alien ou à la CIA.

Elles possédaient à elles deux beaucoup trop de bouteilles de vernis à ongle noir (mais il y avait des nuances!) et une playlist éclectique allant du punk à l'électro en passant par environ toute la scène musicale new-yorkaise (qui passait en boucle en fond sonore parfois durant tout le week end).

Elles évoluaient bien ensemble, se jetant leurs oreillers à travers la pièce quand le réveil de l'une sonnait trop fort au goût de l'autre, partageant leurs dîners et les après midis pluvieux d'automne passés roulées en boule sous un plaid à boire le thé hors de prix que Meg se faisait envoyer de New York en regardant des thrillers.

Un jour, une fille blonde avait toqué à la porte en demandant si elles voulaient bien baisser le son parce que les cris venant de la télé la dérangeaient.

« Tu révises ? » Avait demandé Meg la main sur la porte.

« Heu … Non... »

« Alors viens, on a du pop corn et de la place sur le canapé ! »

La fille blonde avait haussé les sourcils et fait un vague geste vers sa chambre mais Meg l'avait prise par la main et déjà assise sur le canapé tandis que Charlie lui passait une canette de soda et le bol de pop corn.

« Je m'appelle Meg, elle c'est Charlie, et tu es ? »

« Heu... Jess... »

Charlie avait souri. Meg était partout chez elle et se comportait en toute circonstance comme si tout le monde devait l'aimer et être à son service. Ce qui aurait du être excessivement agaçant était en fait presque charmant venant d'elle. Presque, mais pas tout le temps. En fait non c'était excessivement énervant mais ça aurait été plus facile de creuser un tunnel pour entrer à Fort Knox avec une petite cuillère que de faire changer Meg d'attitude.

Elle s'étaient bien habituées l'une à l'autre et après un temps, Jess s'était habituée à voir l'une ou l'autre de ses voisines toquer à sa porte pour une raison quelconque. Aussi ne fut elle pas réellement surprise quand, début Novembre, Meg toqua à sa porte et lui mit sous le nez un flyer pour une soirée de la fraternité AlphaGammaMu ( pourquoi toutes les fraternités étudiantes prenaient elles des noms de lettres grecques c'était un mystère que Jess n'avait pas encore élucidé.).

« Une chasse au trésor Blondie ! » Pépia la brunette en entrant d'office dans l'appartement de Jessica. « Tu peux pas rater ça ! »

« Meg... j'ai du travail ! »

« On est en Novembre, vendredi soir qui plus est, tu bosseras plus tard ! »

Depuis quelques semaines qu'elles se fréquentaient, Meg semblait s'être donné pour mission de sortir Jessica de sa chambre et elle le faisait avec détermination et constance. Si la jeune fille s'était peu à peu accoutumée aux manières directes de Meg et aux excentricités de Charlie, elle ne se sentait quand même pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'aller à une fête étudiante ou elle ne connaîtrait quasiment personne.

« Tout le monde va à la chasse aux trésors de cette fraternité ! » Continua Meg en ouvrant le placard de Jessica. « Je te parie ce que tu veux contre un kilo de frites que Fossettes y sera ! »

Jessica se sentit rougir et, c'était officiel, elle n'était pas à son aise. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir profondément d'avoir parlé à Meg et Charlie du garçon à fossettes qui travaillait à la bibliothèque et prenait parfois le bus avec elle. C'était comme si, depuis, elle était devenue l'héroïne de la série préférée de Charlie. La jeune fille trépignait littéralement d'impatience en attendant que Jessica se décide à aborder le garçon que Meg avait automatiquement surnommé « Fossettes. »

Il lui avait parlé en début de semaine. C'était une matinée pluvieuse et Jess avait eut un mal fou à se traîner hors de son lit. Travailler dans le confort de sa chambre où elle était presque certaine que Meg ou quelqu'un d'autre viendrait la déranger n'aurait pas été productif alors elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque, serrant ses cahiers contre elle. Elle s'était presque rendormie dans le bus et quelqu'un lui avait gentiment secoué l'épaule. Elle avait sursauté prête à crier mais avait reconnu le garçon à fossettes, il souriait gentiment.

« Tu descends là ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête et marché à coté de lui jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui avait tenu en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui. « Hé ! Reprends courage, c'est bientôt le week end ! » Avait il dit avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Le bibliothécaire, un grand homme aux courts cheveux clairs lui avait fait un signe de tête et saluée avec son « Good Morning Vietnam ! » habituel.

Jessica ignorait pourquoi il saluait tout le monde ainsi et avait résolu de trouver le courage de le lui demander avant la fin de son cursus ( ça lui laissait trois ans pour remettre ça à plus tard!)

Meg était en train d'étaler soigneusement la garde robe de Jessica sur son lit à la recherche de quelque chose d'approprié pour une chasse au trésor. Charlie entra à son tour dans la chambre et s'appuya contre le bureau en mâchant un chewing gum. Comme d'habitude la seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue étaient ses cheveux roux. Le reste, des bottes au blouson était noir. Même le logo des Sex Pistols sur son t shirt était en surimpression noire. Elle portait des boucles d'oreille en forme de tête de mort. Jessica avait toujours associé les punk aux gothiques dans la grande famille des gens qui s'habillaient tous en noir et la première chose qui l'avait surprise chez Charlie c'est qu'elle était curieusement... eh bien... propre pour une punk.

Quand elle le lui avait avoué, Charlie en avait ri pendant des jours avant de lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce qu'était le mouvement Punk. Meg avait quitté la pièce avec soupir désespéré et Jessica n'avait pas retenu le quart des informations délivrées par Charlie.

Mais cela lui avait appris quelque chose d'important sur ses propres préjugés et elle y pensait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Charlie. Les vieilles dames la regardaient de travers dans la rue, sans savoir à quel point elle était intelligente et Jessica n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans cette catégorie de gens qui ne prenaient pas le temps de connaître les autres avant de les juger.

Meg finit par lui jeter un pantalon, une chemise à carreaux et une veste avec l'ordre de s'habiller et de les rejoindre devant la porte de la résidence avant de traîner Charlie hors de la chambre.

 **ù** ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

« Castiel, Sam, mon petit frère. »

« Enchanté. »

Castiel tendit la main à Sam avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était pleine d'une substance pâteuse dont il avait choisit d'ignorer l'origine depuis qu'il remplissait le lave vaisselle du RoadHouse. Il tendit son coude à la place et Sam le serra en souriant.

« Café? » Proposa-t-il en se passant rapidement les mains sous l'eau. Sam déclina tandis que Dean acceptait en hochant la tête. C'était presque l'heure de la fin de son service et Dean avait proposé de l'emmener surfer. Castiel ne savait pas surfer mais l'idée de voir la mer lui plaisait. Il ne l'avait que rarement vue dans son enfance lors de quelques vacances dont il gardait un bon souvenir. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui même, l'idée de voir Dean surfer était presque plus alléchante que celle de la plage.

C'était une fin d'après midi de début Novembre presque encore chaude et le roadHouse sentait encore la tarte à la citrouille d'Halloween. Jo était au téléphone dans la cuisine derrière le bar désert. Ils pouvaient l'entendre marmonner quelque chose avant qu'elle rentre en poussant les portes battante de l'épaule en raccrochant. Elle sourit aux trois garçons et leur agita un papier jaune sous le nez.

« Vous y venez ? » demanda-t-elle comme s'il lui semblait parfaitement évident qu'ils savaient tous de quoi elle parlait. « Je m'appelle Jo » dit elle à l'intention de Sam en lui tendant la main.

« Sam. » Répondit il, il désigna Dean du pouce « son frère. »

Jo haussa les sourcils. « Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. »

« Je sais. » répondit Dean avant de souffler sur son café. « J'ai pris tout le bon coté de la famille. »

Sam soupira en secouant la tête. « De quoi il s'agit ? » demanda-t-il à Castiel qui étudiait le flyer de Jo.

« La soirée des Alpha Téta Mu. Il y en a partout sur le campus. » Répondit l'autre en lui tendant le papier. Sam hocha la tête.

« Je les ai vus... Quelqu'un dans mon cour de droit pénal dit qu'ils font les meilleures fêtes. »

«Pourquoi les abrutis donnent ils toujours des noms de lettres grecques à leurs fraternité ? » Grogna Dean en avalant une gorgée de café trop chaud. Castiel secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

« Alors vous venez ? » Demanda encore Jo en se perchant sur le bar.

« Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Tu ne vas pas à la fac. » Pointa Castiel en lui rendant le papier

« Ash est membre honoraire de la fraternité. C'est lui qui a monté le jeu de piste de ce soir. »

« Un jeu de piste ? » Demanda Dean au moment où Sam interrogeait « Qui est Ash ? »

« Elle couche avec ce mec de façon régulière. » Expliqua Castiel en vidant la cafetière dans l'évier. « J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un génie. »

« Il s'est fait virer de la fac après avoir déclenché une bagarre... il vit à Alpha Téta Mu depuis. » Dit Jo tranquillement.

« Et il fait un trafic impressionnant de réponses aux examens. » Se moqua Castiel.

« Personne ne peut le prouver. » Le contra la jeune fille. « Et personne n'a encore répondu à ma question. »

« On devait aller surfer. » Dit Dean en tendant sa tasse à Castiel.

Elle renifla avec mépris. « Personne ne va surfer quand les Alpha Téta font la fête ! Personne ! »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. « Ça te tente Sammy ? » Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

« Le jeu de piste me tente. »

« Peut être que Blondie sera là. »

« Blondie ? » Demandèrent Castiel et Jo en même temps. Dean eut l'impression de s'adresser à une portée de chiots frétillants en leur parlant de la blonde sur qui Sam avait les yeux depuis plus d'un mois et à qui il avait à peine adressé la parole. Jo soupira en sautant à bas du bar.

« Désespérant » Commenta-t-elle. « Allez, venez. »

L'organisation du jeu de piste avait probablement coûté la santé mentale de plusieurs membres de la fraternité. Quand ils arrivèrent, Jo les conduisit au bureau d'admission où on leur attribua des bracelets en tissus violet qu'un type à la coupe mulet leur attacha solidement au poignet. Jo se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et Dean en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Ash (même si on ne lui ferait jamais croire qu'il s'agissait de son vrai nom!)

«On forme des équipes de six venant des différentes sections de la fac,Vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver vos partenaires avant le début du jeu, elles ont un bracelet de la même couleur que vous. » Expliqua Ash. « Ensuite, on vous donnera le premier indice. »

Sam promena son regard sur la pièce bondée de gens qui faisaient connaissance. L'année universitaire avait commencé depuis presque deux mois et certains groupes s'étaient déjà formés que la fraternité avait délibérément éclaté pour obliger les étudiants à se rencontrer. Dean s'était éclipsé vers le bar et revint avec trois verres pleins d'un liquide inconnu qu'il leur tendit.

« Donc on cherche des filles avec un bracelet violet ? » Demanda -t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson qu'il trouva trop sucrée. Castiel hocha la tête en scannant la foule du regard.

« Là ! » Dit il en pointant du doigt trois filles dont l'une agitait les mains en expliquant quelque chose aux deux autres. Le violet de son bracelet était la seule touche de couleur de sa tenue en dehors de ses cheveux roux. Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement, il s'étouffa sur sa boisson et se mit à tousser violemment. Dean suivit son regard et se mit à sourire. La rousse que Castiel désignait du doigt s'agitait en parlant à une petite brune au visage en forme de cœur et à une grande blonde qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

« C'est Blondie ? » Demanda-t-il à Sam . Le jeune homme hocha la tête en s'assurant de ne pas avoir craché dans son verre (ce qui aurait été dégoûtant!), le sourire de son frère n'annonçait rien de bon. Castiel s'avançait déjà vers les filles pour se présenter et Dean poussa Sam en avant comme s'il avait encore cinq ans et refusait d'aller à l'école.

La petite brune les accueillit avec un grand sourire. « Je suis Meg, business, elle c'est Charlie. Ingéniérie. » Dit elle en désignant la rousse du pouce. « Et Jess, Education. » Finit elle. Dean buvait du petit lait en voyant son frère tendre la main à Jessica qui avait délicieusement rosi.

« Sam, je suis en droit. »

«Et tu es ? » Demanda Charlie à Dean.

« Dean, son frère, je n'étudie pas ici. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête et quelqu'un remit à Meg une enveloppe. Ils se penchèrent dessus comme presque tout les convives de la fête. Elle contenait un papier sur lequel était simplement dactylographié « Bloody Mary. »

Autour d'eux chacun se regardait, perplexe. Espionnant les autres groupes pour savoir qui trouverait la solution de l'énigme qui n'en était pas une.

«Un cocktail ? » Proposa Meg.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait de boire un coup. » Dit Dean. Elle haussa les épaules

« T'as une meilleure idée ? »

Charlie mordillait distraitement une de ses bagues en réfléchissant. « J'ai peut être une idée... » Dit elle doucement. Ils se penchèrent tous vers elle pour écouter ce qu'elle disait à voix basse. « Bloody Mary c'est une légende urbaine, on dit que si on prononce trois fois son nom devant un miroir, elle apparaît. »

« Et elle fait quoi ? » Demanda Sam.

« Elle te tue. »

« Quel abruti voudrait jouer à ça ? » Grogna Dean.

« Ceux qui n'y croient pas et veulent prouver aux autres que ça ne marche pas. » Répondit Castiel. « Il faut qu'on trouve un miroir. »

« Il y en a plusieurs au dessus du bar. » Dean les entraîna dans l'autre pièce. Une grande table était dressée contre un mur couvert de miroirs de toutes tailles. Elle était couverte de bols de punch de plusieurs couleurs et de gobelets empilés.

« Et maintenant comment on fait pour savoir où chercher ? » Demanda Jess « Il y en a des dizaines ! » Elle se voyait reflétée plusieurs fois et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ou peut être était ce la présence silencieuse de Sam derrière elle.

« On fait confiance aux gens qui savent boire ! » Déclara Meg en prenant plusieurs verres pour se servir de chaque cocktail rouge qu'elle voyait avant de le goûter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Charlie.

« Je cherche le bloody Mary ! Ah... je l'ai ! » Fit elle en grimaçant. Elle reposa son verre et leva les yeux vers les miroirs pendus au mur au dessus du cocktail. « Est ce qu'un grand peut récupérer un de ceux là ? »

Sam se pencha par dessus la table, le bas de son t shirt dangereusement près de tremper dans le cocktail et décrocha le premier miroir sur lequel il mit la main.

Il n'y avait rien au dos, ni sur le mur. Le jeu avait à peine commencé et Dean trouvait déjà ça énervant et frustrant.

Charlie prit le miroir des mains de Sam, il était grand comme un livre et elle le leva à hauteur de son visage.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer... Bloody Mary... »

« Hé ! » Protesta Castiel. « J'ai pas très envie de me faire trucider par une légende urbaine si elle s'avère vraie ! »

« Chochotte ! » se moqua Meg.

Charlie sourit et recommença son invocation. « Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary... » son souffle faisait de la buée sur le miroir. « Bloody Mary. »

Personne n'apparut pour les assassiner sauvagement ce qui fut un soulagement pour Castiel. En revanche la buée sur le miroir avait une drôle de forme. Charlie et Dean eurent la même idée au même moment et soufflèrent tout les deux assez longtemps pour faire apparaître le message écrit sur le miroir. Une série de lettres et de chiffres. Dean soupira presque de désespoir tandis que Meg notait le code sur son poignet. Et dire qu'il pensait que les soirées étudiantes tournaient autour de l'alcool et de qui arriverait à coucher avec qui avant le lever du jour !

« Hé je sais ce que c'est ça ! » S'exclama Jess en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de Meg, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes sur elles. Charlie lui fit signe de se taire et de la suivre dehors. « C'est un code Dewey ! »Reprit Jess quand ils furent dehors. Castiel pouvais presque la voir sautiller sur place d'excitation.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Castiel perplexe en observant le code sur le poignet de Meg.

« Le code Dewey c'est celui qui sert à classifier les livres dans une bibliothèque. » Expliqua Sam. « Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que les autres suppriment les indices avant notre arrivée. »

Meg sourit. « Tu as l'intention de supprimer les indices avant que les groupes suivants arrivent, avoue ! »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est de la triche ! » Protesta Charlie en leur emboîtant le pas tandis que Sam et Jess les guidaient vers la bibliothèque.

« C'est en trichant qu'on gagne Punky ! » Pontifia Meg.

Castiel lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Charlie haussa les épaules. « On est coloc... elle m'appelle Punky. »

« Comme c'est original. » se moqua Dean « Hé Samsquatch ralentis un peu tu veux ? »

Sam et Jess avaient pris de l'avance et couraient presque en direction de la bibliothèque. Ils échangèrent un regard et il la vit sourire pour la première fois. Elle avait un sourire magnifique qui lui plissait les yeux.

« Le dernier arrivé est... » Commença-t-elle.

« Un schtroumph. » Termina Sam. Il profita de son éclat de rire pour partir avant elle et l'entendit le traiter de tricheur en se mettant à courir à son tour. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si rapide et quelques mètres plus loin ils étaient au coude à coude, déjà hors d'haleine, elle le poussa hors de son chemin et continua sa course en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que leurs amis disparaissaient à un tournant de la route. Quand ils atteignirent le bâtiment, presque en même temps, Sam s'appuya dessus en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je pensais pas... que tu pourrais... me battre. » Dit il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Jess était adossée à la porte contre laquelle elle se laissait glisser au rythme de ses bottes qui dérapaient sur le pallier en béton ciré. Elle avait peine à reprendre son souffle.

« Cheerleader mec ! » Fit elle en levant faiblement le poing en l'air. « On est plus... costaudes qu'on en a l'air. »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Cheerleader ? » Fit il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Et je viens de te botter le cul à la course ! » Grogna-t-elle en se redressant. « Bon tu nous l'ouvre cette porte ? »

Le temps que Sam récupère la clef de secours dans son encoche au dessus du portique de la bibliothèque, les autres les avaient rejoints et Jess avait repris son souffle. Le code les mena dans une section où Jess ne s'était jamais aventurée et dont elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans une université sérieuse.

« Démonologie ? Sérieusement ? » Fit Meg en regardant le livre que Sam venait de tirer de l'étagère.

« Il y a un cour de sociologie sur les mythes et légendes » Fit remarquer Castiel.

« T'as appris le catalogue des cours par cœur Clarence ? » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

« J'ai envisagé de prendre ce cour en option. » Avoua Castiel en se penchant sur le livre que Sam avait posé sur une des tables de lecture. « Et je m'appelle Castiel. »

« Clarence te va mieux beau gosse. »

Castiel sourit en feuilletant l'épais volume.

« Cherche à Bloody Mary s'il y a. » Proposa Charlie. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table et pouvaient entendre un nouveau groupe monter l'escalier. La page consacrée à Bloody Mary était intégralement raturée au fusain et Jess dut loucher pour y discerner en surimpression les mots :  _«_ _The future's uncertain, and the end is always near. »_

« C'est joli mais ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Charlie perplexe.

Castiel se mordillait les lèvres pensivement en rangeant le volume juste avant que l'autre groupe n'arrive. Ils redescendirent l'escalier et remirent la clef à son emplacement sans refermer la porte.

« Vous croyez que c'est prudent de laisser la bibliothèque ouverte ? Si quelqu'un la vandalise ? » S'inquiéta Charlie tandis que Meg la traînait sur le trottoir à la suite des autres.

« Pour une punk je te trouve très respectueuse des lois ! » S'amusa Dean.

« J'arrête pas de le lui répéter ! » S'exclama Meg avec l'air d'une incomprise trouvant enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Hé ! Certains d'entre nous sont ici avec une bourse au mérite et j'ai pas envie de me faire virer pour un jeu de piste ! » Se défendit Charlie. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir dominer le monde un jour avec un diplôme si possible ! »

« Ça nous dit pas où on doit aller maintenant. » Dit Jess.

Castiel continuait de réfléchir, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette phrase quelque part, ou entendu ces mots, et soudain il eut l'illumination et se redressa d'un coup en sautillant.

« Je sais, je sais ! C'est une chanson des Doors ! »

« Des Doors ? » Dean haussa les sourcils « Comme dans Jim Morrison et compagnie ? »

Castiel hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Ma mère l'écoutait en boucle avant la naissance de ma sœur. » Il sourit, éclairé par un réverbère. « Et je sais où il faut qu'on aille maintenant ! La chanson s'appelle Roadhouse ! »

Dean éclata de rire.

« On aurait gagné du temps à y rester. » Commenta Sam avec un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers Jess. « J'ai droit à une revanche ? »

La blonde hocha la tête et ils repartirent en courant, l'un tirant l'autre par le poignet.

« Ils sont mignons. » commenta Meg. Dean hocha la tête et tira par la manche un Castiel qui chantonnait tout seul.

Le RoadHouse était brillamment éclairé quand ils y arrivèrent, Dean prit une seconde pour s'assurer que sa voiture était toujours garée non loin de là. Meg siffla d'admiration devant la vieille Chevrolet noire.

« T'as bon goût Mc Queen ! »

« Elle était à mon père. »

Sam et Jess partageaient déjà une bouteille d'eau, accoudés au bar. Dean fit un clin d'œil à son frère qui s'étouffa sur sa gorgée. Ash et Jo étaient derrière le bar et la jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents.

« T'aurais pu nous aiguiller ! » Fit Castiel.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça aurait été moins drôle. Prêts pour le prochain indice ? » Ils hochèrent tous la tête. « Celui là il va falloir le gagner. » Jo avait ce sourire spécial que Castiel commençait à surnommer « problèmes en vue ».

« Comment ? » demanda Dean. Il commençait à se prendre au jeu mais tout ça manquait sérieusement d'alcool à son goût.

«Tu sais ce que les gens font dans un bar Dean-O ? Des trucs crades ! » Fit Jo en se penchant par dessus le bar. « Impressionnez moi et je vous donne l'indice. »

Dean haussa les sourcils. « Un domaine en particulier pour t'impressionner ? »

Jo secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. « Surprenez moi. »

« Hé... Meg... les trucs crades ça te tente ? » Demanda Dean sans quitter Jo des yeux. Derrière elle, Ash s'était redressé et Dean détourna les yeux de la petite blonde, pas vraiment prêt à se battre pour un regard mal interprété ( même s'il était sur que Jo aurait adoré ça.)

« Un peu que ça me tente McQueen ! Tu sais danser ? »

« Je me défends. » Sourit Dean.

« Ash... trouve nous une musique appropriée ! » Fit Jo en se retournant vers son petit ami.

Castiel et Charlie se perchèrent sur les tabourets du bar et Jo leur tendis des bières en attendant qu'Ash trouve ce qu'il cherchait sur son ordinateur.

Ni Dean ni Meg ne connaissaient la musique mais c'était le genre de morceaux lancinants qui donnaient envie de balader ses mains sur un corps chaud et peut être d'arracher des vêtements avec les dents. Dean eut un sourire de prédateur que Castiel ne lui avait jamais vu et qui sembla réveiller quelque chose directement entre ses jambes sans passer par son cerveau. Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour cacher son trouble tandis que Meg passait deux doigts dans un passant du jean de Dean pour l'attirer vers elle au milieu du bar entre les tables. Leurs deux corps mirent quelques mesures à bouger en rythme puis s'accordèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule vague. Les mains de Meg passèrent sous la veste puis le t-shirt de Dean et Castiel sentit presque sur lui la contraction involontaire de ses abdominaux et le frisson que les ongles de la jeune fille lui provoquaient. A coté de lui Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit une gorgée de bière.

Dean et Meg semblaient se donner en spectacle avec bonheur et Sam se couvrit les yeux d'une main en demandant à Jess de le réveiller quand ce serait finit. Elle rit et lui serra l'épaule avec compassion tandis qu'elle regardait les mains de Dean passer lentement sur les fesses de Meg et la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui dire quelque chose pendant que la musique changeait d'intensité et elle hocha la tête avant de se retourner dos à lui. Elle leva les bras pour les croiser derrière la nuque de son partenaire tandis qu'une des mains de Dean remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine sous son t shirt, la seconde caressant ses cuisses qu'il écartait avec un de ses genoux.

Castiel n'avait plus de bière et la gorge particulièrement sèche. Un instant, Dean le regarda dans les yeux, juste le temps de lui sourire et de se passer brièvement la langue sur les lèvres. Manifestement la combustion spontanée n'existait pas parce que Castiel était prêt à jurer que son corps avait dépassé le seuil d'ignition de la peau humaine. La fin de la chanson le sauva d'une situation extrêmement gênante et il reprit son souffle, se rendant compte à l'occasion qu'il le retenait depuis un bon moment déjà. Jess faisait semblant de s'éventer en retirant la main de Sam de devant ses yeux et même dans l'éclairage incertain du bar, Castiel pouvait voir que Charlie était toute rouge. Dean lâcha Meg quand la musique se termina et serra sa main dans la sienne juste assez longtemps pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Merci. » Dit il avec un sourire charmant.

« Bien vu McQueen. » Meg souriait en se tournant vers le bar. « Alors ? On l'a cet indice ? »

Ash et Jo hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation. Un second groupe entra dans le bar et Jo jeta à Meg un petit sac en toile brun avant de leur faire signe de sortir avec un clin d'œil. En passant la porte, Charlie donna un coup de coude à Dean et lui désigna du menton Jess qui n'avait pas lâché la man de Sam après l'avoir écartée de ses yeux.

Dans la rue, Meg ouvrit le sac et renversa son contenu dans sa main. Du sable s'en écoula.

« La plage ? » Proposa Charlie ce qui lui valut un regard amusé de Dean.

« Merci Captain Obvious. » Se moqua-t-il. Il désigna l'Impala. « Tout le monde à bord. » Sam traina Jess sur le siège arrière et Meg les suivit en prétextant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un chaperon tandis que Castiel et Charlie se glissaient sur la banquette avant à coté de Dean.

«C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille en fouillant dans la boite à gants. Elle en sortit une dizaine de cassettes audio toutes soigneusement étiquetées. « Led Zepelin, AC/DC, Metallica... Tu es allergique à la musique de ce siècle ou quoi ? » Dean regardait dans le rétroviseur les mains jointes de Sam et Jess et la façon dont elle s'appuyait contre son épaule, comme si elle ne faisait pas exprès de se pencher un peu plus vers lui à chaque virage.

Il se pencha par dessus Castiel pour prendre une cassette des mains de Charlie et l'enfoncer dans le lecteur. « Le conducteur choisit la musique, le tueur se tait ! » Décréta-t-il, s'attirant un petit rire de Sam.

« Ça fait dix ans que j'essaye de le faire évoluer. Tu perds ton temps Charlie. »

Les guitares d'un vieux titre emplirent l'habitacle et ils entendirent vaguement Meg fredonner à l'arrière. Dean prit soudain conscience du genou de Castiel qui touchait le sien et détourna brièvement les yeux de la route pour le regarder. Il fredonnait lui aussi et lui sourit.

« La musique du siècle dernier c'est très bien aussi. » Commenta le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Sur la plage les attendait un homme que le vent décoiffait et qui mâchonnait des bonbons par poignées. Il se présenta comme étant Gabriel. Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Gabriel Arch ? Le professeur de droit international ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « Lui même, tu es un de mes étudiants ? »

« Le semestre prochain. »

« Si tu arrives jusque là. »

« J'y arriverai. » Décréta Sam.

« Vous êtes là pour chaperonner la fête ? » Demanda Meg qui tentait de faire tomber le sable de ses chaussures. Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Et éviter que quelqu'un se noie. Le prochain indice est sur la bouée là bas. » Dit il en désignant un point vert lumineux plus loin dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sam plissa les yeux en évaluant la distance.

« Ça c'est pour moi. » Décréta-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt et, après une demi seconde de réflexion, son pantalon qu'il jeta à son frère.

« Frimeur. » Grogna Dean. Sam lui fit juste un sourire plein de fossettes et se jeta à l'eau.

« Si j'avais un corps pareil je frimerais aussi. » Commenta Gabriel en le regardant nager jusqu'à la bouée. Castiel et Dean lui jetèrent un regard perplexe et il leva les mains en l'air en signe de défense. « Hé je dis tout haut ce qu'elles pensent tout bas ! » Se défendit il en pointant le filles du doigt.

Même dans la pénombre Dean pouvait sentir Jessica rougir. Charlie hochait distraitement la tête les yeux fixés sur la bouée.

« Je ne joue même pas dans cette équipe et je suis d'accord avec le prof. » Commenta Meg. « Si j'avais un cul comme ça, je le montrerais. »

« Est ce qu'on peut arrêter d'objectifier mon frère ? » Grogna Dean. Il croisa les bras, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent Meg et Charlie dans un bel ensemble. Jessica gloussa.

Ils s'assirent dans le sable froid tandis que Gabriel allumait une grosse lampe pour guider Sam vers la plage. Castiel et Jess avaient les yeux braqués sur les éclaboussures que Sam soulevait derrière lui, Meg et Charlie pariaient sur la nature du prochain indice ("Une méduse, je te dis que ce sera écrit sur une méduse!" "Il n'y a pas de méduses à cette période de l'année Meg !" "Rabat joie !"). Dean se pencha vers Castiel, profitant de l'obscurité pour être plus proche de lui qu'il ne se le serait permis en plein jour. Le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant son souffle sur son cou.  
"Tu sais à quoi je pensais en dansant avec Meg?" Demanda-t-il en tentant de rendre sa voix le plus rauque possible. Il vit Castiel déglutir et opérer ce changement d'attitude qui l'amusait tant. Une seconde, il était presque un ado rougissant, la seconde d'après, il prenait une grande inspiration, fermait les yeux et devenait le jeune homme sur de lui qui entrait si bien dans le jeu de séduction qu'opérait Dean qu'il se demandait souvent qui draguait l'autre le plus ouvertement.  
"Dis moi."  
Dean s'approcha un peu plus, et il se dit que quand, plus tard, il se souviendrait de ce moment, ce serait la sensation de ses mains s'enfonçant dans le sable qui lui reviendrait en premier. Le corps a sa propre mémoire.  
"Je pensais à toi. Est ce que tu bougerais comme elle si tu avais mes mains entre tes jambes, mon corps contre le tien..."  
Castiel ne bougea pas, n'eut pas le frémissement que Dean espérait. Dans la pénombre il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, son regard toujours fixé sur Sam qui revenait.  
"Je ne bouge pas comme une fille Dean. Fut elle lesbienne."  
"Prouve le."  
Dans l'obscurité il ne le vit pas tourner la tête, il ne sentit que leurs visages s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se touchant brièvement avant leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Dean avait imaginé leur premier baiser. En fait il ne l'avait pas imaginé du tout. Il aurait été parfaitement heureux de continuer ce petit jeu de séduction aussi longtemps que Castiel aurait voulut. C'était amusant et sexy.  
Mais Castiel était manifestement moins patient qu'il n'en avait l'air et le baiser qu'il lui vola fut rapide et demandeur. Salé aussi, avec l'arrière goût douceâtre de la bière sur la langue du jeune homme. Dean eut vaguement conscience de Meg qui les acclamait juste avant que Castiel rompe le baiser. Dean chercha un commentaire à faire mais déjà l'autre se retournait vers Sam qui émergeait de l'eau.  
Jess se leva aussi gracieusement que possible malgré le sable qui lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et glapit quand Sam s'ébroua en grelottant.  
"Putain elle est gelée!" Balbutia-t-il entre ses dents qui claquaient. Il tendit l'indice à Castiel et s'enroula avec gratitude dans une serviette que lui tendait Gabriel. Ses cheveux lui dégoulinaient dans le cou et commençaient déjà à boucler tout autour de sa tête. Dean se rendit compte que d'autres gens étaient arrivés sur la plage en quête de l'indice. Une nouvelle série de chiffres et de lettres imprimées sur une tortue de plexiglas.  
"C'est des coordonnées GPS." Fit Charlie en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour y taper fébrilement l'indice.

Sam prit le temps de saluer Gabriel avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'Impala, Dean avait étendu une serviette qu'il traînait toujours dans le coffre sur le siège arrière et jura à son cadet de lui arracher les ongles s'il lui pourrissait les sièges.

« Ils vont être pleins de sable de toute façon. » Commenta Charlie en examinant le trajet à la faible lueur de son téléphone. Dean grogna quelque chose qui sembla très inconvenant à Castiel et ils se mirent en route.

La fête se tenait dans une maison abandonnée à l'écart des résidences principales du campus. Ils entendirent la musique bien avant d'atteindre leur destination et Meg se mit à gigoter sur son siège sans se rendre compte qu'elle donnait des coups de coude à Jess. Elle tira littéralement Charlie hors de la voiture pour la traîner à l'intérieur au son d'une musique électronique tellement forte qu'elle faisait grésiller les amplis. Sam extirpa sa grande carcasse de l'Impala et finit de s'essuyer les cheveux avant de jeter la serviette dans le coffre.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » Demanda Jess en se tournant vers Dean toujours à sa place et Castiel qui avait repris un peu de distance sur la banquette avant.

« On arrive. » Assura l'ainé des Winchester en souriant. Il regarda son frère et la jeune fille disparaître dans la foule qui commençait à s'amasser. « Ils sont mignons. » Commenta -t-il plus pour lui même que dans l'attente d'une réponse. Castiel hocha la tête.

« On ne devrait pas y aller ? »

« Tu en as envie ? » Demanda Dean en se tournant vers lui. Ils étaient garés non loin de la maison, sous un réverbère qui éclairait à peine l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle sentait le sel désormais et Castiel était un peu désolé en imaginant la quantité de sable que Dean allait devoir retirer de ses sièges. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'étais censé aller surfer ce soir, et puis rentrer travailler mes cours de sociologie. J'imagine qu'au point ou j'en suis, je peux survivre à un nouveau changement de programme. »

Dean eut un petit rire. « Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne te blase pas ? » Se moqua -t-il.

Castiel haussa les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas blasé. »

« Si tu l'es... Quand tu parles, on dirait que rien ne t'excite. »

« Peut être que je n'ai juste pas la même façon que toi de montrer mon excitation. » Se défendit le jeune homme en croisant les bras. « Je n'ai pas besoin de gigoter dans tout les sens pour montrer que je suis heureux. »

Dean hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, étendant ses jambes entre les pédales. Il laissa ses yeux traîner sur les gens qui entraient et sortaient de la maison, la plupart déjà dans un état d'ébriété plus ou moins avancé.

« Est ce que tu crois qu'ils sont heureux eux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sans doute. Ils n'ont pas de raison de ne pas l'être. » Répondit Castiel. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que moi, tout ça , ça me fait horreur. Ça me terrifie en fait. »

Ils avaient assez discuté et échangé leurs points de vue sur tout et rien pour que Castiel puisse détecter dans sa voix une pointe d'amertume.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en adoptant la même position que Dean. L'autre ne le regardait pas, le front pressé contre la vitre froide, mais Castiel savait qu'adopter la même posture que lui l'inciterait à parler un peu plus, et il aimait entendre Dean parler. Il avait une jolie voix et une expression rêveuse sur le visage qu'il regrettait de ne pas voir en plein jour. Mais peut être que la lumière du jour n'aurait pas été aussi propice aux confidences.

« Tout ça... Se lever tout les matins, aller en cours, rester bien sagement entre quatre murs à apprendre des choses pour ensuite avoir une vie bien rangée. Deux enfants, une barrière blanche et faire l'amour le samedi soir après le prime time... Qui veut ça ? » Dean se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants pleins de questions firent manquer un demi battement au cœur de Castiel.

« C'est une vie enviable. » Dit il en tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les lèvres de Dean. Il se souvenait de leur texture, de l'accélération de son cœur quand il les avait touchées moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il avait envie de recommencer.

« Tu trouves ça enviable ? C'est chiant à mourir oui ! »

Castiel sourit. « C'est plus enviable que de mourir... disons sous les bombes dans un pays en guerre. C'est plus enviable que de voir ta famille massacrée par un psychopathe. Plus enviable que le sort de la plupart des gens sur cette planète. »

Dean le toisa une seconde puis son regard s'adoucit. Il s'adossa à la portière, incapable d'empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de s'étirer. Castiel n'en tint pas compte et continua à dérouler le fil de sa pensée : « Les gens veulent ça parce que l'alternative serait sans doute insupportablement douloureuse. Ils préfèrent se cantonner à une vie répétitive et monotone plutôt que de risquer de souffrir. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les blâmer pour ça. »

« C'est l'étudiant en psycho qui parle là ? » Se moqua Dean.

Castiel roula des yeux. « C'est juste moi qui parle, crois le ou non mais j'ai des opinions sur un certain nombre de choses. »

« C'est le genre de vie que tu veux ? » Demanda encore Dean.

Castiel ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il voulait faire du bien aux gens, étudier la psychologie pour panser quelque maux de l'âme, mais ils n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi sur le long terme.

« Je veux juste ne pas avoir de remords le jour où je mourrai. » Répondit il.

« Quand c'est toi qui en parle, ça a presque l'air enviable comme situation. »

« Peut être que ça l'est. Quel genre de vie tu veux toi ? »

« Moi ? » Dean lissa nerveusement son jean du plat de la main tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Il avait ce sentiment sur lequel il lui était impossible de mettre des mots. Cette envie de partir, toujours partir, s'échapper, s'enfuir. S'éloigner toujours plus de ces gens si normaux, si étriqués dans leurs petites vies bien rangées. « Moi je veux tout. Je veux... » C'était une sensation et Dean n'était pas lyrique. Il vendait des disques pour gagner sa vie. Il passait ses week-end à lustrer sa voiture. Il s'occupait de Sam. Dean était un homme pratique, et cette sensation d'étouffer qui venait de le submerger à la question de Castiel, il n'avait pas de mot pour la définir. « Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour, et me tirer une balle en réalisant que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air. »

Il y eut un instant de silence relatif. Les basses de la fête faisaient presque trembler les vitres de la voiture. Il commençait à faire froid. Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je peux comprendre ça. » Dit il doucement. Il tendit la main vers Dean en travers de la banquette avec un geste d'invitation. « Commence par ne pas perdre ta soirée, viens danser. »

Dean haussa un sourcil. Castiel put voir l'instant exact ou il reprenait son rôle de séducteur au sourire qui lui étira les lèvres.

« C'est le garçon qui invite la fille à danser en général. »

« C'est ce que je viens de faire. »

Dean ne prit pas sa main, au contraire il la repoussa, se rapprocha de Castiel jusqu'à le presser contre la portière coté passager, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses et leurs visages soient si proches qu'ils puissent sentir le souffle et la chaleur de l'autre à travers leurs vêtements. « Je refuse d'être le dominé dans cette relation. » Grinça-t-il. Castiel retint son souffle quand Dean promena son pouce sur la ceinture de son jean, juste là où le mouvement avait fait remonter sa chemise assez pour dévoiler un peu de peau.

«Rien n'oblige à ce qu'il y ait un dominant et un dominé. » Dit Castiel doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Dean ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché comme ça. « Mais c'est toi qui parle de tes sentiments comme une fille. »

« C'est toi qui veux danser. »

« Ok, alors on est à égalité. »

Dean rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Castiel paraissaient noirs dans la nuit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et cette fois ci il prit le temps d'en profiter, de savourer le léger gémissement qui échappa à son partenaire. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, y promena sa langue jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui donne accès à sa bouche et enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque et de ses épaules comme pour l'ancrer à lui indéfiniment.

Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, hors d'haleine.

« L'égalité ça me plaît. » Déclara Dean. Castiel sourit et le repoussa doucement.

« Je veux toujours danser. »

Ils s'extirpèrent de la voiture et s'aventurèrent dans la maison.

« Je ne danserai pas deux fois dans la même soirée ! » Prévint Dean. Du coin de l'œil il avisa Charlie et Meg en train de vider à grands traits deux gobelets rouges, leurs bras entrecroisés sans se lâcher du regard.

Castiel haussa les épaules. « Tant pis pour toi. » Il se dirigea vers la piste de danse en vidant au passage un verre qu'il venait de prendre sur le buffet. L'alcool se répandit plaisamment dans ses veines tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant porter par les notes de flûte qui surnageaient dans une musique lancinante. Cette chanson lui rappelait de bons souvenirs et cela ne le dérangeait pas de danser seul. A vrai dire, être seul avec lui même, rien qu'une minute après avoir été si proche de Dean avait quelque chose de libérateur. Il sentait son cœur reprendre sa vitesse normale, son entrejambe dégonfler un peu. Il respirait mieux, mais derrière ses paupières closes il revoyait le film des quelques minutes précédentes et commençait à se dérouler celui des heures à venir.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand des mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Dean était si proche de lui qu'il louchait presque sur le bout de son nez. Mais à cette distance tout ce que vit Castiel ce fut le vert translucide de ses yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Le corps de Dean s'ajusta maladroitement au rythme de sa danse, la musique se mit à couler entre eux et Castiel leva les bras pour les poser sur les épaules de son partenaire. Il avait la conscience aigue des grandes mains de Dean sur ses hanches comme s'il allait en garder les marques à la fin de la chanson.

( _« I don't want nothing to change »_ )

Dean glissa doucement un genou entre ses jambes, rapprochant leurs deux corps qui ondulaient l'un avec l'autre, une de ses mains remontant le long du dos de Castiel. Le jeune homme aurait pu jurer que quelque chose d'électrique le parcourait tandis qu'il collait son torse contre celui de son partenaire en fermant les yeux. Toute la fête s'était dissoute dans une mare de sensations. Le rythme de la musique, les paroles qu'il entendait à peine  _(« When you touch me baby, I don't have a choice »)_ , le souffle de Dean sur sa joue, la chaleur de son corps et ses mains qui se promenaient désormais librement sur ses épaules, ses fesses, son cou...

Castiel soupira, ses mains se mirent en mouvement presque toutes seules, s'accrochant au cou de Dean, se glissant dans les cheveux courts pour approcher leur deux visages et il l'embrassa. Il savoura les lèvres curieusement douces, et la sensation piquante des joues de son partenaire sous ses paumes. Les mains de l'autre se crispèrent sur ses fesses et Castiel gémit contre la bouche de Dean. Il sentit la langue de son partenaire sur ses lèvres et l'invita avec plaisir. Il n'entendait plus la musique, il doutait même d'être encore en train de danser, perdu dans la sensation du baiser jusqu'à ce que Dean le saisisse par la taille et le retourne contre lui.

Le sourire de Castiel ne le quittait plus, il voyait à peine les autres corps qui dansaient autour d'eux, il n'avait conscience que du torse de Dean contre son dos, de la pulsation du sang contre ses tempes, de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Et puis, peu à peu, il sentit les mains de Dean sur ses hanches l'incitant à reprendre ses mouvements, la musique n'était pas finie  _(« All that sweet temptation in your voice »)_ , et puis les phalanges de l'autre, remontant le long de son torse, puis redescendant jusqu'à son ventre, les doigts cherchant le contact de la peau entre les boutons de sa chemise.

Castiel leva les bras derrière lui, il avait besoin de le toucher aussi, d'essayer au moins de faire ressentir à Dean un peu des frissons qui le parcouraient au rythme de ses caresses. Il croisa les doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre, enfonçant ses ongles dans son crane et il sentit Dean soupirer contre son cou, ses lèvres tout proche son oreille. Et bon Dieu, il se mit à murmurer les paroles de la chanson à laquelle Castiel ne prêtait plus attention depuis au moins...

«Higher, won't you come with me ? » La voix de Dean était basse, rauque, les paroles soufflées juste pour le bénéfice de Castiel tandis que ses mains descendaient de ses hanches caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son entrejambe ou Dean pouvait sentir une érection naissante.

_(« Baby you're gonna get my soul free... »)_

Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert de Castiel, parfaitement conscient qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle. Une part de lui était légèrement embarrassée. Les quatre vingt dix pour cent restants étaient beaucoup trop excités pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Il voulait encore plus des soupirs de Castiel, encore plus de sa peau sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres, encore plus de son odeur. Sentir les battements de son cœur sous lui et se savoir responsable de leur rythme erratique tout comme il était responsable des sursauts presque inconscients des hanches de Castiel contre les siennes.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à son oreille, et il sentit le frisson d'anticipation qui secouait son compagnon.

« Chez moi... je ne veux pas être dérangé. » Répondit l'autre en tournant la tête pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent et cette fois ci ce fut le cœur de Dean qui perdit le rythme et manqua quelques battements.

La musique n'était pas finie quand Castiel saisit sa main et l'entraîna dehors puis dans son appartement. Mais Dean l'entendait encore dans sa tête.

 **ù** ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

La soirée passa dans un flou agréable pour Sam. Il avait vu son frère et Castiel s'éclipser et quand Jess avait demandé où ils allaient il avait simplement répondu : « A ton avis ? »

Elle avait rougit et repris un verre. L'ivresse aidant, elle était moins timide et pourtant pas plus vulgaire. Elle avait les joues plus rouges, les yeux plus brillants et parlait plus fort, mais elle restait adorablement douce et elle sentait bon.

Sam se sentait inconfortable, le sel lui grattait la peau, ses cheveux lui gouttaient encore dans les yeux et plus il regardait Jess sautiller joyeusement partout, moins il se sentait à son aise.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement quelque part entre son troisième et son quatrième verre. Sam sourit en l'assurant que si mais même à travers son brouillard alcoolisé, Jess sut qu'il mentait. Elle le traîna à l'extérieur et jeta le reste de son verre. Là, la lumière était plus douce, elle avait moins mal aux yeux, et la musique assourdie cognait moins à ses oreilles que l'alcool rendait plus sensibles. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. A vrai dire, Jess trébucha et décréta qu'elle ne bougerait plus, Sam s'assit à coté d'elle en frissonnant un peu à cause de ses vêtements humides. Jess retira sa veste et lui en couvrit les épaules. Il rit.

« Ça devrait être à moi de faire ça. »

« Sois pas.. rétrograde. » Dit elle péniblement. « De toute façon l'alcool me tient chaud. »

« Tu vas attraper la mort. »

« Chouette, je la mettrai en bouteille et ensuite je ferai fortune en la vendant. » Babilla Jess en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe. Meg et Charlie finirent par les rejoindre, toutes deux échevelées et sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Elles se disputaient mais Sam ne comprit pas à quel sujet. Par la suite tout fut un flou agréable et Sam oublia son inconfort. Il évita de boire, considérant qu'au moins l'un d'eux devait garder l'esprit clair. Meg était saoule bien avant Charlie et Jessica mais à la fin de la nuit, ce fut trois filles hilares et bruyantes qu'il raccompagna jusqu'à leur résidence. Les bottes de Charlie martelaient la chaussée à un rythme irrégulier et Meg gloussait sans discontinuer.

Jess s'attarda sur le pallier tandis que les deux autres s'aidaient mutuellement à monter l'escalier (quelque part en cours de route elles avaient convenu que dans leur état, prendre l'ascenseur ne mènerait qu'à passer la nuit coincées dedans.)

« Merci pour... » Dit Jess d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et Sam sourit doucement en lui pressant la main.

« De rien. Prenez soin de vous toutes les trois. »

Charlie fit un commentaire depuis l'escalier sur lequel elle était tombée assise en riant.

« Embrasse le ! Allez embrasse le! » Cria Meg quelques marches au dessus d''elle et Jess rougit violemment.

« Désolée » S'excusa-t-elle sans oser regarder Sam dans les yeux.

La minuterie du couloir s'éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir. Sam avait sans doute un peu trop profité des vapeurs d'alcool des trois filles parce que d'ordinaire il n'aurait pas fait ça, mais il saisit doucement le menton de Jess entre son pouce et son index et lui fit lever la tête pour pouvoir poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit il doucement.

Même dans le noir, même les yeux fermés, Jess pouvait imaginer ses fossettes. Elle sentait qu'elle avait un sourire idiot et elle s'écarta de lui à regret quand Meg réclama qu'on rallume la lumière. Elle chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons et quand la lumière revint, Sam s'éloignait déjà dans la rue.

Cette nuit là, Jess s'endormit plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée à l'université, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce fut la première de nombreuses soirées passées tous ensemble au cours de l'année suivante.

Il y eut d'autres fêtes étudiantes, des dîners improvisés chez les uns ou chez les autres, des séances de révision chez les frères Winchester que Dean finissait toujours par interrompre avec des pizzas et de la bière.

Il y eut d'autres escapades à la plage, d'autres mémorables beuveries et peu à peu ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécu que tout les six ensemble.

…...

PRESENT - Halloween

Castiel se souvenait de cette première soirée tandis qu'il toisait durement Dean.

Il était bronzé, ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant, éclaircis par le soleil. Il était beau et Castiel s'en voulut de penser ça.

Il l'avait trouvé beau dès le premier instant, ce jour lointain où il avait acheté ces CD pour Anna. Il n'avait jamais cessé de redessiner dans sa tête la couleur de ses yeux, l'arc de ses lèvres sous son nez ou les taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes. Même maintenant alors que la colère et le ressentiment lui faisaient perdre son calme, il trouvait Dean beau.

Il lui semblait que tout son corps n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur Dean et le serrer dans ses bras en répétant sans cesse « Ne pars plus, ne m'abandonne pas, ne pars plus... ». Mais il valait mieux que ça, il valait mieux que de se jeter aux pieds de quelqu'un qui l'avait abandonné sans raison et sans excuse.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Fit il aussi poliment que lui permettait son ton glacial. Il s'éloigna de Dean en prenant soin que ses ailes ne renversent rien, un verre passa dans son champ de vision qu'il prit avec gratitude et trempa ses lèvres dedans. C'était alcoolisé, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Quelqu'un croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se força à effacer l'image de Dean de son cerveau et se mordit volontairement les lèvres sans quitter l'inconnu du regard.

Dean le vit s'éloigner sans un mot de plus et interrogea son frère du regard.

« Où il va ? »

Sam soupira sans répondre et Dean reporta son attention sur Jess. La jeune fille soupira et il la vit serrer les doigts de Sam dans sa main.

« Il va chercher quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Ou plusieurs quelqu'un s'il boit assez pour ça. »

Castiel but beaucoup ce soir là, mais Dean n'était plus là pour le voir. Et de toute façon, désormais, ça n'avait 

PRESENT – Octobre

«Sam tu vas te décider à t'habiller oui ? » Cria Jessica depuis la chambre en se battant avec une boucle d'oreille face au miroir.

Sam passa la tête par la porte, pas prêt le moins du monde, le nez froncé. « Tu sais ce que je pense d'Halloween ! » Dit il.

« Oui mais ce soir on a des choses à fêter, allez viens ce sera amusant ! » Argumenta-t-elle avant de poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il soupira et roula des yeux.

« Je te préviens, je ne me déguise pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et réussit finalement à attacher sa boucle d'oreille. La mini jupe de sa tenue d'infirmière sexy effleura Sam quand elle sortit de la chambre et il récupéra sa veste en se promettant mentalement de ne pas arracher les yeux de ceux qui la regarderaient ce soir.

Avec ses talons, elle était aussi grande que lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille sitôt la porte de la résidence franchie pour lui éviter de trébucher sur les pavés disjoints de la rue.

Ils pouvaient entendre la musique venant de la fraternité bien avant de la voir et suivirent le flot d'étudiants déguisés vers la grande maison. Une démone en soutien gorge de dentelle rouge les dépassa au bras d'une BatWoman rousse que Jess attrapa par les cheveux pour attirer son attention.

Charlie s'interrompit en pleine phrase prête à frapper et sourit en reconnaissant son amie.

« Où est Castiel ? » demanda Sam en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Meg sans s'éborgner sur ses cornes lumineuses.

« Déjà là. Il aidait Ash à tout installer cet après midi. Et tu aurais pu t'habiller Fossettes ! »

« Je suis habillé. » Commenta Sam.

« Pas pour la circonstance. » Déclara-t-elle en enlevant son serre tête à cornes pour le poser sur les cheveux de Sam. « Voilà, on va dire que tu es le Roi des Enfers. »

Jess sourit et serra la main de Sam. « Ça te va bien. » S'amusa-t-elle.

Sam soupira.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais déjà la fraternité bruissait d'activité, d'éclats de rires trop forts et de cris d'effroi enregistrés qui interrompaient la musique à intervalles irréguliers. C'était la seconde fête d'Halloween qu'ils passaient ici tous ensemble, les première années n'y étant pas conviés ( même si beaucoup essayaient.)

« Dean va bien ? » demanda Charlie tandis que Meg partait à la recherche de Castiel ( ou plus probablement de quelque chose à boire.)

« Il cherche du boulot. » Répondit Sam. Il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de temps à passer avec son frère mais avait l'intention de se rattraper maintenant que les examens étaient passés. « Il a dit qu'il viendrait sûrement ce soir. »

Charlie et Jess froncèrent les sourcils simultanément.

« C'est pas une bonne idée ça ! » Commenta la rousse. Sam acquiesça silencieusement tandis que Meg revenait tirant Castiel par la main. Il était déguisé en ange et ses grandes ailes blanches se cognaient dans à peu près tout dès qu'il tentait de se tourner.

« Ne montez pas à l'étage ! » Déclara -t-il en guise de salutation avec un grand sourire. « Jo y a mis un parcours d'obstacle dont j'ai faillit ne jamais ressortir ! »

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux. « J'y vais ! » S'exclama-t-elle en fonçant vers l'escalier, bousculant des gens au passage. Meg resta plantée dans le salon, deux bières à la main, l'air perplexe tandis que Sam et Jess riaient.

Le visage de Castiel se figea sur un sourire crispé et ses yeux perdirent soudain leur chaleur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Sam et Jess se retournèrent vers Dean qui leur adressa un petit signe de tête sans lâcher Castiel des yeux. Il avait les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches, la tête un peu rentrée dans les épaules.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

« Il est un peu tard pour ça tu ne penses pas ? »

« Cas... Je veux te récupérer ! »

Sam grimaça, ce n'était absolument pas la bonne chose à dire mais Dean ne s'en était rendu compte que trop tard. Castiel le toisa froidement.

« Ça, il fallait y penser avant. »

…...

DEUX ANS PLUS TÔT - Octobre

« Parle moi de la musique que tu écoutes.»

Castiel haussa les épaules. «Rien de ce siècle, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très intéressant. »

« On apprend beaucoup d'une personne en sachant la musique qu'elle aime. » Répondit Dean sérieusement.

Castiel sourit en tripotant la paille de son soda. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à une table du RoadHouse collée à la baie vitrée par laquelle ils voyaient les gens passer dans la rue.

« Ok alors je te donne un de mes artistes tu me donnes un des tiens. Parce que à part ton attirance manifeste pour moi et ton prénom je ne sais rien de toi. »

« Deal. Led Zeppelin. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Rolling Stones. »

« Bien sur, Metallica »

« AC/DC ! »

Dean eut un sourire ravi qui fit pétiller ses yeux. « Là on va s'entendre ! »

C'était facile de parler avec Castiel, naturel. Dean ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si simple. Dès qu'il avait croisé les yeux bleus il avait voulu les revoir, cette fois ci en pleine lumière pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien aussi beaux que dans son souvenir. Ils l'étaient quoique cernés. Mais Dean trouvait adorable la façon dont Castiel baissait ses paupières lourdes à chaque fois qu'il le prenait par surprise, et le pli aguicheur de sa bouche quand il relevait la tête vers lui et entrait dans son jeu de séduction. Il lui faisait du pied sous la table et Dean ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un lui ait fait du pied au premier rendez vous. En tout cas pas de cette façon, sans le quitter des yeux, sans rien dire, semblant savoir parfaitement l'effet que le bout de sa basket remontant sur la cheville de Dean pouvait produire.

Castiel prit une seconde gorgée de son soda et fit dévier la conversation sur le cinéma. C'était facile, terriblement facile de parler avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a amené à Ocean Avenue ? » Demanda Castiel aux alentours du deuxième verre quand ils eurent épuisé une partie du sujet des livres qui les avaient marqués.

« Mon petit frère va a l'université ici. J'ai suivit, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille sa tête de pioche. »

Castiel sourit. « Envie de s'échapper du foyer familial ? »

« Nope. Nos parents sont morts, je voulais juste pas le laisser tout seul. Je voulais être sur qu'il puisse se débrouiller. »

« Désolé. » S'excusa Castiel en reposant son verre. «C'était maladroit. »

Dean secoua la tête en s'accoudant sur la table. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est passé que ce n'est pas douloureux. »

L'autre approuva d'un haussement de sourcils et mordit dans un beignet. « Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'accent du coin, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Comme ton frère je vais à l'université. Je majeure en psychologie. »

« J'ai toujours cru que la psycho c'était pour les gosses de riches qui voulaient se planquer et rien foutre de leur vie. » Dit Dean en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Peut être que c'est ce que je suis. » S'amusa Castiel. « Un gosse de riche paresseux. » Son pied était remonté lentement le long de la jambe de Dean et l'autre passa la main sous la table pour caler la cheville de Castiel sur son genou. L'étudiant pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« Non. » Dit Dean en effleurant sa cheville du pouce. «Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre. »

« Et c'est quoi mon genre ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Allumeur. » Sous la table, il passa la main sous l'ourlet du jean pour pouvoir caresser la cheville de Castiel plus à son aise.

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda le garçon aux yeux bleus avec le sourire le plus suggestif possible.

« Pas pour moi. »

Ça avait été leur premier « rendez vous » Il y en avait eut tellement par la suite qu'ils n'auraient pas pu se souvenir de tous. Des après midis entiers passés au Roadhouse ou ailleurs à parler, à échanger des idées, et toujours, toujours cette danse étrange de deux personnes qui se désiraient, qui se le disaient mais qui ne croyaient pas réellement aux paroles de l'autre.

C'était juste un flirt.

 **ù** ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Meg et Charlie s'étaient vite habituées l'une à l'autre. Elles avaient empilé leurs ordinateurs et leurs cours sur la table du coin salle à manger de leur chambre et faisaient régulièrement un petit carré de place pour y dîner. Une fois par semaine elles se forçaient à ranger leur bazar qui retrouvait sa place dès le lundi soir. Parfois, quand Charlie tendait la main vers un de ses classeurs, elle ramenait à elle une feuille couverte de l'écriture serrée et penchée de Meg où il était question de pouvoir d'achat et de bilan sur investissements. Parfois, quand Meg tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cours, elle tombait sur des schémas griffonnés d'une main hâtive couverts de symboles qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une langue alien ou à la CIA.

Elles possédaient à elles deux beaucoup trop de bouteilles de vernis à ongle noir (mais il y avait des nuances!) et une playlist éclectique allant du punk à l'électro en passant par environ toute la scène musicale new-yorkaise (qui passait en boucle en fond sonore parfois durant tout le week end).

Elles évoluaient bien ensemble, se jetant leurs oreillers à travers la pièce quand le réveil de l'une sonnait trop fort au goût de l'autre, partageant leurs dîners et les après midis pluvieux d'automne passés roulées en boule sous un plaid à boire le thé hors de prix que Meg se faisait envoyer de New York en regardant des thrillers.

Un jour, une fille blonde avait toqué à la porte en demandant si elles voulaient bien baisser le son parce que les cris venant de la télé la dérangeaient.

« Tu révises ? » Avait demandé Meg la main sur la porte.

« Heu … Non... »

« Alors viens, on a du pop corn et de la place sur le canapé ! »

La fille blonde avait haussé les sourcils et fait un vague geste vers sa chambre mais Meg l'avait prise par la main et déjà assise sur le canapé tandis que Charlie lui passait une canette de soda et le bol de pop corn.

« Je m'appelle Meg, elle c'est Charlie, et tu es ? »

« Heu... Jess... »

Charlie avait souri. Meg était partout chez elle et se comportait en toute circonstance comme si tout le monde devait l'aimer et être à son service. Ce qui aurait du être excessivement agaçant était en fait presque charmant venant d'elle. Presque, mais pas tout le temps. En fait non c'était excessivement énervant mais ça aurait été plus facile de creuser un tunnel pour entrer à Fort Knox avec une petite cuillère que de faire changer Meg d'attitude.

Elle s'étaient bien habituées l'une à l'autre et après un temps, Jess s'était habituée à voir l'une ou l'autre de ses voisines toquer à sa porte pour une raison quelconque. Aussi ne fut elle pas réellement surprise quand, début Novembre, Meg toqua à sa porte et lui mit sous le nez un flyer pour une soirée de la fraternité AlphaGammaMu ( pourquoi toutes les fraternités étudiantes prenaient elles des noms de lettres grecques c'était un mystère que Jess n'avait pas encore élucidé.).

« Une chasse au trésor Blondie ! » Pépia la brunette en entrant d'office dans l'appartement de Jessica. « Tu peux pas rater ça ! »

« Meg... j'ai du travail ! »

« On est en Novembre, vendredi soir qui plus est, tu bosseras plus tard ! »

Depuis quelques semaines qu'elles se fréquentaient, Meg semblait s'être donné pour mission de sortir Jessica de sa chambre et elle le faisait avec détermination et constance. Si la jeune fille s'était peu à peu accoutumée aux manières directes de Meg et aux excentricités de Charlie, elle ne se sentait quand même pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'aller à une fête étudiante ou elle ne connaîtrait quasiment personne.

« Tout le monde va à la chasse aux trésors de cette fraternité ! » Continua Meg en ouvrant le placard de Jessica. « Je te parie ce que tu veux contre un kilo de frites que Fossettes y sera ! »

Jessica se sentit rougir et, c'était officiel, elle n'était pas à son aise. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir profondément d'avoir parlé à Meg et Charlie du garçon à fossettes qui travaillait à la bibliothèque et prenait parfois le bus avec elle. C'était comme si, depuis, elle était devenue l'héroïne de la série préférée de Charlie. La jeune fille trépignait littéralement d'impatience en attendant que Jessica se décide à aborder le garçon que Meg avait automatiquement surnommé « Fossettes. »

Il lui avait parlé en début de semaine. C'était une matinée pluvieuse et Jess avait eut un mal fou à se traîner hors de son lit. Travailler dans le confort de sa chambre où elle était presque certaine que Meg ou quelqu'un d'autre viendrait la déranger n'aurait pas été productif alors elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque, serrant ses cahiers contre elle. Elle s'était presque rendormie dans le bus et quelqu'un lui avait gentiment secoué l'épaule. Elle avait sursauté prête à crier mais avait reconnu le garçon à fossettes, il souriait gentiment.

« Tu descends là ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête et marché à coté de lui jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui avait tenu en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui. « Hé ! Reprends courage, c'est bientôt le week end ! » Avait il dit avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Le bibliothécaire, un grand homme aux courts cheveux clairs lui avait fait un signe de tête et saluée avec son « Good Morning Vietnam ! » habituel.

Jessica ignorait pourquoi il saluait tout le monde ainsi et avait résolu de trouver le courage de le lui demander avant la fin de son cursus ( ça lui laissait trois ans pour remettre ça à plus tard!)

Meg était en train d'étaler soigneusement la garde robe de Jessica sur son lit à la recherche de quelque chose d'approprié pour une chasse au trésor. Charlie entra à son tour dans la chambre et s'appuya contre le bureau en mâchant un chewing gum. Comme d'habitude la seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue étaient ses cheveux roux. Le reste, des bottes au blouson était noir. Même le logo des Sex Pistols sur son t shirt était en surimpression noire. Elle portait des boucles d'oreille en forme de tête de mort. Jessica avait toujours associé les punk aux gothiques dans la grande famille des gens qui s'habillaient tous en noir et la première chose qui l'avait surprise chez Charlie c'est qu'elle était curieusement... eh bien... propre pour une punk.

Quand elle le lui avait avoué, Charlie en avait ri pendant des jours avant de lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce qu'était le mouvement Punk. Meg avait quitté la pièce avec soupir désespéré et Jessica n'avait pas retenu le quart des informations délivrées par Charlie.

Mais cela lui avait appris quelque chose d'important sur ses propres préjugés et elle y pensait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Charlie. Les vieilles dames la regardaient de travers dans la rue, sans savoir à quel point elle était intelligente et Jessica n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans cette catégorie de gens qui ne prenaient pas le temps de connaître les autres avant de les juger.

Meg finit par lui jeter un pantalon, une chemise à carreaux et une veste avec l'ordre de s'habiller et de les rejoindre devant la porte de la résidence avant de traîner Charlie hors de la chambre.

 **ù** ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

« Castiel, Sam, mon petit frère. »

« Enchanté. »

Castiel tendit la main à Sam avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était pleine d'une substance pâteuse dont il avait choisit d'ignorer l'origine depuis qu'il remplissait le lave vaisselle du RoadHouse. Il tendit son coude à la place et Sam le serra en souriant.

« Café? » Proposa-t-il en se passant rapidement les mains sous l'eau. Sam déclina tandis que Dean acceptait en hochant la tête. C'était presque l'heure de la fin de son service et Dean avait proposé de l'emmener surfer. Castiel ne savait pas surfer mais l'idée de voir la mer lui plaisait. Il ne l'avait que rarement vue dans son enfance lors de quelques vacances dont il gardait un bon souvenir. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui même, l'idée de voir Dean surfer était presque plus alléchante que celle de la plage.

C'était une fin d'après midi de début Novembre presque encore chaude et le roadHouse sentait encore la tarte à la citrouille d'Halloween. Jo était au téléphone dans la cuisine derrière le bar désert. Ils pouvaient l'entendre marmonner quelque chose avant qu'elle rentre en poussant les portes battante de l'épaule en raccrochant. Elle sourit aux trois garçons et leur agita un papier jaune sous le nez.

« Vous y venez ? » demanda-t-elle comme s'il lui semblait parfaitement évident qu'ils savaient tous de quoi elle parlait. « Je m'appelle Jo » dit elle à l'intention de Sam en lui tendant la main.

« Sam. » Répondit il, il désigna Dean du pouce « son frère. »

Jo haussa les sourcils. « Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. »

« Je sais. » répondit Dean avant de souffler sur son café. « J'ai pris tout le bon coté de la famille. »

Sam soupira en secouant la tête. « De quoi il s'agit ? » demanda-t-il à Castiel qui étudiait le flyer de Jo.

« La soirée des Alpha Téta Mu. Il y en a partout sur le campus. » Répondit l'autre en lui tendant le papier. Sam hocha la tête.

« Je les ai vus... Quelqu'un dans mon cour de droit pénal dit qu'ils font les meilleures fêtes. »

«Pourquoi les abrutis donnent ils toujours des noms de lettres grecques à leurs fraternité ? » Grogna Dean en avalant une gorgée de café trop chaud. Castiel secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

« Alors vous venez ? » Demanda encore Jo en se perchant sur le bar.

« Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Tu ne vas pas à la fac. » Pointa Castiel en lui rendant le papier

« Ash est membre honoraire de la fraternité. C'est lui qui a monté le jeu de piste de ce soir. »

« Un jeu de piste ? » Demanda Dean au moment où Sam interrogeait « Qui est Ash ? »

« Elle couche avec ce mec de façon régulière. » Expliqua Castiel en vidant la cafetière dans l'évier. « J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un génie. »

« Il s'est fait virer de la fac après avoir déclenché une bagarre... il vit à Alpha Téta Mu depuis. » Dit Jo tranquillement.

« Et il fait un trafic impressionnant de réponses aux examens. » Se moqua Castiel.

« Personne ne peut le prouver. » Le contra la jeune fille. « Et personne n'a encore répondu à ma question. »

« On devait aller surfer. » Dit Dean en tendant sa tasse à Castiel.

Elle renifla avec mépris. « Personne ne va surfer quand les Alpha Téta font la fête ! Personne ! »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. « Ça te tente Sammy ? » Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

« Le jeu de piste me tente. »

« Peut être que Blondie sera là. »

« Blondie ? » Demandèrent Castiel et Jo en même temps. Dean eut l'impression de s'adresser à une portée de chiots frétillants en leur parlant de la blonde sur qui Sam avait les yeux depuis plus d'un mois et à qui il avait à peine adressé la parole. Jo soupira en sautant à bas du bar.

« Désespérant » Commenta-t-elle. « Allez, venez. »

L'organisation du jeu de piste avait probablement coûté la santé mentale de plusieurs membres de la fraternité. Quand ils arrivèrent, Jo les conduisit au bureau d'admission où on leur attribua des bracelets en tissus violet qu'un type à la coupe mulet leur attacha solidement au poignet. Jo se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et Dean en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Ash (même si on ne lui ferait jamais croire qu'il s'agissait de son vrai nom!)

«On forme des équipes de six venant des différentes sections de la fac,Vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver vos partenaires avant le début du jeu, elles ont un bracelet de la même couleur que vous. » Expliqua Ash. « Ensuite, on vous donnera le premier indice. »

Sam promena son regard sur la pièce bondée de gens qui faisaient connaissance. L'année universitaire avait commencé depuis presque deux mois et certains groupes s'étaient déjà formés que la fraternité avait délibérément éclaté pour obliger les étudiants à se rencontrer. Dean s'était éclipsé vers le bar et revint avec trois verres pleins d'un liquide inconnu qu'il leur tendit.

« Donc on cherche des filles avec un bracelet violet ? » Demanda -t-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson qu'il trouva trop sucrée. Castiel hocha la tête en scannant la foule du regard.

« Là ! » Dit il en pointant du doigt trois filles dont l'une agitait les mains en expliquant quelque chose aux deux autres. Le violet de son bracelet était la seule touche de couleur de sa tenue en dehors de ses cheveux roux. Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement, il s'étouffa sur sa boisson et se mit à tousser violemment. Dean suivit son regard et se mit à sourire. La rousse que Castiel désignait du doigt s'agitait en parlant à une petite brune au visage en forme de cœur et à une grande blonde qui semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

« C'est Blondie ? » Demanda-t-il à Sam . Le jeune homme hocha la tête en s'assurant de ne pas avoir craché dans son verre (ce qui aurait été dégoûtant!), le sourire de son frère n'annonçait rien de bon. Castiel s'avançait déjà vers les filles pour se présenter et Dean poussa Sam en avant comme s'il avait encore cinq ans et refusait d'aller à l'école.

La petite brune les accueillit avec un grand sourire. « Je suis Meg, business, elle c'est Charlie. Ingéniérie. » Dit elle en désignant la rousse du pouce. « Et Jess, Education. » Finit elle. Dean buvait du petit lait en voyant son frère tendre la main à Jessica qui avait délicieusement rosi.

« Sam, je suis en droit. »

«Et tu es ? » Demanda Charlie à Dean.

« Dean, son frère, je n'étudie pas ici. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête et quelqu'un remit à Meg une enveloppe. Ils se penchèrent dessus comme presque tout les convives de la fête. Elle contenait un papier sur lequel était simplement dactylographié « Bloody Mary. »

Autour d'eux chacun se regardait, perplexe. Espionnant les autres groupes pour savoir qui trouverait la solution de l'énigme qui n'en était pas une.

«Un cocktail ? » Proposa Meg.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait de boire un coup. » Dit Dean. Elle haussa les épaules

« T'as une meilleure idée ? »

Charlie mordillait distraitement une de ses bagues en réfléchissant. « J'ai peut être une idée... » Dit elle doucement. Ils se penchèrent tous vers elle pour écouter ce qu'elle disait à voix basse. « Bloody Mary c'est une légende urbaine, on dit que si on prononce trois fois son nom devant un miroir, elle apparaît. »

« Et elle fait quoi ? » Demanda Sam.

« Elle te tue. »

« Quel abruti voudrait jouer à ça ? » Grogna Dean.

« Ceux qui n'y croient pas et veulent prouver aux autres que ça ne marche pas. » Répondit Castiel. « Il faut qu'on trouve un miroir. »

« Il y en a plusieurs au dessus du bar. » Dean les entraîna dans l'autre pièce. Une grande table était dressée contre un mur couvert de miroirs de toutes tailles. Elle était couverte de bols de punch de plusieurs couleurs et de gobelets empilés.

« Et maintenant comment on fait pour savoir où chercher ? » Demanda Jess « Il y en a des dizaines ! » Elle se voyait reflétée plusieurs fois et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ou peut être était ce la présence silencieuse de Sam derrière elle.

« On fait confiance aux gens qui savent boire ! » Déclara Meg en prenant plusieurs verres pour se servir de chaque cocktail rouge qu'elle voyait avant de le goûter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Charlie.

« Je cherche le bloody Mary ! Ah... je l'ai ! » Fit elle en grimaçant. Elle reposa son verre et leva les yeux vers les miroirs pendus au mur au dessus du cocktail. « Est ce qu'un grand peut récupérer un de ceux là ? »

Sam se pencha par dessus la table, le bas de son t shirt dangereusement près de tremper dans le cocktail et décrocha le premier miroir sur lequel il mit la main.

Il n'y avait rien au dos, ni sur le mur. Le jeu avait à peine commencé et Dean trouvait déjà ça énervant et frustrant.

Charlie prit le miroir des mains de Sam, il était grand comme un livre et elle le leva à hauteur de son visage.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer... Bloody Mary... »

« Hé ! » Protesta Castiel. « J'ai pas très envie de me faire trucider par une légende urbaine si elle s'avère vraie ! »

« Chochotte ! » se moqua Meg.

Charlie sourit et recommença son invocation. « Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary... » son souffle faisait de la buée sur le miroir. « Bloody Mary. »

Personne n'apparut pour les assassiner sauvagement ce qui fut un soulagement pour Castiel. En revanche la buée sur le miroir avait une drôle de forme. Charlie et Dean eurent la même idée au même moment et soufflèrent tout les deux assez longtemps pour faire apparaître le message écrit sur le miroir. Une série de lettres et de chiffres. Dean soupira presque de désespoir tandis que Meg notait le code sur son poignet. Et dire qu'il pensait que les soirées étudiantes tournaient autour de l'alcool et de qui arriverait à coucher avec qui avant le lever du jour !

« Hé je sais ce que c'est ça ! » S'exclama Jess en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de Meg, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes sur elles. Charlie lui fit signe de se taire et de la suivre dehors. « C'est un code Dewey ! »Reprit Jess quand ils furent dehors. Castiel pouvais presque la voir sautiller sur place d'excitation.

« Un quoi ? » demanda Castiel perplexe en observant le code sur le poignet de Meg.

« Le code Dewey c'est celui qui sert à classifier les livres dans une bibliothèque. » Expliqua Sam. « Et on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que les autres suppriment les indices avant notre arrivée. »

Meg sourit. « Tu as l'intention de supprimer les indices avant que les groupes suivants arrivent, avoue ! »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est de la triche ! » Protesta Charlie en leur emboîtant le pas tandis que Sam et Jess les guidaient vers la bibliothèque.

« C'est en trichant qu'on gagne Punky ! » Pontifia Meg.

Castiel lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Charlie haussa les épaules. « On est coloc... elle m'appelle Punky. »

« Comme c'est original. » se moqua Dean « Hé Samsquatch ralentis un peu tu veux ? »

Sam et Jess avaient pris de l'avance et couraient presque en direction de la bibliothèque. Ils échangèrent un regard et il la vit sourire pour la première fois. Elle avait un sourire magnifique qui lui plissait les yeux.

« Le dernier arrivé est... » Commença-t-elle.

« Un schtroumph. » Termina Sam. Il profita de son éclat de rire pour partir avant elle et l'entendit le traiter de tricheur en se mettant à courir à son tour. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si rapide et quelques mètres plus loin ils étaient au coude à coude, déjà hors d'haleine, elle le poussa hors de son chemin et continua sa course en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que leurs amis disparaissaient à un tournant de la route. Quand ils atteignirent le bâtiment, presque en même temps, Sam s'appuya dessus en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je pensais pas... que tu pourrais... me battre. » Dit il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Jess était adossée à la porte contre laquelle elle se laissait glisser au rythme de ses bottes qui dérapaient sur le pallier en béton ciré. Elle avait peine à reprendre son souffle.

« Cheerleader mec ! » Fit elle en levant faiblement le poing en l'air. « On est plus... costaudes qu'on en a l'air. »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Cheerleader ? » Fit il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Et je viens de te botter le cul à la course ! » Grogna-t-elle en se redressant. « Bon tu nous l'ouvre cette porte ? »

Le temps que Sam récupère la clef de secours dans son encoche au dessus du portique de la bibliothèque, les autres les avaient rejoints et Jess avait repris son souffle. Le code les mena dans une section où Jess ne s'était jamais aventurée et dont elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans une université sérieuse.

« Démonologie ? Sérieusement ? » Fit Meg en regardant le livre que Sam venait de tirer de l'étagère.

« Il y a un cour de sociologie sur les mythes et légendes » Fit remarquer Castiel.

« T'as appris le catalogue des cours par cœur Clarence ? » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

« J'ai envisagé de prendre ce cour en option. » Avoua Castiel en se penchant sur le livre que Sam avait posé sur une des tables de lecture. « Et je m'appelle Castiel. »

« Clarence te va mieux beau gosse. »

Castiel sourit en feuilletant l'épais volume.

« Cherche à Bloody Mary s'il y a. » Proposa Charlie. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table et pouvaient entendre un nouveau groupe monter l'escalier. La page consacrée à Bloody Mary était intégralement raturée au fusain et Jess dut loucher pour y discerner en surimpression les mots :  _«_ _The future's uncertain, and the end is always near. »_

« C'est joli mais ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Charlie perplexe.

Castiel se mordillait les lèvres pensivement en rangeant le volume juste avant que l'autre groupe n'arrive. Ils redescendirent l'escalier et remirent la clef à son emplacement sans refermer la porte.

« Vous croyez que c'est prudent de laisser la bibliothèque ouverte ? Si quelqu'un la vandalise ? » S'inquiéta Charlie tandis que Meg la traînait sur le trottoir à la suite des autres.

« Pour une punk je te trouve très respectueuse des lois ! » S'amusa Dean.

« J'arrête pas de le lui répéter ! » S'exclama Meg avec l'air d'une incomprise trouvant enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Hé ! Certains d'entre nous sont ici avec une bourse au mérite et j'ai pas envie de me faire virer pour un jeu de piste ! » Se défendit Charlie. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir dominer le monde un jour avec un diplôme si possible ! »

« Ça nous dit pas où on doit aller maintenant. » Dit Jess.

Castiel continuait de réfléchir, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette phrase quelque part, ou entendu ces mots, et soudain il eut l'illumination et se redressa d'un coup en sautillant.

« Je sais, je sais ! C'est une chanson des Doors ! »

« Des Doors ? » Dean haussa les sourcils « Comme dans Jim Morrison et compagnie ? »

Castiel hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Ma mère l'écoutait en boucle avant la naissance de ma sœur. » Il sourit, éclairé par un réverbère. « Et je sais où il faut qu'on aille maintenant ! La chanson s'appelle Roadhouse ! »

Dean éclata de rire.

« On aurait gagné du temps à y rester. » Commenta Sam avec un grand sourire. Il se tourna vers Jess. « J'ai droit à une revanche ? »

La blonde hocha la tête et ils repartirent en courant, l'un tirant l'autre par le poignet.

« Ils sont mignons. » commenta Meg. Dean hocha la tête et tira par la manche un Castiel qui chantonnait tout seul.

Le RoadHouse était brillamment éclairé quand ils y arrivèrent, Dean prit une seconde pour s'assurer que sa voiture était toujours garée non loin de là. Meg siffla d'admiration devant la vieille Chevrolet noire.

« T'as bon goût Mc Queen ! »

« Elle était à mon père. »

Sam et Jess partageaient déjà une bouteille d'eau, accoudés au bar. Dean fit un clin d'œil à son frère qui s'étouffa sur sa gorgée. Ash et Jo étaient derrière le bar et la jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents.

« T'aurais pu nous aiguiller ! » Fit Castiel.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça aurait été moins drôle. Prêts pour le prochain indice ? » Ils hochèrent tous la tête. « Celui là il va falloir le gagner. » Jo avait ce sourire spécial que Castiel commençait à surnommer « problèmes en vue ».

« Comment ? » demanda Dean. Il commençait à se prendre au jeu mais tout ça manquait sérieusement d'alcool à son goût.

«Tu sais ce que les gens font dans un bar Dean-O ? Des trucs crades ! » Fit Jo en se penchant par dessus le bar. « Impressionnez moi et je vous donne l'indice. »

Dean haussa les sourcils. « Un domaine en particulier pour t'impressionner ? »

Jo secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. « Surprenez moi. »

« Hé... Meg... les trucs crades ça te tente ? » Demanda Dean sans quitter Jo des yeux. Derrière elle, Ash s'était redressé et Dean détourna les yeux de la petite blonde, pas vraiment prêt à se battre pour un regard mal interprété ( même s'il était sur que Jo aurait adoré ça.)

« Un peu que ça me tente McQueen ! Tu sais danser ? »

« Je me défends. » Sourit Dean.

« Ash... trouve nous une musique appropriée ! » Fit Jo en se retournant vers son petit ami.

Castiel et Charlie se perchèrent sur les tabourets du bar et Jo leur tendis des bières en attendant qu'Ash trouve ce qu'il cherchait sur son ordinateur.

Ni Dean ni Meg ne connaissaient la musique mais c'était le genre de morceaux lancinants qui donnaient envie de balader ses mains sur un corps chaud et peut être d'arracher des vêtements avec les dents. Dean eut un sourire de prédateur que Castiel ne lui avait jamais vu et qui sembla réveiller quelque chose directement entre ses jambes sans passer par son cerveau. Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour cacher son trouble tandis que Meg passait deux doigts dans un passant du jean de Dean pour l'attirer vers elle au milieu du bar entre les tables. Leurs deux corps mirent quelques mesures à bouger en rythme puis s'accordèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule vague. Les mains de Meg passèrent sous la veste puis le t-shirt de Dean et Castiel sentit presque sur lui la contraction involontaire de ses abdominaux et le frisson que les ongles de la jeune fille lui provoquaient. A coté de lui Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit une gorgée de bière.

Dean et Meg semblaient se donner en spectacle avec bonheur et Sam se couvrit les yeux d'une main en demandant à Jess de le réveiller quand ce serait finit. Elle rit et lui serra l'épaule avec compassion tandis qu'elle regardait les mains de Dean passer lentement sur les fesses de Meg et la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui dire quelque chose pendant que la musique changeait d'intensité et elle hocha la tête avant de se retourner dos à lui. Elle leva les bras pour les croiser derrière la nuque de son partenaire tandis qu'une des mains de Dean remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine sous son t shirt, la seconde caressant ses cuisses qu'il écartait avec un de ses genoux.

Castiel n'avait plus de bière et la gorge particulièrement sèche. Un instant, Dean le regarda dans les yeux, juste le temps de lui sourire et de se passer brièvement la langue sur les lèvres. Manifestement la combustion spontanée n'existait pas parce que Castiel était prêt à jurer que son corps avait dépassé le seuil d'ignition de la peau humaine. La fin de la chanson le sauva d'une situation extrêmement gênante et il reprit son souffle, se rendant compte à l'occasion qu'il le retenait depuis un bon moment déjà. Jess faisait semblant de s'éventer en retirant la main de Sam de devant ses yeux et même dans l'éclairage incertain du bar, Castiel pouvait voir que Charlie était toute rouge. Dean lâcha Meg quand la musique se termina et serra sa main dans la sienne juste assez longtemps pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Merci. » Dit il avec un sourire charmant.

« Bien vu McQueen. » Meg souriait en se tournant vers le bar. « Alors ? On l'a cet indice ? »

Ash et Jo hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation. Un second groupe entra dans le bar et Jo jeta à Meg un petit sac en toile brun avant de leur faire signe de sortir avec un clin d'œil. En passant la porte, Charlie donna un coup de coude à Dean et lui désigna du menton Jess qui n'avait pas lâché la man de Sam après l'avoir écartée de ses yeux.

Dans la rue, Meg ouvrit le sac et renversa son contenu dans sa main. Du sable s'en écoula.

« La plage ? » Proposa Charlie ce qui lui valut un regard amusé de Dean.

« Merci Captain Obvious. » Se moqua-t-il. Il désigna l'Impala. « Tout le monde à bord. » Sam traina Jess sur le siège arrière et Meg les suivit en prétextant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un chaperon tandis que Castiel et Charlie se glissaient sur la banquette avant à coté de Dean.

«C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille en fouillant dans la boite à gants. Elle en sortit une dizaine de cassettes audio toutes soigneusement étiquetées. « Led Zepelin, AC/DC, Metallica... Tu es allergique à la musique de ce siècle ou quoi ? » Dean regardait dans le rétroviseur les mains jointes de Sam et Jess et la façon dont elle s'appuyait contre son épaule, comme si elle ne faisait pas exprès de se pencher un peu plus vers lui à chaque virage.

Il se pencha par dessus Castiel pour prendre une cassette des mains de Charlie et l'enfoncer dans le lecteur. « Le conducteur choisit la musique, le tueur se tait ! » Décréta-t-il, s'attirant un petit rire de Sam.

« Ça fait dix ans que j'essaye de le faire évoluer. Tu perds ton temps Charlie. »

Les guitares d'un vieux titre emplirent l'habitacle et ils entendirent vaguement Meg fredonner à l'arrière. Dean prit soudain conscience du genou de Castiel qui touchait le sien et détourna brièvement les yeux de la route pour le regarder. Il fredonnait lui aussi et lui sourit.

« La musique du siècle dernier c'est très bien aussi. » Commenta le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Sur la plage les attendait un homme que le vent décoiffait et qui mâchonnait des bonbons par poignées. Il se présenta comme étant Gabriel. Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Gabriel Arch ? Le professeur de droit international ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête. « Lui même, tu es un de mes étudiants ? »

« Le semestre prochain. »

« Si tu arrives jusque là. »

« J'y arriverai. » Décréta Sam.

« Vous êtes là pour chaperonner la fête ? » Demanda Meg qui tentait de faire tomber le sable de ses chaussures. Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Et éviter que quelqu'un se noie. Le prochain indice est sur la bouée là bas. » Dit il en désignant un point vert lumineux plus loin dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sam plissa les yeux en évaluant la distance.

« Ça c'est pour moi. » Décréta-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt et, après une demi seconde de réflexion, son pantalon qu'il jeta à son frère.

« Frimeur. » Grogna Dean. Sam lui fit juste un sourire plein de fossettes et se jeta à l'eau.

« Si j'avais un corps pareil je frimerais aussi. » Commenta Gabriel en le regardant nager jusqu'à la bouée. Castiel et Dean lui jetèrent un regard perplexe et il leva les mains en l'air en signe de défense. « Hé je dis tout haut ce qu'elles pensent tout bas ! » Se défendit il en pointant le filles du doigt.

Même dans la pénombre Dean pouvait sentir Jessica rougir. Charlie hochait distraitement la tête les yeux fixés sur la bouée.

« Je ne joue même pas dans cette équipe et je suis d'accord avec le prof. » Commenta Meg. « Si j'avais un cul comme ça, je le montrerais. »

« Est ce qu'on peut arrêter d'objectifier mon frère ? » Grogna Dean. Il croisa les bras, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent Meg et Charlie dans un bel ensemble. Jessica gloussa.

Ils s'assirent dans le sable froid tandis que Gabriel allumait une grosse lampe pour guider Sam vers la plage. Castiel et Jess avaient les yeux braqués sur les éclaboussures que Sam soulevait derrière lui, Meg et Charlie pariaient sur la nature du prochain indice ("Une méduse, je te dis que ce sera écrit sur une méduse!" "Il n'y a pas de méduses à cette période de l'année Meg !" "Rabat joie !"). Dean se pencha vers Castiel, profitant de l'obscurité pour être plus proche de lui qu'il ne se le serait permis en plein jour. Le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant son souffle sur son cou.  
"Tu sais à quoi je pensais en dansant avec Meg?" Demanda-t-il en tentant de rendre sa voix le plus rauque possible. Il vit Castiel déglutir et opérer ce changement d'attitude qui l'amusait tant. Une seconde, il était presque un ado rougissant, la seconde d'après, il prenait une grande inspiration, fermait les yeux et devenait le jeune homme sur de lui qui entrait si bien dans le jeu de séduction qu'opérait Dean qu'il se demandait souvent qui draguait l'autre le plus ouvertement.  
"Dis moi."  
Dean s'approcha un peu plus, et il se dit que quand, plus tard, il se souviendrait de ce moment, ce serait la sensation de ses mains s'enfonçant dans le sable qui lui reviendrait en premier. Le corps a sa propre mémoire.  
"Je pensais à toi. Est ce que tu bougerais comme elle si tu avais mes mains entre tes jambes, mon corps contre le tien..."  
Castiel ne bougea pas, n'eut pas le frémissement que Dean espérait. Dans la pénombre il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, son regard toujours fixé sur Sam qui revenait.  
"Je ne bouge pas comme une fille Dean. Fut elle lesbienne."  
"Prouve le."  
Dans l'obscurité il ne le vit pas tourner la tête, il ne sentit que leurs visages s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se touchant brièvement avant leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Dean avait imaginé leur premier baiser. En fait il ne l'avait pas imaginé du tout. Il aurait été parfaitement heureux de continuer ce petit jeu de séduction aussi longtemps que Castiel aurait voulut. C'était amusant et sexy.  
Mais Castiel était manifestement moins patient qu'il n'en avait l'air et le baiser qu'il lui vola fut rapide et demandeur. Salé aussi, avec l'arrière goût douceâtre de la bière sur la langue du jeune homme. Dean eut vaguement conscience de Meg qui les acclamait juste avant que Castiel rompe le baiser. Dean chercha un commentaire à faire mais déjà l'autre se retournait vers Sam qui émergeait de l'eau.  
Jess se leva aussi gracieusement que possible malgré le sable qui lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et glapit quand Sam s'ébroua en grelottant.  
"Putain elle est gelée!" Balbutia-t-il entre ses dents qui claquaient. Il tendit l'indice à Castiel et s'enroula avec gratitude dans une serviette que lui tendait Gabriel. Ses cheveux lui dégoulinaient dans le cou et commençaient déjà à boucler tout autour de sa tête. Dean se rendit compte que d'autres gens étaient arrivés sur la plage en quête de l'indice. Une nouvelle série de chiffres et de lettres imprimées sur une tortue de plexiglas.  
"C'est des coordonnées GPS." Fit Charlie en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour y taper fébrilement l'indice.

Sam prit le temps de saluer Gabriel avant de rejoindre les autres dans l'Impala, Dean avait étendu une serviette qu'il traînait toujours dans le coffre sur le siège arrière et jura à son cadet de lui arracher les ongles s'il lui pourrissait les sièges.

« Ils vont être pleins de sable de toute façon. » Commenta Charlie en examinant le trajet à la faible lueur de son téléphone. Dean grogna quelque chose qui sembla très inconvenant à Castiel et ils se mirent en route.

La fête se tenait dans une maison abandonnée à l'écart des résidences principales du campus. Ils entendirent la musique bien avant d'atteindre leur destination et Meg se mit à gigoter sur son siège sans se rendre compte qu'elle donnait des coups de coude à Jess. Elle tira littéralement Charlie hors de la voiture pour la traîner à l'intérieur au son d'une musique électronique tellement forte qu'elle faisait grésiller les amplis. Sam extirpa sa grande carcasse de l'Impala et finit de s'essuyer les cheveux avant de jeter la serviette dans le coffre.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » Demanda Jess en se tournant vers Dean toujours à sa place et Castiel qui avait repris un peu de distance sur la banquette avant.

« On arrive. » Assura l'ainé des Winchester en souriant. Il regarda son frère et la jeune fille disparaître dans la foule qui commençait à s'amasser. « Ils sont mignons. » Commenta -t-il plus pour lui même que dans l'attente d'une réponse. Castiel hocha la tête.

« On ne devrait pas y aller ? »

« Tu en as envie ? » Demanda Dean en se tournant vers lui. Ils étaient garés non loin de la maison, sous un réverbère qui éclairait à peine l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle sentait le sel désormais et Castiel était un peu désolé en imaginant la quantité de sable que Dean allait devoir retirer de ses sièges. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'étais censé aller surfer ce soir, et puis rentrer travailler mes cours de sociologie. J'imagine qu'au point ou j'en suis, je peux survivre à un nouveau changement de programme. »

Dean eut un petit rire. « Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne te blase pas ? » Se moqua -t-il.

Castiel haussa les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas blasé. »

« Si tu l'es... Quand tu parles, on dirait que rien ne t'excite. »

« Peut être que je n'ai juste pas la même façon que toi de montrer mon excitation. » Se défendit le jeune homme en croisant les bras. « Je n'ai pas besoin de gigoter dans tout les sens pour montrer que je suis heureux. »

Dean hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, étendant ses jambes entre les pédales. Il laissa ses yeux traîner sur les gens qui entraient et sortaient de la maison, la plupart déjà dans un état d'ébriété plus ou moins avancé.

« Est ce que tu crois qu'ils sont heureux eux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sans doute. Ils n'ont pas de raison de ne pas l'être. » Répondit Castiel. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que moi, tout ça , ça me fait horreur. Ça me terrifie en fait. »

Ils avaient assez discuté et échangé leurs points de vue sur tout et rien pour que Castiel puisse détecter dans sa voix une pointe d'amertume.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en adoptant la même position que Dean. L'autre ne le regardait pas, le front pressé contre la vitre froide, mais Castiel savait qu'adopter la même posture que lui l'inciterait à parler un peu plus, et il aimait entendre Dean parler. Il avait une jolie voix et une expression rêveuse sur le visage qu'il regrettait de ne pas voir en plein jour. Mais peut être que la lumière du jour n'aurait pas été aussi propice aux confidences.

« Tout ça... Se lever tout les matins, aller en cours, rester bien sagement entre quatre murs à apprendre des choses pour ensuite avoir une vie bien rangée. Deux enfants, une barrière blanche et faire l'amour le samedi soir après le prime time... Qui veut ça ? » Dean se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillants pleins de questions firent manquer un demi battement au cœur de Castiel.

« C'est une vie enviable. » Dit il en tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les lèvres de Dean. Il se souvenait de leur texture, de l'accélération de son cœur quand il les avait touchées moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il avait envie de recommencer.

« Tu trouves ça enviable ? C'est chiant à mourir oui ! »

Castiel sourit. « C'est plus enviable que de mourir... disons sous les bombes dans un pays en guerre. C'est plus enviable que de voir ta famille massacrée par un psychopathe. Plus enviable que le sort de la plupart des gens sur cette planète. »

Dean le toisa une seconde puis son regard s'adoucit. Il s'adossa à la portière, incapable d'empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de s'étirer. Castiel n'en tint pas compte et continua à dérouler le fil de sa pensée : « Les gens veulent ça parce que l'alternative serait sans doute insupportablement douloureuse. Ils préfèrent se cantonner à une vie répétitive et monotone plutôt que de risquer de souffrir. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les blâmer pour ça. »

« C'est l'étudiant en psycho qui parle là ? » Se moqua Dean.

Castiel roula des yeux. « C'est juste moi qui parle, crois le ou non mais j'ai des opinions sur un certain nombre de choses. »

« C'est le genre de vie que tu veux ? » Demanda encore Dean.

Castiel ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il voulait faire du bien aux gens, étudier la psychologie pour panser quelque maux de l'âme, mais ils n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi sur le long terme.

« Je veux juste ne pas avoir de remords le jour où je mourrai. » Répondit il.

« Quand c'est toi qui en parle, ça a presque l'air enviable comme situation. »

« Peut être que ça l'est. Quel genre de vie tu veux toi ? »

« Moi ? » Dean lissa nerveusement son jean du plat de la main tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Il avait ce sentiment sur lequel il lui était impossible de mettre des mots. Cette envie de partir, toujours partir, s'échapper, s'enfuir. S'éloigner toujours plus de ces gens si normaux, si étriqués dans leurs petites vies bien rangées. « Moi je veux tout. Je veux... » C'était une sensation et Dean n'était pas lyrique. Il vendait des disques pour gagner sa vie. Il passait ses week-end à lustrer sa voiture. Il s'occupait de Sam. Dean était un homme pratique, et cette sensation d'étouffer qui venait de le submerger à la question de Castiel, il n'avait pas de mot pour la définir. « Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour, et me tirer une balle en réalisant que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air. »

Il y eut un instant de silence relatif. Les basses de la fête faisaient presque trembler les vitres de la voiture. Il commençait à faire froid. Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je peux comprendre ça. » Dit il doucement. Il tendit la main vers Dean en travers de la banquette avec un geste d'invitation. « Commence par ne pas perdre ta soirée, viens danser. »

Dean haussa un sourcil. Castiel put voir l'instant exact ou il reprenait son rôle de séducteur au sourire qui lui étira les lèvres.

« C'est le garçon qui invite la fille à danser en général. »

« C'est ce que je viens de faire. »

Dean ne prit pas sa main, au contraire il la repoussa, se rapprocha de Castiel jusqu'à le presser contre la portière coté passager, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses et leurs visages soient si proches qu'ils puissent sentir le souffle et la chaleur de l'autre à travers leurs vêtements. « Je refuse d'être le dominé dans cette relation. » Grinça-t-il. Castiel retint son souffle quand Dean promena son pouce sur la ceinture de son jean, juste là où le mouvement avait fait remonter sa chemise assez pour dévoiler un peu de peau.

«Rien n'oblige à ce qu'il y ait un dominant et un dominé. » Dit Castiel doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Dean ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché comme ça. « Mais c'est toi qui parle de tes sentiments comme une fille. »

« C'est toi qui veux danser. »

« Ok, alors on est à égalité. »

Dean rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Castiel paraissaient noirs dans la nuit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et cette fois ci il prit le temps d'en profiter, de savourer le léger gémissement qui échappa à son partenaire. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, y promena sa langue jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui donne accès à sa bouche et enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque et de ses épaules comme pour l'ancrer à lui indéfiniment.

Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, hors d'haleine.

« L'égalité ça me plaît. » Déclara Dean. Castiel sourit et le repoussa doucement.

« Je veux toujours danser. »

Ils s'extirpèrent de la voiture et s'aventurèrent dans la maison.

« Je ne danserai pas deux fois dans la même soirée ! » Prévint Dean. Du coin de l'œil il avisa Charlie et Meg en train de vider à grands traits deux gobelets rouges, leurs bras entrecroisés sans se lâcher du regard.

Castiel haussa les épaules. « Tant pis pour toi. » Il se dirigea vers la piste de danse en vidant au passage un verre qu'il venait de prendre sur le buffet. L'alcool se répandit plaisamment dans ses veines tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant porter par les notes de flûte qui surnageaient dans une musique lancinante. Cette chanson lui rappelait de bons souvenirs et cela ne le dérangeait pas de danser seul. A vrai dire, être seul avec lui même, rien qu'une minute après avoir été si proche de Dean avait quelque chose de libérateur. Il sentait son cœur reprendre sa vitesse normale, son entrejambe dégonfler un peu. Il respirait mieux, mais derrière ses paupières closes il revoyait le film des quelques minutes précédentes et commençait à se dérouler celui des heures à venir.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand des mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Dean était si proche de lui qu'il louchait presque sur le bout de son nez. Mais à cette distance tout ce que vit Castiel ce fut le vert translucide de ses yeux et son cœur manqua un battement. Le corps de Dean s'ajusta maladroitement au rythme de sa danse, la musique se mit à couler entre eux et Castiel leva les bras pour les poser sur les épaules de son partenaire. Il avait la conscience aigue des grandes mains de Dean sur ses hanches comme s'il allait en garder les marques à la fin de la chanson.

( _« I don't want nothing to change »_ )

Dean glissa doucement un genou entre ses jambes, rapprochant leurs deux corps qui ondulaient l'un avec l'autre, une de ses mains remontant le long du dos de Castiel. Le jeune homme aurait pu jurer que quelque chose d'électrique le parcourait tandis qu'il collait son torse contre celui de son partenaire en fermant les yeux. Toute la fête s'était dissoute dans une mare de sensations. Le rythme de la musique, les paroles qu'il entendait à peine  _(« When you touch me baby, I don't have a choice »)_ , le souffle de Dean sur sa joue, la chaleur de son corps et ses mains qui se promenaient désormais librement sur ses épaules, ses fesses, son cou...

Castiel soupira, ses mains se mirent en mouvement presque toutes seules, s'accrochant au cou de Dean, se glissant dans les cheveux courts pour approcher leur deux visages et il l'embrassa. Il savoura les lèvres curieusement douces, et la sensation piquante des joues de son partenaire sous ses paumes. Les mains de l'autre se crispèrent sur ses fesses et Castiel gémit contre la bouche de Dean. Il sentit la langue de son partenaire sur ses lèvres et l'invita avec plaisir. Il n'entendait plus la musique, il doutait même d'être encore en train de danser, perdu dans la sensation du baiser jusqu'à ce que Dean le saisisse par la taille et le retourne contre lui.

Le sourire de Castiel ne le quittait plus, il voyait à peine les autres corps qui dansaient autour d'eux, il n'avait conscience que du torse de Dean contre son dos, de la pulsation du sang contre ses tempes, de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Et puis, peu à peu, il sentit les mains de Dean sur ses hanches l'incitant à reprendre ses mouvements, la musique n'était pas finie  _(« All that sweet temptation in your voice »)_ , et puis les phalanges de l'autre, remontant le long de son torse, puis redescendant jusqu'à son ventre, les doigts cherchant le contact de la peau entre les boutons de sa chemise.

Castiel leva les bras derrière lui, il avait besoin de le toucher aussi, d'essayer au moins de faire ressentir à Dean un peu des frissons qui le parcouraient au rythme de ses caresses. Il croisa les doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre, enfonçant ses ongles dans son crane et il sentit Dean soupirer contre son cou, ses lèvres tout proche son oreille. Et bon Dieu, il se mit à murmurer les paroles de la chanson à laquelle Castiel ne prêtait plus attention depuis au moins...

«Higher, won't you come with me ? » La voix de Dean était basse, rauque, les paroles soufflées juste pour le bénéfice de Castiel tandis que ses mains descendaient de ses hanches caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son entrejambe ou Dean pouvait sentir une érection naissante.

_(« Baby you're gonna get my soul free... »)_

Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou offert de Castiel, parfaitement conscient qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle. Une part de lui était légèrement embarrassée. Les quatre vingt dix pour cent restants étaient beaucoup trop excités pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Il voulait encore plus des soupirs de Castiel, encore plus de sa peau sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres, encore plus de son odeur. Sentir les battements de son cœur sous lui et se savoir responsable de leur rythme erratique tout comme il était responsable des sursauts presque inconscients des hanches de Castiel contre les siennes.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à son oreille, et il sentit le frisson d'anticipation qui secouait son compagnon.

« Chez moi... je ne veux pas être dérangé. » Répondit l'autre en tournant la tête pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent et cette fois ci ce fut le cœur de Dean qui perdit le rythme et manqua quelques battements.

La musique n'était pas finie quand Castiel saisit sa main et l'entraîna dehors puis dans son appartement. Mais Dean l'entendait encore dans sa tête.

 **ù** ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

La soirée passa dans un flou agréable pour Sam. Il avait vu son frère et Castiel s'éclipser et quand Jess avait demandé où ils allaient il avait simplement répondu : « A ton avis ? »

Elle avait rougit et repris un verre. L'ivresse aidant, elle était moins timide et pourtant pas plus vulgaire. Elle avait les joues plus rouges, les yeux plus brillants et parlait plus fort, mais elle restait adorablement douce et elle sentait bon.

Sam se sentait inconfortable, le sel lui grattait la peau, ses cheveux lui gouttaient encore dans les yeux et plus il regardait Jess sautiller joyeusement partout, moins il se sentait à son aise.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement quelque part entre son troisième et son quatrième verre. Sam sourit en l'assurant que si mais même à travers son brouillard alcoolisé, Jess sut qu'il mentait. Elle le traîna à l'extérieur et jeta le reste de son verre. Là, la lumière était plus douce, elle avait moins mal aux yeux, et la musique assourdie cognait moins à ses oreilles que l'alcool rendait plus sensibles. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. A vrai dire, Jess trébucha et décréta qu'elle ne bougerait plus, Sam s'assit à coté d'elle en frissonnant un peu à cause de ses vêtements humides. Jess retira sa veste et lui en couvrit les épaules. Il rit.

« Ça devrait être à moi de faire ça. »

« Sois pas.. rétrograde. » Dit elle péniblement. « De toute façon l'alcool me tient chaud. »

« Tu vas attraper la mort. »

« Chouette, je la mettrai en bouteille et ensuite je ferai fortune en la vendant. » Babilla Jess en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe. Meg et Charlie finirent par les rejoindre, toutes deux échevelées et sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Elles se disputaient mais Sam ne comprit pas à quel sujet. Par la suite tout fut un flou agréable et Sam oublia son inconfort. Il évita de boire, considérant qu'au moins l'un d'eux devait garder l'esprit clair. Meg était saoule bien avant Charlie et Jessica mais à la fin de la nuit, ce fut trois filles hilares et bruyantes qu'il raccompagna jusqu'à leur résidence. Les bottes de Charlie martelaient la chaussée à un rythme irrégulier et Meg gloussait sans discontinuer.

Jess s'attarda sur le pallier tandis que les deux autres s'aidaient mutuellement à monter l'escalier (quelque part en cours de route elles avaient convenu que dans leur état, prendre l'ascenseur ne mènerait qu'à passer la nuit coincées dedans.)

« Merci pour... » Dit Jess d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase et Sam sourit doucement en lui pressant la main.

« De rien. Prenez soin de vous toutes les trois. »

Charlie fit un commentaire depuis l'escalier sur lequel elle était tombée assise en riant.

« Embrasse le ! Allez embrasse le! » Cria Meg quelques marches au dessus d''elle et Jess rougit violemment.

« Désolée » S'excusa-t-elle sans oser regarder Sam dans les yeux.

La minuterie du couloir s'éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir. Sam avait sans doute un peu trop profité des vapeurs d'alcool des trois filles parce que d'ordinaire il n'aurait pas fait ça, mais il saisit doucement le menton de Jess entre son pouce et son index et lui fit lever la tête pour pouvoir poser brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit il doucement.

Même dans le noir, même les yeux fermés, Jess pouvait imaginer ses fossettes. Elle sentait qu'elle avait un sourire idiot et elle s'écarta de lui à regret quand Meg réclama qu'on rallume la lumière. Elle chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons et quand la lumière revint, Sam s'éloignait déjà dans la rue.

Cette nuit là, Jess s'endormit plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée à l'université, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce fut la première de nombreuses soirées passées tous ensemble au cours de l'année suivante.

Il y eut d'autres fêtes étudiantes, des dîners improvisés chez les uns ou chez les autres, des séances de révision chez les frères Winchester que Dean finissait toujours par interrompre avec des pizzas et de la bière.

Il y eut d'autres escapades à la plage, d'autres mémorables beuveries et peu à peu ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vécu que tout les six ensemble.

…...

PRESENT - Halloween

Castiel se souvenait de cette première soirée tandis qu'il toisait durement Dean.

Il était bronzé, ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant, éclaircis par le soleil. Il était beau et Castiel s'en voulut de penser ça.

Il l'avait trouvé beau dès le premier instant, ce jour lointain où il avait acheté ces CD pour Anna. Il n'avait jamais cessé de redessiner dans sa tête la couleur de ses yeux, l'arc de ses lèvres sous son nez ou les taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes. Même maintenant alors que la colère et le ressentiment lui faisaient perdre son calme, il trouvait Dean beau.

Il lui semblait que tout son corps n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur Dean et le serrer dans ses bras en répétant sans cesse « Ne pars plus, ne m'abandonne pas, ne pars plus... ». Mais il valait mieux que ça, il valait mieux que de se jeter aux pieds de quelqu'un qui l'avait abandonné sans raison et sans excuse.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Fit il aussi poliment que lui permettait son ton glacial. Il s'éloigna de Dean en prenant soin que ses ailes ne renversent rien, un verre passa dans son champ de vision qu'il prit avec gratitude et trempa ses lèvres dedans. C'était alcoolisé, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Quelqu'un croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il se força à effacer l'image de Dean de son cerveau et se mordit volontairement les lèvres sans quitter l'inconnu du regard.

Dean le vit s'éloigner sans un mot de plus et interrogea son frère du regard.

« Où il va ? »

Sam soupira sans répondre et Dean reporta son attention sur Jess. La jeune fille soupira et il la vit serrer les doigts de Sam dans sa main.

« Il va chercher quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Ou plusieurs quelqu'un s'il boit assez pour ça. »

Castiel but beaucoup ce soir là, mais Dean n'était plus là pour le voir. Et de toute façon, désormais, ça n'avait 


	3. Ne t'attache pas à quelqu'un que tu puisses perdre

t'attache pas à quelqu'un que tu puisses perdre.

PRESENT – Novembre

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Grogna Dean. Il avait les poings serrés entre ses genoux, assis sur le canapé du salon de la maison où il avait reposé ses valises quelques semaines auparavant. Acheter cet endroit avec l'assurance vie de leur père avait été une bonne idée, elle était petite mais située dans un endroit calme, et ça avait donné un toit à Sam en l'absence de Dean, avant qu'il n'emménage avec Jessica quelques mois plus tôt. « Il n'était pas comme ça avant... » Continua-t-il. « Il n'était pas... »

« Une pute ? » Termina froidement Jess. Sam lui jeta un regard d'avertissement dont elle ne tint pas compte.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

« Mais tu y as pensé. » Dit Sam doucement. Il était perché sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Jess s'était roulée en boule dans un grand sweat shirt à l'emblème de l'université.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Dean, cette fois en s'adressant à Charlie qui ne répondit pas.

Meg renifla. « Toi, McQueen, c'est toi qui lui est arrivé ! »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu as séduit ce gamin, il t'aimait comme j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être amoureux. Et un matin il se réveille et devine quoi ? Sa salope de petit ami s'est barré. Sans un mot, sans une explication. Qu'est ce que tu crois que ça lui a fait ? » S'emporta la jeune fille. Elle parcourait la pièce à grands pas rageurs et termina sa tirade avec un regard accusateur à Dean.

« Meg, calme toi. » Fit Charlie en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Il ne peut pas savoir. »

« Il aurait pu ! » Cria la brune en se dégageant brutalement. « S'il avait daigné répondre au téléphone, s'il s'était pas comporté comme un putain d'égoïste il aurait pu savoir à quel point ça a été dur ici ! T'aurais pas à poser la question si tu t'étais soucié d'autre chose que de ton cul pendant cinq putain de secondes ! »

Dean ne l'avait jamais vue aussi furieuse, elle tremblait et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Mais il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense, elle avait raison. Il était parti, il n'avait donné que peu de nouvelles, n'avait pas pris des leurs. Ils avaient une vie si simple, si rangée qu'il ne s'était pas demandé s'il les trouverait changés en rentrant. Ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que leur vie puisse être autre chose qu'une répétition monotone de jours passés en cours et de week end à manger de la pizza ou boire dans une fête quelconque.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il encore, et cette fois ci, ils surent tous qu'il ne parlait pas que de Castiel.

Ce fut Jessica qui répondit.

« Ça a été une année difficile. Pour nous tous. »

…...

Deux ans plus tôt- Janvier

Sam et Dean vivaient dans une maison un peu en dehors du campus d'Ocean Avenue. Les traites avaient été payées en majeure partie par l'assurance vie de John, précieusement conservée par Dean depuis sa mort pour une situation comme celle là. Sam était brillant et bénéficiait d'une bourse conséquente, le salaire de Dean dans la boutique de disque suffisait à les faire vivre confortablement. L'Impala avait sa place dans l'allée menant à la porte et ils avaient chacun leur chambre ce qui ne leur était quasiment jamais arrivé.

En y venant la première fois, Castiel avait été surpris de ne trouver aucune photographie dans la maison, peu de décoration, quasiment aucun effet personnel en dehors des vêtements qui ne remplissaient pas les placards des chambres des deux frères.

« On ne gardait pas grand chose. » Expliqua Dean un jour où Castiel cherchait vainement quelque chose à regarder sur les murs. « Mon père était un Marine. Après la mort de ma mère, il a accepté des missions un peu partout, j'imagine qu'il voulait s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser à elle. On a voyagé d'un bout à l'autre du pays, on ne restait jamais plus d'une année ou deux au même endroit. Au bout d'un moment, tu finis par ne plus rien posséder que tu ne puisses empaqueter dans l'après midi. »

« Ça vient de là alors... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ton besoin de bouger tout le temps. » Dit Castiel en s'asseyant à coté de Dean sur son lit. Les draps étaient soigneusement tirés, bordés autour d'une couverture à rayures bleues et blanches qu'il lissa du plat de la main. « J'imagine que ça doit être difficile de s'imaginer toujours à la même place quand on a tant voyagé enfant. »

Dean secoua la tête, à califourchon sur sa chaise de bureau, une jambe de part et d'autre du dossiers sur lequel il avait croisé les bras.

« Ça doit dépendre des gens, Sam n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'on ne bouge plus. Il détestait déménager. A chaque fois qu'il se faisait des amis quelque part c'était l'heure de repartir. Lui et mon père se disputaient toujours à cause de ça. »

Castiel sourit. « J'ai du mal à imaginer ton frère se disputant avec quelqu'un. »

« C'est que tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère. Le môme sait cogner quand il le faut, mon père nous a appris à nous défendre quand on était petits. »

C'était un après midi de Janvier long et froid. Le ciel était bas et gris, pourtant il devait y avoir des trouées dans les nuages parce que le soleil illuminait curieusement la pelouse trempée que Castiel pouvait voir par la fenêtre. La maison était silencieuse, de temps en temps ils entendaient Sam répéter à voix haute une partie de son cour pour son dernier partiel.

« Ça me manque parfois. » Dit Dean en faisant tourner son siège sur lui même, le regard sur le morceau de route qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre.

« De déménager ? »

Dean hocha la tête. « C'est excitant. Parfois, papa nous réveillait en pleine nuit en nous disant qu'on partait le lendemain. Sammy adorait ça quand il était petit et moi aussi. C'était comme si papa était un super héros, ou un agent secret. On jouait à se faire croire qu'à chaque fois qu'on partait à l'improviste c'était pour échapper aux méchants qui voulaient la peau de papa. Je suis quasi sur que si Sam a accepté d'apprendre à se battre c'est parce qu'il y croyait encore dur comme fer au fond de lui. » Il se mordillait le pouce sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses souvenirs et Castiel n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de lui, de la façon dont la lumière blafarde de l'hiver l'éclairait comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal, de l'éclat dans ses yeux, de ses pieds nus croisés l'un sur l'autre, les orteils dépassant à peine de son jean trop grand.

Il se demandait s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez Dean ? Il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

« Ça me manque maintenant. » Dit encore Dean doucement. Le fauteuil grinçait au rythme de ses balancements.

« De voyager ? Ou d'être avec ton père ?»

« Je suppose que les deux vont ensemble. » Sourit Dean. « C'était un mec bien, mon père. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler et puis Dean sauta sur ses pieds, repoussa son fauteuil et prit Castiel par la main pour le traîner à l'étage inférieur. Il y avait un placard dans l'entrée qu'il ouvrit du bout du pied pour en extirper un sac de sport à moitié vide ( ou à moitié plein selon le point de vue.)

Castiel l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai toujours ça près de la porte, où que j'aille. C'est pour les cas ou j'ai besoin de m'échapper rapidement. »

Castiel eut un petit rire. « Tu crois que les méchants vont venir frapper à ta porte et mettre le feu ? » S 'amusa-t-il.

« Pas les méchants, l'ennui ! »

Dean lui mit le sac dans les bras et décrocha sa veste du cintre. « Et là, je m'ennuie. » Il reprit son sac et adressa à Castiel un de ses grands sourires. Un sourire joyeux qui donnait à Castiel l'envie de sourire à son tour et un certain nombre d'envies en dessous de la ceinture. « Partir à l'aventure, ça te tente ? Toi et moi, et la route. Maintenant, tout de suite. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu délires ! Je peux pas partir je n'ai rien avec moi, je ... »

« Tes examens sont finis non ? » Le coupa Dean en récupérant son sac. Castiel hocha la tête. « On t'achètera une brosse à dents en cour de route. Et on rentre quand tu veux. »

« Mais on irait où ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a pas d'importance, l'important, c'est de se tirer d'ici ! » Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Alors ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, tout son corps semblait vibrer dans l'attente de la réponse de Castiel. Il haussa les sourcils, la bouche tordue dans une vague expression de défi.

Castiel avait la certitude qu'il existait des moments clefs dans la vie. Comme des pivots autour desquels tout s'articulait. Des choix important et irréversibles qui déterminaient la suite des événements, et il était à un de ces charnière. Il prit la décision avant même d'avoir pu la formuler consciemment.

Il s'approcha de Dean, passa une main dans la poignée du sac, l'autre derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa les yeux ouverts.

«Tu es pieds nus. » Dit il doucement tout contre ses lèvres.

« M'en fiche. »

« Tirons nous d'ici alors. Je t'achèterai des chaussettes en route. »

Le rire de Dean lui évoquait des bulles de champagne. Il y aurait un avant et un après ce moment, Castiel en était certain et il tenait à le prolonger. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, savourant la chaleur de ses lèvres et le rugueux de ses joues mal rasées.

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, ils étaient dans l'Impala, le moteur rugit quand Dean la sortit de l'allée et prit la route. Aucun des deux ne savait où ils allaient et Castiel se surprit à sourire comme un idiot. Dean avait raison , c'était excitant.

Rouler avait quelque chose de profondément serein une fois que l'habitacle s'était réchauffé. Ils entendaient le cliquetis de quelques Legos dans la ventilation et Dean lui raconta comment il les y avait laissés tomber quand il était petit. Il raconta aussi le soldat vert que Sam avait coincé à vie dans le cendrier d'une portière arrière et encore d'autres souvenirs liés à cette voiture. Ils avalaient les kilomètres tandis que la nuit tombait remplaçant peu à peu le gris du ciel par du noir. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir voir les étoiles mais il eut de la pluie à la place.

La radio grésillait de temps en temps au milieu d'un refrain de rock classique que Dean fredonnait sans s'en rendre compte. Castiel se pencha pour changer la station quand il entendit les premiers accords d'une chanson de Bon Jovi mais Dean l'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« Sérieusement ? Bon Jovi ? » Se moqua-t-il

« Bon Jovi c'est bien... Parfois ! » Plaida Dean un doigt en l'air pour souligner l'intensité de son propos. Castiel sourit puis rit franchement quand Dean se mit à chanter faux. Même sa voix éraillée et ses bafouillements quand il se trompait dans les paroles plaisaient à Castiel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un diner quand ils eurent faim et reprirent la route jusqu'à dépasser le nuage qui leur pleuvait dessus depuis quelques heures. La nuit commençait à être avancée et Dean proposa de chercher un motel où passer la nuit. Castiel secoua la tête. Il avait les pieds sur le tableau de bord, un coude contre la portière et les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Si je peux pas passer une nuit dans cette voiture maintenant, qu'est ce que ce sera quand j'aurai quatre vingt ans. »

Dean sourit. « Tu as l'intention de rester avec moi encore soixante ans ? »

Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse voir les yeux de l'autre, ni même pour qu'il discerne sa silhouette entre deux lampadaires. Mais ils roulaient l'un à coté de l'autre depuis des heures et Dean avait développé un sens supplémentaire qui lui permettait de savoir la place qu'occupait son passager sans même avoir à lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Castiel d'une voix fatiguée. « Il y a des amitiés qui durent toute une vie, non ? »

La route avait fait un large détour et les avait ramenés au bord de la mer qu'ils avaient quitté depuis quelques heures. Dean s'arrêta à un point de vue, non loin de l'unique lampadaire. C'était un endroit pas plus mauvais qu'un autre pour passer la nuit et il se dit qu'au matin, la vue serait jolie. Quand il coupa le moteur, il entendit le bruit des vagues. Tout autour d'eux était noir en dehors des franges d'écume qui brisaient l'eau à intervalles irréguliers.

« Des amitiés ? » Dit il un peu moqueur. « Corrige moi si je me trompe mais on couche ensemble. C'est peut être un peu au delà de l'amitié tu ne crois pas ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules. « Ça ne durera peut être pas éternellement. Peut être que je me lasserai de toi un jour, ou que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. »

Dean se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. « Je ne veux personne d'autre. » Dit il en lui prenant le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Il y avait peu de lumière mais il le vit sourire. Il aimait le sourire de Castiel qui lui plissait les yeux.

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis jeune et beau. Quand ça sera passé, si tu as de la chance, on sera encore amis. Si possible pour les soixante prochaines années. » Dit Casiel en évitant avec soin les lèvres de Dean qui cherchaient les siennes. L'autre grogna et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, résigné à ne pas avoir son baiser.

« Ça me va. » Finit il par dire en se tortillant sur le siège pour s'installer confortablement entre les bras de Castiel. La pluie se remit à tomber, ses petits pieds innombrables s'écrasant avec un bruit apaisant sur le toit et les vitres de la voiture. « Soixante ans c'est très long quand même. »

« Un jour après l'autre ça passera vite. » Dit Castiel en posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Les cheveux de Dean lui chatouillèrent le nez et il sourit en l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il aurait du enlever ses baskets mais il n'avait pas le courage de bouger. Tant pis pour les sièges de l'Impala.

Ils s'assoupirent jusqu'à ce que la position devienne inconfortable et l'habitacle trop froid et trop humide. Il y avait une grande couverture dans le coffre qu'ils étalèrent sur la banquette arrière avant de se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans la laine qui sentait un peu le renfermé. La banquette n'était pas vraiment assez large pour deux et Dean s'installa sur le coté, dos contre le dossier en serrant Castiel contre lui. Leurs jambes s'emmêlaient et Castiel passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant en prenant soin de border soigneusement la couverture autour d'eux. Seules leurs têtes dépassaient et Castiel ferma les yeux pour ne pas loucher sur le nez de son vis à vis. Dean déposait des baisers paresseux sur son front, son nez, ses joues. Il avait rallumé la radio et changé la station. Les Beatles chantaient quelque chose à propos d'Angie.

« Tu sais qu'ils ont écrit cette chanson pour la femme de David Bowie ? » Dit Castiel à moitié endormi.

« Hum. Je me demande comment Bowie l'a prit. »

« Bien sûrement. C'est plutôt flatteur quand quelqu'un qui fascine tout le monde vous choisit pour partenaire. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » Demanda Dean en caressant distraitement sa joue du bout des ongles.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder. « Je le sais parce que tu m'as choisit et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. »

La réponse semblait évidente à Dean mais plutôt que de la lui donner avec des mots, il le fit avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Caressant chaque bout de peau accessible entre et sous ses vêtements, récoltant sur les lèvres de Castiel des soupirs de bien être, l'allongeant sous lui pour déposer des baisers dans son cou.

« Tu le saurais si tu te voyais comme je te vois. »

« Comment tu me vois ? » Demanda Castiel d'une voix rauque. Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour le regarder et écarter quelques mèches de cheveux de son front. Il examina longuement les yeux bleus, la courbe du nez, de la mâchoire, la veine qui pulsait le long de son cou au rythme accéléré de son cœur. Puis plus bas les épaules couvertes par un t shirt, les os de ses hanches qui pointaient au dessus de son jean et l'érection qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« Tu veux que je t'écrive un poème ? » Fit il sarcastique.

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu es nul en écriture. » Dean se pencha de nouveau sur lui, pressant leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre.

« Je suis très bon à autre chose. »

« Prouve le. »

Dean le fit taire en couvrant sa bouche de la sienne puis manœuvra pour glisser leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre incitant les jambes de Castiel à s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ses mains se glissèrent sous son t shirt qu'il remonta juste assez pour exposer son ventre et y déposer une série de baisers qui firent frissonner son partenaire. Castiel s'agrippait à ses épaules assez fort pour que Dean puisse déjà savoir où il porterait la marque de ses ongles le lendemain. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Pas plus que l'inconfort de leur position. La chaleur de Castiel, le mouvement de leurs deux corps compensaient pour le froid qui les entourait. Le bruit de la pluie, le son des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage faisaient écho à la respiration sifflante de son amant. Le contact du cuir sur leurs peaux était une distraction bienvenue entre deux caresses.

Castiel avait la bouche entrouverte, rougie par les baisers de plus en plus pressants de Dean et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se mordait les lèvres à chaque ondulation des hanches de Dean contre les siennes. Ou peut être que si. Peut être qu'il s'en rendait compte et qu'il le faisait à dessein parce que Dean ne savait pas résister à ces lèvres, à l'idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire, aux mots qui pouvaient lui échapper si Dean s'y prenait correctement. Il glissa une main entre eux deux baissant le jean trop large et le boxer de son amant qui inspira violemment quand l'air froid atteignit son entrejambe.

« Je te jure que si tu dis quelque chose comme « je vais te réchauffer bébé », tu te la mets derrière l'oreille ! » Prévint Castiel en enfonçant préventivement ses ongles dans l'épaule de son partenaire.

Dean prit un air faussement outragé qui ne lui allait pas. « Mon cœur, ton manque de foi me consterne. »

« Dis moi que tu ne viens pas de citer Star Wars avec mon truc dans la main... »

« J'essaie de créer un réflexe pavlovien. » Fit Dean en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. « Et ça s'appelle un pénis, Cas. Répète après moi … Pé-nis... »

Il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement exaspéré en réponse et décida d'un usage plus productif de sa bouche que de parler. Castiel voyait flou, comme derrière une vague de désir violent, mais il s'obligea à observer Dean se pencher sur chacun de ses tétons, lentement, délicatement, sa langue les effleurant l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs et qu'il puisse les mordiller jusqu'à ce que Castiel gémisse de plaisir, que son corps se mette à onduler sous celui de Dean, maintenu en place seulement par le poids de son amant sur lui.

Dean déposa une ligne de baisers jusqu'à l'élastique du sous vêtement qu'il fit glisser jusqu'aux genoux de Castiel avant de poser ses lèvres autour du membre de son amant. Castiel voulait le regarder, il le voulait vraiment, les lèvres de Dean étirées autour de son membre avaient de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes pour les dix années à venir. Mais il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux, perdu dans les sensations. Il lui semblait que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses arrivaient dans la bouche de Dean et oh mon dieu... Rien que cette évocation suffit à lui arracher un gémissement pitoyable qui encouragea son amant à pencher la tête pour le prendre plus loin dans sa bouche, une main maintenant ses hanches pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il choisit d'ignorer l'inconfort de sa position , les tremblements de plaisir de Castiel étaient une compensation largement suffisante. De sa main libre il caressait ses fesses et l'entrée de son intimité.

« Oh bon sang... Dean... » Castiel avait les mains sur les épaules de son amant et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau le faisant grogner autour de son membre, envoyant de nouveaux frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il ne sentait plus le froid ni la fatigue, il voulait Dean en lui, maintenant. Il tendit une main derrière lui, grognant quand il se cogna contre la portière et fouilla à l'aveugle dans la boite à gants à la recherche du lubrifiant qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Dean abandonna son membre pour déposer une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Castiel avait rouvert les yeux, le regardait et Dean tenta de rendre ses gestes plus sensuels, plus suggestifs qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Castiel avait les joues rosies par le froid ou le plaisir et les cheveux plaqués au front par une fine pellicule de sueur. Dean y passa une main, satisfait de les voir tenir en l'air à une longueur idéale pour les agripper plus tard, quand les choses deviendraient un peu plus sportives.

« Tu envisages de passer à l'action avant le mois prochain ou pas ? » Grogna Castiel. Il appuya sa remarque en faisant courir ses ongles le long du torse de Dean jusqu'au bouton de son jean qu'il fit sauter en tirant dessus. Chaque effleurement envoyait des étincelles de plaisir partout sur la peau de Dean, son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, annihilant tout les sons qui ne venaient ni de lui ni de son amant. Castiel l'agrippa par les cheveux et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser pendant de Dean introduisait ses doigts en lui. Il le sentit sursauter, tenter de se dérober à son étreinte une brève seconde avant de se relaxer, Dean sourit, sa langue prit possession de la bouche de Castiel, ses hanches ondulaient contre celles de son amant. Il ne savait plus lequel des deux gémissait ou serrait l'autre le plus fort contre lui. La main froide de Castiel se posa sur ses hanches, fit glisser jean et sous vêtement, agrippant ses fesses au passage avant de se refermer sur son érection et Dean gémit longuement, rompant le baiser, se mordant les lèvres de plaisir .

« J'adore quand tu fais ça. » Souffla Castiel à son oreille. Il s'était un peu redressé et dans cette position les doigts de Dean effleurèrent sa prostate lui arrachant son premier cri, crispant sa main autour du membre de Dean douloureusement dur. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité et ils y lurent chacun tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Dean lutta contre le jean de Castiel pour le lui enlever complètement, l'attira contre lui pour l'allonger sur la banquette et son amant enroula de nouveau ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il le pénétrait, l'embrassant tout le temps qu'il fallut à Castiel pour s'ajuster à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette lui même à bouger les hanches. Dean le serra contre lui, se mit à bouger en lui lentement d'abord, la fiction inconfortablement lente, puis sur l'insistance de Castiel de plus en plus vite.

Le plaisir les emportait tout les deux , leur faisant oublier les grincements de la voiture, le froid, leurs postions inconfortables, leurs jambes qui commençaient à les faire souffrir. Ils se murmurèrent des mots dénués de sens, des mots d'admiration et de tendresse mais aussi des mots crus et des instructions.

Comme ça, plus fort, embrasse moi.

Touche moi, oh mon dieu, encore...

Et peut être, un murmure, les yeux fermés, un je t'aime qui échappa à l'un ou à l'autre.

Ils jouirent l'un après l'autre, Dean en mordant l'épaule de Castiel pour étouffer son cri et Castiel la bouche ouverte sur un orgasme silencieux, tout son corps secoué de tremblement violents tandis qu'il se vidait entre leurs deux ventres.

Ils se donnèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits avant de se désenrouler l'un de l'autre. Castiel se rassit le temps de rajuster son t shirt et de récupérer son boxer sur le sol de l'Impala. Il s'en servit pour essuyer son ventre et celui de Dean avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en jetant le sous vêtement sale par terre. Il se glissa dans son jean tandis que Dean se réajustait et s'allongeait de nouveau en l'attirant contre lui. Castiel remonta la couverture sur eux.

La radio jouait toujours de vieux airs classiques et il se lova dans les bras tremblants de son amant avec un soupir de contentement.

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*

Le mois de Janvier avait apporté avec lui d'épuisants examens et il semblait à Sam qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux semaines. Il avait tellement de café dans le sang qu'il tremblait en sortant du dernier partiel de la semaine. Il se frotta les yeux en sortant de la sale d'examen et se cogna contre Gabriel qui passait dans le couloir.

« Pardon. » S'excusa-t-il avant de le reconnaître « Professeur. »

Gabriel lui fit un signe de tête et lui tendit un paquet de bonbons entamés où Sam piocha.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Bien j'espère. »

« Alors j'espère te voir à mon cour après les vacances. » Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Et si tu vas à la soirée de la fraternité demain, ne fais pas l'idiot. »

Sam sourit. «Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je ferais l'idiot ? » S'amusa-t-il.

Gabriel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « L'expérience petit. Les soirées post examens sont une vraie orgie en général. »

« Je serai sage. » Promit Sam en souriant. « Bonne soirée ! »

Il s'éloigna en fouillant son sac à la recherche de son téléphone pour appeler Jess. Dean se moquait de lui et de la lenteur avec laquelle ils avançaient dans leur relation mais Sam s'en moquait. Avancer lentement c'était toujours mieux qu'avancer n'importe comment, et Jess méritait qu'on fasse des efforts pour elle. Non pas que quoi qu'il fasse la concernant représente un effort. Elle était aussi agréable qu'elle était jolie et travaillait à peu près autant que lui pour se maintenir à niveau dans ses cours. Ils se voyaient aussi régulièrement que possible, ce qui, en période de partiels revenait pour tout les deux à ne jamais se voir.

Elle lui manquait et elle avait finit son dernier partiel deux heures plus tôt. Il abandonna la recherche du téléphone et se mit en marche vers chez elle. Il pleuvait et il faisait froid. Il ne portait qu'un gros pull qui était trempé le temps qu'il arrive chez elle. Il toqua à la porte en s'ébrouant et sourit quand elle lui ouvrit.

Elle s'était emmitouflée dans un pull rouge orné de petits rennes (dont Meg jurait qu'il s'agissait d'élans) et tenait une tasse de thé à la main. Elle sourit en le voyant et passa un bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

« En vacances ? » Fit elle contre ses lèvres. Il hocha légèrement la tête.

« J'ai cru qu'elles n'arriveraient jamais. »

Jess sourit et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, refermant derrière lui du bout du pied. Il y avait des cours étalés absolument partout dans sa petite chambre qui sentait le thé au citron. Des cahiers et des tasses vides s'empilaient au pied du lit, sur le bureau et jusque dans le placard ouvert qui crachait son contenu de vêtements mal rangés.

Sam se débarrassa de son pull trempé qu'il mit à sécher sur le radiateur et se vautra sur le lit de Jess après en avoir délogé ce qui semblait être un cour de syntaxe et une édition écornée d'Oliver Twist.

« Je suis épuisée. » Se plaignit elle en s'installant à coté de lui dans un nid de couette et d'oreillers.

« Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va couler de mes oreilles. »

« Et c'est juste le premier semestre, je me demande ce que ça va donner après. » Fit elle en posant avec précaution sa tasse par terre pour s'allonger à coté de lui. Ils regardaient le plafond sans y prêter attention et peu à peu leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit blottie dans ses bras la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et l'air entrer et sortir de ses poumons.

« J'ai croisé Gabriel en sortant de mon partiel, il a parlé d'une fête à la fraternité demain soir. »

Jess hocha la tête. « Meg a juré d'y prendre la cuite de sa vie. »

« La connaissant ça va faire beaucoup d'alcool. » S'amusa Sam.

« Charlie a l'intention de faire pareil. »

« Est ce que Charlie sait qu'elle plait à Meg ? »

« Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Et Charlie n'est pas stupide. »

Sam sourit. « Tu viens à la fête alors ? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant des yeux la télécommande. Il la repéra sur la table de nuit et tendit le bras pour allumer la télé du bout du doigts. Peu importait ce qu'ils regarderaient, ils n'avaient pas l'énergie de faire autre chose dans l'immédiat.

« Bien sur » Dit Jess en s'installant plus confortablement pour pouvoir regarder l'écran. « Mais d'ici là, je ne sors pas d'ici et je dors. »

«J'approuve ce plan. » Commenta Sam en remontant la couette sur eux. Ils se firent livrer des pizzas, accrochèrent une chaussette sur la poignée de la porte et s'en tinrent au plan: ils ne sortirent que le lendemain. Ils toquèrent à la porte de Meg et Charlie quelques heures avant le début de la fête. Ils y trouvèrent Castiel et Dean, ce dernier assis sur le canapé des deux filles, Charlie à califourchon sur ses genoux, très concentrée sur le maquillage qu'elle étalait sur ses paupières. Sam étouffa un gloussement et Jess interrogea Meg du regard. Cella ci haussa les épaules depuis son lit.

« Ne me demande pas comment elle l'a convaincu de la laisser le maquiller, même moi j'ai pas comprit. »

« Les révisions t'ont grillé le cerveau Park Avenue ! » Grinça Dean, les yeux fermés.

Meg roula des yeux et entreprit de passer une seconde couche de vernis sur ses ongles.

"C'est officiel je ne t'aime pas Winchester ! » Grogna Charlie en s'écartant de Dean pour contempler son œuvre. Il avait des cils indécemment longs pour un garçon et elle venait de passer un quart d'heure à les regarder de si près qu'elle en faisait des complexes. D'accord c'était son idée et Dean l'avait juste laissée faire. Mais après réflexion c'était une mauvaise idée de le maquiller.

« Déjà qu'on voyait que ses yeux là maintenant c'est un pousse au viol ! » Ronchonna Jess. Elle s'assit à coté de Meg après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Castiel qui observait Dean entre ses paupières plissées.

« Hé... » Protesta celui ci en croisant les bras comme pour se protéger « Ne m'objectifiez pas ! »

Le fard à paupière noir lui avait un peu rougi les yeux et c'était injuste, profondément injuste que cela fasse autant ressortir le vert de ses iris. Charlie se dit que tout compte fait, elle aurait du en profiter pour essayer de le rendre moche.

Castiel émit un sifflement approbateur. « Meg ? Tu as une laisse quelque part ? Si je le perd dans la foule on va me le voler. »

Dean le foudroya du regard.

« Pour l'objectification je crois que c'est raté. » Fit Charlie.

« J'te déteste. »

« Mais non tu m'aimes ! » Rétorqua-telle en lui tirant la langue. Il fit mine de la saisir entre ses doigts et elle s'éjecta de ses genoux en riant.

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Le mois avait été long, la semaine, éprouvante, et Meg avait besoin de quelque chose pour se défouler. N'importe quoi. D'ordinaire, elle dansait en sous vêtements chez elle. Là bas, à New York, sa chambre était presque aussi grande que le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Charlie à Ocean Avenue.

Après leur première rencontre, Meg avait évité de se promener en sous vêtements, ou de mettre la musique trop fort. Charlie était une file chouette, elle n'avait pas envie de la contrarier. La petite punk ne lui aurait sans doute pas tenu rigueur de prendre dix minutes pour danser dans tout l'appartement une fois de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas la même liberté que quand elle était seule.

Ni la même liberté que quand elle était saoule.

Et encore moins celle induite par de la bonne herbe. Elle alluma un joint sur le chemin de la fraternité et s'attira cinq regards surpris.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-elle. «J'en ai pour vous aussi. » Elle sortit de la poche de son blouson deux autres joints et les yeux de ses amis s'agrandirent. « C'est quoi votre problème ? »

« On pensait pas que tu étais du genre à fumer, Park Avenue. » Dit Dean calmement.

« Tu fumerais aussi si tu devais vivre sous le même toit que mon père. » Dit elle en tirant sa première bouffée. Elle rangea son briquet et les deux autres joints dans sa poche et passa celui qu'elle avait allumé à Charlie. La jeune fille le considéra un quart de seconde avant d'en prendre une bouffée qui la fit tousser et de le passer à Sam. Dean eut un mouvement instinctif de frapper la main de son frère avant qu'il ne porte le joint à sa bouche mais Sam l'évita.

« Ça a été une longue semaine Dean. » Fit il avant de tirer une bouffée. Il ne toussa pas, la fumée ne lui piqua pas les yeux et il passa le joint à Jess qui déclina avant de tendre le bras vers Castiel.

« Non merci. »

Dean eut un regard approbateur et détourna les yeux quand le joint se remit à passer de Sam à Charlie à Meg jusqu'à ce qu'il soit intégralement consumé.

La fête était immense, elle avait attiré plus de personnes que toutes celles auxquelles ils avaient participé depuis le début de l'année. Une foule compacte d'étudiants cherchant à se défouler entrait et sortait de la maison de la fraternité. Le jardin était éclairé et la musique était si forte qu'elle faisait vibrer le bitume sous leurs pieds. Jess prit la main de Sam pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule. C'était un réflexe inutile puisqu'il dominait presque tout le monde d'une tête, mais cela la rassurait. Il serra faiblement sa main et lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Tu es... fumé. » Constata-t-elle avec une petite moue de désapprobation. Il hocha la tête.

« Ça faisait longtemps... tu devrais essayer ça détend. »

Elle secoua la tête et sourit en lui passant ses bras autour du cou. « Je croyais que tu étais un gentil sportif clean ? »

« Je suis un gentil sportif. » Admit il en frottant son nez contre celui de la jeune fille. « Mais ce soir je n'ai pas très envie d'être clean. » Ajouta-t-il en lui pinçant les fesses. Une seconde, dans la fumée qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, il s'inquiéta d'être allé trop loin, qu'elle le prenne mal, mais elle sourit.

« Va te salir sale môme, je vais nous chercher à boire. » Se moqua-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment.

Castiel et Dean s'étaient déjà servis et perchés sur un rebord de fenêtre où traînait un cendrier déjà plein. Dean avait l'air agacé.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Castiel.

Dean croisa les bras en regardant Sam et Jess s'avancer vers le bar. « Je déteste quand il fait ça. »

« Fumer ? Dean, on est à la fac ici, aucun étudiant normal ne sort de la fac sans avoir fumé une fois ou deux ! »

« Tu l'as fait toi ? » Répliqua Dean en braquant son regard sur lui. L'eye liner qu'il n'avait pas enlevé lui donnait un air plus dur que d'habitude.

Comme toujours, Castiel se sentit d'abord pris au dépourvu et un tout petit peu coupable sous le regard de Dean. Puis il se ressaisit et secoua la tête.

« Non. » Répondit il. « Mais je ne suis pas un étudiant normal. » Il sourit et se pencha vers Dean. « Je suis un étudiant chanceux. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » L'agacement avait disparu du visage de son amant, remplacé par un sourire enjôleur.

« Parce que je t'ai toi. C'est mieux que la plupart des drogues. »

« Seulement la plupart ? »

« Ne te flatte pas Winchester, t'es sûrement pas meilleur que l'extasy. »

« Seulement parce que tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! »

Il avait encore le visage grave mais Castiel était sur de pouvoir lui changer les idées désormais. La musique était trop forte à son goût, sa boisson avait un goût âcre. Ils montèrent un étage et Castiel passa la tête par la fenêtre du pallier de l'escalier pour respirer un peu d'air qui ne sentirait ni la cigarette ni le mélange d'une centaine de parfums différents.

« Dean ! » Appela-t-il. « J'ai une idée ! »

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre dont la porte était entre ouverte. Un couple s'embrassait sur le lit et Castiel tira Dean par la main vers la fenêtre. En s'accrochant à la gouttière il était possible d'atteindre le toit. Ils s'y hissèrent avec difficulté et Castiel s'étendit sur les tuiles, les bras en croix pour être sur de ne pas glisser.

De là, la musique leur parvenait comme de très loin, le volume était supportable. Il faisait froid, les tuiles étaient mouillées, mais c'était une sensation agréable d'être tout les deux seuls sur ce toit au dessus d'une marée humaine.

Dean s'allongea à coté de lui, les mains croisées sous la nuque. Voir Sam fumer lui déplaisait. Tout ce qui pouvait mettre Sam en danger lui déplaisait. Après tout, le gamin était presque majeur mais le voir boire de l'alcool déclenchait toujours chez lui la volonté quasi irrépressible de lui arracher son verre des mains et de l'envoyer dans sa chambre comme s'il avait encore douze ans. La drogue, fut elle douce, c'était encore autre chose.

Il appréciait que Castiel ne dise rien, le laisse digérer la scène. Ou peut être que le jeune homme n'avait juste rien à dire ou pas envie de parler. Dans tout les cas leur silence était confortable ( contrairement à ce toit!).

Au rez de chaussée, la fumée et l'alcool avaient vidé l'esprit de Meg. La musique tonitruait tout autour d'elle et elle dansait un peu à contre temps avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. En face d'elle, Charlie tentait de suivre ses mouvements. Meg finit par poser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie our qu'elle arrête de bouger.

« Ne danse pas comme les autres. » Conseilla-t-elle. « Danse comme si la musique te disait quoi faire ! »

Charlie haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire. « Depuis quand tu es philosophe de la danse ? »

« Depuis toujours ! Insolente ! »

Meg posa une de ses mains sur les yeux de Charlie. « Ferme les yeux et écoute la musique. » Dit elle d'une voix pâteuse. « C'est elle qui a toujours raison ! »

Charlie s'exécuta. Elle avait bu deux verres, l'alcool lui produisait une sensation de chaleur et de légèreté assez agréable. Elle avait une migraine incessante depuis plusieurs jours qui s'estompait peu à peu. Cette dernière semaine avait été un enfer. Elle et Meg se disputaient sans cesse, trop stressées, trop privées de sommeil pour être polie l'une avec l'autre. Elles s'étaient mutuellement excusées la veille et avaient regardé un mauvais film d'horreur en mangeant des sushi pour compenser. Mais Charlie sentait encore ses épaules tendues par de trop longues heures passées penchée sur ses cours à réviser, elle avait tellement mordillé ses stylos qu'elle était certaine de s'être rétréci les dents d'un bon millimètre.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la fac soit facile. C'était une des meilleures des états unis. Mais y être mentalement prête n'avait rien de commun avec le fait d'y passer des examens.

Elle avait cru vomir juste avant le premier, avait effectivement vomi après le second et bafouillé comme une enfant lors de son épreuve orale. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Meg semblait déterminée à terminer la soirée complètement défaite et Charlie avait l'intention de la suivre dans ses excès. Après tout, c'était ce que les gens faisaient à l'université, non ? Des excès. Travailler à l'excès, trop boire, essayer de trop vivre.

Elle ferma les yeux. La tête lui tournait un peu mais la musique qui faisait vibrer le sol et les murs avait une autre texture ainsi. Elle l'entendait différemment et se rendit à peine compte que sa tête et ses hanches s'étaient mises à bouger en rythme, suivant les ondulations du son. Meg avait toujours une main sur son épaule, l'autre s'était déplacée vers sa hanche et Charlie n'y voyait pas d'objection. Elle ne vit pas non plus d'objection quand Meg s'approcha d'elle et , hésitante passa son deuxième bras autour de sa taille. Charlie ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

« Ça te gène ? » Demanda Meg.

Meg était toujours sure d'elle toujours persuadée que la seule réponse qu'on pouvait lui donner était une approbation franche et massive mais elle semblait douter à cet instant. C'était peut être l'herbe qui la rendait plus vulnérable ? Ou peut être que Charlie n'était plus vraiment en état d'analyser une situation, mais elle secoua la tête.

C'était ce que faisaient les gens à la fac n'est ce pas ? Expérimenter ?

Elle ne protesta as quand Meg l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait une fille et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que ce n'était pas si différent d'embrasser un garçon. Peut être un peu moins demandeur, un peu plus doux, mais encore une fois c'était peut être la fatigue, la drogue et l'alcool qui lui faisaient voir les choses sous cet angle.

Meg entendait à peine la musique, elle avait les bras passés autour de Charlie, et sa langue dans sa bouche et c'était exactement le genre de soulagement dont elle avait besoin. Elles bougeaient à leur rythme et Meg finit par sentir les mains de Charlie dans ses cheveux tandis que la rousse soupirait contre ses lèvres. C'était bien.

Sam avait traîné Jess dans le jardin, loin de la musique assourdissante qu'ils n'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils avaient chacun deux verres plein à ras bord. Ils s'installèrent sur la pelouse, à la lisière de l'éclairage de la fête et observèrent leurs camarades, les regardant peu à peu se rapprocher ou s'éloigner, plonger dans l'ébriété ou cuver leur alcool en le vomissant.

« Ça donne un eu honte d'être humain non ? » Dit Sam en désignant un deuxième année qui vomissait des choses qu'il n'avait sans doute même pas mangées entre deux voitures. L'air froid lui avait éclairci les idées et il se sentait juste agréablement léger. Jess fit la moue en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

« Je ne trouve pas... peu importe l'attitude qu'on a, c'est le choix de chacun. »

« Pas toujours un choix judicieux. » Dit Sam.

« Peut être, ça n'empêche que moi je n'aurai jamais honte d'être humaine. Je pense que chaque humain est une œuvre d'art. Rends toi compte, on est tellement fragiles et pourtant tellement durs à tuer ! On a tout un ordinateur dans le cerveau, le plus puissant du monde ! On est toute une fabuleuse mécanique à l'intérieur d'une seule peau... tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ? » Babilla-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

Il sourit, amusé. « Tu es saoule. » Dit il

« Ça m'empêche pas d'avoir raison ! » Ronchonna-t-elle. Elle but une gorgée avant de se rendre compte que son verre était vide. Elle l'agita devant le nez de Sam avec un gémissement de réclamation. Il rit et lui plaça un baiser sur la tempe avant de se lever pour aller chercher à boire.

Charlie et Meg lui tombèrent presque littéralement dessus en riant et en babillant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas à cause de la musique trop forte. Ils se servirent à boire et Charlie vacillait tellement que Sam passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à tenir debout tandis qu'il les entraînait dehors pour rejoindre Jess.

Elle n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée et il cligna des yeux, perplexe avant de repérer ses cheveux blonds à quelque mètres de là. Quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras et il sentit une vague de jalousie le parcourir. Il s'approcha prêt à faire un scandale (il avait bu et fumé et il se sentait en droit d'être énervé de voir la fille à qui il faisait la cour depuis des semaines avec un autre mec.) mais quelque chose clochait dans le tableau.

Jess criait. Et elle se débattait. Autour d'elle les gens étaient trop saouls ou trop indifférents pour y prêter atention.

Sam avait été élevé par un marine, il avait quelques réflexes que même l'alcool ne pouvait pas gommer et il n'eut même pas le temps de penser avant de saisir l'autre garçon à bras le corps pour l'écarter de Jess qui pleurait et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe.

L'autre se débattit et frappa Sam à l'estomac pour se dégager, la douleur explosa comme un soleil dans son ventre et il s'écarta d'un pas juste avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus.

« Dégage ! » Siffla-t-il toujours tordu en deux par la douleur.

L'autre eut un reniflement méprisant. « Fallait pas la laisser toute seule si tu voulais pas perdre ta place ! »

Sam entendit vaguement une protestation derrière lui sans pouvoir déterminer si elle venait de Jess ou de Charlie qui la serrait dans ses bras.

« Dégage. » Répéta-t-il en serrant les poings. La douleur se dissipait rapidement mais pas sa colère. « Ou je te jure que tu ne vas pas aimer la suite. »

« Oh... Comme c'est mignon. » Se moqua l'autre en croisant les bras « Mais je t'assure qu'elle n'était pas contre, hein ma jolie ? »

Ce fut les pleurs de Jess qui eurent raison du contrôle de Sam. Le coup de poing qu'il porta au visage de l'autre était destiné à faire mal sans laisser de trace, tout comme celui dans le plexus solaire et le coup de genou dans les reins qui le firent tomber face contre terre, Sam au dessus de lui toujours furieux et pas calmé le moins du monde.

« Excuse toi. » Rugit il le poing en l'air. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'on les regardait, que certains des convives les plus alcoolisés de la fête prenaient des paris.

« Que dalle ! » Grogna l'autre avec une grimace de douleur. « Elle m'a allumé ! »

« J'ai rien fait ! » Cria Jess d'une voix étranglée. Sam n'osait pas la regarder parce qu'il se savait incapable de se maîtriser s'il la voyait réellement pleurer. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de ce type mais il se sentait capable de le tuer, ou du moins de lui faire incroyablement mal.

« Oh ça va ! » Railla l'autre en se redressant un peu malgré son bras que Sam tenait tordu dans son dos.

Meg dépassa Sam d'un pas furieux et se jeta sur l'autre garçon avec un cri de rage.

« Espèce de sale... Saloperie de... » Hurlait elle en le frappant de toutes ses forces. Sam le lâcha en prenant une grande inspiration et l'autre roula dans l'herbe, poursuivi par les coups de pieds furieux et les insultes de Meg. Autour d'eux des gens saouls applaudissaient et des gens moins saouls demandaient à Meg de se calmer. Sam s'approcha de Jess et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Elle tremblait et reniflait dans les bras de Charlie. Il tendit doucement la main pour essuyer les larmes sur sa joue.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement sans oser s'approcher plus d'elle. Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai juste parlé avec lui je... je n'aurais pas du boire je... »

« TAIS TOI ! » Hurla Meg quelques mètres plus loin. « Ce n'est pas ta faute ! ». Elle donna un nouveau coup de pied au garçon qui gémissait par terre. « Tout le monde a bu ici ! Et personne d'autre que ce connard n'a fait ça ! » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un nouveau coup, cette fois ci au visage et eut la satisfaction de voir le sang couler du nez du garçon. Il poussa un grand cri et porta les mains à son visage.

« Salope ! »

Elle leva le pied encore un fois et se sentit ceinturée, tirée en arrière par les bras de Dean.

« Lâche moi McQueen ! » Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle et il ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle sentit la panique et la rage la gagner. « Lâche moi bordel ! »

« Meg, MEG ! » cria-t-il tandis qu'elle se débattait dans ses bras. « Laisse le il est déjà mal en point ! »

« Il le mérite ! »

« Je sais ! Mais ne va pas passer ta nuit en cellule à cause de lui ! »

« M'en fous ! » Hurla-t-elle en tentant de le griffe, de le mordre, n'importe quoi pour lui échapper « Lâche moi Dean, lâche moi ! »

Il réussit à attraper ses poignets pour qu'elle cesse de le frapper et à l'éloigner de l'autre garçon. Elle se débattait contre lui, lui donnait des coups de pieds et criait sans s'arrêter comme si elle faisait une crise de nerf.

« Meg... Meg calme toi ! »

«DEGAGE ! »

« Non ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Calme toi ! » Il la lâcha d'un coup et la prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. « Calme toi. » Fit il un ton plus bas, puis encore plus bas en massant ses épaules du bout des doigts sans la quitter du regard, comme si elle était un chien sauvage qu'il essayait d'amadouer. Elle était décoiffée et pâle, les yeux agrandis par l'adrénaline et la rage.

« Il a … Il ... »

« Je sais. J'étais sur le toit, j'ai tout vu. » Dean l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras très fort. «Il ne recommencera pas avec la raclée que vous lui avez mise. »

« Il va dire que c'était la faute de Jess. » Balbutia-telle en s'accrochant à sa veste.

« Personne ne le croira. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Cria une nouvelle voix.

Il semblait à Meg et Dean que la scène s'était étirée pendant des heures alors qu'elle n'avait duré que quelques minutes. L'agresseur de Jess était encore roulé en boule par terre, Jess reprenait péniblement contenance dans les bras de Charlie et Sam était toujours accroupi près d'elles à caresser doucement les cheveux blonds de sa petite amie (parce qu'il était déterminé à la considérer comme telle.) . Castiel s'approchait de Dean et Meg et interrogea la jeune fille du regard. Elle hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait bien (c'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tout les deux).

Gabriel les foudroyait chacun du regard, attendant une explication. Il s'agenouilla près du garçon qui se tenait toujours le visage à deux mains, un hématome impressionnant commençait à s'étendre partout ou son sang ne couvrait pas son visage.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Grogna Gabriel en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Moi. » Dit Meg en s'écartant de Dean.

« Et moi. » Ajouta Sam en levant une main sans détourner son regard de Jess.

« Ils m'ont agressé ! » marmonna l'étudiant derrière sa main.

« MENTEUR ! » Hurlèrent Charlie et Castiel. La jeune fille se releva brusquement les poings serrés. Elle était petite et pas très impressionnante mais l'autre se recroquevilla sur elle même tandis qu'elle marchait vers eux, ses bottes cliquetaient à chacun de ses pas. Dean eut l'image mental d'un cow-boy dans un vieux western sauf que ce cow-boy ci était une punkette en mini jupe et collants troués.

« Il a agressé Jess et Sam est venu à son secours et Meg lui a collé une raclé et il l'a bien mérité! » Dit elle à l'intention de Gabriel.

Le professeur les dévisagea tous. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les témoins à divers degrés de sobriété approuver le récit de Charlie. Sam s'était presque enroulé comme une couverture autour des épaules de Jessica et Dean retenait toujours Meg par un bras pour être sur qu'elle ne se jetterait pas de nouveau sur l'autre type. Il composa le 911 en remettant le garçon sur ses pieds.

« On va régler ça avec le doyen. Est ce que quelqu'un peut ramener... Jess chez elle ? »

Sam hocha la tête. Gabriel le dévisageait avec un regard de reproche avant de reporter son attention sur Meg. « Quoi qu'il ait fait la violence n'est pas tolérée sur ce campus mademoiselle... »

« Marsters, Meg marsters, allez y, dites lui qui a défoncé la gueule de ce connard, j'attends qu'on me punisse pour avoir fait un truc bien ! » Grogna -t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Tu aurais juste pu donner un faux nom Park avenue ! » Se désespéra Dean en soupirant ce qui fit sourire Gabriel.

« Pas question ! Je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait et je le referai ! » Cria-t-elle en se dégageant de sa main sur son bras. « Parce qu'on est dans une des meilleurs fac du monde, on devrait pouvoir se balader en soutif sans qu'un abruti se croit en droit de poser la main sur nous ! D'ailleurs... »

Prise d'une impulsion qui avait beaucoup à voir avec l'alcool et la colère, elle enleva sa veste qu'elle jeta à Dean et le t-shirt à manches longues qu'elle portait dessous, s'exposant en soutien gorge devant la foule assemblée là. Des gens se mirent à applaudir et à siffler.

« Vos gueules ! » Hurla Charlie à un groupe de garçons qui sifflaient bruyamment en réclamant un strip-tease. Elle se tourna vers Meg. « Je suis avec toi sur ce coup là ! » Dit elle.

Gabriel avait la sensation d'assister à un accident de voiture. Avec un tank. Sur un pont, et qu'un bus se mettait en travers de la chaussée... sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il vit Charlie jeter sa veste par terre ainsi que la chemise et le sous pull qu'elle portait en dessous avant de se placer à coté de Meg qui souriait. L'émulation générale et l'excitation de la bagarre jouèrent sans doute beaucoup mais il entendit une clameur qui couvrait le bruit de la sirène des secours d'urgence et plusieurs filles se déshabillèrent également jusqu'à être en soutien gorge dans le froid glacial de Janvier.

Il soupira, conscient de n'avoir plus la moindre once d'autorité et se borna à remettre le gosse aux mains du 911 après avoir noté son identité. Le froid se chargerait de rhabiller les filles.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc comme ça tu es toujours dans le coup ? » S'amusa Balthazar, accoudé à la porte de la fraternité.

« Ta gueule. » Grogna Gabriel en le dépassant. « Il me faut un verre ! »

«C'est ton aura délirante de professeur de droit qui fait ça tu crois? » Balthazar le suivit à l'intérieur pour continuer à se moquer de lui.

« Mon aura délirante de professeur de droit va coller un gnon à ton aura pitoyable de professeur de physique si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite Baltie ! »

Balthazar sourit et tendit un verre à son frère. « N'empêche, ça n'arrive jamais avec moi. »

« Heureux homme. » Grogna Gabriel. Il retourna dehors pour s'assurer que les paramédicaux s'occupaient du garçon et vit la fille agressée (Jess?) s'éloigner lentement au bras de Sam suivis des quatre autres.

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*

Sam ramena Jessica chez elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, sans parler, sans aller plus vite que le rythme que ses jambes tremblantes lui imposaient. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte et lui posa un baiser sur le front quand elle fut à l'intérieur, sans entrer lui même. A quelques mètres de là, Dean et Castiel escortaient Charlie et Meg dans leur chambre Dean ayant décrété qu'il ne les quitterait qu'une fois « tout le monde au chaud au lit.»

Charlie avait sourit et l'avait appelé « Papa ours » s'attirant un regard noir du jeune homme et une petite tape sur la tête.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. » Proposa Jessica en s'appuyant contre le chambranle pour délacer ses basket. Elle avait les pieds gelés et ses orteils se recroquevillaient dans ses chaussettes. Sam sourit en secouant la tête.

« Couche toi, on va passer la nuit en bas dans la voiture, comme ça si quelque chose ne va pas, on sera pas loin. »

« Tu serais plus au chaud ici. » Fit elle en se battant avec l'autre chaussure. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

«Je vais m'établir un nouveau principe. Je ne dors pas dans le lit d'une fille qui vient de se faire agresser. Même si j'ai très envie de la regarder dormir et se réveiller demain matin. » Dit il en s'appuyant contre le mur, coté couloir.

Du coin de l'œil il vit qu'elle rougissait et il se retourna pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Mais je serai pas loin si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge nouée et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Puis elle referma la porte sur lui.

Dans l'appartement à coté, Charlie était partie sous la douche en oubliant son pyjama que Castiel cherchait sous l'oreiller pour le lui passer par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas un soir adéquat pour l'obliger à se trimbaler en serviette dans l'appartement.

« Prévenant avec ça. » S'amusa Dean.

Castiel eut un haussement d'épaules agacé et poussa le pyjama couvert de petits sigles Batman dans la salle de bain du bout du pied avant d'en refermer la porte. Meg continuait de tourner comme une lionne en cage dans le petit salon, se servant un verre d'eau qu'elle ne but pas, puis cherchant quelque chose à manger, sans cesser de marmonner furieusement ni de marcher à grands pas dans l'appartement.

« Meg, va te coucher. » Dit Dean doucement en lui prenant un paquet de gâteaux des mains et en la poussant vers son lit.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres McQueen ! »

Il soupira. « Très bien, passe ta nuit à ruminer ça m'empêchera pas de dormir. » Grogna-t-il. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Charlie qui passait en sortant de la douche, ses vêtements noirs en boule dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle brièvement, ainsi que Castiel.

« Merci de nous avoir raccompagnées. »

« On aurait pu rentrer seules ! » Grogna encore Meg en croisant les bras. Charlie roula des yeux.

« Bien sur Meg. On aurait pu rentrer seules mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es une féministe de l'extrême qu'il faut leur reprocher d'avoir été gentils et prévenants ! »

Meg ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt, à cours d'arguments. Dean sourit. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un clouait le bec à Meg Marsters. Charlie partit se coucher et Dean et Castiel restèrent seuls avec Meg jusqu'à ce que Sam frappe à la porte.

« Elle va bien ? » Demanda la jeune fille dès qu'il entra. Il hocha la tête.

« Je crois... il lui a fait peur mais pas mal. »

« Ce salopard de ... »

« Meg ! » La coupa Castiel gentiment. « Tu lui as réglé son compte, arrête de t'énerver sur ça ! »

« Que j'arrête de m'énerver ? C'est pas toi qui a été agressé, c'est pas toi qu'on regarde comme un animal quand tu passes dans les couloirs de la fac c'est pas... »

Castiel leva les mains en signe de reddition. « D'accord, j'ai rien dit, continue de t'énerver ! »

Dean et Sam sourirent et l'aîné poussa de nouveau Meg jusqu'à son lit où il la força à s'asseoir.

« M'oblige pas à te border Park avenue ! »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle retira ses bottes et fourra ses chaussettes dedans. Sam et Castiel s'éclipsèrent avec un signe de tête à Dean et il resta seul avec la jeune fille. Il la borda en souriant et elle lui fit une grimace quand il s'assit à coté d'elle sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Siffla-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Relax princesse je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Il avait choisit les mots avec soin. Le léger sursaut et le regard noir qu'elle lui renvoya lui dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Promettre à quelqu'un de ne pas lui faire de mal c'était à coup sur lui indiquer de mauvaises intentions.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Il n'était pas sur que Charlie soit endormie et la cloison entre leurs deux espaces était fine.

« Personne m'a rien fait McQueen arrête ton cinéma ! »

« Meg... Je sais reconnaître une personne traumatisée quand j'en vois une ! »

« Je suis pas... »

« Qui ? Meg. Qui ? »

Elle s'enfonça sous la couverture en fermant les yeux, le poing serré sur son oreiller. « Ça te regarde pas. »

La réponse n'était pas satisfaisante pour Dean, mais si c'était son choix de ne pas en parler. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ne trouva pas les mots. Il serra la couverture autour d'elle, persuadé qu'elle lui arracherait un œil s'il tentait de la toucher et se releva pour partir.

« Dean ? »

Il se retourna, la main sur l'interrupteur près de la porte.

« N'en parle pas. »

« C'est ton secret Park Avenue, pas le mien. En ce qui me concerne, je ne sais rien. »

Il eut droit à son premier sourire depuis plusieurs heures.

« Bonne nuit. »

…...

PRESENT

« Ça n'a pas été une année facile. » Dit Sam doucement quand ils eurent finit de raconter l'histoire à son frère.

Dean avait les mains étroitement serrées et se sentait plus coupable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je ne savais pas. »

Charlie lui serra la cuisse d'une main compatissante qui lui rendit un peu moins dure la salve d'accusations que Meg venait de lui jeter à la figure. Mais il était d'accord avec elle. Il avait merdé. Dans les grandes largeurs et ils en avaient tous pâti indirectement.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis : « Est ce qu'il habite toujours au même endroit ? »

Jess hocha la tête. Dean se leva et sans tenir compte des avertissements de Meg, sortit en trombe. L'air de Novembre était frais mais pas encore froid et il dédaigna sa voiture pour se rendre à pied chez Castiel.

Le jeune homme lui ouvrit quasiment dès son premier coup sur la porte. Il avait toujours ces mêmes yeux bleus magnifique qui avaient tant plu à Dean la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Les cheveux un peu plus longs, un peu moins bien coiffés dans lesquels il n'avait jamais pu résister au plaisir de passer la main. Durant la demi seconde que Castiel mit à réaliser qui lui faisait face et à se composer un visage dur, Dean put presque voir son amant comme avant. Il put presque entretenir l'illusion que rien n'avait changé. Qu'il n'était pas venu toquer à sa porte pour se traîner à ses pieds et le supplier de lui pardonner.

« Je ne savais pas. » Dit il en guise de salutation.

Castiel le considéra une seconde l'air perplexe. Mais Dean savait qu'il le connaissait assez pour lire entre ses lignes. Et ce que leur connaissance l'un de l'autre laissait dans l'ombre, l'intuition de Castiel et ses cours de psychologies l'aideraient à le comprendre.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit il doucement. Il avait au creux du ventre cette sensation qu'il détestait. La même que le soir où sa mère était morte, la même que le soir où le médecin s'était assis à coté de lui pour lui annoncer la mort de son père. Et désormais, la même sensation détestable que quand Castiel leva des yeux tristes vers lui.

« J'aurais voulut que les circonstances soient différentes. » Dit il.

Dean ne savait même pas s'ils parlaient de la même chose. Mais c'était les mots les plus gentils que Castiel lui ait adressés depuis son retour. Il prendrait ça s'il ne pouvait rien avoir d'autre. Il y eut un silence gênant pendant lequel Dean prit pleinement conscience qu'il était parti sans veste et qu'il était transi de froid dans le hall d'entrée de la résidence de Castiel, son ex petit ami tenant la porte à moitié fermée en signe qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu.

Mais il avait l'air triste et fatigué.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué quand tu es parti ? »

Dean ferma les yeux et secoua très lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas le courage de le regarder tandis que Castiel le mettait face à son abandon. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait eut peur et il l'avait abandonné. Ainsi que Sam. Et Jess et Meg et Charlie.

« Les petites choses. » Reprit Castiel à voix basse. « La façon dont le soleil caressait ta peau, aussi doucement que moi. La chaleur et le poids de ton corps la nuit. Ta voix me manquait. Pendant des mois tout ce dont j'ai rêvé c'était de toi, entrant encore une fois au RoadHouse pour commander ton café noir, taille médium s'il vous plaît. Nos conversations épique ou partir en road trip improvisé avec toi, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a manqué. Ce qui m'a manqué ce sont les toutes petites choses que j'avais tellement pris l'habitude de faire avec toi que je n'y prêtais plus attention.

« Cas je... »

« Il n'y a plus rien à dire Dean. Tu es parti. Tu es revenu, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. On a essayé et on a passé du bon temps ensemble, mais c'est terminé. » Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus dépassant de son jean. « Pendant des mois ça a été comme si le monde, mon monde, s'écroulait. Et puis j'ai réalisé que... C'est ce que font les gens de notre âge. Ils s'aiment puis ne s'aiment plus. »

« Mais je suis toujours... »

« Bien sur que tu l'es. » Le coupa Castiel tristement. « C'est triste mais la vie est comme ça. Un jour tu es amoureux, le lendemain tu dois juste faire avec et avancer. Je suis heureux qu'on ait essayé, qu'on se soit donné une chance. Je suis heureux que tu aies un jour fait partie de ma vie parce que je t'aimais tellement à l'époque... Mais c'est terminé maintenant. »

« Cas... » Dean avait la gorge serrée, c'était comme si chaque mot prononcé d'une voix égale le jetait dans un océan glacé de remords.

« C'est finit Dean. Juste... finit. »

Castiel le regarda une seconde de plus, baissa les yeux et, lentement referma la porte sur lui. Il attendit plusieurs minutes d'entendre Dean tourner les talons, puis encore que la porte du bâtiment se refermer derrière lui. Alors seulement il posa son front contre le bois de la porte, se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, et s'autorisa à pleurer.


	4. Serais je quelqu'un sans toi ?

PRESENT -Novembre   
« Hey Bobby ! » S'exclama Dean en jetant ses clefs dans le compotier sur la desserte de l'entrée. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et celui ci le serra contre lui.   
« Salut gamin. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Sam t'a laissé entrer ? »  
« Bien sur qu'il m'a laissé entrer ! » S'exclama Bobby « Et qu'est ce que je fais là ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un de mes crétins préférés était de retour en ville. »  
Dean se passa la main derrière a nuque d'un air gêné.  « Désolé j'ai pas pensé à... »  
« Prendre ton téléphone pour me prévenir depuis deux mois que tu es rentré ? Merci j'ai vu. Sam s'en est chargé pour toi. »  
Dean sourit et suivit Bobby dans le salon. La télévision était allumée et il y avait une bière ouverte sur la table basse.   
«Sam est là ? » Demanda Dean en se débarrassant de sa veste de cuir. Bobby secoua la tête et lui tendit une bière. « Il est à la bibliothèque. »  
« Comme d'habitude. » Fit Dean en s'asseyant sur le canapé, imité par Bobby. « Comment tu vas vieil homme ? »  
« Le vieil homme va bien merci de t'en soucier, mais je suis là pour parler de toi gamin. »  
« Je vais bien. » Répondit Dean en décapsulant sa bière.   
Bobby fronça les sourcils. « Tu es parti un an sans quasiment donner de nouvelles, tu reviens pour trouver l'amour de ta vie avec un autre et que sais je encore et tu prétends que tu vas bien ? »  
Dean soupira et tenta de regarder partout sauf vers Bobby mais l'homme le cherchait des yeux et il n'arrivait pas à lui échapper. C'était exactement comme avant, après la mort de papa, quand Sam était tellement hors de contrôle qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien avec lui, quand Bobby avait posé son vieux sac de voyage et son van dans l'allée de leur résidence temporaire et avait pris les choses en main. A l'époque, il avait eut exactement le même regard calme et agacé à la fois.   
« Épargne moi tes connerie gamin ! »   
C'était cette voix bourrue, ce ton de commandement qui lui rappelait parfois son père qui avait fissuré la carapace de Dean à l'époque, et il se souvenait du soulagement et de la honte qu'il avait eut à pleurer pour la première fois depuis des mois. La seule fois pour toutes les années à venir. Il avait fallut gérer Sammy, et son propre chagrin, apprendre à oublier le trou dans sa poitrine et à sourire assez grand pour que personne ne le voie. Dean pouvait se sortir de presque toutes les situations avec un sourire et un clin d’œil, mais pas face à Bobby.   
Bobby voyait en lui aussi clair que dans les livres qu'il traduisait à longueur de journée ou dans les moteurs qu'il réparait à temps perdu. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Bobby et tout ce que son père d'adoption avait à faire pour obtenir la plus complète des confessions était d'attendre en sirotant patiemment sa bière.  
« Ça ne va pas. En fait... » Les mots sortaient de sa bouche aussi difficilement que du verre pilé. « En fait rien ne va. »  
« Bon début gamin. » Et Bobby leva sa bière pour entrechoquer le goulot avec celle de Dean. 

….................................  
Deux ans plus tôt -NOVEMBRE  
La nuit des garçons dans l'Impala fut moins confortable que celle des filles mais même Castiel avait refusé de rentrer chez lui.   
« Ce sont mes amies aussi, si elles ont un souci je veux être là. »  
Il n'y eut pas de soucis et au matin, transis de froid ils furent heureux de pouvoir s'extirper de la voiture pour aller chercher café, bagels et donuts.   
Dean réveilla Charlie en l'appelant pour lui demander quels étaient leurs donuts préférés et elle faillit l'envoyer bouler avant que l'appel du ventre ne la ramène à la raison. Jess était déjà réveillée quand Sam toqua à sa porte. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et des cernes sous les yeux.   
« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il doucement après l'avoir embrassé.   
Elle hocha la tête et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons pour le suivre chez Meg et Charlie d'où sortait une odeur de café prometteuse. Mais avant qu'il toque à leur porte, elle le retint par la manche.   
« Sam... Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté cette nuit ? » Elle avait l'air malheureuse.   
D'une manière générale, Jess avait toujours l'air un petit peu triste et Sam était fier de pouvoir la faire sourire et rire, mais il n'avait encore jamais été la cause de sa tristesse.  
« Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je tirais avantage de la situation. » Répondit il honnêtement. Elle s'attendait sûrement à autre chose car elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. « Jess, je ne voulais juste pas te faire peur ! »  
« Et les autres fois ? Sam, ça fait deux mois et tu n'as pas essayé de me toucher, pas une seule fois ! »  
Il dut se concentrer très fort pour ne pas rire. Et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.   
« J'ai envie de toi, Jess, très envie même, mais puisqu'on attends de nous qu'on vive presque comme des adultes, je pensais faire les choses bien, comme un adulte, et ne pas te sauter dessus dès le troisième rendez vous ! »  
« Je voulais que tu me sautes dessus avant même le premier rendez vous ! » Ronchonna-t-elle. Cela le fit rire et il l'embrassa. Elle sortait de la douche et sentait bon. « Deux mois d'attente c'est pas faire les choses bien, c'est de la torture ! »  
Ils sursautèrent quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur Charlie, un bagel à la main.   
« Vous prenez une chambre ou vous venez manger ? »  
Ils se sourirent et entrèrent dans le petit appartement. Castiel et Meg étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de la jeune fille, Dean vautré sur le canapé et entre eux la table basse couverte de nourriture. La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne de dessins animés qu'ils ne regardaient pas. Meg tenait contre elle un verre où chuintait une aspirine et se massait les tempes.   
Jess s’installa sur le canapé à coté de Dean, Sam par terre, adossé à ses jambes. Dean sourit en voyant avec quel naturel elle lui tendait un café tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux de sa main libre, enroulant distraitement une mèche autour de ses doigts avant de la lâcher. Il y avait une sorte d'admiration béate et réciproque entre eux que Dean n'avait encore jamais vue entre Sam et ses ex. Le gamin était beau, leur père lui avait appris à être un gentleman et Dean lui avait appris quand cesser de l'être. Il était intelligent, sans doute plus que Dean le serait jamais, et attentionné.   
Il regarda Jess, elle était jolie, douce et travailleuse. Et elle était cheerleader ce qui ne gâchait absolument rien.   
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Jess en croisant son regard. Dean secoua la tête en souriant.  
« Rien, vous êtes mignons c'est tout. »   
Jess sourit à son tour et se pencha par dessus Sam pour récupérer son café sur la table basse. Charlie imita Sam et s'installa par terre son dos contre les jambes de Dean.   
« Si je te caresse la tête, tu ronronnes ? » Se moqua-t-il en prenant le donut qu'elle lui tendait.   
« Bien sur ! »  
« C'est pas souvent qu'on voit une chauve souris qui ronronne. » Commenta Castiel en désignant le pyjama Batman que Charlie n'avait pas quitté. Elle lui tira la langue et réclama qu'on lui allume sa console. Meg s'étira hors de son lit et lui fit glisser la manette sous la table avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour relancer une partie de Crash Bandicoot.   
Charlie y avait tellement joué qu'elle réussit à finir un niveau tout en buvant son café , avant que Dean se lève pour récupérer la seconde manette.   
« Multijoueur ? »  
Charlie hocha la tête.   
« Vous avez quel âge ? » Grogna Meg depuis son lit. « Passe moi le beurre de cacahuète Clarence ! »  
Castiel s'exécuta, ajoutant au pot une cuillère avant de le lui tendre. « On a jamais passé l'âge de jouer aux jeux vidéos ! »  
« Yeah ! » S'exclamèrent Dean et Charlie dans un bel ensemble en levant chacun un poing en l'air manquant de renverser le café de Jess. Dean finit par passer ses jambes au dessus des épaules de Charlie, la plaquant contre le canapé dans le vague espoir de la déstabiliser assez pour lui faire perdre une partie.   
« J'ai déjà essayé ça Mc Queen, ça marche pas ! » Se moqua Meg qui entamait son second café maintenant que la nausée de sa gueule de bois s'était dissipée.   
« Occupe toi de ton cul Park Avenue ! » Rétorqua l'autre focalisé sur le jeu.   
Presque deux ans après, Dean se souvenait de cette matinée avec bonheur. Il s'en souvenait comme du jour où Meg et lui avaient échangé leurs dernières piques amicales avant que pour une raison inconnue elle ne le prenne en grippe ( mais s'il était parfaitement honnête, il savait pourquoi elle s'était comporté comme ça avec lui par la suite.)  
C'était ce matin là qu'elle avait décidé de l'opération «  Mardis en soutif » et Sam avait fait remarquer qu'elle allait avoir froid. Ce qui lui avait valut un regard étonné de la jeune fille.   
« Je te parle d'aller en cours en soutien gorge et la seule chose qui te vient c'est que je vais avoir froid ? »   
« Qu'est ce qui devrait me venir ? C'est pas comme si j'avais le besoin pressant de l'arracher avec mes dents ! »  
Meg roula des yeux tandis que le visage de Charlie se tordait dans une expression perplexe.   
« Ça doit pas être facile à enlever avec les dents... » Fit elle en y réfléchissant.   
« On peut. » Répondirent les deux Winchester en chœur.   
« Je ne veux même pas savoir qui t'a appris à faire ça. » Ronchonna Castiel à l'intention de Dean. Le garçon aux yeux verts lui envoya un baiser à travers la pièce et un clin d’œil.   
Meg soupira et désigna Sam du doigt. « Jess, garde le celui là, sincèrement garde le ! » La blonde sourit et hocha la tête.   
« J'y compte. »  
« Donc le mardi en soutif ? Ça m'intéressait moi ! » Pépia Charlie.   
« Tu veux t'exhiber Chaton ? » Se moqua Dean.  
«Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Grogna -t-elle  « Son idée est bonne ! On ne devrait pas apprendre aux filles à se rhabiller pour éviter d'être harcelées ou pire. On devrait vous apprendre à vous à la garder dans votre pantalon ! »   
« En quoi se trimbaler en soutif tout les mardis va-t-il apprendre aux garçons à se maîtriser ? » Demanda Jess perplexe.   
« Parce que le premier qui nous touche on lui défonce la gueule ! » Répondit Charlie en sautant sur ses pieds, renversant Dean au passage. Mal coiffée et toujours affublée de son pyjama Batman elle était plus drôle que menaçante. Meg et Castiel se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur lance une de ses bottes cloutées à la figure.   
« C'est une question de publicité » Dit Meg calmement en lui renvoyant la botte. «Une façon d'attirer l'attention sur le message que l'on veut faire passer. »  
Castiel sourit et lui prit son café des mains. « Toi tu arrêtes les excitants avant d'en faire ton projet de fin d'année pour ton cour de communication. »   
Il réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de lui donner une idée qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut. « Clarence, tu es un génie ! » S'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.Charlie eut un gémissement pitoyable.   
« Pourquoi il a fallut que tu dises ça ? » Se plaignit elle.   
« Il dit toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas au très mauvais moment. » Répondit Dean.   
« Plaque le ! »  
« Nan. Il a d'autres qualités. »   
« Ça vous dérange si je continue à vivre quand vous parlez de moi ? » Ronchonna Castiel en croisant les bras. Dean lui envoya un nouveau baiser à travers la pièce.   
Plus tard ce jour là, Sam et lui rentraient chez eux dans l'Impala après avoir déposé Castiel au RoadHouse pour le service d'après midi.   
« Sam » Commença Dean. Il n'était pas bon avec les mots, ne l'avait jamais été, même avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui que Sam. «  Je ne veux pas te voir recommencer. »  
Sam savait de quoi il parlait. C'était une pierre d'achoppement entre eux, peut être la seule.   
« Je recommence rien Dean, je vais bien. »  
« Oui eh bien... continue comme ça. Jess est une fille bien, fais pas tout foirer. »  
Sam sourit doucement. A chaque fois que Dean quittait la route des yeux pour le regarder il entendait presque la voix de son père lui crier de regarder devant lui.   
« Qu'est ce que tu crains ? Que je lui brise le cœur ou que je recommence à déconner ? »  
« Je dis juste... ce qu'il s'est passé après la mort de papa, j'ai pas envie de revivre ça. » Dit Dean en gardant ses yeux sur la route. Ils arrivaient chez eux et il se gara juste au bout de l'allée de la petite maison.  
« Moi non plus. » Dit Sam. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.  
« Dean ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Est ce que tu étouffes toujours ? Est ce que c'est toujours aussi difficile ? »  
Dean prit une minute pour y réfléchir, pour chercher la réponse quelque part en lui où il n'avait pas envie d'aller. « Les choses vont mieux maintenant. C'est moins dur que ça ne l'a été. » Finit il par dire.   
« Mais ? »  
« Mais ouais, la plupart du temps j'ai quand même l'impression que je devrais te prendre sous le bras et me tirer d'ici, laisser toute cette merde derrière nous. Me la jouer Bonnie et Clyde avec mon petit frère, juste pour pouvoir respirer un peu. Pas me sentir enfermé dans une vie minable qui n'a rien avoir avec ce dont je rêvais quand j'étais môme. »  
Sam eut un petit rire. Pour la première fois de la journée, Dean put voir ses fossettes. « Ça serait cool comme vie. »  
« Ouais... Toi moi, la route... Sauver des gens, chasser des choses... »  
« Chasser ? Genre quoi ? »  
« Sais pas... juste... des choses. »  
Sam sourit encore. « Ça serait une vie cool. » Dit il. 

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù  
Les mois de Février et Mars avaient passé comme un joli rêve. Dean avait vendu des disques et Castiel des cappuccino. Le championnat universitaire de Basket avait commencé et Jess partageait son temps entre l’entraînement de cheerleader, ses cours et Sam. Elle était épuisée mais Sam aimait la voir revenir de l’entraînement, les joues rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
Dans ses moments où l'endorphine la rendait joyeuse, elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle ferait si elle échouait à ses examens. Elle ne pensait pas à sa famille, loin là bas à Chicago ni à combien ils lui manquaient tous. Elle se penchait sur Sam quand elle le retrouvait à la bibliothèque pour l'embrasser, ou se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour faire de même quand il venait la chercher au gymnase, et elle ne pensait à rien de triste.  
En ce début du mois d'Avril, il faisait désormais assez beau pour qu'elle ne se change pas en sortant de l’entraînement et Sam ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais ses jambes nues dans sa mini jupe bleue atteignait aisément le haut de la liste de ses fantasmes personnels. Elle avait un grand sourire et se précipita vers lui en riant pour l'embrasser.   
« Ça s'est bien passé ? »   
Elle hocha la tête. « Très, personne n'a été blessée cette fois. »   
Sam sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Alors j'imagine que rien ne contre indique une soirée pizza ? Je meurs de faim. » Il regardait où il mettait les pieds et ne vit pas Jess sourire en passant un bras autour de sa taille.   
« J'avais d'autres idées que la pizza. » dit elle.   
« Tu veux manger autre chose ou... Oh. Oh... »   
Jess adorait la demi seconde d'hésitation qu'il avait toujours quand elle lui faisait une proposition malhonnête, et la façon dont il baissait la tête en rougissant quand il comprenait ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ça ne durait jamais et elle finissait régulièrement allongée sur le lit à murmurer son nom comme si c'était le seul mot qu'elle connaissait. Et d'accord, peut être que des fois elle était un peu au dessus du murmure. Sam lui rendit son sourire. Au delà de son adorable et brève naïveté, elle aimait la lueur de défi qui passait toujours dans ses yeux dans des cas comme ça.   
« Le dernier à la maison est un schtroumph. » Déclara-t-il.   
Comment cette blague idiote qu'ils étaient seuls à comprendre pouvait elle être à la fois encore amusante et grossièrement excitante ? Il était déjà parti en courant. Elle aurait pu le rattraper si l’entraînement ne l'avait pas déjà épuisée, et si elle l'avait vraiment voulut. Elle arriva à la résidence quelques secondes après lui, juste le temps qu'il s'adosse à la porte et reprenne son souffle avant qu'elle l'embrasse goulûment.   
« Tu as triché ! » L'accusa-t-elle   
"Oh oh, et tu vas me secouer les pompoms ?"  
"C'est MA parade, chéri, ne m'oblige pas à répéter le lancer de bâton !" S'amusa-t-elle en glissant les mains vers son entrejambe tandis qu'il cherchait la poignée de la porte.   
« Jess... Pas ici ! On va nous voir. »  
« Tant mieux. C'est vraiment dommage que personne d'autre que moi n'ait le plaisir de te voir comme ça. » Dit elle en se pressant contre lui, cachant sa main à quiconque passerait par là.   
La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et ils trébuchèrent dans le hall d'entrée, toujours étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. Il prit son visage entre ses grandes mains pour l'embrasser et Jess s'abandonna à sa bouche et sa langue, incapable de trouver la volonté de bouger de là. Il leur faudrait monter un étage et marcher plusieurs mètres, ouvrir encore une porte avant d'être dans l'intimité de son appartement et c'était loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour l'envie qu'elle avait de lui, là, tout de suite, dans le couloir. Elle sentit ses mains glisser de son visage à ses hanches puis sous sa jupe sans que leurs lèvres se séparent le moindre instant.   
Une voix inconnue leur jeta de prendre une chambre et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent, Jess traînant Sam dans l'escalier au pas de course, fouillant fébrilement dans son sac pour y trouver ses clefs entre sa serviette et le jean qu'elle y avait fourré deux heures auparavant.Elle pouvait sentir les mains de son petit ami sur ses cuisses tandis qu'elle mettait la clef dans la serrure et il la retourna dans ses bras avant même que la porte soit complètement ouverte pour la pousser à l'intérieur. Il ne la lâcha qu'un bref instant pour fermer à clef derrière eux avant de la pousser sur le lit avec un sourire prédateur. Il rampa littéralement au dessus d'elle en se léchant les lèvres et elle s'empressa de le débarrasser de sa veste tandis qu'il passait les mains sous le haut de sa tenue de cheerleader.   
« T'as pas idée de l'effet que ça me fait. » Dit il d'une voix rauque en tirant sur le tissus qu'il avait remonté jusqu'au dessus de ses seins.   
« Oh si j'ai une vague idée. » S'amusa-t-elle, sa cuisse effleurant l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui donnait en effet une indication assez précise de son état d'excitation. Elle le laissa retirer le haut de sa tenue avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches et de se redresser sur les coudes pour l'embrasser, profitant de son moment inattention pour le retourner sous elle. Etre cheerleader avait quelques avantages dont celui d'être assez musclée pour pouvoir manœuvrer Sam dans la position qu'elle voulait. Elle s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui et entreprit de déboutonner lentement sa chemise s'arrêtant juste après avoir dévoilé ses pectoraux. Le corps de Sam ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Il y avait quelque chose de cruellement injuste chez cet homme. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de cumuler un corps pareil, des yeux pareils, ces fossettes et d'être en plus intelligent et gentil. Mais c'était une injustice dont Jess était une des rares bénéficiaires et elle s'en contentait parfaitement. Surtout quand les grandes mains de Sam caressaient ses hanches, un toucher fantomatique sur son ventre avant que ses pouces passent doucement sur ses tétons. Elle soupira et continua de le déshabiller, ses mains tremblaient d'anticipation un peu plus à chaque toucher, à chaque baiser qu'il déposait sur le premier morceau d'elle qui passait à portée de ses lèvres.   
Elle effleura son tatouage, un pentagramme pris dans un soleil, du bout des ongles le faisant frissonner, puis atteignit enfin les derniers boutons. Il se redressa pour se débarrasser du vêtement encombrant et s'assit sur le lit, ses bras autour de Jess, les jambes de la jeune fille toujours autour de ses hanches. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux pour lui incliner la tête sur le coté et poser un baiser possessif dans son cou. Sous l'oreille il sentait la dernière note de son parfum et la sueur de l’entraînement qui réactivait l'odeur de son déodorant, de son savon. Toutes ces odeurs dont il s'emplit en fermant les yeux une seconde tandis qu'elle caressait son dos nu, ses épaules, et le tirait elle aussi par les cheveux pour écraser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, bougeant les hanches, se caressant, chacun cherchant à augmenter la frustration de l'autre. Jess craqua la première et le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé sur le lit. Elle pouvait deviner même sans le regarder qu'il résistait à l'envie de se couvrir le visage de ses mains pour cacher un sourire gêné tandis qu'elle lui enlevait pantalon et sous vêtement d'un même mouvement. Elle prit soin de laisser ses ongles effleurer tout le long de ses jambes pour le faire frissonner et soupirer avant de remonter jusqu'à son membre qu'elle prit en bouche.   
Elle aurait voulut enregistrer le gémissement de Sam et en faire son réveil matin. Mais à la réflexion, avec un réveil pareil elle ne serait jamais sortie du lit. Elle n'arrêta ce qu'elle faisait que quand il la repoussa violemment pour la retourner sous lui et l'embrasser, il sentit son propre goût dans la bouche de Jess et cette seule pensée suffit presque à le faire jouir.   
« Les dames d'abord on avait dit ! » S'amusa-t-il. Il s'attira un grognement frustré.  
« Alors dépêche toi avant que je m'endorme ! »  
Jess savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le provoquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était juste trop tentant et ça valait absolument les longues minutes qu'il allait passer à juste embrasser et mordiller chaque partie de son corps, ses soupirs lui indiquant ce qu'elle aimait ou non. Peut être même que si elle aimait autant le provoquer c'était pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait se retenir. La réponse était : longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Bien avant qu'il soit prêt à lui accorder quoi que ce soit elle n'était plus qu'un amas de gémissements et de suppliques auxquelles il faisait la sourde oreille.   
Elle se débatit en riant pour repasser sur lui mais il ne la laissa pas faire, plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Faut pas jouer quand on n'aime pas perdre. » Se moqua-t-il. Ses cheveux longs effleuraient le front de Jess et tout son corps était tellement sensibilisé par ses caresses que ce seul contact suffit à la faire frissonner. La façon dont il ondulait sur elle sans jamais s'aventurer entre ses jambes était forcément une invention de Satan juste à son intention. Et Jess était relativement prête à signer pour la damnation éternelle si seulement Sam voulait bien faire autre chose de ses mains que la plaquer au lit.   
Il fallut qu'elle supplie presque pour qu'il se rende à ses réclamations et la pénètre enfin. Il recueillit son premier cris sur ses lèvres, la serrant contre lui si fort qu'il lui aurait coupé le souffle si elle ne l'avait pas déjà retenu. Un coup de rein après l'autre il la fit s'abandonner entre ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une masse de plaisir gémissante et que leur monde se réduise à eux et éventuellement le lit dans lequel ils étaient. C'était comme si tous ses sens étaient pleins de Jess, son odeur, ses soupirs, le goût de sa peau, le blond de ses cheveux et ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été trop embrassées. Son monde se réduisait à elle, à leurs corps enlacés mouvant ensemble comme une seule et même vague. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il respirait à peine soulevé par des ondes de plaisir tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle. Ils s'étaient redressés et c'était à présent elle qui le chevauchait ses ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de Sam , il sentait sous ses mains les muscles du dos de la jeune fille onduler en même temps qu'elle, et les muscles de leurs deux ventres se contracter en rythme. Il étouffa ses gémissements entre ses seins et il la sentit se contraster autour de lui emportée par son orgasme.   
Il ne savait pas si c'était les ongles de Jess dans son épaule, l'entendre soupirer de plaisir près de son oreille, ou la douceur de ses seins sous sa langue qui le firent jouir. Probablement un peu de tout ça à la fois et pourtant ça n'avait rien de comparable avec le bonheur qui éclot dans sa poitrine quand, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur esprit et leur souffle, empêtrés dans les draps et l'un dans l'autre, elle murmura « Je t'aime » pour la première fois.   
Il roula sur elle en souriant, l'enfonçant dans le matelas et écarta ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage et de son cou luisant de sueur pour y planter encore un baiser plus long et plus doux que les précédents. Ils restèrent comme ça un instant jusqu'à ce que le poids de Sam empêche Jess de respirer.  
« Sam, tu pèses une tonne ! »  
« C'est que du muscle ! » Protesta-t-il.   
« Je sais, mais ça te rend pas plus léger. Dégage tu m'étouffes ! »  
« J'ai toujours envie de pizza. » Finit par dire Sam après avoir récupéré l'usage de tout ses neurones.   
« Ton romantisme m'émerveille Winchester. »   
« Ne mens pas je sais que tu en rêves aussi. »  
Jess hocha la tête et se débattit avec sa jupe en se demandant où étaient passés ses sous vêtements ( et pour la moitié d'entre eux à quel moment les avait elle perdus). Elle avait besoin d'une douche, de dormir et de manger. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre là et la douche pouvait encore attendre au point où elle en était. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître. Il était parfaitement accordé à celui de Sam. Ils eurent un bref moment de parfaite communion où ils réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient heureux et Sam étira sa grande carcasse jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser doucement. « Je t'aime. »

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Meg avait des ennuis. Ce n'était pas une situation nouvelle en soi mais elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être convoquée dans le bureau du principal. Pardon, du Doyen.   
Il la regardait droit dans les yeux depuis l'autre coté de son imposant bureau, ses doigts formant une pyramide devant son menton. Il cherchait ses mots avec soin et manifestement il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle d'être là. Meg avait été élevée dans un monde où l'obtention du respect de ses pairs passait par la capacité à fixer quelqu'un du regard sans se sentir gêné ni cligner des yeux. Elle avait été tellement bonne dans cette discipline qu'au lycée elle pouvait faire pleurer les secondes en moins d'une minute.   
Mais le Doyen Crowley n'était pas fait du même matériau que les gens qu'elle avait côtoyé toute sa vie. Elle pouvait continuer à lui lancer des regards noirs, il ne flanchait pas.   
« Mademoiselle Marsters, vous comprenez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui. »  
« A cause de ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa poitrine du doigt. Elle ne portait qu'un soutien gorge bleu et une veste de cuir qui lui collait désagréablement à la peau. Il hocha la tête sans un regard pour ses seins. Meg devait accorder une chose à cet homme, il savait comment éviter les ennuis. Un seul regard sur elle et elle aurait été en droit de porter plainte contre lui. Ils le savaient tout les deux et il s'obstinait à la regarder dans les yeux.   
« L'université a un règlement très clair au niveau vestimentaire mademoiselle Marsters. Je comprends votre mouvement et pourquoi vous le faites, mais vous êtes en violation manifeste et volontaire du règlement. »  
« Ça fait plus de deux mois, pourquoi ça vous dérange seulement maintenant ? » Demanda Meg en croisant les bras.   
« J'ai demandé aux professeurs un rapport sur l'étendue de votre mouvement. Au cours de la semaine écoulée un quart des étudiantes sont arrivées en cour en soutien gorge. »   
Meg sourit. « Je n'y suis pour rien si elles n'ont pas comprit que le Mardi en soutif devait se restreindre au mardi. »  
« Là n'est pas la question. »Répliqua Crowley avec un léger sourire. « Je ne doute pas que vous sachiez ce que vous faites. J'ai consulté votre dossier et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous menez un tel mouvement. Et sans doute pas la dernière. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'ai aucune inquiétude quand à votre future carrière, mais ces jeunes filles se mettent en danger à cause de vous. »  
« Les garçons qui les toucheront se mettent en danger. On a apprit à ces filles à se défendre. » Répliqua Meg.   
« Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Il semble que votre petite amie, mademoiselle Bradbury ait envoyé un de ses camarades de classe à l'hôpital le mois dernier. »  
« Il avait la main sous sa jupe et personne n'est mort de prendre un coup de bombe lacrymogène dans la figure.De plus, ce n'est pas ma petite amie. » Répondit Meg.   
« Oh ? Dommage pour vous. Pour ce qu'il en est de la bombe lacrymogène, puis je vous suggérer de lui enseigner comment l'on s'en sert avant que je le fasse ? Ce jeune homme a eut besoin de neuf points de suture après qu'elle l'ait littéralement frappé avec la bombe et sa famille envisage de porter plainte. »  
« Qu'ils le fassent, je serais ravie de voir Charlie leur parler de leur fils dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Et je sais qu'elle va adorer ça. »  
« Mademoiselle Marsters, la situation est grave. »   
Meg commençait à perdre patience. « Non, vous savez ce qui est grave ? Que ce soit moi qui soit dans votre bureau alors que seize filles se sont faites violer sur ce campus l'an dernier et qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour elles ? Rien ! »  
« Nous avons... »  
« Vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher, et rien pour les aider après ! » S'emporta Meg. « Ce que je fais est peut être stupide mais moi au moins je fais quelque chose plutôt que de rester tranquillement assis à mon bureau de patriarche en attendant que les choses se tassent ! »Elle s'était levée et avait frappé du poing sur le bureau. Juste assez fort pour faire frémir la liasse de papier que Crowley y avait déposé.   
Il joignit une fois de plus les doigts en pyramide devant sa bouche, ses yeux lui enjoignaient de s'asseoir et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Meg s’exécuta.   
« Et que suggéreriez vous que je fasse ? »   
Meg avait une longue liste de suggestions et assez de temps devant elle pour les lui exposer toutes.

*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù  
Mai et Juin passèrent avec leurs lots de beau temps et de jours de pluie. Leur vie s'était installée dans une routine bienheureuse. Le Roadhouse semblait être devenu leur repère officieux et il se passait rarement un jour sans que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux ne s'y trouve. Ils y révisaient dans le brouhaha réconfortant des discussions et l'odeur du café, ils y tenaient conférence et tentaient d'obliger Meg à se rhabiller tout les mardis. Il avait fallut l'intervention exaspérée d'Ellen pour que la jeune fille s'y résolve. Toute l'université la connaissait désormais comme « la fille au soutif » ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Jess. L'assemblée extraordinaire et le discours du Doyen Crowley six semaines plus tôt avait eut l'intérêt de clarifier la situation et les intentions de Meg sans réellement changer quoi que ce soit au comportement des garçons de l'université.   
« C'est des mecs Meg, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à tous les changer en deux mois ! » Avait commenté Dean. Elle lui avait jeté un regard noir comme toujours depuis quelques mois et lui avait demandé poliment de fermer sa gueule. Il n'avait plus abordé le sujet.   
Les partiels de fin d'année creusèrent de gros cernes sous les yeux de Jess et Charlie. La quantité de café bue par Sam devint astronomique et Dean passa la majorité de ses soirées de Juin assis sur le lit de Castiel à lui poser des questions issues de ses fiches dont il ne comprenait pas la réponse au grand désespoir de l'étudiant. A les voir tous stresser pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un examen avait quelque chose de doux amer pour Dean. Pour rien au monde il ne se serait mis dans leur situation. Obtenir son diplôme à la sortie du lycée avait nécessité plus que sa part de coup de pieds au cul délivré par Bobby et il gèlerait en enfer avant que Dean repose ses fesses sur un banc d'école. Et pourtant, même s'il était parfaitement satisfait de sa vie, il regardait Castiel se lever chaque matin à une heure indécente pour réviser et il se demandait quelle forme de satisfaction perverse il y trouvait ?   
« J'aime apprendre. » Répondit un soir Castiel à sa question non formulée.   
« Moi j'aime vivre. » Grommela Dean. Il s'était vautré sur le lit de son amant pendant que celui ci révisait, entouré de gros livres, ouverts sur son bureau. Castiel sourit.   
« Je suis vivant tu sais. »  
« Je sais, ça me fascine. »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Castiel l'air perplexe. « Ça n'a rien de fascinant de me voir étudier, je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais encore ici d'ailleurs. »  
Dean sourit et posa le livre qu'il lisait (que Castiel soit occupé lui permettait de fouiller sans vergogne dans sa bibliothèque et il trouvait que Guerre et Paix était un titre honteusement mensonger tellement ce bouquin était chiant !)  
« Ce qui est fascinant. » Dit il posément  « C'est que tu prennes tout ça tellement au sérieux, comme s'il n'y avait pas plus important dans la vie que d'avoir ton diplôme. Et le pire c'est que tu aimes sincèrement ça. »  
« J'ai besoin d'un diplôme pour pas finir ma vie en mendiant sous un pont. » Fit remarquer Castiel.   
Dean haussa les épaules. « J'ai pas de diplôme et je crève pas de faim sous un pont. »  
« Toi c'est différent. »  
« En quoi ? »  
Castiel sourit et s'étira sur sa chaise. « Tu es différent. Tu ne vois pas les choses de la même façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu vois la vie comme une aventure dans laquelle il faut sauter à pied joints ou mourir. Je vois la vie comme... une rivière qui passe tranquillement. »  
« Les rivières débordent au printemps et gèlent en hiver. C'est pas si tranquille que ça. » fit remarquer Dean. Castiel se leva de son bureau pour venir s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit.  
« Je sais. C'est toi qui trouve ma rivière ennuyeuse. »  
« J'ai pas dit ça. » Protesta Dean en s'approchant de lui, les yeux déjà mi clos dans l'attente d'un baiser.   
« Mais tu le penses. » Murmura Castiel contre ses lèvres. Dean l'embrassa doucement, sa joue mal rasée piquait celle de Castiel et il s’enivra de l'odeur si caractéristique de son compagnon. « J'aimerais que tu puisses vivre ton aventure sur une rivière, comme ça je n'aurais pas peur que tu me quittes quand tu me trouveras ennuyeux. »  
Dean s'écarta de lui et sourit. Castiel aimait chacun de ses sourires mais celui ci, qui tordait curieusement sa bouche comme s'il essayait de le retenir avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. C'était celui que Dean ne pouvait pas retenir quand Castiel disait quelque chose qui le touchait.   
«Est ce que tu me prévois des chutes d'eau ? Des rapides ? Une avalanche surprise ? »   
Castiel sourit à son tour. «Je peux essayer. »  
« Alors j'en suis. » Dit Dean en le prenant par le menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau. 

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù  
C'était étrange pour Charlie de se dire qu'une année avait déjà passé. Pas exactement un an, dix mois pour être exacte. C'était le jour de l'affichage des résultats et elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sa bourse dépendait de ces résultats et elle n'imaginait pas quitter Ocean Avenue. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter Ocean Avenue. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait dix huit ans et qu'en l'absence de tuteur, elle était seule, sans nulle part ou aller. Meg lui avait proposé de l'héberger durant l'été.   
«La maison des Hampton est tellement grande que tu peux même t'arranger pour ne pas me voir pendant deux mois ! »   
Charlie avait ri. « Je t'ai vue tout les jours depuis un an, et sans doute tout les jours de l'an prochain, je peux survivre deux mois d'horreur avec toi dans une villa des hampton ! »   
Meg avait souri de toutes ses dents et la discussion avait été close. Clore les discussions avant de vraiment les commencer était devenu une habitude pour elles. Que ce soit au sujet des Mardi en soutif (« T'es pas obligée de me suivre Punky, mais moi je m'y tiens. »), ou du baiser qu'elles avaient échangé en Janvier (« On en avait envie toute les deux c'est tout, inutile d'aller chercher plus loin »). Restait que Charlie n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait si par malheur cette journée révélait qu'elle s'était plantée quelque part, remettant en question sa bourse et tout son avenir.   
Ce matin là, quand Castiel et Dean toquèrent à leur porte apportant avec eux leur ration hebdomadaire de bagels et de donuts, Meg sortait de la douche et son maquillage ne cachait pas ses nuits sans sommeil. Elle avait le teint cireux et, comme d'habitude, elle embrassa Castiel sur les deux joues en ignorant délibérément Dean. Celui ci ne fit pas de remarque. Il avait finit par s'y habituer. Il se dévoua pour tirer Sam et Jess du lit.   
C'était le 3 juillet et il était neuf heures du matin. La dernière heure avant l'affichage des résultats sembla s'étirer en longueur délibérément, les dernières secondes devaient en vouloir personnellement à Charlie.   
« Ça va aller. » Dit Meg en lui serrant la main. Charlie hocha la tête et s'avança devant le tableau affichage du département ingénierie. Elle ferma les yeux avant d'être assez près pour lire les noms sur les listes et chercher le sien. Elle n'osait pas les rouvrir, la tête lui tournait et ses mains tremblaient. Elle sentit une main peser sur son épaule et sursauta. Autour d'elle, les gens se bousculaient et poussaient qui des exclamations de joie, qui des plaintes de déception. Au bout de la main elle croisa le regard de son professeur de physique. Balthazar avait l'air concerné.   
« Un soucis mademoiselle Bradbury ? »   
Elle secoua la tête en déglutissant péniblement. « Non juste... Un peu peur de regarder. »  
Il sourit et lâcha son épaule. « Parfois il faut juste sauter le pas. » Dit il gentiment en pointant son doigt sur une liste. Charlie fit le point au bout de son ongle.   
BRADBURY CHARLIE ADMISE  
Son cri de joie s'étrangla dans sa gorge et quand elle se retourna vers ses amis, Balthazar avait disparu. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Meg. « J'ai réussit ! J'ai réussit ! »   
« Bien sur que tu as réussit Punky ! T'es la plus brillante idiote de la fac ! »   
Sam et Jess levaient le pouce en l'air et Charlie se jeta sur Dean en sautillant d'excitation. « J'ai réussit Batman, j'ai réussit ! »  
Il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Bien joué Chaton. »   
« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Protesta-t-elle. Il sourit juste.   
MILTON CASTIEL ADMIS   
C'était un soulagement sans être une surprise, Castiel avait tellement travaillé qu'être recalé aurait juste paru hors de propos. Dean ne le dit pas, mais le baiser dont il le gratifia exprima toute sa fierté. Castiel était juste trop fatigué pour être réellement heureux de ses résultats, mais curieusement, l'approbation de Dean était quelque chose qu'aucune charge de fatigue ne pouvait ruiner pour lui.   
MOORE JESSICA ADMISE   
Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant à quel point elle était stressée. Elle sentit seulement la main de Sam serrer son épaule et pour la première fois depuis des semaines le contact ne fut qu'agréable et pas vaguement douloureux à cause de ses muscles trop tendus. Il la serra dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille « Félicitations. » Et elle se mit à pleurer doucement de soulagement. Il ne chercha pas à essuyer ses larmes. Elles avaient besoin de couler.   
WINCHESTER SAMUEL ADMIS   
Il serrait Jess dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement lui aussi. Après toutes les nuits sans sommeil et l'impression constante que rien de ce qu'il apprenait ne lui restait en mémoire, finalement, il avait sa récompense. Un seul mot de cinq lettres qui lui confirmait qu'il avait eut raison de tant se battre pour intégrer une université prestigieuse. Dean lui fit un clin d’œil plein de fierté.  
MARSTERS MEGAN ADMISE  
Charlie l'embrassa sur la joue avec un bruit sonore tandis que Meg sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Pour une fois la ligne ne sonnait pas occupée sur la côte Est.   
« Allo ? »  
« Papa... Je suis admise en seconde année. » Annonça-t-elle avec entrain.   
Il y eut un blanc que le brouhaha autour d'elle ne parvint pas à combler. Elle regardait par terre en se mordillant un ongle, chaque demi seconde douchait un peu plus sa joie.   
« C'est une raison pour me déranger ? J'ai du travail Meg, je te vois dans deux semaines. »  
Meg raccrocha, les larmes aux yeux. « Moi aussi je suis fière de moi. » Grogna-t-elle, une grosse boule dans la gorge. Elle s'essuya le nez sur son avant bras, regrettant de ne pas porter de manches longues.   
« Ça va ? » S'enquit Charlie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Meg hocha la tête, une demi seconde trop tard et se força à sourire.   
« Répondeur. » Dit elle. Elle savait que Charlie ne la croyait pas mais la jeune fille eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Ils s'éloignèrent tout les six des panneaux d'affichage. Elle sentit la main de Dean dans son dos et le repoussa d'un mouvement d'épaule rageur. Mais elle avait eut le temps de lui glisser un coup d’œil assassin avant qu'il efface la compassion de son visage.   
Ils firent la fête à la fraternité ce soir là et Meg se procura de l'herbe. Beaucoup. Elle fuma à l'extérieur et ne rentra que quand elle eut la tête dans le coton, la bouche pâteuse et un verre de rhum coca dans la main. Ce qu'il se passa ce soir là, elle n'en garda aucun souvenir. Elle se souvint juste qu'en rentrant, avant de s'évanouir sur son lit elle avait embrassé Charlie. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la réaction de sa compagne de chambre, juste de s'être endormie avec la sensation du devoir accompli. Quand elle se réveilla, tard le lendemain, le petit appartement était vide et son estomac beaucoup trop plein à son goût. Elle vomit ce qui lui sembla être une semaine de nourriture et resta assise par terre près des toilettes attendant le nouvel assaut de la nausée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle maudit mentalement cette personne qui qu'elle soit pour l'obliger à se lever malgré les protestations de son estomac. Elle voulut refermer la porte sur Dean sitôt après l'avoir ouverte mais il avait déjà glissé un pied dans l'appartement. Elle le laissa entrer avec un grognement avant de retourner s'installer près de ses toilettes.   
« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Mc Queen ? » Grogna-t-elle.   
«J'ai emmené les autres à la plage et je suis revenu te chercher. »   
« Retourne faire des mamours à ton mec, j'ai pas besoin de toi. » Grogna-t-elle en appuyant son front douloureux contre le carrelage frais du mur.   
« Je sais. » Dit Dean en s’accroupissant à coté d'elle. « Mais il n'y a que toi et moi Park Avenue, tu peux laisser tomber la guerre deux minutes que je m'occupe de toi ? »  
« Pourquoi tu t'occuperais de moi. » Grogna-t-elle.   
Il soupira. « Parce qu'on était amis avant que tu décides de me détester. »  
« J'te déteste pas. »   
« Je sais. Mais continue à faire semblant, je m'en fiche. »   
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, elle dans la salle de bain, lui assis par terre dans l'encadrement de la porte.   
« Je suis désolé, pour ton père. » Dit Dean finalement.   
« Tu sais rien sur mon père. » Grogna Meg.   
Il sourit, cet insupportable sourire goguenard. « Alistair Marsters ? Tu parles à un mec qui a vu tout ses films. Même les très crades ! »  
Meg gloussa et le mouvement inattendu lui provoqua une nouvelle vague de nausées. Elle sentit Dean lui tenir les cheveux loin du visage pendant qu'elle vomissait à nouveau, puis il lui tendit un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche.   
« Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir l'impression de n'être jamais à la hauteur pour son père. » Dit Dean beaucoup plus tard quand il eut réussit à l'envoyer à la douche et à la faire boire quelques gorgées d'eau.   
« En ce qui me concerne, c'est pas juste une impression. »   
Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle s'était recouchée et il s'était allongé sur le canapé. Ils ne se regardaient pas, pouvaient presque prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce. C'était propice aux confidences.   
« Peut être qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que tu t'es plantée, et qu'au final ton père était fier de toi. » Dit il pensivement. Meg grogna sa désapprobation.   
« Comment est mort ton père ? »  
« Connement. » Répondit Dean. « Il avait bu. Il a eut un accident de voiture. Et j'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. »  
« Tu te sens coupable. » Constata Meg. Elle commençait à avoir la migraine. Dean hocha la tête doucement. Elle s'endormit et il ne la réveilla que le soir venu.   
« Viens Park Avenue, tu vas louper les feux d'artifice. »  
C'était le 4 juillet. Il faisait chaud. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis sur la plage et il y avait tellement de feu d'artifice que c'était comme si le ciel se consumait lentement dans une débauche de couleurs et de paillettes.   
« Ça a été une bonne année. » Dit Jess les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Castiel et Sam hochèrent la tête. Charlie leur tendit une bière à chacun et leva la sienne.   
« A l'année écoulée, et à la prochaine. »   
Ils levèrent tous leurs bières même Meg malgré sa gueule de bois. Assis dans le sable, Dean regardait les feux d'artifice. Il se souvenait en avoir tiré quelques uns dans un champ des années auparavant. Il se souvenait du sourire ravi de Sam et de la façon dont son frère avait sautillé sur place d'excitation.   
C'était longtemps auparavant, comme dans une autre vie. Et maintenant... Il sourit en regardant son frère debout dans le sable qui tenait Jess dans ses bras.   
« Un penny pour tes pensées ? » Demanda Castiel en s'asseyant maladroitement à coté de lui en tenant sa bière bien haut pour ne pas y faire entrer de sable.   
« Je me disais... On a Fossettes et Blondie, La Princesse et la Punk, si elles se décident un jour... Comment tu crois qu'on devrait nous appeler ? »  
Castiel avait les yeux fixés sur les feux d'artifice qui éclairaient son visage de plusieurs couleurs. « Je ne sais pas. » Dit il d'un ton rêveur. « Pourquoi pas … La mer et le sable ? Puisque tu ne restes jamais en place et que moi je ne bouge jamais... »   
Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière désormais tiède.  « Ça a l'air foutu d'avance. »  
« Ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer. » Castiel se tourna vers lui. «  Non ? »   
« Si. » Fit Dean.   
Ils ne virent pas le bouquet final mais peu leur importait. Il y aurait d'autres 4 Juillet, et ils voulaient profiter du baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Pour une fois il semblait à Dean qu'il était exactement où il devait être au moment le plus important. Pour une fois.

 

…...............  
PRESENT

"Est ce que ça te semble comme un point final mon garçon?" Demanda Bobby quand Dean eut finit de lui raconter toute l'histoire.   
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en tournant sa bière chaude entre ses mains, le regard perdu dans le vide de ses souvenirs. Le rejet de Castiel était encore cuisant et douloureux comme un coup de fouet sur un coup de soleil. "Non." Dit il finalement. "C'est plus comme... Une virgule dans une phrase. Une pause avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire."  
Bobby sourit. "Alors bats toi un peu pour lui."  
"J'ai essayé."  
"Pas assez fort." Décréta Bobby. "Il a raison de t'en vouloir et s'il ne t'avait pas mis à la porte je pense que j'aurais perdu de l'estime pour ce garçon. Mais il ne mérite pas de souffrir parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un abruti."  
"Il n'est pas amoureux de moi." Dit Dean en posant sa bière sur la table basse. « Sinon il ne m'aurait pas remplacé si facilement. Moi je ne l'ai pas remplacé. Il n'est pas... il ne m'aime plus. »  
Bobby eut un reniflement méprisant.   
"Laisse les adultes juger de ça mon garçon."  
Dean sourit.   
Il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant d'enfin composer le numéro de Castiel mais il raccrocha avant la première sonnerie. Il répéta ce manège plusieurs fois sans jamais atteindre ne serait ce que sa messagerie jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, pris d'une impulsion, il se rende au RoadHouse.   
Castiel était là. Il servait un client et Dean en profita pour le regarder sans être vu. Il était toujours beau, toujours souriant, les cheveux toujours orientés dans vingt huit directions différentes. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux mais il pouvait les peindre de mémoire, leur bleu, leur éclat, la frange des cils.   
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Dean?" Demanda Castiel d'un ton froid.   
Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était trop tard à présent pour lui dire où il avait passé un an et pourquoi, trop tard sans doute pour espérer qu'il lui pardonne son abandon.   
"J'étais venu... Te demander pardon, j'imagine. » Dean s'accouda au bar et Castiel posa une tasse de café devant lui. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils ne jouaient pas la comédie de la politesse pour ne pas importuner les autres clients. Castiel avait l'air triste.  
« J'ai attendu ce moment pendant des mois... » Soupira le jeune homme. « Je t'imaginais, passant la porte pour t'excuser, te jeter à mes pieds et m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveillé un matin avec une place vide à coté de moi alors que je m'étais endormi la veille persuadé que tout allait bien et que tu m'aimais. »  
« Mais je t'aime... » s'écria Dean en lui saisissant la main.   
« Alors pourquoi tu es parti ? » Cria Castiel. Les conversations autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent une seconde puis reprirent. « Pourquoi Dean ? »  
Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Castiel et une grosse boule dans la gorge de Dean. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. « De quoi as tu eut peur ? » Demanda Castiel plus bas. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu aies besoin de me fuir ? »  
Dean eut un grognement de frustration. « J'ai étouffé d'accord... J'ai eut peur de ce que je ressentais. »  
« Alors tu es parti... »  
« Oui. » Dean serrait les poings sur le bar, luttant contre l'envie de partir pour abréger cette conversation. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas envie d'exposer cette part de lui , trop personnelle pour quiconque d'autre que lui y ait accès. Ni Sam, ni Castiel ni personne.   
«  J'ai eut tort de croire que je pourrais te changer." Murmura Castiel en baissant la tête. " J'aurais du apprendre à t'aimer comme tu étais, j'aurais eut moins mal de te voir partir."  
« Ne dis pas ça... Tu n'as jamais essayé de me changer ! Personne ne le pourrait c'est juste moi qui... »  
Castiel frappa du plat de la main sur le comptoir pour l'interrompre . Ses yeux bleus étaient de nouveau froids et furieux ;   
« Tais toi ! » Cria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Dean. « N'utilise pas le «  c'est pas toi c'est moi » pour abréger cette conversation ! Ne m'insulte pas en plus de me briser le cœur ! »  
Dean eut un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel en se passant une main sur le menton. Castiel ne pouvat pas s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres.   
« Je déteste ça Cas... Je déteste être revenu pour toi, être là à tenter de me racheter et tout ce que tu fais c'est m'échapper !  C'est comme si j'essayais de retenir du sable au creux de ma main ! »  
Castiel ne dit rien pendant une minute. Il avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Dean, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était blessé, en colère, et frustré. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de caresser son visage, de l'allonger sous une lumière vive pour compter chaque nouvelle tache de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues.   
« Essayer de t'oublier, avec tout les autres, c'était comme de retenir de l'eau dans ma main. » Dit il finalement en baissant les yeux. « Je n'ai pas réussit et c'est pour ça que je t'en veux tant. Je t'en veux parce que je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à te pardonner alors que tu m'as fait du mal et que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »  
Dean avait la gorge sèche. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu, pas certain de bien interpréter le changement de ton de Castiel, l'affaissement de ses épaules. Est ce qu'il venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait toujours ? Est ce qu'il lui offrait une chance de se racheter ?   
« Alors fais le... Pardonne moi.Reviens moi. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il lui aurait fallut tellement de temps, tellement de moyens différents que les mots pour expirmer ce qu'il ressentait qu'il en était presque muet.   
Il voulait tellement tout effacer, se réveiller ce matin à,un an auparavant, et au lieu de prendre sa veste pour partr, se retourner dans le lit, serrer Castiel dans ses bras et s'obliger à rester. A passer un an avec lui, un jour après l'autre, et ne pas se retrouver là, aujourd'hui, à cherhcer en vain un contact avec lui, de part et d'autre d'un bar collant.   
« Donne moi une raison, une seule bonne raison de faire ça. » Répondit Castiel une lueur de défi dans le regard.   
Les mots ne vinrent pas. Ils restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Dean. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'instant passa sans qu'il dise quoi que ce soit et il vit la lueur d'espoir mourir dans les yyeux de Castiel.   
« Merci d'être passé, mais j'ai du travail. » Dit Castiel en s'écartant du bar. Il tourna le dos à Dean et la conversation fut close.


	5. chaque désir en cache un autre

PRESENT - NOVEMBRE  
Pour une fois, Sam était à la maison et non pas chez Jess ou à la bibliothèque. Dean avait fait des macaronis au fromage. C'était ce qu'il cuisinait toujours quand les choses allaient mal. A force ils auraient du ne plus pouvoir supporter le goût des pâtes, mais c'était malgré tout toujours aussi réconfortant de manger l'un en face de l'autre avec une vieille chanson de Pearl Jam en fond sonore.   
C'était l'occasion idéale, une occasion que Dean n'avait pas encore eut depuis son retour à Ocean Avenue.   
« Sam... Je suis désolé. »Dit il entre deux bouchées.   
Son petit frère leva les yeux de son assiette avec un petit sourire. « Ça n'a pas marché avec Cas alors tu essayes de te racheter auprès de moi ? » S'amusa-t-il. Dean haussa les épaules.   
« J'ai toujours un vague espoir que toute la semaine ne sera pas ruinée. »   
Sam ne dit rien le temps de deux bouchées puis : «  Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi tu as parti. Tu vois, j'ai survécu. »  
« Grâce à Jess. »  
Sam hocha la tête. « Grace à Jess. Mais ne te sens pas coupable, tu as fait de ton mieux. »  
Dean sourit. « Tu as décidé de l'épouser alors... »  
« A la fin de l'été, juste avant ton retour. Elle m'a sauvé la vie tu sais. »  
« Je sais, vous me l'avez raconté il a deux jours tu te souviens ? »  
Sam sourit encore. « Le temps passe bizarrement, j'aurais juré que ça faisait plus. »  
Dean sourit et termina son assiette. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir débarrassé que Sam lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Tu lui manques. Laisse lui du temps, il va te revenir. »  
Dean en doutait, mais c'était toujours bon d'avoir un peu d'espoir. 

…...................  
QUINZE MOIS PLUS TOT 

Meg l'avait embrassée. Deux fois. Et Charlie était... Confuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, ne savait pas si elle avait aimé ça ou si elle avait juste été surprise. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait y penser ou l'oublier, Meg l'avait elle oublié ?   
Meg n'avait jamais caché qu'elle aimait les filles, et quand elle avait trop bu (ce qui arrivait régulièrement), elle flirtait avec à peu près n'importe quoi de vaguement humain. Cela ne voulait probablement rien dire. Mais Charlie était quand même confuse.   
C'était le matin du cinq juillet et cela faisait environ trois jours que Charlie n'avait pas dormi. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de se maquiller pour cerner ses yeux de noir et elle était de mauvaise humeur quand Meg la tira du lit environ 96 secondes après qu'elle se soit finalement endormie.   
« Debout Punky, sinon on va louper le bus ! »  
Charlie grogna en s'extirpant de sous sa couette. Sa douche matinale ne lui fit aucun bien et elle ne se sentit pas plus réveillée après le café que Meg lui tendit. Agacée, son amie prit elle même sa valise et retapa rapidement son lit avant de jeter son sac à main à Charlie qui luttait pour enfiler ses baskets.   
Sur le pas de la porte, il sembla à Charlie qu'elle allait se refermer sur tout un pan de sa vie et elle arrêta Meg, la main sur la poignée pour regarder l'appartement une dernière fois. Jess avait le double des clefs, elle viendrait vider et débrancher le frigo avant de rentrer dans sa famille pour les vacances, Sam avait promis de passer de temps à autres s'assurer que tout allait bien.   
Tout était prévu pour qu'elles reviennent et pourtant Charlie avait l'impression, une fois de plus, de quitter une famille d'accueil qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Meg passa une main autour de ses épaules.   
« On va revenir t'en fais pas Punky. »   
Charlie hocha la tête et la suivit. Elle ne ratèrent ni leur bus ni leur avion ce qui, d'après Meg relevait du miracle.   
« Je suis contente que tu sois avec moi cet été. » Dit Meg après avoir sanglé sa ceinture sitôt assise à sa place dans l'avion.   
« Tu avais peur de t'ennuyer sur la plage ? » Se moqua la jeune fille. Elle était debout sur la pointe des pieds et tentait de refermer le coffre à bagage où elle venait de glisser délicatement son ordinateur.   
« Si seulement ! L'été c'est la saison où on remet en question mes choix de vie juste avant le dessert chez moi. »  
« Ce sera quoi le dessert ? » Demanda Charlie en se glissant à sa place.  
« Crème brulée. Notre cuisinière sait que j'adore ça. »  
Charlie roula des yeux. «De la crème brûlée, une cuisinière, et tu trouves moyen de te plaindre ? »   
Meg sourit. « Attends d'avoir vu de l'intérieur Punky... je suis sure que mes amis et mon père vont t'adorer. Toi, tes jupes trop courtes, tes yeux trop maquillés et tes Sex Pistols... »  
« Hé ! Je suis une invitée, ce ne serait pas poli de remettre en question MES choix de vie ! » Se défendit Charlie en croisant les bras. « Et je ne changerai pas mes fringues pour ton entourage !»  
Meg eut un sourire sarcastique. « Oh mais ils seront tous très polis. Sur Park Avenue, la première leçon qu'on apprend c'est de mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise sans jamais, jamais manquer de courtoisie. Et ça c'est juste avant l'école maternelle. »  
Charlie soupira. « T'as pas idée du nombre de concerts auxquels tu vas devoir m'emmener pour me remercier de venir avec toi ! »  
« Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu fais de ton mieux pour leur renvoyer leurs préjugés à la figure, je suis ton homme. »  
«N'emploie pas d'expression sexiste je te prie. » se moqua Charlie. Meg sourit et posa sa tête contre le hublot.  
« Meg ?  Je voulais te demander... tu te souviens d'hier soir ? »  
Elle hocha la tête. « Pas grand chose. Je me suis mise minable, je t'ai embrassée, je sais même pas comment j'ai atteint mon lit. »  
« Sam t'a portée. »  
« Super. » Soupira Meg tandis que la voix du commandant de bord annonçait le décollage imminent. « D'autres détails embarrassants à me raconter ? »  
«Tu m'as embrassée. » Rappela Charlie.  
« Je sais, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. » Dit Meg. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Charlie qui l'observait la bouche ouverte sur un « o » de surprise. « Mais si ça te dérange, ou si on joue pas dans la même équipe c'est pas grave Punky. »   
Charlie referma la bouche et fronça les sourcils. « C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu embrasses les gens, tu dis que tu en avais envie depuis longtemps et après que ce n'est pas grave ? »   
Meg haussa les épaules. « Ça peut devenir grave si tu en fais tout un drame. Ça peut rester l'acte d'une fille bourrée si tu choisis de le voir comme ça. »  
Charlie ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. « Tu dis toujours ça. Que les montagnes n'en sont que si on leur donne ce nom. »   
Meg hocha la tête. « C'est ce que disait ma mère. Elle avait raison. »  
« Et si j'ai envie d'en faire une montagne ? »   
Meg sourit. « Préviens moi juste que je prenne mes chaussures de rando. »   
Charlie sourit et Meg reposa sa tête contre le hublot. Il leur fallut trois heures d'avion avant d'arriver à New york et encore deux heures de bus avant d'atteindre les Hampton. Le temps d'arriver, l'après midi était bien avancé et Charlie aurait tué pour une connexion internet et un café. Meg lui fournit les deux tandis qu'elles s'installaient dans la villa déserte.   
« Je croyais qu'il y avait une cuisinière ? » Fit Charlie en poussant son sac du pied dans le placard.   
Meg eut un sourire un peu hautain. « Chérie, la cuisinière est payée pour être invisible. »  
« Ah. »   
La villa était grande et blanche. Du sol carrelé au plafond en passant par la plupart des meubles, tout était blanc, propre, calme. Le salon ouvrait sur une grande terrasse qui faisait face à la mer. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'eau semblait un peu grise en comparaison du sable presque doré dans la lumière déclinante. La brise apporta à Charlie l'odeur peu familière de l'océan. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde en bois pour regarder le spectacle des personnes traînant sur la plage et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse du vent chaud sur son visage. La fatigue du voyage et des dernières semaines sembla se dissiper doucement.   
« Tu rêvasses Punky ? » S'amusa Meg en s’accoudant à coté d'elle sans prêter attention au paysage. Charlie supposa que c'était parce qu'elle y était habituée.   
« C'est beau. » Répondit elle simplement.   
« Tu finiras par t'en lasser, mais oui, c'est beau. » Acquiesça Meg. Elle la prit par la main et l’entraîna vers les escaliers qui menaient à la plage. Les marches de bois disparaissaient dans le sable et Charlie enleva ses bottes avant d'y glisser ses pieds. Elles allèrent nager avant de dîner et il y avait effectivement de la crème brûlée pour le dessert.   
Quand Charlie se coucha dans les draps qui sentaient la lavande, elle avait l'impression que les vagues la berçaient encore et elle avait l'odeur de la mer dans le nez. Par la fenêtre ouverte elle entendait le bruit lancinant de l'eau s'écrasant inlassablement sur le sable. Un grand soupir lui échappa et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, tout son corps se détendit et elle dormit d'une traite jusqu'au matin.   
Bela Talbot s'invita le lendemain en fin de matinée tandis que Charlie examinait la bibliothèque de la villa. Elle avait un accent anglais qui balançait entre le raffinement et le snobisme, de beaux yeux et un sourire de chat. Charlie serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, un peu confuse sans songer à se présenter.   
« Tu dois être Charlie. Meg parle toujours de toi. »  
« Ah bon ? »   
« Ne perturbe pas mon invitée Bela ! » La réprimanda Meg en entrant dans le salon. « Charlie, c'est Bela Talbot, la garce qui s'approche le plus d'une amie pour moi de ce coté ci du pays. »  
Bela hocha la tête et fit un clin d’œil à Charlie. Elle évoluait dans la grande villa blanche avec une aisance qui rappelait beaucoup à Charlie la façon dont Meg donnait l'impression d'être partout chez elle. Elle réalisa que c'était ainsi qu'on les avait élevées: tellement persuadées que le monde leur appartenait qu'il ne venait à l'idée de personne de remettre ce fait en question.   
Elles déjeunèrent ensemble et passèrent l'après midi à la plage, Bela protégeait son teint sous un immense chapeau de paille noire et faillit s'étrangler d'horreur en réalisant que Charlie n'avait pas de crème solaire. Elle entreprit de raconter à Charlie qui était qui, qui couchait avec la femme de qui et les inimitiés cachées derrière les sourires courtois des gens qui se croisaient sur la plage.   
« On dirait un soap opéra. » S'amusa Charlie en se retournant sur le ventre pour bronzer son dos.  
« Tu vois le dégarni à coté de la blonde là bas ? » Fit Bela. « Il produit la moitié des soap opéras qui passent sur les chaînes nationales. »   
« Tout s'explique. » Sourit Charlie.   
« Et ça, c'est Adam Miligan. Meilleur parti de New York actuellement. »   
Meg eut un reniflement désapprobateur tandis qu'Adam s'avançait vers elles. Bela l'embrassa sur la joue et il tendit la main à Charlie avec un sourire charmeur. Il était beau garçon, avait des yeux clairs et un corps qu'elle estima agréable à regarder sous son short et sa chemisette blanche.   
« Tu te fais des amis à la fac Marsters ? »   
« Je m'étonne que les tiens ne t'aient pas encore noyé Miligan. » Répondit elle sans faire mine de le saluer. Charlie interrogea Bela du regard. Celle ci secoua la tête.   
« Le secret le mieux gardé de tout Park Avenue, pourquoi Meg Marsters et Adam Milgram se haïssent ils autant alors qu'on avait l'habitude de les récupérer au poste fin saouls tout les deux ! »  
Charlie devina que Meg roulait des yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil rien qu'au plissement agacé de sa bouche.   
« Les gens changent. » Répondit elle.   
« Dommage pour toi Marsters, tu étais fun avant. » Commenta Adam. Il sourit à Charlie. « Si tu veux je te raconterai des histoires embarrassantes sur elle, j'en ai des dizaines ! »  
Bela claqua la langue. « Personne ne racontera rien à personne. Arrête de semer la zizanie Miligan. »   
Adam eut un petit rire et les salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver ses amis groupés plus loin dans le sable. Bela se mit en devoir de décliner l'identité de chacun à l'usage de Charlie mais celle ci ne l'écoutait plus. Elle avait l'attention braquée sur les mains de Meg qui tremblaient, crispées sur une poignée de sable.   
« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle. Meg sembla tirée d'une profonde rêverie et tourna le regard vers elle. Charlie ne vit que son propre reflet dans les lunettes de soleil.  
« Oui, ça va. »   
Charlie s'était sentie perdue, hors de son monde tout l'après midi. Le soleil, la plage et la compagnie de Meg et Bela étaient agréables mais elle mourait déjà d'envie de se rouler dans son propre lit à Ocean Avenue, son ordinateur sur les genoux et éventuellement d'obliger Dean et Meg à regarder une nouvelle saison de Game of Throne avec elle.   
Rencontrer Alistair Marsters, alors qu'elles rentraient à la maison, encore mouillées, du sable jusqu'aux genoux ne fut pas une bonne expérience. Il était assis dans le canapé blanc, impeccablement vêtu d'un costume sombre dont il n'avait enlevé que la veste sans même relâcher sa cravate, et lisait un journal.   
« Alistair ! » S'exclama Bela en se penchant vers lui pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Il sourit légèrement et Charlie le vit épousseter discrètement sa jambe pour la débarrasser du sable que Bela y avait laissé tomber.   
« Bela, c'est toujours un plaisir. »   
Meg se racla la gorge. « Bonjour Megan. » Dit Alistair en posant son journal.   
« Papa. » Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser aussi sur la joue et lui désigna Charlie. « Ma colocataire , Charlie Bradbury. »  
Alistair haussa un sourcil blond et dévisagea Charlie. Elle croisa instinctivement les bras pour essayer de se cacher, soudain très consciente qu'elle ne portait que son maillot de bain et un paréo emprunté à Meg. Consciente aussi que ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur le parquet et du sable qui crissait sous ses pieds nus. Alistair détourna ses yeux bleus froids d'elle pour se poser sur Meg.   
« Tu aurais eut une bien meilleure … Situation à Harvard ou Yale. » Dit il sentencieusement à sa fille.   
Meg avait les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude de défi et Charlie envia sa capacité à donner le change, même à moitié nue.   
« Je voulais aller à Ocean Avenue. »  
« Une université de seconde zone, tu vaux mieux que ça Megan. »  
« Leur diplôme en business est aussi réputé que celui de Harvard. » Protesta Meg. Elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand Bela glissa son bras sous celui d'Alistair avec un sourire.   
« Ne commencez pas à vous disputer ! Alistair, pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas avec moi confirmer la liste des invités de Mardi ? Ma mère vous a aussi laissé une liste de suggestions de... » Charlie n'entendait pas la fin de la phrase tandis que la jeune fille entraînait Alistair vers une autre pièce. Elle pouvait presque sentir la tension quitter les épaules de Meg.   
« Ça va ? » Demanda Charlie.   
« Arrête de me demander ça ! » Grogna Meg  
« Alors arrête de mentir ! On dirait que tu vas vomir ! »  
« Toi on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir ! » Se moqua son amie.   
Charlie hocha la tête. « Je crois que j'avais pas réellement fait le lien jusqu'à présent... Ton père est réellement Alistair Marsters ? »  
Meg lui fit un sourire ironique. «  Pour un génie je te trouve un peu lente Punky !   
Charlie soupira. « J'ai besoin d'une douche. » Grogna-t-elle . «  Et d'un verre. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre ! »   
Avant d'entrer dans la douche, elle appela Dean. Il fit semblant de se sentir insulté qu'elle pense à lui dès qu'il s'agissait d'Alistair Marsters.   
« Il fait du porno Dean ! Ma colloc a été élevée par le roi du porno ! » Grinça-t-elle dans le combiné.   
« Et qu'est ce que ça change ? » Demanda Dean agacé. « Est ce que ça fait de Meg quelqu'un de mauvais que tu désapprouves le business de son père ? »  
« Non, mais... »  
« Chaton » La coupa Dean. « Demande à Meg ce qu'elle en pense avant de paniquer. »   
« Il me fait peur. » Dit Charlie à voix basse en tournant le bouton de la douche.   
« Sage réflexe. Marsters à dix neuf procès au cul pour proxénétisme et violation de contrats. »   
« Super » soupira Charlie. «  T'as jamais pensé à me dire ça avant que je m'enferme tout l'été dans sa maison ? »   
Dean rit. « Je croyais que tu savais. Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu un film des productions Marsters ? »  
Charlie resta silencieuse. « Tu te fous de moi ? »   
« Hé ! J'ai connu des mômes qui ont été renvoyés de leur famille d'accueil pour moins que ça ok ! » Protesta-t-elle.  
Dean cessa de rire et elle put presque le voir reprendre un visage sérieux de l'autre coté du pays. « Appelle s'il y a un problème et si ça ne va pas, les avions volent dans les deux sens et ton appartement est toujours à la même adresse. »  
En sortant de la douche, Charlie avait presque résolu de reprendre l'avion le lendemain. Le dîner lui fit changer d'avis. Même si Alistair Marsters avait occupé un emploi « convenable », elle l'aurait détesté. Il avait des manières de vieux serpent, la voix traînante et sifflante qu'elle associait aux pervers et aux fous, et presque chacune de ses paroles étaient blessantes.   
Il regardait Charlie comme si elle était une excroissance bizarre du plancher, et Meg comme s'il se demandait comment elle pouvait être sa fille. Charlie était mal à l'aise à l'entrée, avait envie de disparaître lors du plat principal. Le dessert venu, elle était juste furieuse. Furieuse d'avoir été rabaissée pendant plus d'une heure par quelqu'un qu'elle avait décidé de mépriser. Furieuse que ni Meg ni Bela ne protestent. Furieuse de voir son amie d'ordinaire si bravache plier le cou sous les insinuations désagréables de son père. Rien de tout ça n'était bien ni ne sonnait juste. Et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Meg seule ici. Ce serait comme de l'obliger à passer l'été devant un peloton d’exécution.   
Elle s'éclipsa avant le café, elle avait besoin d'air. La plage était déserte, le sable froid et humide sous ses pieds. Elle n'entendit pas Bela la rejoindre.   
« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, son accent anglais plus prononcé à cause du vin qu'elle avait bu.   
« Il est toujours comme ça ? »  
« Non. Là il a tenté d'être poli. » Dit la jeune fille. «  Alistair n'aime rien ni personne à part l'argent. Il veut que Meg prenne sa suite à la tête des productions Marsters. »  
« Et elle ? »  
Bela eut un petit rire. « A quinze ans, elle a fait savoir à tout le monde que si elle reprenait le business familial, elle en ferait un réseau de prévention contre la violence domestique. »  
Charlie haussa les sourcils, perplexe. « La violence domestique ? »  
Bela haussa les épaules. « Une de ses lubies. Ça fait partie des événements dont on ne parle pas. C'est comme ça dans notre monde. On choisit d'ignorer ce qui nous arrange et tout peut s'acheter. Absolument tout. »  
« Je n'aime pas votre monde. » Décréta Charlie.   
« Meg non plus ne l'aime pas. »  
« Et toi ? »   
Bela lui sourit. « Les Talbot ont bâti leur fortune sur la vente d'armes. Nous on appelle cela « échange de biens de sécurité personnelle ». Qui n'adorerait pas cette hypocrisie ? »  
Charlie ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée ou amusée. « Comment tu arrives à dormir la nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un demi sourire.   
« Dans des draps de soie. Nue dans des liasses de billets. » Répondit Bela. Charlie fut ravie qu'il fasse nuit et que son vis à vis ne puisse pas voir sur son visage qu'elle venait de se faire une image mentale extrêmement vivace.

Un mois se passa sereinement dans les Hampton. l'endroit était joli, huppé et suffisamment touristique pour que Charlie ne s'y sente pas trop mal à l'aise. Les seules ombres au tableau des vacances idéales étaient la silhouette froide et blanche d'Alistair hantant la villa quand il était là et les regards hautains que lui jetaient les gens qu'il invitait régulièrement à dîner. Tous connaissaient Meg, tous désapprouvaient manifestement son choix d'étudier à Ocean avenue alors que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés à Harvard et qu'en toute logique c'est là qu'elle aurait du aller. Il fallut deux semaines à Charlie pour comprendre à demi mot le niveau de transgression de son amie.   
"Je ne comprends pas." Dit elle un jour tandis qu'elle déjeunait à la terrasse d'un café avec Meg et Bela. "Ocean Avenue est une fac de l'Ivy League... qu'est ce qui les dérange?"  
"Que j'aie fait un choix. J'ai été acceptée à Harvard, probablement plus parce que mes parents y sont passés et que mon père est un généreux donateur que parce qu'ils avaient envie de m'avoir. Tout le monde me voyait là bas et j'ai choisit une autre voie." Dit Meg  
"Dans notre monde on n'aime pas trop les gens dotés d'un libre arbitre, surtout quand ce sont nos enfants." Ajouta Bela en piochant dans son tartare de thon.   
Plus tard dans la journée, en regardant les gens déambuler dans les rues, Charlie en vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans le monde de Meg. Elle avait grandit à l'assistance publique. Trimbalée de foyer en famille d'accueil, habillée jusqu'à son adolescence par des fringues de seconde ou troisième main, et rarement intégrée là où elle se trouvait. Découvrir le rock à treize ans avait été une libération. Elle s'était mise à faire le mur pour aller à des concerts. La bas, ses vêtements de mauvaise qualité, ses vieilles chaussures et ses cheveux en désordre ne lui valaient pas de mauvais regard ou de ricanement dans son dos le long des couloirs du collège.   
C'était une musique de gens révoltés qui parlait de rébellion et en l'écoutant Charlie s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était ni vraiment rebelle, ni vraiment révoltée. Elle était juste très seule et, dans une fosse pleine de corps mouvants qui ne se connaissaient pas, tous liés par la musique, elle sentait moins la solitude. Grandir sans vraie famille n'aidait pas à se construire une identité. Charlie s'était construite dans le punk et les guitares électriques et y avait vécu ses meilleurs souvenirs et sa première cuite.   
Elle parla de tout ça à Meg, un soir, tard, tandis qu'elles digéraient un repas trop copieux, allongées dans le sable. Les embruns commençaient doucement à les couvrir et les faire frissonner mais aucune des deux n'avait envie de se lever pour aller se coucher.   
"Je n'aurais pas aimé grandir comme ça." Dit Meg pensivement. "Je n'aime pas ce monde hypocrite, mais j'aime savoir que je ne manquerai jamais d'argent, que je mangerai toujours à ma faim... Mais parfois je t'envie. Toi au moins, tu vas au delà des attentes de ton entourage."  
"C'est parce que j'ai pas d'entourage" Grinça Charlie. "Si j'étais riche comme toi, je les enverrai tous se faire foutre, et je créerais un orphelinat où les enfants seraient vraiment heureux. Et je me foutrais de leur opinion."   
"Je me fous de leur opinion. " Dit Meg. "Ils ont tort de toute façon."  
"A quel sujet?"   
"Tous probablement... Ils se croient supérieurs, assis sur leurs millions, ils se croient à l'abri de tout alors que ça ne les empêchera pas de crever d'un cancer d'ici dix ans, ou d'être cocufié par la personne qui partage leur vie...Ils croient que rien de mal ne peut leur arriver alors que c'est faux. "  
Elles avaient vécu ensemble un an durant et Charlie savait désormais reconnaître une confession de Meg quand elle s'annonçait   
"Et qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé de mal?" demanda doucement Charlie. Elle avait les yeux rivés au ciel, on y voyait peu d'étoiles, les lumières de la ville leur faisait de l'ombre, mais c'était quand même joli et elle savait que Meg aurait moins de difficulté à parler si elle ne se sentait pas épiée.   
"Adam Miligan."  
"Qu'est ce qu'il a fait? "  
"La même chose que le mec qui a agressé Jess l'an dernier. Sauf que lui il a réussit."  
Charlie s'était redressée, estomaquée. "Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?"   
Meg hocha la tête. " A mon père. Il a répondu que si des choses comme ça se produisaient à Park Avenue, il serait au courant. Il a dit, je cite: " Adam est un bon gamin, il vient d'une bonne famille, il n'aurait pas fait ça."  
Charlie revit d'un coup la rage terrifiée de Meg quand elle rouait de coups le garçon qui avait agressé Jess, ça expliquait aussi les Mardis en Soutif, pourquoi Meg avait une bombe lacrymogène avec elle ou qu'elle soit...   
Elle s'agenouilla dans le sable à coté de son amie et la força à s'asseoir pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait rien à dire et ne mettait pas sa sincérité en doute. Meg était rigide comme une plaque de marbre.   
"Personne ne t'a crue?"  
Meg secoua la tête. "Je suis pas la première et sans doute pas la dernière à qui ça arrive. Mais dans mon monde, ce genre de choses ça n'arrive pas. Ou alors on est prié de se taire pendant que tout le monde ferme les yeux pour ne surtout pas déranger nos vies idéales."  
Sa voix trembla un peu sur les derniers mots. "C'est pour ça que je suis allée à Ocean Avenue, j'étais sure de n'y retrouver personne d'ici."  
Charlie se creusa un trou dans le sable à coté d'elle, un bras toujours autour de ses épaules. "On les emmerde" Dit elle sérieusement. Meg sourit doucement et hocha la tête. "Et dès demain, on se casse d'ici. Je refuse de respirer le même air que ton père un jour de plus !"  
Elles rentrèrent à Ocean Avenue le lendemain. Meg posa sa valise a coté de son lit et s'y assit avec un sourire serein qu'elle n'avait plus eut depuis un mois.   
« Pizza ? » proposa -t-elle à Charlie.   
La rousse sourit à son tour et hocha la tête. Elles se sentaient ici plus chez elles que n'importe ou ailleurs au monde. Elles se sentaient plus chez elles en présence l'une de l'autre qu'avec n'importe qui. Choisir un film d'horreur qu'elles avaient déjà vu deux fois était évident. Charlie avait juste à interroger Meg du regard, le téléphone coincé entre la joue et l'épaule pour s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord avec sa commande. Meg savait sans savoir comment quel thé Charlie voudrait boire à la fin du film avant d'aller se coucher.   
C'était normal. Naturel.   
Cette fois ci quand elles s'embrassèrent, sobres pour la première fois, ce fut normal. Ce fut naturel. Leurs mains trouvaient leur chemin sur leurs visages dans leurs cheveux, sur les épaules, sous les t-shirts. Sous le short de Charlie, le long du dos de Meg.   
Et puis d'un coup tout s'arrêta quand Charlie repoussa Meg.   
« Désolée... Je suis désolée... » Bafouilla-t-elle en se retirant à un bout du canapé. Meg avait l'air perdue d'un chien sur une piste de bowling. « Pardon... »  
Meg mit une minute à reprendre ses esprits et secoua la tête. «  C'est rien... C'est pas grave. » Dit elle d'une voix rauque.   
« C'est juste que... Que... » Charlie se prit la tête à deux mains. «  Je suis désolée j'ai pas de bonne raison, juste... »  
« C'est rien Punky. » La coupa Meg. « Ça va. C'est pas grave. » Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Ce n'était pas grave, personne n'était mort, personne n'avait rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas grave que Charlie la repousse. Ça faisait partie des choses de la vie, avoir envie d'une fille qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Ça arrivait et même si Meg était blessée dans son orgueil, elle avait décidé de ne pas en vouloir à son amie.   
« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux mais... Je suis désolée... » Dit encore Charlie en se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Meg attendit qu'elle se calme pour lui prendre gentiment la main.   
« C'est pas grave Punky. Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne. »  
« Mais tu... »  
« Peu importe. Si tout ce que j'ai avec toi c'est de passer mes soirées à regarder de mauvais films en me gavant de pizza, alors c'est tout ce que je prendrai. »  
Charlie hocha lentement la tête, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.   
« Je suis désolée. » Dit elle encore.   
« Ne le sois pas. C'est toi qui y perd. » Sourit Meg.   
Charlie se mit à rire à travers ses larmes. 

ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù  
La maison devenait trop petite, un peu trop étouffante pour Dean. Il allait surfer avec Sam dès qu'il sortait du travail, il sortait aussi souvent que possible, mais il avait quand même une impression d'emprisonnement qu'il n'avait pas eut durant l'année scolaire. Castiel y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Fin Juillet il lui manquait déjà (mais Dean ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde). Sam se moquait déjà suffisamment de lui avec cette histoire.   
D'état en état, partout où le travail de leur père les avait trimbalés, Dean avait laissé derrière lui une traînée de cœur plus ou moins brisés (« déchiquetés » d'après les mots amusés de Sam mais le gosse n'y connaissait rien).   
Il lui suffisait d'un sourire aguicheur, un clin d'oeil et généralement tout était dans la poche. John ne lui avait pas appris ça même s'il s'était inquiété très tôt des conséquences des actes de son fils.  
A sa connaissance, c'était la première fois que Dean se retrouvait dans la situation de celui qui restait derrière tandis que son (ou sa, il n'était pas sectaire) partenaire vivait sa vie. Castiel était rentré dans le Wisconsin après les feux d'artifice et Dean commençait sérieusement à envisager de demander un congé à son patron pour aller lui faire une visite surprise. Le Wisconsin n'était qu'à dix sep heures de route après tout.   
« T'es complètement cinglé. » Se moqua Sam un soir en le voyant tourner en rond en attendant un appel de Castiel.  
« Oh ça va tu vas pas dire que Jess te manque pas ! » Grogna Dean. Il tentait de s'intéresser à une émission de télé mais son regard revenait constamment sur son téléphone.   
« Si, mais venant de moi c'est normal. C'est moi qui veux une maison, une femme et une petit barrière blanche ! Toi la dernière fois que je t'ai vu énervé comme ça, Papa t'a... »  
Sam s'interrompit brusquement.   
« Papa est allé me chercher au poste. » Termina Dean doucement. « C'était un avertissement Sammy ? »  
« Non. Non, pas du tout, Dean... Je suis désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'aurais pas du dire ça. »   
Dean secoua la tête et tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère qui se déroba mollement. Castiel n'appela qu'une demi heure plus tard et la façon dont Dean se jeta sur son téléphone l'effraya lui même.   
« Hello Dean. » Castiel avait la voix rieuse et il l'entendait remuer à l'autre bout du fil. « Anna ! » Protesta-t-il un ton plus bas.  « Tu sors de ma chambre avant d'entendre des choses qui vont te choquer à tout jamais ! Allez dehors petite peste ! »  
Anna sortit manifestement de la pièce en protestant qu'elle avait dix sept ans quand même et que...Dean n'entendit pas la fin.  
« Salut Cas. »  
C'était étrange et pas vraiment naturel que le simple fait de lui parler, ou de prononcer son nom le fasse sourire. C'était curieux comme il attendait chaque soir que Castiel lui raconte sa journée (« Dean c'est les vacances ! Je n'ai rien à raconter à par Anna qui me casse les pieds et ma mère qui veut te rencontrer. »   
« Raconte quand même. »). C'était inhabituel et plutôt réconfortant au fond. Dean sortit du salon suivit par le sourire mi moqueur mi approbateur de Sam et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Comme ça, il pouvait imaginer que Castiel était là aussi, assis à son bureau en train de ranger méthodiquement tout ce que Dean laissait traîner dessus.   
« Dean ? »   
« Hum ? »  
« Ce n'est jamais toi qui parle. » Dit Castiel dans le téléphone.   
« Je n'ai rien à raconter. »  
« Pas de client bizarre au magasin de disque ? Jo n'a égorgé personne cette semaine ? »  
Dean secoua la tête en souriant. « Jo est une teigne mais pas une meurtrière ! »  
« Elle collectionne les couteaux. »  
« Et alors ? Je collectionne bien les chaussettes célibataires. »  
« C'est parce que ta machine à laver est hantée !  Et ça ne change rien au fait que tu connais le nombre de cheveux de ma mère et que vu ce que tu m'as raconté ce mois ci, tu pourrais tout aussi bien prendre la poussière sur ton lit en attendant mon coup de fil.»  
« Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais ! » Se moqua Dean. Il imaginait le sourire un peu agacé de Castiel et le mot « idiot » qui devait passer sur sa figure.   
« Allez, raconte moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »  
Dean avait généralement de la répartie. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était combien il rêvait d'avoir Castiel auprès de lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher.   
« Je t'ai parlé de Rhonda Hurley ? »  
Il y eut un grognement agacé à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit, raconte moi ce que tu veux mais ne me parle pas de tes ex ! »  
Dean sourit. «  Est ce que je t'ai raconté la fois où elle m'a fait porter sa culotte ? »  
Il entendit Castiel s'étouffer à moitié, quelque part là bas dans le Wisconsin et il y eut un blanc. Il attendit que l'autre reprenne la parole.   
« Et ? » Croassa-t-il   
« Et j'ai plutôt aimé ça. »Un nouveau blanc. Dean pouvait distinctement entendre Castiel le blâmer pour ses futurs problèmes cardiaques. Il avait la main sur son entrejambe quand il reprit, les yeux clos, imaginant Castiel assis sur son propre lit, là bas quelque part dans le Wisconsin. « Elle était rose et satinée, si tu avais vu comment elle me regardait... »  
« Je parie que tu l'as faite te sucer à travers sa propre culotte. » Dit Castiel d'une voix rauque, le souffle déjà court.   
« Comment tu sais ça ? » Sourit Dean. Il imaginait que la main qui caressait son torse était celle de Castiel, un peu plus fine que la sienne, les doigts un peu plus noueux. Il pouvait voir derrière ses paupières closes la différence de la peau pâle de son amant contre la sienne qui avait presque trop pris le soleil.   
« Ça te ressemble. »  Répondit l'autre depuis le Wisconsin avant qu'un gémissement l'interrompe. Dean entendait les draps se froisser sous le corps de Castiel comme s'il était tout près de lui. Il passa la main sous la ceinture de son pantalon, l'enroula autour de son érection avec un soupir de plaisir.   
« Est ce que tu penses à moi dans des sous vêtements de fille Cas ? » Demanda-t-il la voix rauque avant de se mordre la lèvre tandis que sa main allait et venait lentement sur son membre.   
« Tu sais bien que oui. » Même désespérément excité, même probablement à peine habillé sur son lit, Castiel parvenait encore à avoir l'air exaspéré par Dean, et le jeune homme adorait ça !   
« Si tu savais ce que je vais te faire en Septembre... »Murmura Dean tandis que ses hanches commençaient à bouger d'elles mêmes en quête de friction.   
« Ça peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. » Répondit Castiel. « Je veux te faire l'amour dans ta voiture, dans ma chambre, dans ta chambre et sur la plage... Le premier jour. »  
Dean gémit, une main crispée sur son sexe, l'autre sur le téléphone qui commençait à lui chauffer l'oreille. Il entendait les soupirs de plus en plus rauques de Castiel et les mots de moins en moins cohérents qui commençaient à lui échapper tandis que le plaisir montait en lui. C'était le meilleur moment, sentir le plaisir monter, monter, atteindre des sommets menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête, le faisant perdre le contrôle de son propre corps jusqu'à ce qu'il explose littéralement, ses yeux ne voyant plus que du blanc, ses oreilles n'entendant plus que l'assaut du sang et les gémissements de Castiel si proche de lui qu'il n'était peut être même plus dans le Wisconsin.   
Quand le monde redevint une chose tangible, Dean avait encore la main serrée autour de son membre, il l'essuya distraitement sur son jean, bercé par les soupirs de Castiel qui reprenait son souffle.   
« Et les jours suivants ? » Demanda-t-il quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Castiel grogna au bout du fil.  
« Je vais être créatif. »   
Quand Castiel revint à Ocean Avenue, il s'en tint précisément à ce programme, à la grande joie de Dean. 

…....................  
PRESENT-Novembre  
A force d'expliquer les interactions entre ses étudiants à Balthazar, Gabriel était devenu plutôt bon en physique. Le plus simple était généralement d'associer chaque élève à un élément et de lui expliquer comment et pourquoi certains éléments s'attiraient ou se repoussaient pour former des molécules plus ou moins complexes. S'il avait eut le temps de lui expliquer la dynamique de l'université il aurait sans doute du étendre son image à un organisme vivant mais Balthazar le coupait toujours avant qu'il en arrive à ce stade là.   
« Donc alors le grand et la blonde... »  
« Vont se marier. »  
« Ils sont pas un peu jeunes ? »  
« C'est pas prévu pour la semaine prochaine non plus Balty ! »  
Balthazar prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.   
« La fille en soutien gorge ? »  
« Sort avec sa colloc. »  
« Charlie ? »  
Gabriel hocha la tête et fit un signe à Jo pour qu'elle leur ramène deux nouvelles bière. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup l'écouter raconter les potins de la fac à Balthazar et elle le tenait même au courant de ceux qui lui échappaient.   
« J'espère qu'elle ne lui attirera pas d'ennuis, Charlie Bradbury est le meilleur élément que j'aie eut depuis des années ! Elle ira loin. Et tu voulais t'occuper du cas de quelqu'un ? »  
Gabriel hocha la tête. «Sam, celui que tu appelles le Grand. Il a un frère aîné qui a disparu l'an dernier juste avant que Sam ait des ennuis. »  
« J'ai cru comprendre que ces ennuis étaient liés à la disparition du frère. »   
« Exactement. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais laissé d'adresse ni d'explication, et quand il est revenu il a trouvé son mec couchant avec tout le campus. »  
Balthazar haussa les sourcils par dessus sa bière. « Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? »  
« Son mec c'étzit Castiel Milton. »   
Balthazar s'étouffa et recracha à moitié sa gorgée de bière sur la manche de sa veste.   
« Castiel Milton ? L'étudiant en psychologie qui a eut les meilleurs scores jamais enregistrés dans sa majeure ?»   
Gabriel hocha la tête, content de son effet. « Ce gamin n'a fait que deux choses l'an dernier. Étudier et coucher avec tout le monde. »  
« Je vois toujours pas en quoi ça nous concerne. »  
« Parce que Luc travaille déjà à les remettre ensemble. Et que tu vas nous y aider ! » Répondit Gabriel comme s'il était certain d'avoir l'accord de son ami.   
«Tu as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie ? »  
« Oui. »  
Balthazar résista à l'envie de lui jeter sa bière à la tête. Mais de justesse.


	6. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin

PRESENT- DECEMBRE

Il n'y avait presque personne dans la librairie, à part Castiel et quelques assidus. Luc les connaissait tous par leur prénom au bout d'un an. La plupart des étudiants ne s'aventuraient que rarement à la bibliothèque, se contentaient d'emprunter un livre ou deux et de les rendre en retard. Mais quelques uns aimaient l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque. L'odeur particulière du plancher et des livres pressés les uns contre les autres. L'éclairage très doux des lampes de lecture vertes les jours de pluie, et les vieilles tables pleines de graffitis d'étudiants ennuyés.

C'était des sensations que Luc associait à son paradis personnel. Le calme, le froissement des pages et de loin en loin une toux aussi discrète que possible. Il aimait être derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et regarder les gens étudier. Castiel s'était mis à fréquenter assidûment la bibliothèque un an auparavant et Luc savait par Gabriel et Balthazar qu'au second semestre de sa dernière année, Castiel Milton avait obtenu des résultats tellement impressionnants que le Doyen Crowley avait pensé le convoquer pour le soumettre à de nouvelles épreuves et aqss'assurer qu'il ne trichait pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait, probablement parce que ce vieux rat préférait de bons résultats sans triche apparente que de découvrir qu'un des meilleurs éléments de l'université était une fraude.

Mais Luc observait les gens, il les connaissait. Aucun étudiant ayant réussit sa première année ne se découvrait soudain une passion pour ses études avant au moins la fin de la troisième année, celle où ils commençaient à se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de leur diplôme universitaire.

Mais Castiel, au début du second semestre, après avoir superbement raté ses premiers partiels, s'était mis à hanter les rayonnages au moment où Sam s'était mis à arriver en retard au travail. Il avait pris le jeune homme à partie et lui avait demandé ce qui arrivait à Castiel. Sam avait eut l'air triste .

« Son mec l'a quitté. »

« C'est qui ? » Avait demandé Luc pas vraiment certain d'être intéressé par la réponse.

« Mon frère, Dean. »

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Cette année là, depuis sa bibliothèque, Luc avait vu Sam perdre pieds peu à peu tandis que Castiel reprenait du poil de la bête. Il vit les cernes de Sam se creuser et son assiduité dégringoler tandis que Castiel passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Peu à peu, le jeune homme cessa de partir seul, une pile de livre sous le bras, évitant Luc du regard quand il les empruntait ou les rendait ( toujours à l'heure) peu à peu ce furent des garçons qui vinrent le chercher et le tirer de son travail en l'embrassant dans le cou. Rarement deux fois le même.

Un jour ça avait été la petite amie blonde de Sam qui était venue chercher Castiel et il s'était levé précipitamment, abandonnant ses livres sur la table pour la suivre. C'était à ce moment là que Luc avait comprit que quelque chose de grave se produisait. La petite blonde était revenue plus tard chercher les affaires de son ami et prévenir que Sam ne viendrait pas travailler pendant plusieurs jours.

Il avait appris le reste de l'histoire bien après, à moitié par Sam, à moitié par Gabriel (ce type savait tout!). C'était six mois auparavant et Castiel était de nouveau penché sur ses livres, l'air sombre et concentré, les yeux rouges et cernés. Depuis plusieurs jours, personne n'était venu le chercher mais cette année, en tendant sa carte de bibliothèque à Luc, il le regardait ans les yeux et lui disait bonjour et merci ce qui était une amélioration.

Luc s'ennuyait. Il s'avança vers la table où Castiel étudiait et s'assit en face de lui s'attirant un regard étonné du jeune homme.

« Je peux ? »

Un hochement de tête. Luc prit un des cours soigneusement classés et se mit à le lire.

…...

UN AN PLUS TÔT- Novembre

Dean étouffait. C'était une sensation dont il était coutumier. Il étouffait depuis qu'il était enfant, depuis le feu qui avait ravagé leur maison, là bas à Lawrence dans le Kansas. Ce n'était pas son plus ancien souvenir mais l'un des plus marquants. Il se souvenait du bruit, des craquements du feu, et du visage de son père à contre jour des flammes, lui tendant le petit paquet vagissant qu'était Sammy et lui ordonnant de courir sans se retourner.

Il n'avait plus parlé pendant des semaines après ça, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'asseye à coté de lui pour lui dire que sa maman était morte dans l'incendie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les mots et qu'on lui explique ce que cela voulait dire. Qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais lui chanter Hey Jude le soir, et que maintenant il ne restait plus que Papa et Sammy. Puis il y avait eut la route et une nouvelle maison presque tout les ans. Comme si leur père craignait un nouvel incendie, qu'une vie trop stable leur apporterait encore du malheur.

Sam avait toujours voulut une vie stable, Dean avait toujours voulu de l'aventure.

Et il était coincé là depuis plus d'un an maintenant. A vendre des disques dans une petite boutique, à regarder son frère s'installer dans une vie tranquille et ordonnée.

Il étouffait. Le souffle lui manquait, creusait un trou béant dans son ventre, l'obligeant parfois à se plier en deux pour le faire rétrécir un peu.

Il lui arrivait de prendre sa voiture, de rouler durant des jours sans donner de nouvelles à personne mais ce n'était pas la route qui lui importait. Ce qui le tuait à petit feu, c'était la certitude qu'on l'attendait à son retour. Sam, ou Charlie, ou Castiel. Ils l'attendaient comme s'ils étaient persuadés qu'il reviendrait quoi qu'il s'il était assez fiable pour ça.

Il étouffait.

Même dans les bras de Castiel (et Dieu qu'il aimait s'y lover la nuit, quand le vent d'automne arrachait les feuilles des arbres et venait battre aux fenêtres), même dans la chaleur confortable du RoadHouse, même au volant de sa voiture, il étouffait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il prit sa décision juste après Halloween. Il se réveilla dans le lit de Castiel, son amant roulé en boule le dos pressé contre le mur, leurs vêtements étalés dans toute sa chambre d'étudiant. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il se mit à paniquer et à trembler si fort que Castiel se réveilla.

Il ne lui demanda pas si ça allait, passa seulement un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui pour qu'il se recouche et se calme. Et Dean se calma. Ce fut ce qui motiva sa décision.

Castiel l'avait pris dans ses bras et il s'était calmé. Comme si sa sérénité, sa salubrité mentale dépendait désormais de Castiel et non plus seulement de lui. Comme s'il était de nouveau tellement attaché à quelqu'un que le perdre serait comme de perdre John.

Il se souvenait dans tout les affreux détails de la nuit de la mort de John. Et a quel point il avait merdé sur toute la ligne.

Sam était grand désormais, capable de s'en sortir seul et il n'était même pas seul, il avait des amis et il avait Jess.

Et Dean ne pouvait pas supporter de voir une nouvelle fois quelqu'un s'en remettre à lui aussi complètement. Et de se dire qu'il allait finir par merder et lui ( leur?) faire du mal. Ça le terrifiait, ça lui faisait un mal de chien à l'intérieur de constater à quel point Castiel comptait sur lui et lui était devenu indispensable. C'était une codépendance qui le fit trembler en fermant les yeux, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller, retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent, retenant ses larmes et ses tremblements en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. C'était trop difficile à supporter.

Il se rendormit mais quand Castiel rentra ce soir là, toute trace de Dean avait disparu de sa chambre d'étudiant. Le lendemain, Sam l'informa qu'il avait fait son sac et était parti le matin même. On était le 2 Novembre et Sam avait l'air triste.

Castiel se dit que c'était un des voyages « pour respirer » de Dean et ne s'inquiéta pas.

Mais son absence se prolongea. Les jours devinrent une semaine, puis deux et l'inquiétude les gagna tous. Puis arriva une carte postale de Cuba. Elle était destinée à Sam et Dean y disait succinctement qu'il était en voyage pour un long moment, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

Ce fut ce qui brisa définitivement les espoirs et le cœur de Castiel. Il avait écrit à Sam, pas à lui. Au cour des semaines qui suivirent, Jess, Meg et Charlie reçurent chacune une carte. Même Jo en reçut une. Mais pas Castiel.

Se réveiller seul le premier jour avait été dur. Réaliser que Dean était parti sans lui avait été pire encore. Se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait délibérément et qu'il continuait de l'ignorer volontairement était une pure torture.

Castiel ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ? Qu'avait il fait de mal ?

Puis il réalisa peu à peu qu'il était seul désormais, que Dean ne reviendrait pas.

Il se faisait couler un bain le jour où la vérité lui vint complètement. L'eau coulait dans la baignoire, miroitant lentement sous les néons de la salle de bain.

Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. Il t'a quitté et il n'a pas eut le courage de te le dire en face. Il a fui.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le robinet et il se mit à trembler. Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui et heurtèrent le bord de la baignoire quand il s'effondra, secoué de gros sanglots. Cela fit un « bong » sonore et la surface de l'eau se rida. Il pleura longtemps, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant pour rentrer dans son bain, ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se remettre à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait il fait de si mal pour que Dean parte si brusquement ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse, peut être n'y en avait il aucune. Peut être que Dean était juste parti parce que c'était ce que les gens comme lui faisaient: ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. Peut être Castiel avait il eut tort de tant s'attacher à lui mais c'était cette indépendance, cet esprit de liberté qui l'avait fasciné chez Dean.

Il réalisa tandis que l'eau refroidissait autour de lui qu'il aurait du le voir venir et s'y préparer. Mais il était amoureux et stupide et il s'était laissé avoir.

Dean était parti parce que rien ni personne ne pouvait le retenir et que Castiel avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'il était différent des autres.

Il pleura longtemps ce jour là. Il n'était pas différent des autres. Il était juste seul et malheureux.

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù

Cuba. Dean était à Cuba. Sam devait résister chaque jour à l'envie d'aller le rejoindre. Qu'était il allé faire à Cuba ? Pourquoi était il parti à nouveau ?

C'était comme après la mort de leur père, sauf que cette fois ci la situation était inversée. A l'époque, Sam avait... pété les plombs ? Perdu les pédales ? Quelle expression utiliser ?

Il y pensait dans la bibliothèque, distraitement penché sur les livres qu'il devait étiqueter et ranger. Luc ne le dérangeait pas, le gamin avait l'air assez mal en point.

A l'époque, quand John était mort, Dean avait refusé d'en parler, il n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche pendant une semaine, puis, il s'était mis à réparer l'Impala. Il n'avait pas pris quelques minutes pour parler avec son petit frère. Il avait prit ses outils, s'était glissé sous la voiture et pendant des jours le seul bruit qui avait troublé le voisinage était celui de la tôle qui se remettait lentement en état en même temps que Dean pansait seul ses blessures.

Sam s'était retrouvé tout seul avec son chagrin. Ils vivaient loin de la mer à l'époque, le surf n'était pas une option pour se vider la tête, et malgré ses examens qui approchaient, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le moindre livre. Il avait cessé d'aller en cour. Dean ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait cessé de voir ses amis, puis s'était mis à en voir de nouveaux. Des amis qui lui promettaient un soulagement immédiat et l'oubli pour quelques heures. C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé, parce que Sam voulait oublier un peu qu'il venait de perdre son père et qu'il était en train de perdre son frère. Qu'il était seul.

Le premier joint avait été une révélation, une bulle de bonheur dans un univers trop sombre pour lui. Il avait recommencé, encore et encore. Dean devait avoir des souvenirs plus précis de cette période que lui. Tout était rapidement devenu un flou artistique et joyeux pour Sam dont n'émergeaient que quelques visages et des événements marquants. Il se souvenait qu'il avait constamment faim à l'époque.

Puis un jour, il s'était retrouvé au poste de police. Il ne se rappelait plus pour quel délit mais ce n'était certainement pas le premier. Ils avaient appelé Dean.

Sam ignorait ce que ça lui avait fait de devoir aller chercher son petit frère en prison. Mais il se souvenait s'être dit, dans son brouillard drogué, que si on pouvait faire des couteaux verts , on aurait pu en tailler deux dans le regard de Dean. Il n'avait rien dit mais son silence hurlait des reproches durant tout le chemin du retour.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Sammy ? » et « Tu ne crois pas que c'était assez de perdre Papa, il faut aussi que je te perde toi ? » et « Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? ».

Il avait forcé Sam à manger puis à se coucher. Il était sans doute resté réveillé toute la nuit tandis que Sam comatait. Le cadet ne s'était réveillé qu'au son violent du métal sur le métal. Il avait repoussé les rideaux pour voir son frère, une masse à la main, frapper sur sa voiture adorée, la bousiller une deuxième fois.

Cette voiture qu'il avait passé tant de temps à réparer après l'accident de John, cette voiture qui avait exactement la forme de son âme, il était en train de passer sa rage et sa frustration dessus.

Plus que tout les reproches que Dean ne lui avait pas fait, cette image le doucha. Il avait encore des joints cachés un peu partout dans la chambre. Il les avait tous récupérés, s'était habillé et, pieds nus, s'était rendu dans le jardin où Dean s'était effondré contre le capot cabossé de sa voiture. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots sans larmes, comme des cris qui ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge.

Sam avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui avait tendu les joints.

« J'arrête » Avait il dit. « Mais tu dois me laisser t'aider aussi »

Ça n'avait été facile pour aucun des deux. Mais ils avaient surmonté ça. Les papiers, vivre sans papa, ne plus retoucher un joint... Ils avaient surmonté tout ça ensemble. Et quand les choses se furent calmées, quand ils furent de nouveau dans un cocon de sécurité, étaient arrivés les attaques de panique.

Dean se réveillait la nuit, incapable de respirer, incapable de se rendormir, tremblant et sanglotant sans aucune raison. Les médecins avaient d'abord pensé à de l'asthme avant de diagnostiquer ça comme était de la panique liée aux gros chamboulements dans la vie de Dean. Ils lui avaient prescrit des anxiolytiques et des anti-dépresseurs.

Dean avait regardé les flacons oranges que Sam avait posé devant lui avec un regard excédé.

« J'ai pas besoin de ces merdes Sammy. »

« Alors de quoi tu as besoin ? »

Le lendemain, Dean était parti, laissant derrière lui une note : « J'étouffe, j'ai besoin d'air, je reviens »

Sam avait observé le mot un long moment, imaginant Dean au volant de l'Impala, peut être jouant encore à se faire croire qu'il était un agent secret poursuivi par les russes. Jouant sans doute à se faire croire qu'il menait la même vie vagabonde qu'avant la mort de leur père. Ils n'étaient jamais restés si longtemps au même endroit, et pour Dean, c'était l'inverse de la normalité. Sam aimait savoir qu'il dormirait dans son propre lit, dans un univers connu le soir même, mais Dean... Dean aimait l'aventure, la route, cette délicieuse expectative de l'inconnu dont la mort de leur père venait brutalement de le priver.

Sam avait gardé le mot dans la poche de sa veste comme un talisman. Il aimait la sensation d'avoir un foyer où rentrer, un foyer qui pour Dean n'était plus qu'une prison. Il avait avalé un bonbon à chaque fois que l'envie d'allumer un joint le prenait. C'était plus difficile à arrêter que la cigarette et son corps était perclus de courbatures et de crampes. Mais chaque jour, il entendait le bruit de la masse sur le capot de la voiture, le bruit de sa propre déchéance détruisant la seule personne qui lui restait au monde. Et il avait tenu bon un jour après l'autre jusqu'au retour de son frère. Dean n'était revenu qu'un mois plus tard et n'avait plus jamais arrêté de s'éclipser pour plus ou moins longtemps à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait être prisonnier quelque part, à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à étouffer. Mais jusqu'ici, il laissait toujours le même mot, le même que la première fois : « J 'étouffe, j'ai besoin d'air, je reviens »

Cette fois ci, il n'avait pas laissé de mot. Et il avait envoyé une carte disant qu'il construisait un orphelinat à Cuba.

Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était parce que cette fois ci, il ne reviendrait pas.

Cela faisait un mois et à part une carte postale ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle. Les messages que Sam laissait sur son répondeur restaient sans réponse.

Jessica rentra chez elle pour les vacances de Noël et il n'y eut plus personne pour faire du bruit dans la maison à part lui. Plus personne à coté de qui s'endormir après de longues heures à réviser. Il avait mangé tout les cookies qu'elle lui avait cuisiné, et il se sentait seul.

Elle l'appela pour Noël, et Charlie et Meg s'invitèrent pour lui offrir des cadeaux et lui apprendre à faire du lait de poule (que Meg corsa à grands coups de Bacardi). Dean ne donna pas signe de vie.

Meg appela Castiel un peu avant minuit et mit le haut parleur pour qu'ils puissent tous lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Ils ne mentionnèrent pas Dean.

Janvier fut un mois glacial et pluvieux que même les bras de Jess ne suffirent pas à rendre plus agréable. Les examens de deuxième année étaient, comme ils s'y étaient attendus, pire qu'avant et Sam et Jess n'eurent plus trop le temps de se voir. Il se rendit à une fête de la fraternité sans elle.

Il connaissait la fille, Ruby. Elle était petite, jolie et il partagea un joint avec elle. Pourquoi avait il arrêté déjà ? Il se demandait, tandis qu'il sentait ses soucis s'estomper, comment il avait pu tourner le dos à ça ?

Comment faisaient les gens ? Comment vivaient ils sans ce genre de soupape de sécurité ? Du coin de l'œil il vit Castiel danser avec une fille et un garçon. Il fut tenté d'aller l'arrêter, de lui rappeler que Dean était quelque part et qu'il désapprouverait. Mais il était intoxiqué par la fumée et une partie de lui, la partie en colère, lui rappelait que si Dean avait voulut que Castiel lui reste fidèle il serait ici et non pas à Cuba.

Il toqua à la porte de Jess, tard cette nuit là et ils firent l'amour sans qu'elle lui fasse remarquer ses pupilles dilatées ni son euphorie hors de propos. Il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué pourtant.

Il y eut d'autres fêtes, d'autres moments où Sam se sentit perdre pied. Ruby lui fournissait à chaque fois ce dont il avait besoin sans demander rien d'autre que les billets qu'ils s'échangeaient. Jess désapprouvait, il le savait. Elle l'avait vu passer commande à Ruby et avait surpris le regard d'avertissement que sa petite amie avait lancé à la brunette. Ruby avait haussé les épaules.

« T'excite pas Blondie. C'est commercial entre nous, pas sexuel. »

Jess avait pincé les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une ligne invisible mais n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire. Ce jour là, Sam avait presque regretté de ne pas l'avoir trompée. Il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait préféré ça à l'échange auquel elle venait d'assister. Mais désormais, il n'arrivait même plus à se sentir coupable ou avoir honte. Il flottait dans une hébétude perpétuelle beaucoup plus plaisante que l'état dans lequel il était quand il était sobre. Il fuma encore ce soir là après l'avoir quittée.

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Attendre avait été dur. Novembre s'était étiré interminablement jusqu'à Noël. Et Castiel avait espéré, prié de toute ses forces pour qu'à Noël, enfin, il entende la voix, ou juste le souffle de Dean ne serait ce qu'au téléphone.

Réaliser que Dean ne reviendrait pas avait été pire. Noël était passé sans signe de lui. Castiel avait composé son numéro dans l'après midi du 25 Décembre, plusieurs fois sans oser appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Il l'avait fait dans la soirée, le cœur battant, la main tremblante parce que quelque chose au fond de lui croyait aux histoires magiques qui passaient en boucle à la télé durant les vacances et qu'Anna regardait année après année sans s'en lasser.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide plusieurs fois et puis, d'un coup, la communication fut établie.

« Allô? »

C'était la voix de Dean. Il l'aurait reconnue au milieu d'une foule, elle lui tordait l'estomac, le rendait heureux et terriblement triste.

« C'est Cas. » Dit il. Il dut se racler la gorge tant il était surpris d'entendre enfin Dean. Celui ci ne répondit pas. Il entendait sa respiration par dessus les grésillements de la ligne. « Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux Noël. »

Il ferma les yeux, quand il sentit les larmes y affluer. « Tu me ... »Un bip l'interrompit. Dean avait raccroché. « ...manques. » Termina Castiel dans le vide. « Tu me manques. »

Il était assis sur son lit et regardait le téléphone muet sans comprendre ce qui venait réellement de se passer. Pourquoi raccrocher après avoir finalement pris son appel au bout de six semaines de silence ? Il avait les larmes aux yeux et s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le larguait mais c'était la première fois qu'il le vivait si mal. C'était la première fois, sans doute, qu'il avait des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Anna toqua doucement à la porte et il essuya une larme traîtresse du dos de la main avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Elle s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit. «Il a répondu ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en passant un bras autour de la taille de son frère.

Castiel hocha la tête. « Et après il a raccroché. »

Anna posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses cheveux roux contrastaient avec le pull vert de Castiel. « C'est un con, c'est tout. » Dit elle fermement. Castiel sourit, mais il avait encore envie de pleurer. « Tu en trouveras dix mieux que lui. » Dit encore sa sœur avec conviction.

C'était bon d'être en famille dans des cas comme celui là. De serrer son insupportable petite sœur dans ses bras avant qu'elle le traîne au salon pour regarder une millionième diffusion de « Un conte de Noël » en le gavant de lait de poule.

Castiel rata ses examens de Janvier cette année là. Plus exactement il y échoua si lamentablement que le mot « navrant » ne couvrait pas un dixième de la déception qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses professeurs le jour de la publication des résultats. Meg l'emmena boire et faire la fête pour oublier.

Ce soir là, il acquit la certitude que certains cocktails devraient être interdits par la convention de Genève. Et pourtant il n'était pas saoul. Ou alors pas assez pour se sentir léger et serein. Il y avait des mains inconnues sur ses hanches, le parfum d'un inconnu qui l'embrassait dans le cou et tout ce que Castiel aurait d'ordinaire rejeté, ce soir là , il l'accepta sans rien dire..

Meg repoussa les mains de l'inconnu avec un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

« Il n'est pas libre. » Dit elle en prenant la main de Castiel dans la sienne. Elle avait les doigts gelés et le jeune homme les serra dans les siens par réflexe. Ce soir là, il dormit sur le canapé de Meg et Charlie et pendant un bref instant le lendemain matin, tout fut comme avant. Il avait du café, des bagels et le chuintement de l'aspirine que Charlie tendait à Meg qui se dissolvait en pétillant dans un verre d'eau.

L'échange de regards ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Peut être juste trois de trop pour être innocent, mais Castiel le vit. Il vit la tendresse entre les deux filles, la façon dont leurs doigts s'effleurèrent autour du verre et le léger sourire de Meg. Ça le frappa comme un coup de barre à mine dans les côtes. Il avait perdu ça. Personne ne le regardait plus désormais comme Meg regardait Charlie. Et quand il rentrerait chez lui il n' aurait personne pour le choyer comme Charlie le faisait avec Meg.

Dean n'était plus là et il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Alors quand au cour d'une fête, la semaine suivante, il croisa le regard de quelqu'un, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Ce qui se produisit durant cette soirée avait peu d'importance. Plus tard il se souviendrait juste avoir demandé à l'autre pourquoi il devrait rentrer avec lui ?

« Parce que tu en as envie. » Avait répondu le garçon tranquillement. « Parce que tu ne devrais pas rester à pleurer éternellement l'autre connard. »

Castiel avait froncé les sourcils.

« Comment tu sais que... »

« Castiel Milton et Dean Winchester ? Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde vous connaît. »

« Pourquoi ? »

L'autre avait haussé les épaules. « Tout le monde aime les drames. »

Castiel avait finit son verre avant de le froisser dans sa main dans un crissement presque assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. « Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? » Avait il demandé.

« Un peu de plaisir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu y gagnes ? »

« La même chose. »

C'était un marché honorable. Un marché qui, pendant quelques heures l'avait tenu loin de la pensée de Dean. Il avait recommencé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le vert des yeux de Dean ne soit plus qu'un souvenir flou à l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il embrassait d'autres lèvres que les siennes, que d'autres mains le caressaient et qu'il prenait possession d'un autre corps que celui de Dean.

C'était mieux que rien.

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

A la fin du mois de Mars , quand Jess toquait à la porte de Sam, il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'elle sente l'odeur douceâtre de l'herbe. Mais elle ne dit rien. Parce que Sam semblait heureux, il souriait, il riait, il l'embrassait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Il ne parlait plus jamais de Dean.

Il avait l'air heureux.

Alors elle fit comme si de rien n'était et l'emmena pique niquer sur la plage. Il faisait un temps magnifique et c'était un bonheur de regarder Sam essayer d'apprendre à Meg comment tenir sur une planche de surf, puis, quand elle eut décrété que ce sport n'était pas pour elle ( comme tout les sports se moqua Charlie), le voir partir à l'assaut des vagues.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien. » Commenta Charlie. Jess hocha la tête. « Tu as des nouvelles de Castiel ? » demanda encore la rousse en tendant le tube de crème solaire à Meg pour qu'elle lui en tartine le dos.

« Sam dit qu'il passe son temps à la bibliothèque maintenant, et qu'il assiste à toutes les fêtes de la fraternité. »

« C'est mieux que d'être cloîtré chez lui. » Fit Charlie pensive.

« C'est mieux que de pleurer sur l'autre abruti ! » Grogna Meg en essuyant le reste de crème sur ses cuisses.

« Dean est notre ami, Meg ! »Protesta Jess.

« Les amis ne s'abandonnent pas ! Ou au moins ils donnent une explication ! Clarence ne va pas seulement aux fêtes de la fraternité ! Je l'ai vu rentrer avec plus de gars différents que n'importe quelle fille ! Et tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il était comme ça avant de rencontrer Dean. »

« C'est son droit. » Commenta Charlie en haussant les épaules.

Jess avait les yeux braqués sur Sam qui tentait maladroitement de prendre un rouleau.

« Il fume beaucoup ces temps ci. » Dit elle doucement en le désignant du menton.

« Des clopes ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Des joints. » fit Jess en secouant la tête. « Il y en a quatre dans sa table de chevet et probablement d'autres dans toute la maison. Il commence à me faire peur. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. »

« Il parle de Dean ? »

« Jamais. »

Sam, déséquilibre tomba de sa planche et le rouleau se referma sur lui tandis que les filles s'amusaient de sa mésaventure, confortablement assises dans le sable. Jess repéra la planche grise qui émergeait au milieu de l'écume, et chercha autour les cheveux de Sam. Mais elle ne les vit pas. Une puis trois secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réalise. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta à l'eau sans tenir compte de la température. Elle atteignait déjà la planche quand Meg et Charlie comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle lutta contre le remous pour attraper la planche et le strap qui la reliait théoriquement à la cheville de Sam. Elle inspira (presque autant d'eau que d'air) se forçant à ouvrir les yeux malgré le sel et le sable pour repérer Sam. La main sur le strap, elle plongea et le longea jusqu'au corps inconscient de son petit ami qui flottait entre deux eaux, ballotté par les vagues. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne la vit la blessure sur sa tempe, probablement heurtée par la planche lors de sa chute. Elle l'attrapa à bras le corps et battit furieusement des jambes pour regagner la surface malgré le poids de Sam qui l'entraînait vers le fond. Elle avala de l'eau à sa première inspiration en émergeant, et réussit à crier au secours à la seconde. Meg arriva à la nage et poussa la planche vers elle avant de l'aider à y hisser à moitié Sam pour pouvoir le ramener au bord. A la lisière des vagues, Charlie balbutiait quelque chose au téléphone pour que les secours les trouvent sur l'immense plage.

Elle traînèrent le corps inconscient du jeune homme dans le sable et Jess tenta de prendre son pouls mais entre ses mains tremblantes et mouillées et sa terreur, elle ne trouva rien. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et oublia tout les cours de secourisme qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et se mit à le secouer, le suppliant de ne pas mourir, criant et l'insultant dans sa panique jusqu'à ce que Meg et un secouriste la repoussent.

Quelqu'un glissa une planche sous Sam et commença un massage cardiaque. Une fois , deux fois, trois fois.

Jess ne voyait que les mains du secouriste, l'une sur l'autre, enfonçant la cage thoracique de Sam. Une fois deux fois trois fois.

« Allez gamin, allez ! » Une fois deux fois, trois fois.

Sam se redressa, les yeux fous, tentant d'inspirer et de cracher tout à la fois. Il se mit à tousser et à vomir de l'eau de mer tandis que les secouristes s'écartaient de lui pour le laisser respirer. Il avait une expression de souffrance et de panique terrible sur le visage. Chaque inspiration lui faisait mal, lui tordait le ventre, et chaque quinte de toux lui coupait le souffle comme s'il se noyait toujours. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre une respiration presque normale, un des secouristes se pencha vers lui pour regarder sa plaie à la tempe.

« Il va falloir examiner ça gamin. » Décréta-t-il avant de faire signe à un de ses collègues d'apporter un brancard.

« Je vais bien ! » Croassa Sam avant de se remettre à tousser, l'effort le fit grimacer de douleur, il lui semblait qu'on lui plantait des couteaux dans la tête et la poitrine. Le secouriste interrogea Jess du regard et elle hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle le suivrait dans l'ambulance. Elle se sécha à la hâte et pêcha au fond du sac de Sam les clefs de l'Impala qu'elle tendit à Meg.

« Vous nous suivez ? » Demanda-t-elle. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elles se rhabillèrent hâtivement et Jess monta dans l'ambulance en compagnie de Sam tandis que Charlie et Meg regagnaient l'Impala.

« Dean serait dingue s'il savait que tu conduis sa voiture. » Dit Charlie doucement. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à la vision du sang qui n'arrêtait pas de couler de la tempe de Sam et de la panique sur le visage de Jess.

« Dean serait dingue s'il savait que son petit frère vient de manquer de se noyer, et tu sais quoi ? Il n'en a aucune idée parce qu'il n'est pas là ! » Cria Meg en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur le volant. Charlie n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

L'hôpital avait des murs blancs, un sol en lino d'une couleur improbable, sans doute un invendu acheté à bas prix pour rogner sur les coûts de construction, et sentait la vieille nourriture et l'alcool à brûler. Meg et Charlie furent reléguée dans la salle d'attente des urgences pour ne pas « encombrer » les boxes tandis que Jess aidait les secouristes à compléter les trous dans le dossier médical de Sam.

Autour d'elles, des gens s'agitaient et la climatisation commençait à les faire frissonner. Le sel sur la peau de Charlie commençait à la gratter et elle bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Elle sentit la main froide de Meg se glisser dans la sienne et lui jeta un regard curieux en la serrant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si il meurt ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi idiote, il ne va pas mourir ! » Dit Charlie en secouant la tête. « Au pire il aura une légère commotion cérébrale et ça lui servira de leçon. »

Meg semblait dubitative et Charlie lui secoua la main pour ramener son attention sur elle. « Hé ! L'une de nous est une future ingénieur, si je te dis qu'il ira bien c'est qu'il ira bien ! »

Meg sourit. « C'est juste que … J'ai pas envie de perdre un autre ami, je n'en ai pas assez pour me permettre ça. »

« Tu en aurais plus si tu n'étais pas une salope égocentrique. »

Meg sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés « M'en demande pas trop Punky ! »

Jess entra dans la salle d'attente à ce moment et elles se levèrent sans se rendre compte qu'elles se tenaient encore par la main.

« Comment il va ? »

« Ça va aller, ils le gardent cette nuit en observation et si tout va bien il pourra rentrer demain. » Jess tremblait et Charlie tendit son bras libre pour la serrer contre elle.

Meg et Charlie prirent un taxi pour rentrer chez elles ce soir là. Quand Meg sortit de la douche après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle trouva Charlie, toujours pleine de sel assise en tailleur sur le canapé, la carte d'une pizzeria dans la main, dans la même position où elle l'avait laissée.

« Ça va pas ? »

Charlie posa la carte sur la table basse et joignit les mains sous son menton pensivement. « J'arrête pas de penser à Sam... Si Jess n'avait pas été là, il serait mort... »

« Mais elle était là. » Dit Meg en tentant d'être rassurante même si elle ne comprenait pas ou son amie voulait en venir.

« Ça te fait réaliser à quel point la vie est courte et fragile, non ? »

« Si... J'imagine ... » Meg haussa les épaules.

« C'est peut être pour ça que Dean est parti ? Parce que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en profiter avant qu'elle soit brutalement interrompue. »

« Dean est parti parce que c'est un con. » Grogna Meg en croisant les bras.

« Peu importe … En fait je me disais juste... ce serait dommage de rater une occasion... » Charlie se tourna vers elle, elle avait les yeux rougis par le sel et la fatigue. « Tu sais... j'ai toujours choisit la voie de la sécurité, me fondre dans le décor, ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis... » Meg sourit en la regardant d'un air incertain. Même avec un coup de soleil sur le nez, Charlie trouvait le moyen d'afficher son coté Punk. Elle était quasiment sure qu'elle aurait les marques de bronzage de ses bracelets de cuir et elle portait un short rapiécé et un pull orné du logo des Sex Pistols deux fois trop grand pour elle.

« Ne te moque pas ! » Grogna Charlie « Mais... Je peux continuer à jouer la sécurité ou... »

« Ou ? »

« Ou je peux sauter direct dans les ennuis avec toi. » Dit Charlie doucement en braquant ses yeux rougis sur Meg. « Qu'est ce qu'il peut arriver, au pire ? Personne n'en mourra. »

« Non. » Fit Meg en s'approchant d'elle pour prendre son menton dans ses mains. « Personne n'en mourra. »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles avaient un goût légèrement métallisé par le sel. Charlie sentit son cœur s'emballer pour la énième fois de la journée, elle avait envie de sourire.

« Ça va ? « demanda Meg en s'écartant légèrement d'elle, une main toujours sur sa joue.

Charlie hocha la tête en souriant, levant la main pour attraper le poignet de Meg et le caresser doucement du bout du pouce. « Ça va aller maintenant. » dit elle. Et en disant cela, elle ne parlait pas que d'elle.

ùù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù**ù*ù*ù*ù

Jess tenait dans les mains tout les joints qu 'elle avait pu trouver cachés dans la maison, il y en avait beaucoup et elle regardait Sam, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu ne serais jamais tombé de ta planche si tu n'avais pas été fumé jusqu'aux yeux. » Décréta-t-elle .

Le visage de Sam se ferma et il détourna les yeux en croisant les bras. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » dit il

« Ah bon ? Alors explique moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je t'explique ? » Cria-t-il. Ils étaient au milieu du salon et sa voix résonnait contre les murs. « Est ce que tu crois que tu peux comprendre ce que c'est d'être seul ? Totalement seul ? »

Les mots la blessèrent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait du la connaître mieux que ça, comprendre, au moins un peu ce qu'elle ressentait puisqu'il se sentait aussi seul qu'elle.

« Ma famille me manque à moi aussi Sam. Tout les jours, tout le temps... »

Il se racla la gorge, sarcastique. « Mais ils sont vivants. »

C'était un coup bas et inutile, il le savait, mais il était malheureux, en colère, et la seule personne qu'il aimait était en train de lui prendre son seul moyen d'échapper au vide que Dean avait laissé derrière lui. Elle baissa les bras, au propre comme au figuré, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sam... Je sais que c'est dur mais... »

« Non Jess... Tu n'en as aucune idée. » Rétorqua-t-il, chacun de ses mots faisait baisser un peu plus la tête à la jeune fille. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! L'absence et le manque sans jamais aucune date en ligne de mire, sans jamais le moindre espoir de les revoir... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Dit il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Elle posa les joints sur la table et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il fut tenté de la repousser. Pourquoi s'accrochait elle alors qu'il était odieux avec elle, pourquoi voulait elle l'aider alors qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide ?

« Il reviendra. Je suis sure qu'il reviendra. » Dit elle doucement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle crie, parte en claquant la porte, pas à ce qu'elle soit aimante et compréhensive. Cela le prit par surprise et il se mit à pleurer avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, doucement, le berçait comme Dean l'avait bercé après la mort de leur père.

« Je vais pas bien Jess... » Dit il finalement. « Pas bien du tout. »

« Je sais. Je sais. »Elle lui prit le visage à deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde te dit que tu n'as aucune raison d'aller mal qu'ils ont raison. » Dit elle doucement. « Tu as le droit d'être malheureux, et je veux t'aider à aller mieux mais ça... » elle s'interrompit pour brandir un joint. « Ça, ça va seulement te tuer. Et je t'interdis de mourir, je t'interdis de te faire du mal ! »

Elle avait la main tellement crispée sur son visage qu'elle lui faisait mal, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, comme si des mois à cacher sa souffrance avaient décidé de finalement s'exprimer sans lui donner le choix. Il sanglotait et reniflait. Il se sentait ridicule mais ne pouvait pas empêcher les sanglots de sortir de lui en longues vagues douloureuses.

« On va surmonter ça, tout les deux, et quand Dean reviendra, on lui bottera le cul pour t'avoir laissé tout seul, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et se blottit contre elle le temps de cuver son chagrin. Il s'endormit là, la tête contre sa poitrine, une main de Jess caressant doucement ses cheveux, son cœur battant sous son oreille, dans une position inconfortable sur le canapé.

Peut être, peut être que malgré la peine qu'il ressentait, il avait tort. Peut être qu'il n'était pas si seul qu'il l'avait cru, après tout ?

...

PRESENT

Le cour que Luc lisait portait sur la dépression et il était... Déprimant. Des années dans une bibliothèque lui avaient laissé le temps de se cultiver. Il avait lu une bonne partie des livres de la section psychologie et les avait tous trouvés ennuyeux à mourir. Il avait lu aussi toute la section sociologie et, à moments perdus, la section mathématique (mais ce n'était pas la plus distrayante). Le Doyen Crowley refusait systématiquement ses demandes de fonds pour une section érotisme. Ce qui était une grave erreur de l'avis de Luc.

Il avait appris à classer les gens comme il classait les livres, et Castiel entrait dans la catégorie de ceux qui avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide. Comme l'avait été Sam quelques mois plus tôt.

Il chercha dans le cour ce qu'il était sur d'y trouver et s'empara d'un des crayons de Castiel pour entourer certains passages. L'étudiant le regarda vaguement irrité mais cela n'arrêta pas le bibliothécaire. Il regarda l'index du classeur (ce môme était tellement organisé qu'en plus de classer ses cours, il se faisait une table des matières pour les retrouver!) et entoura de nouvelles données dans les cours sur le deuil et les comportements addictifs.

« Tu vas peut être aussi avoir besoin des cours de première année sur le traumatisme originel de Papa Freud. » Dit il en reposant le crayon dans la trousse du jeune homme. Il repoussa le classeur vers lui avec un clin d'œil. « Oh et aussi emprunte à ton ami Jess ses cours de communication de première année. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin gamin. »

Castiel le regarda retourner derrière son comptoir, perplexe.


	7. Des bateaux de papier me portent vers toi

PRESENT   
Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait parcouru tout son classeur et noté tout ce que Luc y avait souligné ou entouré. Il se dit que le bibliothécaire s'ennuyait sans doute, qu'il voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Il n'avait pas une confiance absolue en un homme qui saluait Sam chaque matin d'un «  Good Morning Vietnam » tonitruant sans aucune raison apparente.  
Il regarda sa feuille couverte de notes en cherchant un lien entre : « La dépression a une composante génétique » et « Le travail de deuil comporte cinq étapes. » ou entre « la primo expérience addictive peut aussi résulter d'un choc psychologique » et « les cas de Secret familiaux peuvent être extrêmement préjudiciables aux enfants d'une même famille. »  
Ce fut sans doute cette phrase qui l'aiguilla sur le cheminement de pensées de Luc. Il se mit à mordiller distraitement son crayon en laissant son esprit divaguer. Un Secret Familial expliquerait beaucoup de chose chez les Winchester. Leur difficulté à vivre l'un sans l'autre, les comportements addictifs et auto destructeurs de Sam, l'incapacité de Dean à rester au même endroit très longtemps, à supporter qu'on s'attache à lui...   
Mais quel secret ?   
Ils n'avaient plus qu'eux, personne pour répondre à la question. Sauf...   
Il leva les yeux vers Luc qui, de l'autre coté du comptoir faisait semblant de lire une revue. « La dépression a une composante génétique. »  
Luc avait parlé de Freud.   
Castiel se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant de se concentrer sur une fine idée qui lui échappait dès qu'il s'en approchait. Il lui manquait un élément. Un élément que ni Sam ni Dean ne pourraient lui fournir, eux même n'en ayant pas connaissance. Il retraça tout ce qu'il savait d'eux. Chercha pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures l'élément manquant dans leur histoire, ce qu'on leur avait caché et qui avait créé en eux un manque dont ils n'avaient pas conscience. Pourquoi à cet instant précis eut il la vision très nette de Dean, assis à sa chaise de bureau, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre ?   
« Il était saoul et j'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. »  
C'était une des rares fois où il avait évoqué la mort de son père. Et d'un coup, tout se mit en place, il entendit presque le déclic dans son cerveau. Il ne prit pas le temps de refermer son classeur et se jeta sur un ordinateur à la recherche d'une rubrique nécrologique, d'un fait divers, vingt ans plus tôt à Lawrence au Kansas. Juste pour être sur.   
Le feu qui avait tué Mary Winchester avait pris dans la nursery. Dans une maison neuve. Prévue pour l'arrivée d'un enfant. La nursery était sécurisée contre tout, forcément. John était un marines. Et Dean avait été un petit garçon turbulent. Leur maison devait être sécurisée. Forcément sécurisée.   
« Tu as comprit gamin ? » La voix de Luc par dessus son épaule le fit sursauter mais il hocha la tête.   
« Ce n'était pas un accident. »  
« Probablement pas. » Acquiesça Luc.   
« Dean était là... Il a vu... C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours protégé Sam. Parce qu'il n'a pas pu empêcher le feu... et ensuite... »  
« Ensuite il n'a pas pu empêcher son père de boire, il n'a pas pu l'empêcher de mourir lui aussi. »  
« Et il a faillit perdre Sam après la mort de leur père... Et il n'a pas comprit pourquoi... Parce qu'on ne le lui a jamais dit.. » Castiel se sentait mal, la tête lui tournait et sa voix tremblait. «  On ne lui a jamais dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. »  
Luc hocha la tête.   
« Comment vous avez su ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le bibliothécaire.   
« Sam est un bon gamin, et je sais reconnaître un môme qui a besoin d'aide quand j'en vois un. J'ai juste cherché pourquoi. »  
Castiel reporta son attention sur l'écran. « Il faut qu'il sache. Dean, il faut qu'il sache que rien de tout ça n'était sa faute et que... »  
Luc attendit que l'étudiant comprenne la suite tout seule. Il voyait presque les rouages tourner dans sa tête produisant de la fumée et des étincelles.   
« Que ce n'est pas lui qui fait du mal aux gens qu'il aime. Ce n'est pas sa faute si ses parents sont morts. Ce n'est pas sa faute si son départ nous a tous brisés... c'est pas sa faute si on lui demande plus que ce qu'il peut offrir. »  
« Bien gamin. » Dit Luc en hochant la tête. « Appelle le et dis lui ça. Vous en avez besoin tout les deux. »  
Castiel lui lança un regard interrogateur et Luc sourit.   
« Il te va mieux que tout les autres. Ne le laisse pas partir à cause d'une histoire stupide. »  
« Il m'a quitté le premier. »  
Luc eut un soupir exaspéré. « Il ne t'a pas quitté. Il a eut peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ton amour. Il a voulu vous protéger tout les deux. Tu peux lui en vouloir d'être amoureux et idiot, mais pas d'avoir voulut te protéger. »  
Castiel n'avait rien à redire à ça. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour digérer l'information avant qu'il se précipite sur ses cahiers, les fourre dans son sac et compose le numéro de l’aîné des Winchester. Il n'était pas encore sorti de la bibliothèque quand il tomba sur la messagerie.   
« Dean, c'est Castiel... Écoute » Il parcourut l'allée qui menait à la bibliothèque en courant. «  Je viens te voir, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et... » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait mis le pied sur la route, ni qu'une voiture venait de tourner à l'angle de la rue, là où le conducteur ne pouvait pas le voir.   
Quand Dean reçut le message, il entendit un crissement de freins puis un choc sourd et comme un bruit d'explosion quand le téléphone de Castiel heurta le bitume. 

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Six mois plus tôt -CUBA  
Il faisait excessivement chaud. Le jour comme la nuit et Dean avait le front perpétuellement en sueur, ses vêtements toujours plaqués au corps par l'humidité. Il n'y avait pas l'air conditionné dans le bar et il s'installait toujours sous les ventilateurs dans l'espoir que le faible déplacement d'air qu'ils provoquaient le rafraîchiraient. Le barman le connaissait, à force et lui versait son whisky avant même qu'il ne se soit assis au bar. Les jours où il était de repos, quelqu'un d'autre prenait sa place et Dean prononçait ses seuls mots de la soirée. « Un whisky s'il vous plaît. »  
Il en buvait un seul, en écoutant le bruit du bar. C'était un bruit différent de celui qu'il entendait le jour. Les grenouilles à l'extérieur (qu'il avait prit pour des grillons avant qu'on le détrompe) produisaient un bruit de fond aigu qui lui faisait grincer des dents et les conversations dont il ne comprenait pas tout les mots étaient une distraction agréable.   
Ce soir là il y avait une fille. Ils travaillaient ensemble et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle Dean avait pris la peine de retenir son nom. C'était une gentille fille mais un peu curieuse et elle le pressait de questions depuis une heure agacée qu'il ne répondait à aucune d'entre elles.   
«C'est quoi ce tatouage ? » Demanda-t-elle entre autres questions en désignant son poignet.   
Il tourna la tête vers elle pour la première fois de la soirée et la regarda fixement comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Même dans la pénombre il avait des yeux magnifiques, légèrement injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue.   
« Ça me regarde. » Dit il froidement.   
« Mais... »  
« Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires. »   
Il vit la fille serrer les dents, prendre son sac et partir. La troisième gorgée de son whisky fut la première qu'il savoura en même temps que le bruit familier du bar. Il laissa l'alcool se dissiper sur sa langue, se mordit la lèvre pour faire glisser dans sa bouche deux gouttes de boisson qui le brûlaient. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le whisky qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre eut l'exacte couleur du sable sur la plage non loin d'Ocean Avenue quelques mois plus tôt. La seconde d'après la couleur était devenue celle des yeux de Gabriel ce même jour.  
« Je sais reconnaître des gosses qui iront loin quand j'en vois. »  
Dean haussa les sourcils pour lui même à l'évocation du professeur. « Ou pas. » Marmonna-t-il avant d'avaler la dernière gorgée.   
Il faisait rituellement le chemin de retour au chantier les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, la ceinture frottait contre la peau toujours sensible de son poignet. C'était une nuit de Février et à cette heure il n'y avait déjà plus que des ivrognes et des petits délinquants dans les rues. Le soleil se levait toujours tôt ici et se couchait à l'avenant. Dean avait appris à regarder le jour s'éclairer en avalant son café matinal. Le café était infect ici, les paquets arrivaient éventés et insipides. Celui du RoadHouse lui manquait et il pensait aux mains de Castiel chaque jour en faisant couler le sien. Il logeait non loin du chantier où il travaillait, le chauffe eau fonctionnait quand il était de bonne humeur et l'électricité à peu près jamais. Mais Dean s'en moquait. Ses journées étaient chargées et épuisantes, en rentrant chez lui il n'aspirait qu'à se coucher , la moustiquaire enroulée autour de lui pour se protéger des insectes zonzonnant, et dormir.   
Il retrouva le chantier le lendemain à l'aube. Un jour, le tas de briques serait un orphelinat. Les mômes du quartier passaient régulièrement voir l'avancée des travaux et les ouvriers, Dean inclus ne cessaient de leur répéter que ce serait pour les enfants qui n'avaient pas de parents. Mais les gamins aimaient leur traîner dans les pattes et ici, personne ne les en empêchait. Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de casques qu'il s'était fait dérober (ou qu'il avait discrètement donné) par les gamins. C'était un travail fatiguant et peu gratifiant mais il l'occupait, l'association pour laquelle il s'était porté volontaire quelques mois plus tôt lui donnait de quoi se loger et se nourrir ( il n'en demandait pas plus) et l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. Les mômes qui passeraient par ici ne remarqueraient sans doute jamais les signatures des ouvriers disséminées un peu partout dans la structure ( celle de Dean était au pied d'un des poteaux en béton de ce qui deviendrait sans doute le réfectoire), mais pour la majorité d'entre eux, construire ce bâtiment avait une importance particulière. L'importance d'un travail altruiste pour se dire qu'au moins ils auront fait quelque chose de bien dans leur vie.  
Dean avait une photo de ses gants posés sur une pile de briques à l'entrée du chantier au dos de laquelle il avait écrit :  « Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien pour être digne de toi. »   
Il l'avait prise un mois après son arrivée à Cuba et n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de l'envoyer à Castiel. Elle était toujours épinglée au dessus de son lit. 

ùùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

C'était le deuxième semestre de la deuxième année. Pour Charlie cela signifiait que les cours étaient plus nombreux, plus importants, plus complexes. Pour Meg cela signifiait qu'Adam Miligan avait débarqué à Ocean Avenue. Elle s'était arrangée pour l'éviter depuis deux semaines mais elle ne pouvait pas éternellement vivre cloîtrée dans l'appartement, aussi confortable et chaleureux soit il.   
Charlie avait proposé de le dénoncer au Doyen Crowley pour le faire expulser mais Meg avait catégoriquement refusé. « J'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie sur tout les toits Punky ! »  
Elle n'avait pas peur d'Adam, pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas non plus honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait, après tout elle était la victime et lui l'agresseur. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie que cela se sache. Elle regrettait même que Charlie soit au courant parce que parfois, quand elles faisaient l'amour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir quelque chose dans les yeux de sa partenaire. C'était peut être un tour de son imagination, mais elle la voyait quand même, cette vague lueur de pitié et de peine qu'elle détestait.   
Plus que tout, Meg Marsters détestait se sentir faible. Et Adam la faisait se sentir plus mal que ça. Plus que faible: impuissante. Et c'était ce qui la terrifiait. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle: tout raconter à tout le monde et, par la suite l'obliger à voir cette lueur dans les yeux de tout ses camarades, celle qui la plaignait. Et cette autre lueur, celle qui lui donnait envie d'arracher des gorges, celle qui disait que son interlocuteur, au fond, se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas un peu cherché.   
Ce fut Charlie qui décida unilatéralement que la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Ils auraient du être tous ensemble, faire la fête comme des enfants insouciants et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Meg refusait de sortir désormais, Jess accompagnait Sam à des soirées elle s'assurait qu'il ne se procure aucune drogue, Castiel... A vrai dire elles n'avaient quasiment plus vu Castiel depuis les résultats du premier semestre.   
Il travaillait pour rattraper ses notes catastrophiques. Les rares fois où il levait les yeux de ses cours, il accompagnait Sam et Jess à une fête quelconque, buvait beaucoup trop et terminait dans le lit de quiconque voulait bien de lui. Charlie n'était pas surprise qu'il y ait presque une file d'attente devant sa porte. A chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à son ami, elle devait se retenir d'effacer rageusement les numéros de téléphone écrits à la craie sur le tableau qui ornait la porte de sa chambre d'étudiant.   
Aucun d'eux ne disaient rien. Ils avaient tous leur façon de gérer le départ de Dean. Personne ( à part peut être Jess) ne reprochait à Sam d'être stone du vendredi au lundi. Personne ne reprochait à Castiel de s'envoyer en l'air avec tout le campus. Personne ne reprochait à Meg de ne pas pouvoir parler de Dean sans l'insulter, et personne ne se préoccupait de Charlie qui ne disait rien.   
Mais elle en avait assez. Les secrets, l'autodestruction et les conneries c'était très bien dans les livres et les séries télé, beaucoup moins dans la vraie vie.   
Dean était parti et il leur manquait à tous. C'était un fait que rien ne viendrait changer. Même pas les rares cartes qu'il leur envoyait à tour de rôle, à tous sauf à Castiel ( chose que Charlie ne comprenait absolument pas.)  
Mais le pleurer et faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'il leur manquait un repère était ridicule. Leurs vies ne dépendaient pas de Dean, ou du moins n'auraient pas du dépendre de lui. Son ami lui manquait. Beaucoup. Mais elle avait vécu presque vingt ans sans lui, elle pourrait bien faire sans encore un peu.   
Un Dimanche matin, fin Mars, elle décida qu'il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes.   
« Tu crains qu'il raconte à tout le monde ce qu'il t'a fait ? Eh bien on n'a plus qu'à obtenir un moyen de pression sur lui ! » Dit elle à Meg en ouvrant son ordinateur. Sa petite amie haussa un sourcil par dessus le muffin dans lequel elle venait de mordre. « Et on va en profiter pour sortir Castiel de ses bouquins. »  
« Bon courage avec ça Punky ! » Grinça Meg. « Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, petite amie ou pas, je t'égorge ! »  
« Bon courage avec ça Princesse ! » Grogna Charlie. Il lui fallut une demi journée pour mettre un plan au point et l'après midi même, elle toquait à la porte de Castiel. Il l'écouta patiemment exposer son plan.   
« Et pourquoi au juste toi, qui est de loin la personne la moins prompte à détester qui que ce soit que je connaisse, as tu à ce point envie de détruire la vie de ce mec ? » Demanda-t-il quand elle eut finit.   
« Fais moi confiance, il le mérite. »  
Castiel l'observa un moment, perplexe. Il avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille et Charlie se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, qu'elle n'était venue toquer à sa porte que pour l'aider à usurper l'identité de quelqu'un dans le but de faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle se sentit honteuse du genre d'amie qu'elle était. Elle avait grandi seule, entourée d'autres enfants seuls, cela apprenait l'importance de se serrer les coudes entre amis. Et elle n'avait été d'aucun secours pour Castiel ces derniers mois, trop prise par ses cours, sa propre histoire avec Meg et son propre chagrin de l'absence de Dean.   
« Ça va toi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, honteuse. Il hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement quelle question non formulée gisait dans le silence de son amie.   
« Je vais bien. » Dit il. « Et je te fais confiance, si tu dis qu'il le mérite... Mais ce que tu envisages est un crime. »  
« Non, juste un délit majeur dans cet état ! » Argumenta-t-elle. « J'ai demandé à Sam. » Expliqua-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. Cela le fit sourire.   
« J'ai une meilleure idée. Comment tu dis qu'il s'appelle ? »  
« Adam Miligan. »   
Castiel hocha pensivement la tête en imprimant le nom dans sa mémoire. « Donne moi une semaine. » Dit il.   
Une semaine après, Charlie reçut une enveloppe contenant une clef USB et venant de Castiel. Elle contenait un seul fichier vidéo qu'elle regarda avec Meg.   
La vidéo était absolument sans équivoque quoique manifestement faite avec une caméra cachée.   
« Désolé mec, mais je ne joue pas dans ton équipe. » Était la première chose qu'on entendait venant d'Adam juste avant que la caméra bouge abruptement et que l'image devienne particulièrement sombre.   
« Personne ne t'a fait parvenir le mémo ? »Pouvait on entendre Castiel dire. « Ici tout le monde joue dans mon équipe. »  
Meg et Charlie se regardèrent.   
« Il n'a pas... »  
Charlie hocha la tête en reportant son attention sur l'écran. « Si. Meg... Cas vient de te fournir une sextape d'Adam Miligan. »  
Meg ferma l'ordinateur d'un geste un peu trop brusque et croisa les bras comme pour se protéger. « A quel moment on s'inquiète pour lui ? »  
« On aurait du s'en inquiéter il y a des semaines je crois. » Dit Charlie doucement. « Des mois peut être ...On est nulles sur ce coup là. »  
Meg hocha la tête. Charlie rouvrit l'ordinateur juste le temps de couper la vidéo   
« Est ce que tu vas t'en servir ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Meg secoua la tête.   
« Ça mettrait Cas en aussi mauvaise posture qu'Adam... mais je peux le menacer avec. Est ce que tu peux couper la vidéo avant que ça devienne compromettant et me l'envoyer sur mon téléphone ? »  
Charlie hocha la tête et s'exécuta en tentant de ne pas regarder les images floues sur son écran. Ça la mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise, et ce n'était rien à coté du fait que c'était elle qui avait parlé d'Adam à Castiel. Elle n'avait jamais eut aussi honte d'elle même.  
Meg transféra la vidéo à Adam et quand il l'appela pour l'insulter, la menacer, elle se contenta de sourire en regardant Charlie.   
« Un mot sur moi Miligan. Un mot et la vidéo devient publique. »  
« Tu n'oserais pas ! »  
« Essaye pour voir. »  
« Salope ! »  
Meg raccrocha. Elle n'avait pas l'air soulagée ni heureuse. Elle regarda son téléphone quelques secondes, s'interrogeant sur son propre ressenti, sur sa propre morale. Elle sortit en trombe, sans prendre ses clefs ni son sac. Elle aurait courut tout le long du chemin si elle en avait été capable et malgré le temps frais et humide, elle était en nage et échevelée quand elle toqua à la porte de Castiel. Il lui ouvrit et elle le serra dans ses bras sans même lui dire bonjour. Il lui rendit son étreinte par habitude.   
« Merci. » Dit elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Merci Clarence. »  
Puis elle avisa la forme gisant dans le lit derrière son ami. Elle lui prit le visage à deux mains et le regarda en essayant d'être impressionnante même s'il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Il lui suffisait de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et d'imiter le regard sévère et glacial de son père.   
« Vire le. » Dit elle.   
Il cligna des yeux une fois ou deux et hocha doucement la tête, sa mâchoire mal rasée frottant contre les paumes de Meg. Il se dirigea vers le lit et secoua son amant d'une nuit pour le réveiller, lui tendit ses vêtements et lui enjoignit de partir.   
Meg resta dans le couloir jusqu'à voir le garçon sortir de la chambre de Castiel. Elle se faufila par la porte avant que celle ci se referme et jeta à son ami le premier t shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.   
« Plus jamais, d'accord Clarence ? Tu arrêtes maintenant. »  
« J'arrête quoi ? » Ronchonna-t-il.  
« Les mecs, les conneries... C'est pas ce que Dean aurait voulut ! »  
« Ne parle pas de lui ! » Siffla Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Meg s'adossa à la porte pendant qu'il enfilait son t shirt.   
« Il va pourtant falloir que quelqu'un le fasse ! Cas, on s'en balance tous d'avec qui tu couches, mais ne le fait pas pour les mauvaises raisons ! Aucun d'eux ne t'a fait oublier Mc Queen, fais avec ! »  
Castiel lui lança un regard mauvais. «Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle des choses qui fâchent Meg ? Parce que j'ai une longue liste te concernant ! »  
« Je disais juste... Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. »  
Castiel s'assit sur le lit défait sans la quitter des yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ce mec ? A part être un crétin finit ? »  
Meg sourit. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »  
« Très bien. On ne parle pas de lui, et on ne parle pas de ... » Il avala sa salive sans finir sa phrase.   
« Deal. » Dit Meg en venant s'asseoir à coté de lui. « Mais promet moi que la prochaine fois que tu t'envoies en l'air, c'est parce que tu trouves ça cool, pas pour essayer de l'oublier. »  
« Ça ne marche pas de toute façon. »  
« Raison de plus. »  
Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules. « Et ce soir, tu viens m'aider à supporter le film que Charlie a choisit. Si je vois encore un « Saw » toute seule avec elle, il va y avoir une morte chez nous. »  
Castiel sourit et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. « Chochotte. »  
« Oh ta gueule Clarence ! » Soupira-t-elle en lui rendant son coup. 

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

Cuba  
L'orphelinat était terminé et Dean clignait des yeux sous un soleil de plomb le jour de l’inauguration, un gamin accroché à chacune de ses jambes, un troisième en équilibre précaire sur sa hanche et qui commençait à peser lourd sur son bras.  
« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda le petit garçon en posant son doigt sur le tatouage qu'il avait au poignet. Dean sourit.   
« Un souvenir de quelqu'un que j'aime. »  
« C'est un ange ? » Demanda la petite fille qui avait passé un bras autour de sa jambe en tirant sur sa main pour mieux voir le dessin des ailes qui semblaient jaillir de l'intérieur de son poignet et dont les plumes se frôlaient sur le dos de sa main.   
« Oui, mais il ne le sait pas. » Dean s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des enfants et poser par terre le petit garçon qu'il avait dans les bras avant de leur tendre la main pour qu'ils puissent examiner le tatouage tout à loisir.   
« Pourquoi il est pas là avec toi ? »  
« Parce que moi je ne suis pas un ange, je suis venu ici pour gagner mes ailes. »Répondit Dean en s'asseyant dans la poussière. La petite fille jeta un regard curieux à son dos et sembla déçue de n'y trouver aucune plume. « C'est une façon de parler mon cœur ! Il ne va pas me pousser d'ailes, mais quand on fait de bonnes actions, on se sent plus à la hauteur des gens qu'on aime. Tu comprends ? »  
La petite fille hocha solennellement la tête. Le garçon qui n'avait pas quitté la sécurité de son bras replié le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. « Tu mérites plus d'ailes que tout les oiseaux de la terre parce que tu es gentil ! » Dit il.   
La fille passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. « Et plus d'ailes que les poissons volant ! » Dit elle. Dean rit en serrant les enfants dans ses bras.   
« Les poissons n'ont pas d'ailes ! »  
« Mais ceux qui volent ? » Elle le regardait en le mettant au défi de la trahir en lui racontant la vérité. Il sourit et lui rendit son bisou.   
« Non, tu as raison, ceux qui volent ont des ailes sinon ils se contenteraient de nager. »   
Il les poussa doucement vers le groupe de travailleurs sociaux qui faisaient visiter l'orphelinat aux enfants et resta assis dans la poussière. Il avait fait quelque chose, quelque chose de bien.   
Il n'avait pas sauvé le monde, il n'avait pas encore voyagé jusqu'aux confins de la terre et il n'était pas encore Indiana Jones. Mais pour l'instant ce serait suffisant. La maison lui manquait. Sam lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient depuis des semaines ( non, des mois!). Il regarda son poignet, comme chaque jour.   
Les ailes ne se touchaient jamais, quelques centimètre de peau les séparait, comme autant de choses qui le séparaient de Castiel. Ils étaient différents. Castiel était ce garçon si parfaitement intégré à la vie, si parfaitement à sa place ou qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse que ça en devenait fascinant. Dean n'avait pas envie de ça, pas envie d'une vie calme et tranquille, pas un instant. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'attache, ni qu'on s'attache à lui juste pour lui donner la possibilité de trahir ceux qui croyaient en lui à la moindre faiblesse.  
Mais une vie d'aventure, sans Castiel, seul... il ne voulait pas de ça non plus. Le soleil de Cuba ne valait pas la chaleur qu'il avait au creux du cœur quand il pensait au sourire de Castiel. La mer des Caraibes ne l'intéressait pas s'il ne pouvait pas la comparer à ses yeux. Même si c'était un truc de filles totalement ridicule. Toutes les ailes des oiseaux n'avaient aucun d'intérêt s'il ne les voyait pas battre avec Castiel.   
Il resta assis dans la poussière, à respirer encore une fois l'air humide chargé de l'odeur du ciment, de la mer, loin là bas derrière les maison, de la cuisine épicée qu'il avait finit par apprécier. Il resta assis dans la poussière à contempler ce qui était un peu son œuvre.   
Il n'avait pas changé le monde. Il s'était juste prouvé qu'il n'était pas comme tout ces gens qui caressent un rêve toute leur vie et meurent aigris et désespérés de ne l'avoir jamais réalisé. Il l'avait fait. Il était parti en courant à la poursuite d'un rêve qui lui tordait les tripes chaque jour, il l'avait attrapé et l'avait vécu un an durant.   
Et un an durant, il avait cultivé, poli un rêve dont il n'avait pas eut conscience jusque là. Un an durant il avait entendu le rire de Castiel au creux de ses nuits, vu ses yeux dans le ciel et dans les vagues (« Parce que nous sommes comme la mer et le sable... ») .   
Un an durant il avait pensé à lui, sans chercher à s'en empêcher, sans chercher à s'en cacher. (« Je ne partirai jamais »)  
Il avait mis un an à comprendre, et maintenant, il était temps de rentrer. (« Tu ne resteras pas. »)  
Il déplia ses jambes, se releva et, avec un dernier regard pour les enfants qui jouaient dans la poussière, rentra chez lui empaqueter ses affaires. Il décrocha en dernier la photo de ses gants devant l'orphelinat en construction et la lissa du bout du pouce.   
La journée s'achevait quand il revint à l'orphelinat et les enfants se précipitèrent vers lui. Il les serra tous contre son cœur, leur promettant de leur écrire, leur expliquant qu'il devait partir.   
« Tu vas retrouver ton ange ? »  
Il hocha la tête.   
« Tu es un ange toi aussi ? »  
Dean sourit. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »  
Plusieurs enfants hochèrent la tête avec véhémence. « Alors j'en suis un. » Dit il. Il tendit la photo à la petite fille, celle qui n'avait jamais retenu son nom et qui l'appelait Vert à cause de la couleur de ses yeux.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? » Demanda-t-elle en montrant le dos de la photo. Dean se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front.   
« Si tu écoutes bien à l'école, bientôt tu pourras le lire toi même. » Dit il. «  Ça vaut pour vous tous les petits monstres ! »  
Une clameur d'enfants presque innocents lui répondit. Les cris des petits le suivirent tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit.   
« Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien pour être digne de toi. »  
C'était le 18 Septembre.   
Et Dean rentrait chez lui.   
Enfin.

¤  
PRESENT

Ils s'étaient tous relayés au chevet de Castiel depuis quatre jours sans voir aucun signe de vie autre que ses paupières qui battaient de temps à autres et sa respiration lente. Le moniteur bipait doucement à coté de lui indiquant chacun de ses battements de cœur.   
Dean envoya Sam se coucher et s'assit sur le fauteuil encore chaud de la présence de son frère en regardant Castiel. Il avait les cheveux emmêlés, les traits détendus, les mains nettement arrangées de part et d'autre de son corps sur les draps. Il faisait chaud et pourtant Dean eut l'envie de le couvrir jusqu'au menton. Castiel ne dormait qu'enroulé dans sa couverture.   
Il était fatigué et effrayé. Et si Castiel mourait ? La question le hantait, ne le quittait pas une seule seconde, l'obsédait.   
« Cas... » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais... » Il s'arrêta, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était ça le problème il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait jamais su et ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Il soupira et sortit de son sac un lecteur mp3, celui de Castiel qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre. Il avait du expliquer la situation au portier de la résidence pour qu'il lui ouvre. A lui, à cet inconnu, Dean avait été capable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. A lui, il avait pu montrer sa terreur. D'aimer Castiel tellement fort qu'il se sentait prisonnier de lui, même quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Sa terreur de le perdre, ou de le garder. Son incapacité à faire un choix tout en ignorant s'il ne finirait pas par le regretter. Sa certitude qu'il le regretterait quel que soit son choix, et même s'il n'en faisait aucun. Et tout au fond, très au fond, là où il ne voulait pas regarder, le souvenir du feu qui avait brûlé sa mère, de l'accident qui lui avait pris son père. Le souvenir des instants qui lui avaient pris ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. La certitude qu'en laissant Castiel ou quiconque s'accrocher à lui, il finirait par leur faire du mal.  
« Je suis foutu. » Grogna-t-il en cherchant une chanson qui conviendrait dans la liste de Castiel. Leurs goûts s'accordaient mais aucun des titres qu'il voyait défiler ne l'inspirait. Existait il une chanson capable de faire revenir quelqu'un du coma ? Quelle était sa chanson préférée ?   
C'était une idée idiote sortie tout droit d'un mauvais film romantique mais après tout Dean n'avait plus vraiment d'autre option. Les gens écrivaient bien des chansons pour dire ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir autrement ? Alors quelle chanson pour dire à Castiel qu'il l'aimait et que ça le terrifiait ?   
« He smiles, his arms around her  
But his eyes are holdin' me, just a captive to his wonder, oh  
I say we go this road tonight »

Il sourit, il ignorait que Castiel avait cette chanson dans ses référées. Une toute petite partie de lui espéra un traitre instant qu'il l 'écoutait en pensant à lui. Il régla le volume et déposa un écouteur au creux de l'oreille de Castiel, approcha le fauteuil pour pouvoir oser sa tête sur l'oreiller lui aussi et écouter la chanson par l'autre écouteur.   
« I'll be sittin' here, drinking my whiskey I won't say goodnight unless I think ya might miss me »  
C'était exactement les mots qu'il voulait dire. Lui dire combien il lui manquait, lui dire à quel point ça avait été difficile de le voir avec tout ces autres qui n'étaient pas lui. Il voulait dire à Castiel de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner avant qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir et lui demander pardon.  
« And we can keep this up 'til the morning light, And you can hold me deep in your eyes »  
Il avait envie de pleurer tandis que la chanson se déroulait entre eux, sans que Castiel réagisse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et son sourire, juste une fois encore. Les yeux de Castiel, pleins de tout ses rêves d'enfant sage, son sourire plein de sa gentillesse même quand ses lèvres se tordaient curieusement pour signifier à Dean qu'il se comportait comme un crétin. Même ça, juste une réaction, n'importe quoi !  
« Of all the girls and boys to look my way,Ain't no body ever hit me this way, So won't you come back with me, And lay with me a while »  
Il se souvenait de l'incrédulité de Castiel, les premiers temps, et de la façon dont il lui demandait doucement « Pourquoi moi ? » Et Dean n'avait jamais répondu. Les mots ne lui étaient jamais venus et il les avait cachés derrière des caresses et des baisers pour le distraire. A la longue, Castiel n'avait plus posé la question. Il avait cette intelligence que Dean n'avait pas, de ne jamais compliquer des choses simples. Il avait pris l'amour de Dean pour acquis puisque c'était ainsi qu'il lui était présenté.   
Et Dean avait détruit cela. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Castiel avait pu ressentir. Et sans doute était il trop égoïste ou trop borné pour en avoir une bonne idée. Mais ça expliquait le comportement erratique. Ça expliquait l'alcool et le sexe sans importance. Ça expliquait même qu'ils en soient là. Dean pleurant presque, la tête posée à coté de celle de Castiel sur un lit d'hôpital.   
« And you can have my heart and my soul and my body »  
« Je suis tellement désolé. » murmura-t-il. «  Je n'ai pas voulut ça. »  
Il se souvenait de leur première fois et de l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Castiel. Il se souvenait des mots qu'il avait murmuré à son oreille en le caressant avec douceur. Il les entendait encore durant ses rêves préférés. Ceux où il était en sécurité, dans un endroit paradisiaque et les bras de Castiel autour de lui, et sa voix qui murmurait encore et toujours à son oreille « Tu es magnifique, J'aimerais voir ton âme, je suis sur qu'elle est belle aussi. »  
Sur le moment les mots l'avaient presque arrêté net, l'avaient amusé et il avait répliqué que Castiel était vraiment lamentable pour chauffer l'ambiance. L'autre avait souri. «C'est quand même ce que je pense. »  
« Je n'ai pas voulut te faire de mal... Mais j'ai eut peur. J'ai eut tellement peur Cas... et maintenant c'est encore pire parce que si tu ne te réveilles pas... je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ça et … Cas réveille toi, je t'en prie réveille toi ! Ne me fais pas te perdre toi aussi... J'ai besoin de toi !» Gémit Dean en tendant la main sur le drap pour saisir celle du jeune comme inconscient. Il fut surpris de la trouver chaude.  
« And we can keep this up 'til the morning light, And you can hold me deep in your eyes ,It's alright, alright »  
Il avait les yeux étroitement clos pour ne pas pleurer, et il ne sentit pas la respiration de Castiel changer, n'entendit pas le moniteur biper un peu plus vite. Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux en grognant.   
« D...Dean ? »   
Dean redressa la tête, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements d'affilée, son sang lui semblait glacé dans ses veines, il resta la bouche ouverte, stupéfait à regarder les yeux bleus brumeux de Castiel qui clignait des paupières pour se réhabituer à la lumière. « Dean ? » Cette fois sa voix était plus assurée quoique rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis plusieurs jours.   
« Je suis là... Je suis là Cas. » Parvint il à articuler. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait le couvrir de son corps et lui pleurer des excuses et des mots d'amour à l'infini. Mais pour une fois, il fit ce qu'il fallait et non ce qu'il voulait. Il serra la main de Castiel et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière. Mais juste avant qu'elle arrive, il écarta les cheveux de l'autre de son front et y déposa un baiser. « Je suis là. » Assura-t-il.   
« Tu en as mis du temps. »  
Dean sourit en baissant les yeux, gêné. « Arrête ça... »   
L'infirmière entra et le poussa gentiment vers la porte en lui promettant qu'il pourrait rentrer dès qu'elle aurait examiné son ami.   
Castiel le suivit du regard, encore à moitié comateux, les yeux pleins de détresse. Depuis la porte, Dean lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Je reviens. Promis, je reviens dans pas longtemps. »  
Et il eut la satisfaction de voir Castiel se détendre et sourire.


	8. Epilogue

Rencontrer la famille de Castiel dans ces circonstances était à la fois gênant et effrayant. Après tout, Dean ne pouvait pas réellement arriver dans la chambre d'hôpital et tendre la main en souriant avant d'annoncer : « Bonjour, je suis Dean et si votre fils est dans ce lit c'est ma faute. Mais regardez, il sourit donc il est content de me voir donc s'il vous plaît ne me dépecez pas ! ». Non. Définitivement il ne pouvait pas s'annoncer comme ça.   
Ce fut donc une chance qu'il n'y ait que Castiel et sa petite sœur dans la chambre quand il y entra ce jour là. Même en chemise d’hôpital, il était beau à regarder. Bon sang le bleu gris hideux de la tunique faisait même ressortir ses yeux ce qui de l'avis de Dean était un signe qu'il avait du vendre son âme au diable. Assise sur le lit se tenait une rouquine aux grands yeux verts et à la peau très pâle qui lui tenait la main. Elle le regarda une demi seconde avant d'interroger Castiel.   
« C'est lui Dean ? »   
Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant et elle se remit à regarder Dean qui mit les mains dans ses poches , un peu mal à l'aise.   
« Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire... Il est vraiment mignon au point qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! »   
« Anna! »  
« Mignon ? » S'amusa Dean en s'asseyant sur la chaise.   
« J'ai dit beau ! Le mot que j'ai employé était beau. Et j'ai mentionné les yeux et les taches de rousseur aussi. » Se défendit Castiel en serrant les doigts de sa sœur. Dean sourit et lui prit l'autre main.   
C'est ainsi que les parents de Castiel les trouvèrent, Castiel dans son lit, souriant alternativement à sa sœur et son ami. Ils ignoraient presque tout de Dean, à part que c'était un garçon qui avait tellement compté pour leur fils que son absence l'avait changé. Mais en le voyant, en les voyant tout les deux, ils comprirent l'attachement de leur fils pour le jeune homme aux yeux verts.   
Il avait l'air sain et fort. Et à coté de lui, Castiel semblait plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient vu depuis des mois, comme si Dean, son sourire et son bronzage avait un effet positif sur lui. Et ils ne purent pas lui en vouloir malgré l'envie qu'ils en avaient. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qui rend heureux son propre enfant, même si cette personne lui a aussi causé son plus grand malheur.  
« Dean... Pourquoi êtes vous parti ? » Demanda la mère de Castiel doucement. Elle avait le visage sérieux, des cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon strict et pourtant elle ne semblait ni sévère ni accusatrice, juste sincèrement curieuse. Anna tourna vers lui un regard plein de questions, mais ce fut le visage de Castiel le plus important.   
Castiel et ses yeux bleus soudain tristes.   
« Maman... »  
« Je veux savoir. Et toi aussi tu veux savoir, tu n'oses juste pas demander. »Répondit sa mère.   
« S'il ne veut pas en parler... »  
« Je veux en parler. » Le coupa Dean en pressant sa main. « J'ai besoin d'en parler, et que tu comprennes. » Dit il doucement.   
Alors il raconta. Tout. Depuis le début, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne même pas à Sam.   
Il raconta le feu qui avait tué sa mère. Et l'impression depuis, qu'il ne trouvait sa place nulle part, qu'il finirait comme sa mère, emprisonné dans sa propre vie.   
Castiel lui pressa la main mais ne dit rien, il le laissa continuer. Dean raconta la vie sur les route avec son père et Sam, jamais plus d'un ou deux ans au même endroit. Il avait adoré ça. Ne jamais savoir où ils iraient, être toujours à l'aventure avec leur héros de père.   
« Et Sammy... Sammy me regardait comme si j'étais son héros personnel. » Il sourit à lui même et regarda Castiel. « Et tu me regardais comme ça, au début. Quand je te racontais le Texas, le Wyoming et Monument Valley... Tu me regardais comme si j'étais Steeve Mc Queen... Et j'ai eut peur. J'ai eut peur parce que Sammy me regardait comme ça, et que c'est lui que j'ai le plus laissé tomber. »  
Castiel se redressa dans le lit sans quitter Dean des yeux. Dean raconta la mort de John. Il avait vingt ans, Sam seize. Cette nuit là, il était allé dans un bar après s'être violemment disputé avec son père au sujet du comportement de Dean que John réprouvait. Il désapprouvait la façon inconsciente dont son fils se comportait avec ses conquêtes, d'état en état ( «Si personne ne te surveille, tu vas laisser une traînée de bâtards dans tout le pays ! »). Il avait finit au poste et John avait du venir le chercher. John aussi avait bu.   
« On s'est encore disputés sur le chemin du retour, très violemment. Et on a percuté un arbre. Je me suis réveillé dans l'ambulance et mon père était toujours inconscient. Il est mort dans la nuit. Après ça... je ne me souviens plus réellement... J'ai un peu perdu le contact avec la réalité et Sam... Sam a complètement pété les plombs. Il était drogué jusqu'aux yeux, je l'ai retrouvé dans des endroits... les fois où je le récupérais chez les flics c'était plutôt un bon jour.  Et il me regardait quand même comme si j'étais son héros personnel... Et j'ai quasiment rien pu faire... Il s'est sorti de là quasiment tout seul quand c'est moi qui ai pété les plombs tellement j'étais impuissant... J'ai rien pu faire. Comme pour ma mère et mon père... Alors... Quand tu t'es mis à me regarder comme ça... comme si j'étais le truc le plus important de l'univers...J'ai eut peur... tu comprends ? J'ai eut peur ! »   
Castiel hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.   
« Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Dit il en caressant la joue de Dean. «  Pour ta mère, ce n'était pas ta faute. Pour Sam non plus, et ton père, c'était un accident, personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher »  
« Je sais... »  
« Non... tu ne sais pas... Tu l'as sauvé, Dean... Tu as sauvé Sam quand il était bébé. Et ton père le savait, il te l'a caché pour ne pas te faire porter ce poids mais il a eut tort ! »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »   
« Elle était dépressive. Le feu, c'était un suicide. »  
Dean secoua la tête nerveusement. « Impossible. Elle n'aurait pas … elle n'aurait pas mis Sam en danger. »  
« Si. Certaines formes de dépression persuadent le malade qu'il rendrait service aux gens qu'il aime en les soustrayant au monde. On appelle ça du suicide altruiste. Elle aimait tellement Sam qu'elle a voulut l'emporter avec elle. Ton père et toi vous l'avez sauvé mais vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour elle. Et c'est génétique... un peu. Je pense que tu lui ressembles, qu'elle se sentait … emprisonnée dans sa propre vie, elle a voulut s'en échapper... Mais tu avais quatre ans à l'époque, elle t'avait déjà appris la mélancolie. Et ensuite, elle s'est développée, à chaque départ, à chaque nouvelle route. »  
« Et Sam ? »  
« Il n'a pas eut de maman. Il n'a eut que ton père et toi. Et il n'a jamais rien dit, parce que vous n'avez jamais rien dit, mais il était seul et malheureux. Tu sais pourquoi il a regardé Jess la première fois ? Pas parce que c'était la plus jolie fille du campus. Mais parce que c'était la plus seule. Il a comblé sa solitude avec la drogue après la mort de John, parce qu'il n'a jamais connu aucun autre moyen d'exprimer sa souffrance. Toi et ton père vous lui avez tout appris, mais pas à gérer une douleur pareille. Et quand tu es parti... C'est elle qui l'a sauvé. Il a comblé sa solitude avec elle... En un sens, te perdre a été sa libération. »  
Dean pleurait, il serrait la main de Castiel tellement fort qu'ils en tremblaient tout les deux et leurs fronts étaient si proches, si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il n'existait presque plus qu'eux dans la chambre.   
« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu as fait de ton mieux, on a tous fait de notre mieux ! »

…...................  
Quelque mois plus tôt.   
« Est ce que j'ai ta permission pour faire un truc stupide ? » Demanda Charlie en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur pour interroger du regard sa petite amie allongée sur le canapé, en train de potasser ce qui ressemblait fortement à un cours pas passionnant.   
« Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu ne t'approches pas de la cafetière ! »  
« Tu vas me lâcher avec cette histoire ? » Ronchonna Charlie.   
« Nope. Tu as fait exploser notre cafetière Punky, je ne te laisserai jamais l'oublier! » Meg reposa son livre et s'extirpa du canapé pour venir voir par dessus l'épaule de la rouquine ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne vit que des lignes de code sur l'écran à part un petit carré dans le coin supérieur gauche dans lequel était ouvert un onglet internet qui lui était curieusement familier.   
« Est ce que tu es en train de pirater le site de mon père ? »   
Charlie hocha la tête. « Ça te dérange ? »  
Meg lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. «  Fais ce que tu veux, tu as ma bénédiction. »  
Une heure plus tard, au lieu d'afficher ses vidéos habituelles, le site Masters.com renvoyait automatiquement à un discours de femme connues pour leurs prises de position politiques et féministes où que l'on clique.   
Ce genre de sabotage était courant et Meg savait que la société de son père employait des gens pour régler ces problèmes presque avant qu'ils ne se produisent. Elle s'assit donc sur le coin de la table avec une tasse de thé et attendit avec Charlie que la page revienne à la normale. Rien ne se produisit pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Meg posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier.   
« Le plus long piratage du serveur a duré dix minutes... Comment tu fais ça ? »  
« Je suis bonne. » Répondit Charlie avec un petit sourire.  
« Plus que bonne... Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de faire perdre leur boulot à des mecs que mon père paye cent mille dollars par an pour éviter les gens comme toi ? »  
« S'ils ne sont pas capable de m'arrêter, ils ne méritent pas d'être payés cent mille à l'année. » Déclara Charlie. « Mais ne te prive pas de dire que je suis la meilleure, j'adore ça. »  
Meg se percha à nouveau sur la table.   
« Punky ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Ça te dirait de dominer le monde avec moi ? »  
Charlie sourit et détourna les yeux de son écran. « Pourquoi aurais je envie de dominer le monde ? »  
« Parce que c'est bon d'être reine. » Répondit Meg.   
Charlie retira ses lunettes et se leva pour l'embrasser doucement. « Et comment on va réussir cet exploit ? » Demanda-t-elle.   
« Je vais trouver un plan. » Promit Meg avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser. Il faisait assez chaud dans l'appartement pour que Charlie ne porte pas de collants sous sa mini jupe et Meg était chaque fois reconnaissante des choix vestimentaires de sa petite amie. Ainsi, elle pouvait la presser contre le bord de la table, passer une main fraîche sous son t-shirt et sentir son ventre se crisper sous ses doigts. Tandis que les mains de Charlie agrippaient ses cheveux, ses épaules, sa taille ou peu importe quelle partie d'elle, Meg pouvait glisser un genou entre les jambes de sa compagne et sa main libre sous sa jupe où elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elles se déplacent vers quelque chose de plus confortable. Le canapé, un de leurs lits, la douche... Peu leur importait.   
Le corps de Charlie avait des courbes à l'endroit des creux de Meg, leurs esprits regardaient dans la même direction à défaut de penser pareil et il leur arrivait de rire quand la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Comme en ce moment, la main de Meg chatouillait les côtes de Charlie qui se mit à gigoter pour lui échapper et trébucha contre la table basse avant de tomber sur le canapé, suivie plus ou moins volontairement par sa petite amie.   
Elles riaient toujours quand Charlie écarta les cheveux du visage de Meg.   
« Je t'aime tu sais. »  
La brune eut un sourire sarcastique. «  Tu dis ça parce que j'ai ma main au bon endroit Punky. »  
Charlie secoua la tête. « Non. Je t'aime vraiment. Parce que tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, parce que tu as l'honnêteté de reconnaître quand tu as tort. Parce que tu es généreuse et ambitieuse. Et parce que tu sais exactement qui tu es et qui tu veux être... C'est rare de nos jours... les gens qui savent qui ils sont. »  
Meg eut un petit rire et se recala plus confortablement entre les jambes de Charlie pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Tu vas me faire rougir. » Grinça -t-elle. Charlie ne répondit pas, sa main caressait paresseusement les cheveux de Meg jusqu'à ce qu'un tintement venu de l'ordinateur lui fasse lever les yeux.   
« Ils ont réussit à m'éjecter du serveur. » Fit elle remarquer.   
« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Dit Meg sans tenir compte de son intervention. Charlie reporta son attention sur elle. «  Je t'aime parce que tu es la personne la plus retorse que je connaisse. Et en même temps la plus gentille. Je t'aime parce que tu me rappelles que les gens sont beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils paraissent de prime abord. Je t'aime parce que tu es différente. » Elle s'était redressée sur les coudes pour regarder Charlie. C'était une longue déclaration pour Meg mais c'était des mots et des sentiments qui devaient bien s'exprimer au moins une fois de temps en temps. Quel meilleur moment y avait il qu'un câlin sur le canapé pour dire ces choses là ? Charlie souriait.   
« Je crois que ça va me plaire de dominer le monde avec toi. » Dit la rousse avant de poser un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis son menton, son cou. Meg ferma les yeux, se laissa allonger sur le canapé, puis laissa à Charlie tout le loisir de lui faire ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant longtemps cet après midi là, les choses ne furent qu'un flou de membres embrouillés et de baisers. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles étaient toutes les deux dans un environnement confortable et familier. Elles étaient exactement là où elles devaient être. Ensemble. 

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*  
Ils n'étaient plus jamais seuls, aucun d'eux. Bien sur leurs cours les séparaient dans la journée, et encore ! Leurs emplois du temps leur permettait de se voir une partie de la journée. C'était étrange, de l'avis de Castiel. Pendant des mois ils s'étaient à peine vus, comme si leur simple présence aux uns et aux autres leur était insupportable. Comme si se fréquenter aurait juste ravivé la peine du départ de Dean. Ils avaient eut tort. Castiel ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.   
C'était comme d'émerger d'une longue maladie un matin de printemps pour découvrir qu'autour de nous tout le monde était malade également. Charlie lui avait rendu la clef USB contenant la vidéo, Castiel l'avait regardé plusieurs semaines plus tard en se demandant quel étranger avait réalisé ce film ?   
Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal ou coupable. Peu lui importait en réalité. Il n'avait rien fait d'illégal, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait juste fait une confiance aveugle à Charlie et à Meg sans réfléchir.   
Mais il avait eut le temps de réfléchir par la suite. Repenser à la réaction de Meg, repenser à la disparition subite d'Adam d'Ocean Avenue, raccrocher un certain nombre d'éléments entre eux et il avait une vision assez claire du tableau à force.   
Il y songeait , assis à la table du RoadHouse l'après midi du 2 Mai tandis que Jo apportait avec précaution un gâteau énorme pour Sam. Meg lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.   
« T'es avec nous Clarence ? »  
Il hocha la tête en souriant. Meg ne le quittait presque plus d'une semelle depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé plusieurs mois plus tôt et l'avait forcé à mettre à la porte la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il se serait sans doute braqué si elle l'avait jugé ou regardé avec mépris ou condescendance. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait. Ce soir là, Charlie l'avait laissé choisir le film et l'avait gavé de pâtisseries. Plus tard, une Jess aux yeux fatigués et plus tristes que d'habitude l'avait serré contre elle avec soulagement. Derrière elle il avait vu Sam et d'un coup il s'était rendu compte à quel point ils s'étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres depuis le départ de Dean. Sam avait maigri, ses mains tremblaient, et il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux. Castiel se souvenait avoir interrogé Jess du regard et elle avait secoué la tête lentement.   
Charlie avait du lui expliquer la situation.   
« Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave. »  
« Nous non plus »  
Ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés depuis. Ils s'étaient épaulés et soutenus, avaient soulagé Jess du poids de la désintoxication de Sam (comment avaient ils pu ne pas le voir s'enfoncer?), avaient filtré les appels du père de Meg jusqu'à ce que Charlie réponde à sa place un soir. Castiel n'avait pas écouté toute la conversation, il se souvenait juste de la fin.  
« Et votre fille est magnifique et parfaite, et si vous n'êtes pas capable de voir ça, tant pis pour vous ! »  
Ils avaient travaillé, joué aux jeux vidéos, sans doute mangé leur poids en pizza et bu un peu trop. Ils s'étaient réunis presque chaque soir chez les uns ou les autre, s'entassant parfois à cinq dans la petite chambre de Jess. Et peu à peu, les choses s'étaient améliorées à mesure que le froid de l'hiver reculait.   
Ils étaient là maintenant, à fêter l'anniversaire de Sam. Il avait repris du poids, retrouvé ses fossettes et Castiel savait qu'il tenait la main de Jess entre ses genoux sous la table.   
Les choses allaient beaucoup mieux et l'été ne leur semblait plus si inquiétant à présent. Meg, Charlie et Castiel restaient à Ocean Avenue, Sam et Jess allaient dans le wisconsin. Castiel entama sa part de gâteau avec la certitude que le pire était derrière eux. C'était extrêmement réconfortant.

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù

 

L'été touchait à sa fin mais la plage d'Ocean Avenue était encore fréquentée. Sam avait l'impression de respirer l'air marin par son propre nez pour la première fois. Il avait oublié, depuis le temps, à quel point une désintoxication était affreuse. Il avait oublié les nausées perpétuelles, la perte de poids puisqu'il ne pouvait rien avaler sans le vomir tout de suite après, les nuits sans sommeil puis les cauchemars. Il avait oublié la colère permanente et l'impression que des souris lui rongeaient les dents en permanence.   
Il respirait pour la première fois en serrant la main de Jess. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était douce et patiente. Et jusqu'ici il avait eut l'impression d'avoir prit la mesure de son amour. Il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il s'était trompé. En regardant d'autres couples les dépasser il se demandait lesquels avaient vécu la même chose qu'eux ? Y avait il parmi tout ces gens des hommes qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse que Jessica Moore à leurs cotés ?   
Y avait il sur cette plage une autre fille capable de faire ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ? Capable d'ignorer ses mouvements d'humeur et de le remettre en place à chaque fois que le manque lui donnait envie de l'insulter. Capable de rester avec lui à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il ne craquerait pas ? Capable de le bercer aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait jusqu'à ce que les crises de tremblement soient passées.   
Existait il une autre fille aussi bien qu'elle ?   
Il n'avait pas la réponse à ses questions et il ne la cherchait pas. Il respirait l'air marin et l'odeur de la crème solaire dont Jess s'était couverte. Elle était magnifique et, depuis quelque temps, un sourire avait peu à peu remplacé les cernes qu'il avait creusé sous ses yeux. Il s'en voulait, il le lui répétait sans cesse et elle le faisait taire à chaque fois.   
« Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi Sam. On n'abandonne pas les gens qu'on aime quand les temps sont durs. Sinon c'est qu'on ne les aime pas. » Disait elle.   
Il n'aurait sans doute pas assez de toute sa vie pour la remercier. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais les mots et personne ne saurait jamais à quel point il l'aimait et l'admirait. Il en venait presque à souhaiter que les temps deviennent dur pour elle pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, pour être la personne sur laquelle elle se reposerait quand les épreuves seraient trop lourdes à porter pour elle.   
Mais il doutait que ce jour vienne jamais. Parce qu'elle était forte et qu'elle ne méritait pas plus d'épreuve que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir cette année là.   
Il avait prévu quelque chose de romantique, quelque chose de chic et un peu guindé pour lui faire sa demande. Quelque chose de digne d'elle. Mais il lui posa la question la plus importante qui ait jamais franchit ses lèvres, avec leurs doigts légèrement entrelacés, pieds nus dans le sable humide, les cheveux emmêlés par le vent et les embruns.Il lui semblait qu'il respirait pour la première fois, les yeux posés sur l'horizon, à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait traîné des mois auparavant, presque mort.   
« Épouse moi. »  
C'était sorti abruptement, n'importe comment et il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir bafouillé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe.   
« Pardon ? »  
« Épouse moi... S'il te plaît. »  
Pendant un horrible instant, il se dit qu'elle allait refuser, partir en courant, et elle aurait eut raison. Puis elle sourit et ce fut comme si son cœur recommençait à battre, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle le prit par les cheveux pour l'embrasser.   
« C'est un oui ? »  
«OUI ! » Elle riait en passant ses bras autour de son cou. « Oui oui oui ! »  
Ça manquait de bougies, de violons, de fleurs et d'une bague.   
Mais ça n'avait aucune forme d'importance. 

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù  
PRESENT   
Castiel cligna des yeux quand l'air froid de Décembre les piqua en sortant du milieu confiné de l’hôpital. Il serra la main de Dean dans la sienne et boitilla jusqu'à l'Impala dont il voyait la silhouette massive sur le parking .  
« Où on va ? » Demanda Dean après s'être installé au volant.   
Castiel détourna ses yeux de la porte de l'hôpital pour le regarder. Il avait l'air grave. « Là où tout a commencé. » Répondit il. Dean hocha la tête et prit la direction du RoadHouse.   
L'odeur du café leur sauta au nez, un changement bienvenu avec celui de l'antiseptique hospitalier. Et Jo se précipita vers Castiel avec un cri de joie pour le serrer dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber contre la porte battante. Il la serra contre lui avec un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.   
« Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise en mon absence ? »   
« Je suis toujours sage ! » Répondit elle avec un grand sourire. Dean roula des yeux et elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de leur désigner une table. Castiel ne sut jamais si elle avait fait exprès de choisir celle près de la fenêtre où il s'était installé avec Dean lors de leur tout premier rendez vous. Cela semblait remonter à une éternité.   
Ils commandèrent la même chose que ce jour là et ne dirent rien pendant un instant.   
« Je crois que tu me dois une longue explication. » Dit finalement Castiel.   
Dean hocha la tête. « Est ce que tu es prêt à l'écouter cette fois ? »  
Castiel cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Les mots eurent du mal à sortir de la bouche de Dean. Il se souvenait de leur première discussion, de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient échangé. Mais à l'époque, ils ne parlaient pas des chose importantes et sérieuses. A l'époque ce n'était pas si difficile. Il n'y avait eut aucun mal de fait, aucun abandon, aucune trahison.   
« Bats toi un peu pour lui »  
La voix de Bobby résonnait dans la tête de Dean. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dut fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs et réussir à raconter, les mains enroulées autour de sa tasse de café. Raconter la sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait eut un an auparavant et sa peur viscérale d'être coincé au même endroit toute sa vie à cause des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Comme sa mère.  
Il raconta son errance en bus tout d'abord, jusqu'à la Floride. Puis le coup de tête qui l'avait fait monter sur un bateau à destination de Cuba. Il raconta la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le sable de l'île et de s'être souvenu de la phrase de Castiel sur le sable et la mer.   
Il raconta l'association et l'orphelinat, l'impression qu'enfin, enfin ses mains servaient à quelque chose, que son existence n'était pas vide de sens. Pour une fois.   
« Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que toi, un jour, tu feras une différence dans la vie des gens. Tu soigneras leurs âmes. Moi je serai encore là à … je sais même pas ce que je ferai. Je voulais me sentir digne de toi. »  
Castiel hocha la tête. «  Et ça ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant la main de Dean sur la table pour remonter la manche de sa veste, juste assez pour dévoiler le tatouage sur ton poignet.  
« Tu te souviens, le jour où on est partis en voiture tout les deux ? Tu m'as demandé ce que je te trouvais ? »  
« Je m'en souviens. »  
« Je n'ai pas su répondre parce que c'était évident pour moi. » Dit Dean en regardant pensivement les deux ailes qui se frôlaient sur le dos de sa main. « C'était évident que je ne pouvais qu'être fasciné par toi. Parce que tu menais une vie dont j'avais horreur, et quand même, tu me donnais envie d'aimer ça. Il faut un sacré pouvoir pour donner à quelqu'un l'impression que l'enfer c'est le paradis. »  
Castiel sourit et cessa du bout du pouce les plumes en légère surimpression sur la peau.   
« J'ai fait ça le jour où j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais. J'étais tellement loin, tellement fatigué. Il n'y avait personne pour partager le soleil avec moi. Je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais, être seul et être libre. Et un jour je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort. Alors j'ai fait ça. »   
Les mots qui avaient été si durs à prononcer au début semblaient maintenant couler de la bouche de Dean tous en même temps, comme s'ils avaient peur de ne pas pouvoir tous s'exprimer. Cela fit sourire encore Castiel. Il avait les yeux baissés sur le tatouage.   
« Je le préférerais si les plumes se touchaient. C'est triste deux choses si semblables qui ne pourront jamais avoir aucun contact. » Dit il en passant l'ongle de son pouce entre les deux plumes les plus proches l'une de l'autre.   
« Je peux en rajouter. Ce n'est pas un problème. »  
La seconde main de Dean vint couvrir la sienne. « Ce n'est pas un problème. » Répéta-t-il.   
Castiel leva les yeux vers lui. Dean avait perdu son bronzage, il avait moins de tache de rousseur et les jours passés à veiller sur Castiel à l’hôpital lui avaient rougi les yeux. Il avait les cheveux un peu trop longs désormais, une barbe de deux jours et l'air fatigué et anxieux.   
Castiel ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau, plus touchant qu'en cet instant.   
« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. «  Pourquoi tu es revenu quand j'avais presque réussit à tourner la page ? »  
« Parce que mon Paradis, c'est toi en fait. »  
C'était revenu, la sensation familière et pourtant oubliée d'avoir de nouveau quatorze ans et d'être amoureux pour la première fois. Tout revint à Castiel d'un coup, comme le premier jour dans la boutique de disques, la confiance évidente, la simplicité de leurs échanges.   
« Tu es vraiment comme l'océan. » Dit il doucement. « Infini, profond, et plein de mystères. C'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois. Parce que tu était fascinant avec tes envies de liberté. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu cesser de t'aimer. Mais l'océan ne reste jamais en place. Je ne veux pas revivre une année comme celle là. Je ne veux pas retomber pour toi si c'est pour souffrir à nouveau. » Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.  « Je veux être avec toi, mais je veux que tu me reviennes toujours. »  
Dean hocha lentement la tête. « Je le ferai. J'ai passé toute une année à regarder la mer revenir vers la plage. Quoi qu'on fasse, on ne peut pas les garder séparés. »  
« Ça me plaît. » Dit Castiel doucement.   
Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, lentement et doucement au dessus de la table du RoadHouse. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où rien ne finirait.   
Charlie aurait été ravie de savoir qu'à cet instant, la seule chose à laquelle Castiel pensait c'était les derniers mots de Harry Potter. Tout était bien. 

 

ùù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù*ù  
PRESENT -NOEL  
« Bacon service ! » Clama Sam en poussant la porte d'entrée les bras chargés de sacs de course. C'était la veille de Noël et chez les Winchester un Noël sans bacon n'existait pas. Dans le salon, Dean tentait de convaincre Charlie qu'elle ne pouvait pas assister au réveillon de noël sans porter au moins un truc rouge. Le sapin clignotait de toutes ses couleurs à coté de la télé et, depuis la cuisine il pouvait entendre Meg qui lisait une recette à Castiel.   
« Fourrer la dinde c'est ton domaine Park Avenue ! » Brailla Dean en se tournant vers la porte de la cuisine. Charlie protesta en le frappant du poing. Sam sourit et déposa ses courses sur la table de la cuisine entre un paquet de farine ouvert et une barquette d’œufs.  
« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda -t-il à ses amis. Meg, perchée sur le comptoir, enroulée dans un pull rouge orné de petits rennes et de flocons de neige secoua la tête. Elle avait le livre de recettes ouvert sur les genoux et en suivait les instructions d'un doigt tout en piochant dans un saladier plein de chocolats de l'autre main.   
« Elle ordonne, j'exécute. » Dit Castiel en agitant le couteau avec lequel il était en train d'émincer des champignons.   
« L'ordre normal des choses. » Commenta la brunette en engouffrant un nouveau chocolat.   
« Arrête de t'empiffrer, tu n'auras plus faim après ! » Commenta Sam en lui prenant le bol des mains. Un glapissement indigné lui répondit tandis qu'elle lâchait son livre pour s'accrocher des deux bras au bol. Sam réussit à en voler une poignée avant de lui abandonner sa proie. Il se réfugia sur le canapé où il se ligua avec Dean contre les vêtements noirs et déchirés de Charlie.   
« Tu peux être punk même en rose ! » Déclara-t-il.   
« Qui veut mettre du rose à une rousse ? » Hurla Castiel depuis la cuisine. « Personne n'a vu la petite sirène dans cette maison ? »   
« Si, toi. » Se moqua Dean.   
« J'ai une sœur rousse ! Personne ne fera porter du rose à Charlie tant que j'aurai mon mot à dire ! »   
« Merci ! » Approuva bruyamment la jeune fille en s'agenouillant sur le canapé pour ouvrir les bras à Castiel. Celui ci sortit de la cuisine une spatule pleine de sauce à la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui tendre la cuillère pour lui faire goûter.   
« J'y ai pas droit moi ? » Se plaignit Dean. Charlie leva le pouce en l'air et se lécha les lèvres avant de subtiliser la spatule à Castiel pour faire goûter la sauce à Sam.   
« Pas tant que tu seras un grossier personnage ! »  
« Mais j'ai rien dit ! »  
« J'ai entendu parler de fourrer une dinde. » Rétorqua Castiel en souriant.   
« Terme culinaire ! »   
Sam sourit et entraîna Charlie vers la cuisine pour ne pas s'infliger le spectacle de Castiel embrassant Dean par dessus le dossier du canapé.   
Contre toute probabilité, à eux cinq ils réussirent à préparer dans les temps un festin de noël que Sam prit en photo pour l'envoyer à Jess qui passait les fêtes dans sa famille. Elle lui manquait même s'il ne le mentionnait pas, mais le sourire gigantesque qu'elle avait quand il l'avait déposée à l'aéroport la veille valait le coup de se priver de sa présence à Noël. Elle l'appela, tard dans la nuit pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, il entendait des chants derrière elle malgré le bruit que faisaient Meg et Charlie en train de s'assassiner mutuellement à un jeu de guerre.   
Castiel et Dean s'étaient retranchés dans la chambre de ce dernier et s'embrassaient paresseusement, vautrés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Ils n'auraient probablement rien fait de plus que s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre si Castiel n'avait pas guidé la main de Dean sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Ils n'auraient probablement pas été beaucoup plus loin si Dean n'avait pas senti sous ses doigts une texture peu familière. Il se redressa, un genou de part et d'autre des cuisses de Castiel pour déboutonner son jean et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.   
« Est ce que c'est mon cadeau de Noël à l'avance ? »   
Castiel roula des yeux. « Toujours très classe Winchester ! ». Dean se pencha pour l'embrasser.   
« C'est pas moi qui ai passé la journée dans une culotte en dentelle rouge ! »   
« Occupe toi de la retirer, ça gratte ce truc. » Castiel se souvint trop tard que c'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Dean. Quelle que soit la situation il ne fallait jamais donner à cet homme le moindre moyen de le torturer.   
« Non. » Murmura Dean en frottant son menton râpeux au creux du cou de son amant. « Je crois que je vais la laisser là et même... » D'un geste rapide il remonta le pull de Castiel au dessus de sa tête ne laissant que ses bras coincés dans les manches retournées avant de le nouer sur lui même pour s'assurer que l'autre ne puisse pas se dégager. « Ça ne se fait pas d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant le passage du père Noël. »  
Castiel se mordit les lèvres à mi chemin entre l'excitation et l'envie de rire. « C'est toi qui y perd. » Dit il doucement en soulevant les hanches pour se frotter contre Dean. A vrai dire personne ne fut perdant cette nuit là et quand Dean secoua Castiel plusieurs heures plus tard pour le réveiller, l'autre lui balança son oreiller à la figure avant d'entreprendre de s'enterrer sous la couette jusqu'à nouvel ordre.   
«Réveille toi marmotte sinon je vais chercher le cadeau de Sam tout seul ! »  
Castiel grogna et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures pas du tout mentalement prêt à affronter le froid extérieur. Dean lui jeta ses vêtements à la tête en s'habillant à la hâte.   
« T'as intérêt à me procurer du café ! » Grogna l'autre en rapatriant son jean sous les couvertures pour le réchauffer avant de l'enfiler.   
« Tout ce que tu veux, allez debout on va être en retard ! »   
Ils se faufilèrent à l'extérieur de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible et Dean manœuvra l'Impala hors de l'allée sans mettre le moteur en marche. Il ne démarra qu'à quelques mètres de la maison et prit le chemin de l'aéroport. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps avant Jess et la jeune fille leur sauta au cou, ayant manifestement eut sa dose de café dans l'avion contrairement à Castiel, toujours ronchon.   
Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'installèrent tout les deux à l'arrière de la voiture et Castiel aida Jessica à s'attacher des rubans rouges partout où c'était imaginable. Dans les cheveux, autour du cou, des poignets, des chevilles, de la taille...   
Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, une odeur de bacon et de beurre fondu les accueillit en même temps que trois voix qui chantaient (faux) une chanson de Katy Perry. Dans la cuisine, Charlie, en chaussettes PacMan et pyjama Wonder Woman se déhanchait avec Meg, chantant toutes deux dans une spatule tandis que Sam surveillait le bacon tournant le dos à la porte.   
"Joyeux noël!" S'exclama Jess en entrant dan la cuisine. Meg poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers son amie pour la serrer contre elle, les cheveux froids de Jess la firent frissonner avant que Sam la repousse pour se jeter sur sa petite amie.   
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là je croyais que tu était chez tes parents?"   
Jess sourit. "J'y étais jusqu'à ce matin." Elle ouvrit les bras pour qu'il puisse voir les rubans. "Dean a pensé que ce serait un bon cadeau que je sois là aujourd’hui."  
Sam sourit et lui prit la main pour l’entraîner hors de la cuisine. La jeune fille protesta en le suivant malgré elle vers l'escalier. "Et le petit déjeuner?"   
Sam lui adressa un sourire qui indiquait clairement qu'elle était son petit déjeuner.   
"On mange sans vous !" Prévint Castiel depuis la cuisine.   
"Attendez nous pour les cadeaux!" Cria Jess avant que la porte de la chambre de Sam ne se referme sur eux, plongeant la maison dans le silence en dehors de l'émission musicale en fond  sonore et le bruit du bacon qui grésillait encore dans sa poêle jusqu'à ce que Dean coupe le feu.  
Castiel leur servit à tous du café. Noir et sucré pour Dean, sans sucre mais avec du lait pour Meg et lait et miel pour Charlie et lui ( elle l'avait converti). Ils petit déjeunèrent sans signe de Sam et Jess et Castiel s'assura de leur garder du bacon et des saucisses ( Dean fit un commentaire peu flatteur qui lui valut un coup de poing de Meg).  
"Hé, il neige !" S'exclama Meg en posant son assiette et sa tasse dans l'évier, elle se pencha pour tirer sur le voilage qui masquait la fenêtre.   
"Raconte pas n'importe quoi Park avenue, il ne neige pas en Californie!"  
"Non mais je déconne pas il neige vraiment !" Protesta Meg en s'écartant pour que ses amis puissent voir. De petits flocons voletaient de l'autre coté de la fenêtre , Charlie et Castiel furent dehors presque instantanément, la bouche ouverte vers le ciel, jouant au premier qui avalerait un flocon. La neige fondait presque avant d'avoir atteint leur visage et ne tenait pas au sol trop chaud.   
Meg, toujours en pyjama s'enveloppa dans une des couvertures qui couvraient le canapé et se planta sur le perron, la porte entrebâillée derrière elle. Le froid lui piqueta les joues et ses jambes qui dépassaient de la couverture, pas assez couvertes par son pyjama de soie. Mais c'était agréable. Son souffle formait de petits nuages devant sa bouche, lui cachant la vision de Meg et Castiel toujours en train d'essayer d'attraper les flocons. Elle sentit l'aspiration de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière elle et Dean lui tendit une seconde tasse de café qu'elle eut du mal à prendre sans lâcher sa couverture. Le jeune homme la lui tint sur les épaules le temps qu'elle passe sa main dans l'anse de la tasse.   
« Je voulais te remercier. » Dit Dean en se plaçant à coté d'elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat shirt. « D'avoir pris soin de lui. » Il désigna Castiel du menton.   
« Je l'ai pas fait pour toi Mac Queen. » Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton revêche.n  
« Je sais. Mais je voulais quand même te remercier. Sans vous je ne sais pas comment il aurait finit. »  
Meg hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son café, savourant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps. « Pourquoi t'es parti Mc Queen ? On avait tous besoin de toi ici. »  
« Je sais. » Répondit Dean en s'asseyant sur le petit banc à coté de la porte. Il lui fit signe de la rejoindre. « C'est pour ça que j'ai eut la trouille et que je suis parti. Ça finit rarement bien quand des gens ont besoin de moi... en général. »  
« Ça a faillit mal finir pour Sam et lui. » Dit Meg en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Le banc était un peu trop petit et elle dut se presser contre lui , elle sentait sa chaleur irradier à travers la couverture qui la couvrait.   
« Je sais. Je m'en veux. »  
Il restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Meg reprit la parole.   
« J'ai une proposition à te faire. »   
« Une malhonnête j'espère ! »   
« Rêve pas ! »  
Dean sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lassés de jouer avec la neige qui ne tenait définitivement pas au sol, Charlie et Castiel revenaient vers la maison.   
« Quand on était dans les Hampton, Charlie a dit que si elle était aussi riche que moi, elle ouvrirait un orphelinat où les gosses seraient vraiment heureux... »   
Charlie hocha vigoureusement la tête en l'entendant.   
« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. » Dit Meg en souriant à sa petite amie. « Je peux investir mon fond de pension dedans. »  
«En quoi ça me concerne ? » Demanda Dean.  
« J'ai besoin que tu sois le gérant officiel de l'orphelinat. La fille du roi du porno ne peut décemment pas gérer un lieu qui accueille des enfants. »  
Castiel étouffa un gloussement en faisant semblant de tousser.   
« Pourquoi pas Charlie ? » Demanda Dean. « C'est son idée ! »  
« Mais c'est toi qui a construit un orphelinat à Cuba. » Dit Charlie gentiment.  « Et de toute façon , Meg et moi sommes d'accord que ce serait dommage de gâcher mes capacités à seulement gérer un orphelinat. C'est pas comme ça qu'elle et moi on dominera le monde. »  
Castiel roula des yeux. « Vous y tenez réellement ! » Grogna-t-il.   
Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.   
« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis Mc Queen ? Sam a déjà donné son accord pour être notre conseiller juridique quand il sera diplômé, et Clarence a accepté d'être le soutien psychologique des gamins d'ici deux siècles quand il aura finit sa spécialisation. »   
Dean était un peu dépassé par les événements et il se sentait idiot. Ses amis avaient manifestement monté sans lui tout un plan de vie. Castiel s'approcha de lui assez près pour que Dean puisse passer un bras autour de ses jambes et poser sa tête sur la hanche de son compagnon. Il avait une image mentale de la scène qu'il trouvait mièvre et ridicule mais pour l'instant le contact du jean un peu rêche de Castiel contre sa joue était un point de focus idéal le temps qu'il mette ses idées au clair. Et ça lui tenait un peu chaud, tout comme la main que l'autre posa doucement sur sa tête, lui massant le crane presque sans s'en rendre compte.   
La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam et Jess, les cheveux encore humides. Jess souffla un long nuage et serra ses bras autour d'elle.   
« Pourquoi vous vous gelez dehors ? » Demanda -t-elle en serrant son pull autour d'elle.  
« Pour prendre une décision avec la tête froide. » Répondit Meg en souriant. «  Alors McQueen ? Tu veux sauver le monde, un môme à la fois avec nous ? Ou tu préfères retourner vivre tes aventures tout seul ? »  
Dean sourit à son tour en faisant racler l'ongle de son pouce contre le jean de Castiel.   
« Je crois que je suis prêt pour un nouveau genre d'aventures. » Dit il en tendant sa main libre à Meg pour qu'elle la serre. « Je serais honoré de faire partie de ce projet. »  
Ce fut une journée joyeuse et confortable, ils avaient de nouveau glissé dans leurs habitudes d'avant mais il y avait entre eux six quelque chose de plus. Un lien plus solide fait d'épreuves et de chemin parcouru. Tard dans l'après midi, quand Charlie et Sam furent fatigués de jouer au jeux vidéos, ils réunirent plusieurs matelas au pied du canapé et se vautrèrent dessus, qui avec sa tasse de thé, qui avec son lait de poule en grignotant des gâteaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus faim, et Dean leur raconta son année à Cuba. Meg fit des commentaires désagréables et Dean baissa la tête, honteux.   
« Je suis désolé, je sais que ça a été dur pour vous... j'aurais du m'expliquer avant mais... »  
« Mais rien du tout. » Dit Charlie en lui posant une main sur le genou.  « C'est pas ta faute si on a cru que notre monde allait s'arrêter sans toi. Et c'est pas ta faute si Meg est une peste. »  
«Tu m'aimes Punky ne cherche pas à nier ! » Rétorqua la brune. Charlie sourit et s'étira sur le matelas pour embrasser sa petite amie.   
« Prenez une chambre ! » Grogna Castiel en leur jetant un bout de biscuit.   
Ils se regardèrent tous un instant, sans vraiment savoir si le sujet méritait d'être exploré plus avant.   
« Tu es là maintenant, et moi j'en suis très contente. » Finit par dire Jess en se redressant sur les genoux pour serrer Dean dans ses bras. Elle avait l'odeur du gel douche de Sam, Dean sourit.   
« Merci Blondie. »  
« Juste... la prochaine fois, préviens. » Dit Sam en levant sa tasse.   
Dean hocha la tête. Castiel s'allongea, roulé en boule comme un chat et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Dean, adossé au canapé sur lequel Meg et Charlie s'étaient vautrées. « Ça vaut pour chacun d'entre nous. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un a un problème, juste, prévenez les autres plutôt que de s'enfoncer. J'imagine qu'à nous tous on peut s'aider quoi qu'il arrive. »   
Il avait les yeux mi clos mais il put quand même voir ses amis hocher solennellement la tête. Il sourit en se disant que les choses ne pouvaient pas être beaucoup mieux qu'en cet instant. Dean s'allongea à son tour et ferma les yeux, ses mains toujours emmêlées dans les cheveux de Castiel, écoutant la conversation paisible entre les quatre autres. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.   
Le pépiement de Charlie le réveilla au milieu d'un rêve qu'il oublia aussitôt.   
« Dean ! » Couinait elle d'une voix de petite fille en le secouant. « Dean, j'ai faim ! »  
Il grogna et leva un bras hors de la couette sans ouvrir les yeux pour la ceinturer par ce qu'il espérait être sa taille et la faire s'allonger près de lui. «Que dalle Chaton, c'est l'heure de dormir ! »  
« Mais c'est le matin et j'ai faim ! »  
« Moi aussi . » Commenta Jess d'une voix endormie.   
«Toi t'as toujours faim. » Grogna Sam en enfouissant sa tête entre l'oreiller et les cheveux de sa fiancée.   
« Mais vos gueules y en a qui dorment ici ! » Ronchonna Meg en lançant un coussin dans la direction approximative des voix dans le salon. Castiel, réveillé en sursaut se frottait les yeux et reçut le coussin en pleine figure.   
« Mais j'avais rien fait moi ! » Se plaignit il.   
Meg se leva du canapé où elle avait passé la nuit et tituba jusqu'à eux, repoussant Charlie déjà roulée en boule dans les bras de Dean et se nicha contre elle. La rouquine remonta la couverture sur eux et Castiel se recoucha le torse pressé contre le dos de Dean qui soupira d'aise.   
« On mange pas ? » Demanda Jess.   
« Dors ! » Répondirent les trois garçons d'une même voix.  
Curieusement, par la suite, l'échange «  on mange pas ? » « DORS ! » revint régulièrement dans la bouche de l'un ou l'autre.   
Même aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, ils continuent d'avoir cette réponse automatique dès qu'il s'agit de manger et les gens autour d'eux ne comprennent pas la référence parce qu'elle n'appartient qu'à eux. Des années plus tard certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Ils ne sont plus étudiants, et Dean ne vends plus de disques, il gère la fondation Winchester de son mieux et quelque part, chaque môme qui revient le voir pour le remercier de l'aide qu'il lui a apporté le convainc qu'il fait autre chose de sa vie que de s'enfermer dans une routine et les attentes de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est presque confortable. Castiel ne change pas, sa vie est calme et simple et tout deux continuent de vivre dans une admiration l'un de l'autre qui ne les empêche pas de se disputer un peu trop souvent à leur goût. Charlie et Meg continuent à vivre dans une bienheureuse incompréhension mutuelle faite de moments partagés et d'une complicité qui échappe à tout ceux qui ne les connaissent pas. Elles ne dominent pas le monde, mais Sam a parié avec Meg que dans moins de cinq ans, Charlie sera à la une de Forbes Magazine comme femme la plus influente de l'année. Meg a parié sur trois ans.   
Dean a encore du mal à s'ajuster cette vie, et ça ne s'arrangera peut être jamais. Mais ils ont trouvé un équilibre. Castiel sait qu'une fois l'an environ, il entendra le ronronnement de l'Impala, au milieu de la nuit et quand il s'éveillera tout à fait, Dean sera parti.   
Quelque part, bien en évidence il aura laissé un mot de trois lignes. Toujours les mêmes.   
« J'ai besoin d'air.   
Je t'aime.   
Je reviens. »  
Il affichera le mot griffonné à la hâte sur la porte du placard de l'entrée et sourira chaque matin et chaque soir en le voyant jusqu'au retour de Dean. Peut être qu'il appellera ou lui écrira durant son absence, et quand Castiel lui demandera où il est, Dean répondra en riant qu'il n'en a aucune idée.   
« Tant que tu es sain et sauf. » Soufflera Castiel dans le combiné et ils raccrocheront peu de temps après.   
Dean revient toujours.   
Peut être que la prochaine fois que l'envie de prendre le large le démangera, Castiel viendra avec lui. Peut être qu'il prendra un mois de congés, ou deux, ou dix, et qu'ils voyageront ensemble vers nulle part. Dean pense que le voyage est la destination et Castiel pense que Dean est sa destination et son voyage préféré. Mais il ne le lui dit pas, c'est trop mièvre à son goût. Il se contentera de le penser tandis qu'il sentira le vent s'engouffrer par la vitre baissée et l'odeur de l'air changer un kilomètre après l'autre.   
Il ne sait pas où ils iront mais il sait qu'ils ont un endroit ou revenir. Alors partir ne lui fait pas peur.   
Dean sait qu'un jour il posera définitivement son sac, en sortira les chemises et les pantalons et les rangera proprement dans une vie confortable. Un jour. Quand il sera vieux et qu'il aura plus de souvenirs que de projets. Mais pas encore.   
De temps à autres il s'accorde une escapade plus ou moins longue, plus ou moins lointaine. Pour ne pas étouffer, pour ne pas se sentir piégé dans un monde où il a du mal à trouver sa place. Mais toujours il a dans son sac une photo de ceux vers qui il revient, et chaque jour de ses voyages il la regarde avec tendresse.   
A mesure que les années passent, il peut les voir tous changer par rapport à la photo. Sam et Jess ont toujours l'air idiots quand ils se regardent, comme s'ils venaient de tomber amoureux. Charlie n'a jamais remplacé ses blousons de cuir mais ses collants ne sont plus troués ( elle a passé l'âge) et ses bottes ne sont plus ferrées. Meg a très légèrement atténué son sarcasme et reprit les rennes des productions Marsters à la mort d'Alistair. Elle en a fait une unité de production de films d'horreur indépendants.  
Sur les photos de Dean, on peut généralement les voir tout les six dans diverses poses plus ou moins sérieuses avec toujours ce petit quelque chose qui lui rappelle les enfants fragiles qu'ils avaient été avant de s'aider à devenir des adultes presque épanouis. Tout n'est pas parfait, mais ça pourrait être mille fois pire et dans l'ensemble, chaque jour est plus heureux que le précédent.   
Castiel continue de lui prouver chaque jour que la vie qu'il mène n'est pas une antichambre de l'Enfer. Ils sont heureux. Castiel est calme, posé et un jour Dean sait qu'il trouvera un moyen de lier leurs deux histoires jusqu'à la fin.   
Cette perspective lui plaît de plus en plus à chaque année qui passe, à chaque voyage sans lui. Et l'avenir lui semble plus serein à chaque fois qu'il tourne la poignée de la porte et crie « Cas ? Je suis revenu ! ».


End file.
